Charmed: Virtual Continuation
by HaydenHalliwell
Summary: This is the start of a virtual continuation of Charmed. The Charmed Ones half to battle vengeful demons, old enemies, and the military while reconnecting their normal lives and meet old friends.
1. Episode 1

23

**9x01"Something Wicca This Way Returns"**

Previously on Charmed, The Halliwell sisters and the Jenkins sisters both summon the Hollow to battle; The Manor blows up while Phoebe, Paige, and Christy all died; Piper and Billie goes back in time to save their sisters, while the final conclusion leaves the Charmed Ones vanquishing The Triad for good and Billie kills her sister, Christy; Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all seen what their future holds thanks for the Angel of Destiny. Now, the season premiere...

INTRO BEGINS

EXT. MANOR

INT. ATTIC

The camera views Piper, who is checking everywhere in Gram's old boxes, in order to find a recipe; Leo enters and sees Piper ransacking the attic.

Leo: What are you looking for?

Piper: I'm trying to find this recipe Grams made for making a honey/ginger sauce.

Leo: You sure it's here because I just clean the attic last week.

Piper: I'm not sure.

Leo: It's okay Piper, but what about P3?

Piper: Oh no! I forgot about P3?

Leo: What you going to do?

Piper: Try and resurrect it.

Leo: How?

Piper: What is with these 99 questions lately?

Leo: Just looking forward. Gets irrupted by Piper)

Piper: Looking forward to what?

Leo: I wasn't finish; I'm looking forward into getting a job.

Piper giggling

Leo: What? Then, seconds later Phoebe enters

Phoebe: Did I just walk in and heard Leo getting a job?

Piper: Trust me seeing Leo getting a job is kind of weird.

Leo: Weird how?

Piper: You know, you being turned into a mortal and seeing the Angel of Destiny taking you that's how.

Leo: smirking

Phoebe: Hey Piper what are you doing anyway?

Piper: Try to find this recipe Grams made, but I think it pulled a Houdini act on me.

Phoebe: Well, you know Grams were a secretive person.

Piper: Huh! It runs in the family.

Leo: Where's Paige? Henry called earlier, yet she orbed away and.

Suddenly, orbs come down and it is revealed to be Paige feeling outworked and tired

Phoebe: Are you okay sweetie?

Paige: No! Wild tigers chased me when I was in Tanzania trying to help my charge; luckily, I dodge those fur balls away just in time and orbed back here.

Leo: Why not to Henry because he has been looking for you.

Paige: Don't worry about him I'll see him later. Looking around the attic What happened?

Piper: Don't even start!

Phoebe sees a old I love you card in one of Gram's boxes, then suddenly gets a premonition about a middle-aged woman feeling lost and keeps on saying "Help me, Phoebe!" all over until it goes blank; Phoebe comes out of the premonition and gets surprised on what just happen.

Piper: Phoebe...Did you just had a premonition?

Phoebe: Yes!

Paige: What happened? What's wrong?

Phoebe: I think we need go back to the old days!

Leo: What old days?

Phoebe: Fighting demons again and becoming charmed again.

Piper: Oh, those old days!

INTRO ENDS

OPENING CREDITS

COMMERICAL BREAK

ACT I BEGINS

EXT. SAN FRANSICO

The camera shoots views around the city landscapes, the Golden Gate Bridge, and the Old Alcatraz while Natasha Bedingfield's "Unwritten" is playing through the background, then onto the manor.

EXT. MANOR

INT.LIVING ROOM

Leo and the girls all walk downstairs to the living room; each sitting down and conversating about Phoebe's latest premonition.

Piper: looking at Phoebe frustrated I can't believe you say, "I think we should go back to the old days."

Phoebe: Well, Piper my premonitions don't have a on and off switch; I just can't read my mind and say, "STOP!"

Leo: Well, your powers do come from your emotions.

Paige: listening to Leo's last statement When the last time I heard that?

Piper: Not to bust all your bubbles, but didn't demons said they half to rebuild; so maybe

Phoebe's latest premonition was about a girl that didn't involve demons.

Phoebe: Honestly Piper, I don't know what is this is all about and second, demons always

lie and that's it.

Paige: I wonder if giving up our Wiccan duties is a problem maybe we need to go back to being the Charmed Ones.

Piper: Until there is any demon attacks, we still need to go back living our normal lives.

Paige: I have a bad feeling about this.

Phoebe: still wondering what's her premonition is about, listening to Paige's statement. What bad feeling?

Paige: answering Phoebe's question Looking at all our troubles now you know, your premonition, Piper trying to find Grams' recipe, myself looking for enlightment, and demons resurfacing soon; I really have a bad feeling about this.

INT.UNDERWORLD

The camera then zooms into the Underworld, where two unknown demons, both wearing similar dirty outfits each has a weird boy band-like hairstyle.

Demon 1: How long?

Demon 2: for what Macabees?

Macabees: To stay in this retched place; The Triad is gone; we lost the Magic School to the side of good again, and end up like trash recycled for twenty years. Trying to be sarcastic to his last remark Just ask Nomed; I wonder where he is?

Demon 2: Even though the Triad is gone again, we do have another powerful source in our disposal. We might have a chance of ruling the Underworld!

Macabees: A chance? What chance we got ruling the Underworld, Ban? Besides ask the Triad, the Source, Barbas, and Cole, oh yeah they all dead!

Ban: Listen! The Demon Exile is our ticket to rule.

Macabees: What! I can't believe you even think about that retched place; you know who's in there and "_they_" want their revenge.

Ban: Exactly, Macabees listen if we want rule everything we need to summon the Exile and only get one exiled demon; we use him to destroy everything in the Mortal world, while we rule down here.

Macabees: Perfect!

Ban: All we need to do is to summon it, but how?

Macabees: I know a way!

EXT. P3

INT.

The camera zooms into the deserted P3, where Piper is on the phone with the GooGoo Dolls' manager

Piper: You go to be kidding me!

Manager (phone): I'm sorry Mrs. Halliwell we can't give you a booking.

Piper: Come on, I'm running out of options; I know they performed here before, but I really need them!

Manager (phone): Again, I'm sorry, maybe next time, Good-bye, Mrs. Halliwell!

Piper: I don't have a next time! Hearing the manager hanging up on her, frustrated hang up the phone Just great, what next?

Suddenly, a young man comes downstairs looking for someone; this young male is in his late 20's wearing rock'n'roll attire with a FOB on the shirt, with tattoos around both arms.

Piper: Looking at him Hello, I'm sorry the club is not open right now probably still feeling the effects of the phone call for a while.

Young Man: I'm sorry; you must be Piper Halliwell, the owner of this club.

Piper: Yes, I'm Piper and I'm desperate in booking a band for resurrecting this club.

Young Man: Maybe, I can help; my friends and I have a band and we willingly accept your booking.

Piper: All right! Feeling happy and relieved, but still worried about something I'm sorry, yet who are you?

Young Man: My name's Pete and my band's name is…

Piper: Wait! Seeing FOB on his shirt and realizes something Pete from Fall Out Boy!

Pete: Yes it's me! I just visited here in San Francisco for a break, yet seeing you upset and this club going down I talk to the boys to get a sound check before the reopening.

Piper: Oh, Pete you are a lifesaver!

Pete: Thanks! I just come back here in twenty minutes to get ready for the sound check before the reopening with the others.

Piper: All right see you and the others later! Seeing Pete leaves Finally, at least I got one thing taken care of. Nothing to worry!

EXT. BAY MIRROR

INT.

The camera then zooms into Phoebe's work, The Bay Mirror, noticing Elise walking from her office to Phoebe's office while seeing a batch of flowers laying on Phoebe's sofa; Phoebe enters the other way seeing her boss and the unknown flowers.

Phoebe: Hey, Elise, nice flowers!

Elise: Sorry, I hope this was for me, but it's for you.

Phoebe: Those flowers are for me?

Elise: Yes, this beautiful batch is for you and don't even have an "I Love you" or "Thank You" card along with it.

Phoebe: Who was it from?

Elise: I honestly don't know, but instead of the flowers put your mind on today's deadline.

Phoebe: Why?

Elise: The deadline has changed!

Phoebe: putting the flowers in a vast space, then turns around and hears Elise's surprise. What?

Elise: It was supposed to be midnight, yet the new boss upstairs-created new rules, so the deadline is in by 7:00.

Phoebe: I don't believe it, Piper just called me to say P3 is alive and will begin by 7:00; I don't even have time to go to my condo, change, and go to club. It's about six hours until this new deadline.

Elise: I'm sorry, but sometimes you have to accept the new changes and maybe forget the old.

Phoebe: I hope I can be in your shoes, Elise.

Elise: Don't worry one day you will be. Then she leaves and another woman approach, a middle-aged woman with a flashy attire.

Phoebe: seeing the woman coming to her direction Hi! How can I—looking up at the woman who looks exactly like the woman in her premonition.

Woman: My name is Dawn and I need your help, Phoebe; I really need your help.

Phoebe: How do you know me?

Dawn: I'm one of your fans; I love your work, yet instead of advice I need you to help

me personally on finding my true love.

Phoebe: Well, I not that helpful.

Dawn: I know you Phoebe; your advice about love helps me whom I am today, so what about helping me finds love now.

Phoebe: Well, I am grateful to help you still discovering her premonition was about love, not demons, shakes Dawn's hand and gets another premonition—the camera zooms into phoebe's eye to see the vision about Dawn telling her: "You betrayed me, I trusted you! —Then zooms out.

Dawn: still having Phoebe's hand and her's shaking noticing Phoebe is still and shaken. are you okay, Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yeah I'm okay; you can trust me into finding your love. Worried about her new premonition and seeing Dawn smiling.

ACT I ENDS

Commercial BREAK

ACT II BEGINS

EXT. HENRY AND PAIGE'S HOUSE

INT. LIVING ROOM

The camera zooms to see Henry coming inside and noticing Paige is still not here.

Henry: Paige! Where are you?

Paige: orbing Sorry sweetie, I couldn't see you because being a whitelighter is tough enough. Orbing all over the world, is like orbing in 80 days.

Henry: Well, you should've told me before you left three days ago.

Paige: felling angry I told you I was sorry and next time I tell you, okay?

Henry: All right!

Paige: I feel so tired because of this escapade; I need comfort!

Henry: Allow me! Walking to her and holding her with his arms, but suddenly, his beeper rings.

Paige: What's wrong?

Henry: looking at the beeper and sees it read: "HENRY…EMERGENCY!!!" Sorry honey, I need to take this, so talk about it later; Promise?

Paige: Promise.

Henry: Kissing her in the lips, then leaves

Paige: Bye! Sees him leaving and the phone ringing; answering it Hello?

Darryl: It's me, Darryl!

Paige: Darryl?

INT. UNDERWORLD- OLD SEER'S LAIR

Maccabees: I figure I would run into this place again.

Ban: You been here before? Sounding exaggerated

Maccebees: Yes, I did! I was a former apprentice to the old seer, before the Source vanquished her. She taught me some secrets to the dark arts.

Ban: Like what, practicing voodoo?

Maccebees: No, I mean opening a portal to the Demon Exile and summoning an demon to return; Like this: **_"Canto Ex Libras Su Essanto Me Noxtos Ve Sole!!"_** Suddenly, a ripple in the air appears showing a cloudy portal and someone coming out of it.

Exiled Demon: A male who seems older, wiser, and have a black fade my name is…

Maccebees: You're name is Kalkin. My old master the old seer told me about your infamous past.

Kalkin: Yes, I'm been hunted so many times I forgot how many. The Source banished me in the Exile; I have several questions to ask and do answer. What year is this? Who are you? And what do you seek from this?

Maccebees: The year is 2006, it's been a century and I'm, Maccebees, and this is Ban.

Ban: We seek to rule the underworld; by helping us rule it and helping you get your revenge. Turning to Maccebees What about the…

Kalkin: The Charmed Ones?

Maccebees: How do you know about them?

Kalkin: I have far more powers than you realize; I sense the Source is dead along with the Triad by those witches. It seems I'll challenge them to a fight.

Maccebees: Every demon that faces them is dead, banished, or retreated; you need a strategy, but what?

Kalkin: I know. Seeing Ban, then suddenly Ban is covered in flames and vanquished before Maccebees's eyes. I use their past against them.

Maccebees: seen his fellow demon killed and understanding Kalkin's strategy to destroy the Charmed Ones and rule the Underworld.

EXT. MANOR

INT. KITCHEN

Leo: making lunches for both Wyatt and Chris and sees a glow with a heart coming down and knows it's Coop Coop?

Coop: Yeah, you where's Phoebe?

Leo: She's at work right now, so you can go to see her now.

Coop: No, I was with a client about eloping and I notice a strange feeling from Phoebe, so I came here to find out.

Leo: Oh! She just had a premonition about someone needing her help. It wasn't that bad.

Coop: I just need to ask one question, what is your feeling for Piper?

Leo: I love Piper 'til death; out of all the trials and tribulations we experienced the past eight years, like the Elders to Gideon to the Avatars to the Ultimate Power, everything you learn about Phoebe we witnessed it all. Even if I'm a mortal, I love Piper and nothing will change that.

Coop: Thanks, Leo! Talking to himself I need to talk to Phoebe.

EXT. HENRY AND PAIGE'S HOUSE

INT. LIVING ROOM

Paige: Still talking to Darryl on the phone Darryl, where were you?

Darryl: Inside his car driving to San Francisco I been in San Diego, but I coming home. Can you keep this surprise a secret?

Paige: I can, but why you want me to?

Darryl: From all these years protecting your secrets, can you at least do this for me!

Paige: All right, I will, so is Sheila and the kids coming?

Darryl: It's a long story, so I keep it short we had a divorce and the only way I return to my normal self is to come back to San Fran.

Paige: I'm so sorry Darryl, maybe when you come back we'll have a homecoming party.

Darryl: Thanks, Paige! Please keep this a secret!

Paige: I will, gees! Hangs up I need enlightenment for this. Suddenly, she gets a jingle Here I go again! Orbs out.

INT. UNDERWORLD-OLD SEER'S LAIR

Kalkin: noticing the moment is now It's time!

Maccebees: For what?

Kalkin: Revenge. Holding his hands up, suddenly an energy wave comes from his hands and is circulating into a human form; this human turns around to reveal himself and the camera turns to his eyes Welcome back my friend, Rex; it's time for some payback to the Charmed Ones!

Rex looks at Kalkin and smiles sinisterly after Kalkin's last remark.

ACT II ENDS

COMMERICAL BREAK

ACT III BEGINS

Piper is seeing Fall Out Boy doing a sound check, before five hours until the reopening of P3.

Piper: Hey Jimmy, the sound check sounds great!

Jimmy: Thanks Piper, the boys are great now, maybe the reopening is going start something new!

Piper: I hope so; seven years making this club into one of the famous hotspots in San Francisco it's a good revival. After Jimmy leaves I been focus on Leo the past eighth year, I forgot that I didn't focus on you P3.

Fall Out Boy finishes their sounds check and take a break. Piper continues working out the bills, until an energy wave materializes and Piper turns around to see its Rex.

Rex: Hello, Piper! You miss me; it's time for some payback witch! How is Prue, I wonder if she is here to help you?

Piper: Freezes him I don't think so. Not again, never again! Reaching and throwing a powerful vanquishing potion at him

Rex: No!! Blows up in flames

Piper: sarcastically Sorry Rex, I guess you have to wait another eight years for some payback.

Jimmy: arrives and smells a funky smell what is that smell?

Piper: I thought about using roasted nuts instead of salty nuts. Hey, Jimmy can you watch the club until I come back1

Jimmy: still confuse with the roasted nuts Yeah, whatever you say Piper! Then leaves

Piper: Thanks, Jimmy! Still thinking how Rex resurrected PAIGE! PAIGE!

INT. UNDERWORLD-OLD SEER'S LAIR

Maccebees: sensing Rex is vanquished again so far your return policy.

Kalkin: That was just the tip of the iceberg, holding his hands up again and the camera zooms to another energy wave circulating into a female human form; the female turns around and reveals to be the Seer from four years ago.

Seer: Ha! Who resurrected me?

Kalkin: I did and it's time for your revenge against the Charmed Ones.

Seer: Yes, Kalkin it's time; I do say which sister do you want me to start with?

Kalkin: Do, Phoebe, you had history with her right!

Seer: Right!

EXT. DAWN'S APARTMENT

INT. SITTING ROOM

Phoebe and Dawn comes inside after interacting with several men.

Dawn: I had check only two out of five men I approve of. One is Robert and the other is Dewey.

Phoebe: I wonder how you are you going to choose between them?

Dawn: I don't know, I feel rejected.

Phoebe: No, Dawn! T told you I'm going to help you find love even if my premonition comes true.

Dawn: Your what?

Phoebe: I mean my article about women's premonitions from coming true. It's a big thing for the Bay Mirror giggling.

Dawn: smiling so, if men really do like models, why not they say, "Can I date you?"

Phoebe: I'm sorry Dawn, but it doesn't work like that; you have to have a connection like Coop and me.

Dawn: Who's Coop?

Phoebe: Coop is my boyfriend; last year, we just meet and I suddenly felt away. I know the stuff you been through, yet I thought our love was forbidden, it wasn't. I felt a shield in my heart years ago, now its gone and I can finally love.

Dawn: Wow! I guess we do have something in common after all.

Phoebe: Trust me, it takes getting use to.

Suddenly, a mysteriously feeling comes through the both of them and Dawn seems acting strangely.

Phoebe: What's wrong Dawn? Seeing her acting funny.

Dawn: How could you, I trusted you and you betrayed me!

Phoebe: What are you talking about? Sensing that she knew this would happened

Dawn: I hate you!

Phoebe: What? Dawn stop this! Thinking oh no, you're under a spell! Wasting no time, she cast a spell in her mind and speaks a loud

"_**From which this came shall no longer be,**_

_**I summon the powers of true love;**_

_**Block this hatred and erase it,**_

_**So you can live happily!"**_

Seeing the spell is working and Dawn glowing in a bright light, she then feels normal.

Dawn: What happened Phoebe? I felt I said, "I hate you" for some strange reason.

Phoebe: knowing the reason you wasn't yourself!

Dawn: I need to take a rest, you can hang out if you like!

Phoebe: Thanks!

Dawn goes to her bedroom for a rest; an energy wave materializes and Phoebe turns around to see The Seer appears.

Phoebe: Seer!

Seer: Yes, Phoebe it's me and I glad to say that Dawn is gone now.

Phoebe: It was you who cast that spell on her and what's going on why are you here?

Seer: Kalkin informs me to kill you, yet I don't want to because I want to talk, psychic to psychic.

Phoebe: Who's Kalkin?

Seer: ignoring her and walking around I was the Source along with Source Jr., until you and your sisters vanquish me.

Phoebe: Not to be mistaken, but it was you who tricked Cole into being the Source and make me conceived the next Source of all evil. You're the reason why I left Cole!

Seer: I knew you would love a cupid in the future, because of what happen to you four years ago is what you are today. Before I met you and your sisters, I had a vision about you marrying a cupid and conceiving a child.

Phoebe: You knew! Well at least you're not the only one to see into the future; you know what's going to happening next?

Seer: No, what?

Phoebe: This! Reaching into her pocket and throws a vanquishing potion at her

Seer: No!! Feeling the potion then blows up

Phoebe: It's been a while seeing her been vanquished! Sensing she needs her sisters for help, she writes an apologetic note to Dawn and leaves Sorry for doing this to you, hope you find your true love. talking to herself

Dawn: walking out the bedroom door Phoebe? Seeing the note Phoebe left, then reads it, and thinking she knows what to do next.

ACT III ENDS

COMMERICAL BREAK

ACT IV BEGINS

EXT. MANOR

INT. ATTIC

Still looking through the book, she suddenly feels something is not right.

Piper: I still can't believe Rex returned!

Paige: Sorry, I miss the first time, but for a future reference what did happen?

Piper; Eight years ago, Rex and another warlock and his lover, Hannah framed Prue for stealing a priceless tiara; they wanted our powers, so they stole our powers until something happens and Hannah kills him and both appear to be gone to extinction, I thought?

Paige: How you got your powers back?

Piper: I don't know, 'til this day I still don't know what happened or who?

Leo: I did, well at least I restored the book that's how your powers return to you.

Paige: No wonder, you two are attracted to one another.

Leo: What happened again?

Piper: Rex returned, yet I vanquished him again.

Phoebe: running to the attic door you will never know what just happened?

Piper: Let me guess, a demon from the past resurrected and tried to get revenge!

Phoebe: I do you know?

Paige: She vanquished Rex again.

Phoebe: What! He was vanquished eight years ago!

Leo: What demon did you try to mention Phoebe?

Phoebe: The Seer?

Piper: She was vanquished four years ago.

Paige: Now I'm confused, who's doing this?

Leo: A demon that has a vengeful task against you and have the power to resurrect a past demon.

Piper: An Alcameist?

Paige: An evil priestess?

Phoebe: Kalkin!

Piper: Who's he and where you learned that name?

Phoebe: He's the one been resurrecting some of our old foes, and I heard from Seer nonetheless.

Paige: checking the book there's no info about Kalkin.

Phoebe: I think there's a way to stop him.

Piper: And what's that?

Phoebe: Banish him!

INT. KITCHEN

Everyone walking into the kitchen preparing for a plan.

Piper: Leo goes to the boys while we finish this and get ready for the P3 reopening.

Leo: All right, be careful all of you. Kissing Piper then leaves

Piper: I will! I whipped up the banishing potion.

Paige: I do the spell!

Phoebe: I'll help, but I need to talk to Coop. the camera zooms away from the kitchen to the conservatory to see her calling on Coop COOP! COOP!

INT. CONSERVATORY

Phoebe continuing to call on him until a glow with a heart appears and reveals to be Coop.

Coop: Finally! Making out with her I had been looking for you this entire day.

Phoebe: Sorry! I had been…

Coop: working with a woman form your premonition, Leo told me.

Phoebe: Yeah, I was helping her find love.

Coop: Isn't that my job, why didn't you ask me to join you.

Phoebe: yes, that is your job, but she seeks Ask Phoebe, not Ms. Cupid. Besides that, my sisters and I is going to battle.

Coop: Do I have to do something to help?

Phoebe: No, but you can do something to for me, I want you to wait for me, so we can take our relationship to the next level.

Coop: I know I will be ready for that, but Phoebe please be careful!

Phoebe: Coop!

Coop: Phoebe, please!!

Phoebe: All right I'll be careful.

They both kiss again for a long minute.

Phoebe: I'll be back!

Coop: I'll be waiting!

Phoebe looks to him again then goes to the kitchen being waited by Piper and Paige, while Coop sees her leaving and feels that he need to be worried—camera zooming in his face.

ACT IV ENDS

COMMEERICAL BREAK

ACT V BEGINS

INT. UNDERWORLD-OLD SEER'S LAIR

Kalkin and Maccebees still wait for a moment to do something

Maccebees: It's been almost two hours, Kalkin; both Rex and Seer are vanquished again and we're not have yet strike the sisters.

Kalkin: Trust me Maccebees, they we're merely distractions.

Maccebees: What?

Kalkin: I brought them back because they were pawns to see if those witches were truly what you say they were. I treated them like pawns just as you treated me.

Maccebees: What? I was just…

Kalkin: I know by now that you and your friend was using me to get the Underworld for yourself; That's why I killed Ban, but you were somewhat of trustworthy.

Maccebees: I'm sorry Kalkin if we treated you like an pawn, but we should have had a chance to rule the—suddenly, he is engulfing in flames and blows up right in Kalkin's face.

Kalkin: Who did that? Hearing a voice

Piper: We did!

Kalkin: turning around Hah, the legendary Charmed Ones! It seems you have been a household name for the Underworld.

Phoebe: Trust us, we left a mark here. Now, you can see what the Power of Three truly is.

Piper: Yeah, maybe you can explain why you use our past against us?

Kalkin: I used your past against you because it was a test, to see what you are capable of, now that the past is history; it's time to really give you a lesson of revenge.

Piper: Umm, always the stereotype demons.

Paige: Ready?

Phoebe: I'm ready!

Piper: It's time!

Kalkin throwing energy balls and fireballs at the sisters; the sisters dodging and get up to prepare the spell. Piper throws the potion.

Kalkin: feeling a prism-like glow after the potion explodes what are you doing?

Paige: This is what we're doing!

All the sisters say the aloud.

"_**We call upon the ancient power, **_

_**Show to us in this settled hour,**_

_**Banish this evil far and wide, **_

_**For no chance to use his pride."**_

Kalkin: No!! Feeling confused and diluted, he sees the same opening to the Demon Exile, and makes one last warning to the sisters. You don't know what you just done; now "_They" _will get their revenge. All of the sudden, he disappears into the portal and the portal disappears

Piper: Finally, another demon bites the dust.

Phoebe: At least, he knew our reputation precedes itself!

Paige: thinking about his last warning said let's get out of here because I think the Underworld is like a third home.

Piper: Yeah! It's getting old and plus we have A reopening to go to.

Phoebe: Second that!

They all orb out of there while at the same place Kalkin was banished, an crack in the air appears.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO

A view to the landscapes and the bridges and following P3 where Fall Out Boy performs "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me" in the background and inside P3.

EXT.P3

INT.

Fall Out Boy continues to sing their song, "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me" where people are dancing and then the camera views the girls at the lounging area.

Paige: Piper, how did you do it?

Piper: What did I do exactly?

Paige: How in a strange way you book Fall Out Boy, fix the bills, and stop a vengeful demon at he same time?

Piper: This is why it happens after you t focus little attention to the husband and a little more attention to your income. I'm a mother, a witch, and a wife and I climb so many ladders.

Paige: You are a complicated person. Where's Leo?

Piper: He's sleeping at the house. What about your hubby?

Paige: Henry is still at work, yet I believe our little promise is going be fulfilled.

Piper: Are you keeping any more so-called promises?

Paige: thinking about Darryl's secret promise No, there's no more promises.

Phoebe: You keeping promises, what have the world done to you?

Paige: Plenty! What about your man?

Phoebe: Coop is doing his cupid thing again; I feel like our relationship is going to go to the next level.

Piper: Men and work just great.

Phoebe: Wait, the deadline was at seven, I forgot it because I was helping a girl, Dawn, find love.

Paige: Well, it seems you is doing the cupid thing again.

Phoebe: I just need to know if Dawn needs me.

Piper: You don't have to worry about it because she's over there and she's not alone.

Phoebe: seeing Dawn and Robert hanging out at a table; waving at her and Dawn waves back. I guess I convinced her into finding love all by herself by forgetting the shield. Don't ask.

Piper: I guess we half to go back to our roots, by becoming Charmed Again.

Phoebe: I guess so!

Paige: I just want to know what Kalkin means about "_They_ are coming for their revenge."

Piper: That is tomorrow's story!

The sisters continue to celebrate after they just recently comeback to the witchcraft.

INT. UNDERWORLD

The camera zooms into the ripple that is now expanding into a portal and out of nowhere several exiled demons come down figuring out what's going on.

Exiled Demon #1: Where are we?

Exiled Demon# 2: coming from the back, then the camera zooms into his face we're home!!

ACT V ENDS

END EPISODE

CLOSING CREDITS


	2. Episode 2

**9x02 "Wiccan Rage"**

Previously on Charmed, The Halliwell sisters try to live their normal lives again; they vanquished Kalkin; The Exile opens up and reveals several exiled demons waiting on to do something.

TEASER

Ext. San Francisco

(The camera views the buildings and then view onto the city bank.)

Ext. The City Bank- Int. Lobby

(Piper enters the bank and walks to her financer for the club)

Piper: Hello, Mr. Davis!

Mr. Davis: Hello to you, Mrs. Halliwell!

Piper: I got the last set of bills for the club, so that could allow some income support for P3.

Mr. Davis: (receiving the bills) Ms….

Piper: Call me Piper.

Mr. Davis: Okay! Piper (looking at the info on the computer) I'm sorry, but you still haven't got enough support for another three years.

Piper: (surprised) Wait! Last night, Fall Out Boy performed an excellent job, so we should have received enough.

Mr. Davis: I'm sorry again, but you don't; (looking at it again) you need almost $10,000 dollars for support.

Piper: (surprised again) $ 10,000 dollars!! That should pay enough for Wyatt and Chris' tuition; I don't know where I should get it.

Mr. Davis: Again Piper, I'm sorry.

Piper: (getting up) Oh, by the way it's Mrs. Halliwell to you pal! (Leaves)

Mr. Davis: (confused)

(Leaving the bank and walking far to the car, Piper gets surprised to see Paige orbs and noticing no one is around, she grabs Piper and orbs away.)

Int. Street Alley

(Piper and Paige orbs to a nearby alley to a garbage can, where they seems to be waiting on something.)

Piper: What the hell you did that for?

Paige: Sorry Piper, but I need you to vanquish this demon for me.

Piper: What? Where's the demon?

(A demon appears, who seems to be wearing a black vinyl vest and black plants, to be looking for someone.)

Paige: (seeing the demon) There!

Piper: (focusing on the demon) Hey you!

Demon: (Turing around) What?

Piper: This! (Blowing him up)

Demon: No!! (Explodes)

Paige: Where that takes care of my problem!

Piper: Not mines.

Paige: What problems you have?

Piper: Before you orbed me here, I was at the bank and I need $10,000 for P3 or I'm going to loose it.

Paige: Now, that's a problem!

(After both of them orbed home, the camera zooms at a scout demon seeming to know what happened shimmers away)

Int. Underworld

(Several exiled demons are still waiting for their strike and then the same scout demon shimmers in front of them.)

Scout demon: They vanquished one of the Zindi demons.

Holden: a slim, wise-old male exiled demon Well, that's their fifth one this week after they returned being witches.

Xyria: A female exiled demon, yet seems sneaky I hate staying here; why are we not taking over now?

Holden: If you got a plan to vanquish these witches, you are happily to leave.

Xyria: Don't worry Holden, I will leave, and I do have a plan. Smiling sneaky

TEASER ENDS

OPENING CREDITS

COMMERICAL BREAK

ACT I

Ext. San Francisco

(The camera shoots views around the city landscapes and the Bridge, then onto Phoebe's condo with Anna Nalick singing "Breathe (2AM)" in the background.)

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Living Room

(Phoebe is sitting on the couch talking to Elise on the phone)

Phoebe: Elise, I can't wait on two columns at the same time, it's ridiculous!

Elise (phone): I'm sorry Phoebe; I trying to fix this situation from "the powers that be", yet the new guy up there changed the rules.

Phoebe: Well screw this! (Frustrated) I'm not going to waste my five-year experience there at Bay Mirror writing a lot in a shortage of time! I'm definitely not!

Elise (phone): Phoebe, I feel your pain!

Phoebe: (still frustrated) No! (Then feel sorry) Elise, I'm sorry I snap at you, but no one knows how I feel right now. (Suddenly, she feels painful emotions in her mind) Oooh!

Elise (phone): Phoebe?

Phoebe: (feeling the pain again) I'm sorry Elise, but I got to go; we will talk about this later!

(She hangs up the phone and goes into the bathroom to see her in the mirror trying to figure out what's wrong with her)

Phoebe: What is going on?

(Suddenly, Coop appears in the living room)

Coop: Phoebe! (Yelling) Phoebe, were are you?

Phoebe: (seeing Coop, she closes the door, yet crack it a little; when she puts her head on the door, she feels Coop's mind and senses intense love in him.)

Coop: (talking to himself while touching his love ring) I hope Phoebe is ready for this because I'm sure is.

Phoebe: (overhearing, she thinks what Coop is truly trying to say to her) Oh boy!

Ext. Manor- Int. Attic

(The camera views back to the manor, where Piper and Paige is in the attic)

Paige: (looking in the BOS) Well, I found him!

Piper: (looking through the P3 bills, she notices what Paige is saying) What?

Paige: I found him; he was a Zindi demon, a low-level demon that feed on emotions.

Piper: Well thank goodness he didn't felt my emotions right now because I'll be furious.

Paige: Piper, no demon will be dumb enough to mess with your feelings!

Piper: True, but ever since we went back becoming full-fledge witches, demons are in glance to stop all of us.

Paige: So, where is Leo?

Piper: Searching for a job!

Paige: What?

Piper: I said the same thing, yet to Leo he wants to be the head of this family.

Piper: If not to intrude, but he haven't been the head of the family the past few years.

Piper: Don't get me started with that because we just get being a normal family.

Paige: I know sweetie (walking by Piper, sitting down) Henry and I are working on a few problems ourselves.

Piper: So, why are you not doing anything?

Paige: Well I'm trying to balance my witch and whitelighter duties right now!

Piper: No, right now you should be balancing your wife duties and talk to Henry by hanging out and making love!

Paige: (giggling) Well, what about this demon we just vanquished (remembering something from the book) they come in a pack.

Piper: I don't see any of them now; besides, if they do come, we have powerful potions all ready to go!

Paige: All right, I'll go, but what about you?

Piper: I'm going to P3 while figuring out what to do and sometime I try to hang out with my sons and with dad.

Paige: (about to leave) Okay, so if you need anything just…

Piper: Just go!!

(Getting that awkward look, Paige orbs while Piper almost ready to pack the bills and leaves the attic),

Int. Kitchen

Piper comes to the kitchen to get her keys, soon hears the phone ringing and answers it to see it's Phoebe; the camera splits the screen into two: Piper on one side and Phoebe on the other)

Piper: Phoebe! Well hey, how you're doing, yet can you give the same advice.

Phoebe: Advice no! Please don't say anything about advice today!

Piper: Okay! Well I'm going to say this anyway, P3 is about to be closed for good and I need $ 10,000 by next week. How can I do this? What should I do?

Phoebe: (not very happy giving advice, but still trying to answer it) The only possible reason or solution is giving a fundraiser.

Piper: Fundraiser? How can I do that without a worthy cause or without a band?

Phoebe: Well Piper, the music thing you know how to do is to go to that Smithy guy who gave you Liz Phair. Where is he anyway?

Piper: Well as much success we had, Smithy is at Orlando trying to get a negotiation straighten out; he won't be back until three months the same time P3 will be closed.

Phoebe: I'm sorry again Piper, yet the only way is a fundraiser. By the way, I think I got my empathy power back!

Piper: Yeah, I'm going to P3 to try a fundraiser…whoa! Whoa! What did you just say…how?

Phoebe: I don't know maybe when I got all emotional with my work or when Coop might pop the question on me.

Piper: What question?

Phoebe: (singing the wedding bells) To marry me!

(The camera still views the two split screens between the sisters, then the camera zooms to the screen with Piper)

Piper: Oh boy!

Int. Underworld

(The camera than flashes to the Underworld, where two familiar demons, Holden and Scout, are discussing something)

Holden: For the last time, we are not ready to attack when it's the time to attack.

Scout: Well, tell that to Xyria before she went AWOL and plan something sneaky.

Holden: Trust me Scout, I know she has her sneaky ways, but she's the only one now whose putting a plan as we speak.

Scout: Not to blame, but we need a ruler to guide us; time has changed up there and down here.

Holden: I know; I know the best plans to takeover is to takeover the Underworld; the non-exiles are going to have theirs as we have ours.

Scout: What plans? What about Xyria?

Holden: Time will only tell!

Ext. SFPD Headquarters- Int. Henry's office

(Paige walks in and sees Henry at his desk, so she approaches him)

Paige: Henry, I need to talk to you!

Henry: (looking up) Paige, what are you doing here; I thought you had "other" plans to do.

Paige: I did, yet it suddenly change and now it just you and me.

Henry: Paige? (Confused) I still got more work to do.

Paige: Oh well! (Jerking the tears on her face and turns around)

Henry: Paige! (Sadden not to overcome it continue his work)

(Almost ready to leave Paige bumps into a familiar face that's actually Darryl)

Paige: Darryl!

Darryl: Paige, it good to see you again! (Hugging her)

Paige: when you came back?

Darryl: Just yesterday evening, I been having some time off before I came back here; you know after the event.

Paige: I did, yet it was a struggling process dodging my sisters while they still don't know; when are you going to tell them?

Darryl: Probably after lunch, you want to join me unless you're busy?

Paige: (looking back at Henry, then answer Darryl) I will love too!

(Both of them leaves then Paige suddenly has a weird feeling and continuing off-screen)

Ext. Lewis & Stockman Corp.- Int. Lobby

(The camera views a corporate building where Leo is apparently waiting for Mr. Stockman and seen talking to Mr. Stockman's secretary)

Clerk: So, you are the new rookie, Mr.?

Leo: Wyatt, Leo Wyatt, but you can just call me Leo.

Clerk: Well Leo it seems your reputation is interesting; Mr. Stockman is going to see in sort.

Leo: Okay, thank you! (Sitting down and thinking about his background check saying something to himself) Thanks Victor!

Int. Mr. Stockman's office

(The camera views to Mr. Stockman's office, where Mr. Stockman is almost finishing a meeting with a woman)

Mr. Stockman: I like your credentials, but you don't have the push for this kind of sources Mrs.…

Woman: Mrs. Karen Ivaar; I like the credentials I have set.

Mr. Stockman: Well, Karen, here at Leis & Stockman the world has nasty business, and we are here to repel it.

Karen: Don't worry, Mr. Stockman (standing up) I guess I have to go then.

Mr. Stockman: Go? No! (Catching up on her) you can't just walk away without any discussions for your future here in the company.

Karen: No, Mr. Stockman, my future is not here its destruction and domination—a demon's dreams come true!

Mr. Stockman: A what?

Karen: Demon, who I am! Oh! My name is not Karen, its Xyria!

Mr. Stockman: What the hell?

Xyria: Precisely! My future is not here, and as for you, your future is not so bright!

Mr. Stockman: (feeling scared) what are you talking about?

Xyria: (whispering to his ears) This!

(She soon conjures a cloud of black spots swarming from her hands into his eyes, nose, ears and mouth; he soon collapses on the floor with his eyes wide open and the black spots are moving inside his skin while breathing strangely)

Xyria: (whispering in his ears again) I told you, my future is not in here, yet this whole city is going feel my revenge!

(Mr. Stockman still lying on the floor in a diseased state)

Xyria: I guess humans are skeptical; this is going go be too easy! (Fades away)

(The camera then zooms to Mr. Stockman's eyes still open wide with the black spots still moving inside then blacks out)

ACT I ENDS

Commercial BREAK

ACT II

Ext. Golden Gate Park

(The camera fades back to the park where Paige and Darryl are walking)

Paige: So Darryl, what really happened with Sheila?

Darryl: It's a long story; I don't think you can…

Paige: No! I gave you my word; now give me mines.

Daryl: All right, it happened six weeks ago; Sheila and I were auguring as usual.

Paige: Don't tell me that your breakup was because of us?

Darryl: No! The reason for the breakup was because I miss it here; this was my home, so I gave her a ultimatum either come back to San Francisco or we're done…and she decided to stay along with the kids.

Paige: I'm so sorry Darryl!

Daryl: Yeah! (A little bit of silence) How you're doing?

Paige: Well, if you already know I'm married.

Darryl: Wow! What happened while I was away?

Paige: A lot; short-terms, the Angel of Destiny temporally took Leo; the Triad returned; and we stop Billie and her evil sister, Christy from ruining our reputations.

Darryl: I really did miss a lot! Tell me about your marriage…let me guess a whitelighter?

Paige: No, not a whitelighter, but I married a mortal, Henry…

Darryl: Henry Mitchell!

Paige: You know him?

Darryl: We didn't meet, but a hell of a good parolee officer.

Paige: What a small world after all!

Ext. P3- Int.

(Cuts to P3 where Piper is talking to Jimmy about the problems)

Piper: Jimmy, do you know where the new boxes of straws are? Is there any left?

Jimmy: well, there's some in the back, but for the amount, I don't know!

Piper: Thanks Jimmy! I just worried about the club possibly closing down.

Jimmy: Is there anything I can do?

Piper: (worrying not to put Jimmy into this) Can you get the boxes?

Jimmy: Sure! (Knowing there half to be a way he can help Piper)

(Jimmy leaves to the back where the camera zooms to Mr. Davis walking in)

Piper: Hello, Mr. Davis!

Mr. Davis: Hello to you Pip…I mean Mrs. Halliwell.

Piper: what are you doing here?

Mr. Davis: here to see were you get any idea for the money!

Piper: Recently, I talked to my sister and well I too agree to run a fundraiser.

Mr. Davis: (seeing Piper struggling) I might have been the cause of what you're going through, so let me handle the funding; it sounds good?

Piper: (at first feeling a little weird) Yeah, go ahead and do it, let me handle the band. (Trying to understand what she says the last time)

Mr. Davis: Okay! I see what I can dig up, Mrs. Halliwell! (Then leaves suddenly Leo shows up)

Piper: (surprised) Leo!

Leo: Piper, come on I need your help!

Piper: Martial kind…

Leo: No, Charmed kind (takes Piper out of scene)

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Bedroom

(Cuts to Phoebe's condo where Phoebe is sitting in her bed concentrating on her emotions; suddenly an Elder orbs)

Elder Taban: Phoebe? You ask for one of us?

Phoebe: Yeah thanks for coming; (stands up) I just want to know if I had my empathy back? Have you had any talk with the Tribunal?

Elder Taban: For the Tribunal, no we did not! As for your empathy, did you experience any emotional stress?

Phoebe: Well come to think or it, yeah; I had to deal with new changes with my work, balancing my Charmed duties, and trying to continue my relationship with Coop. Is that good enough?

Elder Taban: I'll see Phoebe, but in the meantime you might need to focus your emotions and use it in an upcoming battle.

Phoebe: What you do mean?

Elder Taban: Your powers come from your emotions, so concentrate more and you will be able to control it again!

Phoebe: (talking to herself) Now I know how Leo always did that. (Talking to the elder) Thanks!

Elder Taban: Good luck! (Orbs out)

(Phoebe still struggling about the emotions in her, sits down on her bed trying to listen what the elder have told her)

Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the living room where Coop is sitting on the couch; whereas Phoebe opens the door and sees him)

Coop: Phoebe! Where have you been?

Phoebe: Let's just say my mind been busy. (Leaning over and kissing him)

Coop: You got to do better than that!

Phoebe: (smirks making out while al the sudden she feels his emotions again) Oooo!

Coop: Ooo…What?

Phoebe: Coop, I got to tell you something!

Coop: What is it?

Phoebe: I got my empathy power back!

Coop: Wow, Phoebe that's amazing!

Phoebe: No, Coop that's bad really bad!

(Coop is stumbled while Phoebe sits down feeling she's not in control)

Ext. San Francisco- Ext. Back alley

(Cuts to a back alley where the camera zooms to a man running from a cloud of black orbs swarming around to him; Xyria appears in front of him)

Man: (scared crazy) What is going on?

Xyria: Your demise!

(The camera views the cloud hitting the man, like Mr. Stockman, and collapses down hard; Xyria views in pleasure until she disappears)

Ext. Lewis & Stockman Corp.- Int. Lobby

(Cuts to Leo and Piper appearing at the crime scene where Mr. Stockman's body is put into a body bag)

Piper: What happened?

Leo: I waited for a long time to see him, so when his secretary checks on him, she screams he's dead, so I told her to call the police; I felt he was attacked demonically!

Piper: How?

Leo: I saw something moving in his skin and once the police shoed up, the things disappeared.

Piper: I figure my day got form bad to worse to even worst!

Leo: What are you going do?

Piper: Bring me back to the manor!

Int. Underworld- Badlands

(Flashes to the Underworld where Holden and Scout is waiting for someone)

Xyria: (reappears) What is going here?

Scout: You!

Xyria: You are always insufficient!

Scout: And you are always insidious!

Holden: Enough! Listen we half to work together all right; Xyria go back above and do what you do best.

Xyria: I know you Holden; you want me to get attention to the Charmed Ones.

Holden: Exactly!

Xyria: Fine, where I like being challenge especially against the Power of Three. (Disappears while Scout continue to be tenacious)

Ext. San Francisco

(The camera zooms around the city)

Ext. Main Street

(Cuts to Main where Paige and Darryl walking and talking)

Darryl: I think I'm ready to tell Piper and Phoebe about the return.

Paige: I sure hope so; I hope you can meet Henry!

Darryl: Paige, I sure to see him sometime while I get my old job back!

Paige: How are you going to do that?

Darryl: I know a way…

Paige: Darryl?

(The camera zooms to the street where spectators view several army trucks and helicopter heading their way)

Paige: What is it?

Darryl: the military is here! (Paige look to what he saw then the camera fades out)

ACT II ENDS

COMMERICAL BREAK

ACT III BEGINS

Ext. Manor- Int. Foyer

(Cuts back to the manor where Leo and Piper enters through the door)

Piper: Go and look after the kids with dad!

Leo: All right, be careful! (Orbs out)

Piper: (guess upstairs lending to attic)

Int. 2ND Floor Ha11away

(Cuts upstairs while Piper is walking closet the ax000)

Piper: Good god woman.

Paige: Hello to you!

Piper Now that you are here, we're hunting demons!

Paige: Are you talking about a Zindi demon?

Piper: No, there's differing demon… when there's yin there's a yang.

Int. Attic

(Walking to the book, Piper and Paige continue look for information)

Paige: Darryl is back!

Piper: I …I don't believe you? How long have you know this?

Paige: Two weeks

Piper: You know what we handle this later, for now we're after this demon. (Phoebe enters)

Paige: Hey sis!

Phoebe: What's going on?

Paige: We're finding a demon

Piper: And Darryl is back! (Phoebe surprises t hear he's back))

Ext. SFPD Headquarters

(Cuts to the police department where Darryl is heading to the Commissioner where he urges to M.J)

Henry: oh, I'm sorry! (Picking up the files)

Daryl: No, don't be (helping and seeing are you Henry Mitchell?

Henry: Yeah!

Darryl: I'm Darryl, one of Paige's friends.

Henry: Oh yeah! You're the guy that always helps them up.

Darryl: Let's just said that she's not around here anymore besides tell me about you, Piper, and Paige.

Henry: Sure you want to listen to it?

Darryl: yeah, I know supernatural things when I see them.

Henry: Okay…! (A voice the bodyground interrupts)

V.O: What kind of supernatural thing, Morris?

(Darryl turns to see a man in military attire wearing a for-started collar his neck)

Henry: Who are you?

Man: The name's General McGeyger; captain of Special Task Enforcement in nature.

Darryl: I never hard that!

Gen. McGeyger: We're intended to be secretive about this.

Henry: Let me guess, you have one or a half arrived here has no wonder in the military showed up.

Darryl: I notice, but for what?

Gen. McGeyger: That is a need-to-know basis, as for now I'm going to stick around here to see our mission completed. (Giving a salute and leaves)

(Darryl and Henry turn to each other in a weird movement)

Henry: What's was that al about?

Darryl: I wish I knew!

Ext. San Francisco

(Cuts to the city again to showed familiar cloud of black orbs swarming around the city while Xyria is waiting)

Ext. Manor – Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic)

Phoebe: Paige, I can't believe you kept that secret for almost two months not even consult you first.

Paige: I'm sorry, but Darryl and I shared a promise; he kept our secret ad for a chance, I did the same)

(Piper scrying for supernatural involving around the map and picks on the Barson's Building)

Piper: Let's go!

Phoebe: Paige, I know you didn't do any wrong, but lying at least now should have tould instead of now.

Paige: I'm sorry!

(Phoebe gets more weapons; Piper gathered the potions its your right! Paige grab their hands and orbs out)

Ext. San Francisco- Barson's Building rooftop

(Cuts to the building where the sisters orbs back)

Phoebe: Okay, where's the demon?

(The sisters checked around the camera zooms a photo or the grand near the sisters)

Xyria: I'm over here!

(The sisters' turns around ands see other demon)

Paige: It was you who been causing chaos over the city.

Piper: Who are you?

Xyria: I'm Maria and this source opportunity to face the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe: And soon to be you're last

Xyria: Really? (Flips) Do you know what I been doing?

Paige: No!

Xyria: Well here's a crash coarse, I'm a exiled demon and I can summon deadly plagues.

Piper: Figure the way you dress, you must have been one of those exiled demons…wait a minute wasn't you the ones Kalkin referred to as "they".

Paige: What? You mean to tell me that once he was exiled more exiled demons escaped out that prison!

(Piper and Phoebe look in horror while Paige is right)

Xyria: Up, close, and personal…now it's time for revenge Charmed Ones; my style

(Xyria puts her hand out conjuring the cloud of black orbs swarming to the sisters)

Phoebe: Throw the potion!

Piper: (a little afraid) Right! (Throws the potion)

(The potion reacts violently blowing up the cloud blasting the sisters and Xyria down hard.)

Xyria: (Looking at what they did) It's not over! (Disappears)

(The sisters get up still shaken badly from the blasting)

Paige: What's just happened?

Phoebe: I think she's not the only exiled demon in the underworld.

Piper: It's not over when it's over!

(The camera blacks out)

ACT III ENDS

COMMERICAL BREAK

ACT IV BEGINS

Ext. San Francisco- Night

(The camera zooms back where it views the city at nighttime and then on to the manor)

Ext. Manor- Int. Kitchen

(Cuts to the manor then into the kitchen where Paige is healing Phoebe's wound)

Paige: (using her healing powers) You're okay?

Phoebe: Just a little fresh wound.

Piper: (enters overhearing Phoebe) A little, just that one blast almost killed us!

Phoebe: I know, but I thought my empathy power would have work.

Piper: Guess Not!

Paige: Whoa! You got your empathy back?

Phoebe: Sort of; I talked to an Elder and he says it's just a matter of time.

Piper: A matter of time for what?

Phoebe: Probably for this battle!

Paige: What about Coop?

Phoebe: I told him, so he decides to be strong for me and try to talk to Elders for them to talk to the Tribunal.

Piper: Have you told him about the question?

Phoebe: I didn't.

Paige: Sorry to be the one who's keeping secrets, but what is going on?

Phoebe: Once I thought my power is back, I saw and overhear Coop; I felt his love and the next thing, he brought a ring, so I believe he's going to ask me to marry him.

Paige: (surprised while sitting down) And I thought I had it bad!

Piper: Join the party. (Suddenly the phone rings and she gets it) Hello?

(On the phone is Jimmy who talks to her about the fundraiser and he and Mr. Davis reach a conclusion; he then tells her that he found a band from his cousin)

Piper: (in shock) Oh my! I love you! (Hangs up)

Paige: If you said that I wonder who was on the other line?

Piper: In some sort of miracle, Jimmy found a band just in time!

Phoebe: You got to be kidding me!

Piper: And you what else, his cousin was a big part of it.

Phoebe: (thinking) Now that your day has turn out well, its time to face Xyria; we have to stop her.

Paige: But how?

Phoebe: We half to go to the underworld.

(Unbeknownst to them, the Scout demon appears out of view and vanishes)

Int. Underworld- Badlands

(Cuts to the underworld where the Scout demon shimmers in front of Holden and Xyria)

Scout: Look what I found?

Holden: What is it?

Scout: Those witches are planning to invade the underworld and planning a party at their club)

Xyria: A whole area of people in one place, it's perfect for a little shake up!

Holden: Well then, go ahead and shake up the party!

Xyria: My pleasure! (Disappears)

Scout: What about the witches coming down here? The non-exiles?

Holden: That's not his or her underworld, not for anyone if we have anything to do about that!

Int. Victor's Apartment

(Cuts to Victor's apartment where young Wyatt and Chris are playing; Leo and Victor on the couch talking about Mr. Stockman)

Victor: (looking at the kids) Wow! That's what happened?

Leo: (looking the kids the same) Yeah!

Victor: Kris and I were best friends during our internship at Knight Industries; where Edgar Knight choose me instead of him; then after that, he went on pursuing the law field while I was stucked just being a businessman.

Leo: Victor, I'm sorry about what happened to him, now the sisters are searching to the one who did this!

Victor: (feeling sad) Well those are my girls! How about your job?

Leo: No, no it's okay because I'm not ready to find a job yet, not until things are safe!

Victor: You should already know Leo things is not that safe!

(Leo looks at him with a founded face)

Int. Underworld- Dark Caves

(Cuts back to the underworld where the sisters are orbing)

Paige: So where is those big bad demons?

Piper: Somewhere, so they can't be vanquished!

Phoebe: (notices something) Wait! Over there! (As she pointing where, shadow figures appears)

Paige: What are they?

(The shadow figures revel themselves to be Subterranean demons)

Piper: What in the world?

(The demons prepare to attack while Piper starts blowing some of them up while kicking some demons; Paige telekinetically orbs them away while stopping a few demons by kicking them; phoebe grabs some potions and use them while kicking some others; after the whole interaction most of them are wiped out.)

Piper: Okay, well that's almost ten to twenty demons we faced and no sign of Xyria.

Paige: She's gone!

Phoebe: I think she…(suddenly she gets a premonition seeing the party at P3 and Xyria spreading her plague throughout the crowd; then comes out of it) she's going to P3!

Piper: What?

Paige: You just had a prem?

Phoebe: Yeah I did! (Seeing other demons appearing) I think it's best to find her now!

Piper: And stop her from destroying my club!

(Paige holds their hands and orbs out just as the subterranean demons appear and not far from the opposite side, Holden, Scout, and other exiled demons)

Subterranean demon# 1: What are you "freaks" doing here?

Holden: These "freaks" are claming what is ours!

Subterranean demon # 2: Oh yeah! We see about that!

Scout: Exactly!

(The Subterranean demon# 1 pulls out his hand just as Holden pulls out his; the two magically pulling each other with tremendous force and the other demons and the exiles join them, yet the collision causes a crack in the cave wall where it continues to spread through a devastating crack splitting the floor into two separate areas)

Subterranean demon# 1: Look what you done!

Holden: One area for you and the other is ours; if you even think to come crossing here, I promise you'll be the next exile.

Subterranean demon# 1: (angry at the schism below, looks at Holden in contempt and him and his clan disappears)

Scout: What now? The underworld has just split into two and…

Holden: Enough! We will find our key to victory and for vengeance!

Scout: I have enough; we just missed the sisters by that much and now the underworld is split into two war zones.

Holden: (feeling totally annoyed) Well we half to have a sacrifice in order for our plan to succeed.

Scout: (confused) What sacrifice?

Holden: Yours! (Summoning a fireball and throws at him where he soon explodes)

(Feeling disgusted, Holden smiles with a sneaky way knowing Xyria might be more useful than ever; he disappears with a evil smirk; the camera fades black)

ACT IV ENDS

COMMEERICAL BREAK

ACT V BEGINS

Ext. P3- Int.

(Cuts back to the club where a crowd is hanging out while the fundraiser appears to be going on; Jimmy sees the crowd eager for the band to come)

Int. Office

(Cuts to the sisters orbing to the office)

Phoebe: I felt something.

Piper: Felt what?

(Paige in the meantime cracks the door to see the fundraiser is going on)

Phoebe: I just felt a weird sense of danger like there's trouble in the horizon.

Paige: Well the only problem in the horizon we're facing is Xyria!

Piper: I hope nothing goes wrong because if the club make it tonight; I give Jimmy a big bonus.

Phoebe: Huge bonus or not, there's must be a way to stop her.

Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the hallway where Xyria appears ready in a full, then once Jimmy gets ready toannouce the band, she conjures the cloud to attack the crowd)

Int. Office

(Cuts back to the office)

Paige: (seeing Xyria) Oh no! She's here and she's ready to attack!

Phoebe: Not until I have anything to do with it.

Piper: What are you going do?

Phoebe: Trust in my emotions! (Closes her eyes and focusing on her power of empathy)

Paige: What is she doing?

Phoebe: I think I know!

(Still tapping into her powers, Phoebe focus on what the Elder told her and in the matter of seconds, her eyes open where it's fully white)

Paige: Phoebe?

Int. Hallway

(Cuts back to Xyria)

Xyria: (ready to release her swarming menace until a invisible-like shield appears and stopping it from going any further) What? (In anger)

Int. Office

(Cuts back to Phoebe)

(Phoebe still with her eyes fully white sees a telekinetic link to the black-orb cloud and directs it to Xyria and throws it)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts back to Xyria)

(Xyria gets hit by her own attack and sees the black orbs crawling inside her skin rapidly she explodes shaking the club a little bit)

Int. Office

(Cuts back to Phoebe)

Piper: Phoebe?

Phoebe: (eyes turning back normal) Wow!

Paige: Wow is right! What was that exactly?

Phoebe: Tapping into my empathy power forcing her to sense the emotions of the whole city's and ours emotions! I hope I don't do that again.

Piper: I feel you! You vanquished an exiled demon.

Phoebe: Yeah, well there will be more!

Paige: And we will be ready!

(Jimmy comes in)

Jimmy: Come on, I almost time to call the band!

Piper: We're coming!

Phoebe: You girls go; I stay here just to catch my breath.

Piper: Okay!

(Piper and Paige exiting while Phoebe stays inside)

Int. Club floor

(Jimmy appears on stage tells everyone about the band; while the camera zooms to Piper and Paige at the lounge)

Piper: I hope it's a good one!

Paige: For a weird way, what is the fundraiser?

Piper: I forgot to tell you; the fundraiser is all about bringing P3 back!

Paige: And sorry about not telling you about Darryl's reappearance.

Piper: Don't worry; we all have secrets to keep…at least he kept ours, so it's good you kept his!

(Paige feels good then Jimmy reveals the band; Santana and Michelle Branch singing: "I'm Feeling You" while the crowd as well as Piper and Paige dancing)

Paige: I don't believe it!

Piper: Well believe it, because P3 is back and better than before! (Dancing)

Paige: I couldn't say anything better than that! (Dancing)

(The camera views back to Santana and Michelle Branch's performance and then to the office.)

Ext. Office

(Cuts back to the office where Phoebe calls Coop)

Phoebe: Coop!

Coop: (appears in front of her) Phoebe what's the matter?

Phoebe: I stop the demon with my empathy.

Coop: So it's really back!

Phoebe: Yeah!

Coop: (hearing the music outside) Why are you not joining your sisters?

Phoebe: The reason why I'm here is because I got to confess something.

Coop: And that…

Phoebe: I think you are going to marry me!

Coop: (surprised) Phoe…Phoebe! (Thinking about earlier) You thought that I was talking about marring you; actually, I was just rubbing my new ring and…

Phoebe: Okay! Solve that one! What about the deep emotions I been feeling from you plus what you said I hope I'm ready…ready for what?

Coop: For those feelings, I really do love you! And for the ready thing, I was trying to ask you if you're ready for the next level.

Phoebe: (Knowing what he is saying) I'm so…

Coop: Don't say that you're stupid because you not; I know you Phoebe! (Holding her while jerking the tears for her)

Phoebe: You really do know me!

Coop: Like I say before, I know now what you been going through, now its time to leave it and embrace your feelings!

Phoebe: (Looking at Coop) Make love to me!

Coop: (realizing she's ready) You're ready?

Phoebe: I love you so much that in my heart and in my mind I'm ready!

(Coop ecstatic about it, kisses her while Phoebe is kissing back. She then takes off his shirt then he takes off her blouse while laying her on the couch still kissing. Finally, we see Coop and Phoebe consummating their love while the camera fades black)

ACT V ENDS

END EPISODE

CLOSING CREDITS


	3. Episode 3

**9x03 Futu-Trauma**

Previously on Charmed, the sisters sees their futures; they re-banish Kalkin; the exiled demons escapes the Demon Exile; Paige runs into Darryl; Piper celebrates P3's comeback; Phoebe tells Coop her empathy power is back; The military arrives in the city, where Gen. McGeyger appears; Phoebe's empathy power helps the others vanquish Xyria; the Underworld soon splits in two parts between the exiles and the non-exiles…

Teaser

Ext. Manor- Int. Wyatt's room

(The camera views the manor then inside in Wyatt's room where Piper is having some mother-and-son time)

Piper: Wyatt, remember when you summon that dragon way back?

Wyatt: Yeah, why mommy?

Piper: Well, just be preparing because you going get a lot older and your powers will grow. Wyatt!

Wyatt: (about to play his toys) Mommy!

Piper: Wyatt!

Wyatt: Yes, mommy! Can I play now?

Piper: Go! (Giggling)

(The camera views Wyatt heading to his toys, while Leo appears at the door. Piper notices and walks to him)

Leo: That's our boy!

Piper: Well, I'm ten times worry about Wyatt's power than Chris' because…

Leo: I know the last time he conjured a dragon; a night terror; control Excalibur; was forced by a demon to summon the Source; and was used by Christy and Billie to get the Hollow. Speaking of Billie, where is she?

Piper: Thanks for the memories Leo and as for Billie, the last time I heard of her she went to Chicago to see if she had more family since Christy and her parents died.

Leo: Well, I hope she's doing well.

Piper: Teaching her our Wiccan ways, I know she'll do fine!

Leo: What about the other problem?

Piper: What?

Leo: The exiled demons, we stop two of them so far and soon there will be more of them coming!

Piper: I smell trouble! Leo, we're going find a way to handle it, but now let's have a demon-free moment as long there is no emergencies. (Looking at Wyatt) I wonder how he going face demons when we're gone?

Leo: Just give him time Piper. Wyatt can handle it!

Piper: Yeah, time is everyone's solution, but I just wonder!

Leo: knowing you, I can guess!

(Leo turns around and leaves then Piper seeing Wyatt one more time)

Piper: I still wonder? (She soon leaves)

(While Piper leaves off view, the camera zooms to Wyatt face then the scene flashes twenty years later in the future.)

Int. The Bay Cannery (2026)

(The scene views Adult Wyatt's face and the camera zoom off to view a cannery around him standing while he is currently finding someone)

Adult Wyatt: Alright **Zachcus**, where are you?

(Still searching the area, Adult Wyatt sees a very strange box and senses that's not an ordinary box. He soon tries to reveal it, but Adult Chris runs inside the cannery yelling at his brother)

Adult Chris: Wyatt!

Adult Wyatt: (seeing Chris) Chris? (Then turns around to see the strange box) Chris, get back!

Adult Chris: What?

(The camera zooms to the box and it shape shifts back to Zachcus, a demon that is wearing a jacket, shirt, shoes, and leather pants all in black. Zachcus sees Chris and throws a powerful energy ball at him. Chris realizes it's him and trying to dodge, yet gets hit by the ball hard enough that it flews him across the building)

Adult Wyatt: Chris!! (Runs to him and hold him in his arms)

Adult Chris: (in much pain) Wyatt! Go get Zachcus!

(Seeing Wyatt helping Chris, Zachcus gets out a weird slender crystal in hands and warns the brothers one last time)

Zachcus: Don't worry about me; I got all the time in the world.

Adult Wyatt: (Seeing Zachcus with the crystal) What are you doing with that?

Zachcus: (Viewing the crystal) I'm changing the past! (He then swipes the crystal in the air where a prism-like portal appears) Catch me if you can! (Walks in the portal and then the portal disappears)

(Seeing Zachcus has just use a time portal to transport, Wyatt and Chris, still in pain, try to figure what did Zachcus mean)

Adult Chris: What just happened?

Adult Wyatt: He's in the past changing our future for good!

Ext. San Francisco (2026)

(The camera views the city while the sky and clouds is accelerating backwards)

Ext. San Francisco (Present-day)

(The sky and clouds stop accelerating where it's present-day San Francisco)

Ext. The Bay Cannery (Present-day)

(The camera soon zooms to the present-day cannery where Zachcus flies out of the portal; a fisherman views the occurrence)

Fisherman: Hey!

Zachcus: (seeing his plan went well, he soon notices the fisherman)

Fisherman: What was that and who the hell are you?

Zachcus: (getting annoyed by the mortal, he shoots a powerful energy ball toward him)

(Nowhere to run, the fisherman gets hit extremely hard that he flies into the sea)

Zachcus: (pleased) Now that I'm freed, it's time to play some vengeance little Wyatt and Chris! (He fades away)

Teaser Ends

OPENING CREDITS

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Act I

Ext. Manor- Int. Kitchen

(While sitting down, Paige drinks her coffee while Piper is fixing lunch)

Piper: How's the coffee?

Paige: Dark.

Piper: Huh…dark like the underworld?

Paige: No! Dark like those exiles! (thinking) How are we going to stop those demons for good?

Piper: Well considering we re-banished Kalkin and Phoebe's empathy vanquished Xyria, I don't know any other way, but to banish them again if we have a chance.

Paige: Well, we can try!

Piper: Eight years of doing this stuff and all you can say is that we can try!

Paige: First off, five years for me and I was just making a point. we just half to find a way.

Piper: Good demon hunting!

(Henry walks in)

Henry: Paige can we talk in another room.

Paige: sure! (leaving to the living room)

Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the living room)

Paige: okay Henry, what's up?

Henry: I'm sorry!

Paige: Sorry for what?

Henry: You know for the way I been treating you; I didn't meant to hurt you, but you kind of hurt me when you keep dodging me.

Paige: I know you been working vigorously and I understand that, but I mean what I did to you.

Henry: Paige, come on give me a chance here!

Paige: I'm sorry Henry, yet your work seems more important than me so we'll talk later

(Paige leaves back to the kitchen without saying good-bye; Henry looks on disgusted and tries to figure out what's really wrong with her)

Int. Kitchen

(Cuts back)

Piper: What happened?

Paige: I wish not to discuss it, okay!

Piper: Fine by me! 

Paige: Let's find something else to talk about like where's Billie?

Piper: Well figuring who turned to the dark side all thanks to the Triad, I told Leo like I'm telling you she's in Chicago trying to see if there's more of her family besides her close ones; besides, I thought you knew since you're her whitelighter.

Paige: Sorry, but I forget now because of all my duties of being a witch, whitelighter, and wife.

Piper: Try being a witch, mother, and somebody's boss for life. (Thinking about Phoebe) Like Phoebe too!

Paige: Where is Phoebe?

Piper: After last week, she told me what happened with her and Coop.

Paige: What happened?

Piper: (giving off silence while looking at her)

Paige: (thinking then discovers what's she been talking about) Oh! Seems things got better for them!

Piper: I hope, so because I don't need to deal with another lovesick Cole.

Int. Wyatt's Room

(Cuts to Wyatt's room where Leo is playing with the boys)

Leo: Wyatt, why don't you orb that bear to Chris!

Wyatt: (cheerfully flicks his eyes while the camera views the bear orbing to Chris) All done daddy!

Leo: Good! How about you Chris!

Chris: (hitting the bear laughing)

(While Leo and the boys still playing, the camera zooms to a cloaked figure standing there watching them until it suddenly disappears)

Ext. Porch

(Cuts outside the manor where the cloaked figure reappears revealing to be Zachcus, then disappears again smirking evil)

Ext. Phoebe's condo- Int. Bedroom

(Cuts to the condo where in the bedroom Phoebe and Coop are in the bed under covers; they each turn around seeing each other smiling)

Phoebe: That was amazing!

Coop: I know! (Kissing her) So one more time, are you ready?

Phoebe: (laughing) Yes, Coop! I had been ready ever since I'm been madly in love with you!

Coop: (laughing too) How's your empathy?

Phoebe: It's been acting normal since last week, but the boost I used to kicked Xyria's but is gone!

Coop: It surely come back right?

Phoebe: I have no idea; I concentrated the entire city's emotions and now that advancement came short-lived, it's just reading minds one by one.

Coop: Since you know how I feel, let's see how you feel again!

Phoebe: Gladly!

(They both make out and Coop pulls the cover all over them knowing they having sex again)

Int. Wyatt's Room

(Cuts back to Wyatt's room where Wyatt and Chris are both taking a nap; Leo puts away the toys and Piper soon enters)

Leo: You don't have to worry, they are both fine!

Piper: Leo, I always worry, but are you?

Leo: What you mean?

Piper: I mean it's been almost a week now that you haven't found another temp job since…(silence looks at Leo in sadness) I'm sorry!

Leo: That's okay! I know I need to find a job soon, but while you handling P3 and taking care of the demons and other weird creatures; it's been me helping the boys.

Piper: I know sweetie! (Holds his hands) like you say, it takes time.

Leo: I thought for you it was a curse.

Piper: You have no idea! And for now, go and find a job because there's nothing to do: no P3 duties, no exiles, and no trouble.

Leo: All right! (kisses Piper then leaves)

(While Leo leaves, the camera views Piper looking at her boys sleeping then she hears something)

Piper: Who's there?

(The familiar cloaked figure reveals himself to be Zachcus)

Piper: Who the hell are you?

Zachcus: The name's Zachcus! I came from the future to dispose of your sons!

Piper: (angry) Not over my dead body! (Tries to blow him up)

Zachcus: (ducks fast) Try, try again!

Piper: (continues to blow him up and at the same time Zachcus dodges her attack)

Zachcus: My turn! (Throws a powerful energy ball at her)

Piper: (dodges quickly while the energy ball misses her and hits the wall)

Zachcus: Too bad, but I not finish with you nor those boys! (Disappears)

(On the floor, Piper gets pissed off and looks at where the camera views her sons still napping and both are safe, then shifts back to Piper with a worried look; blacks out)

Act I Ends

Commercial BREAK

Act II

Ext. Manor- Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the manor then to the foyer where Leo is almost heading out until Piper runs downstairs quickly)

Leo: (looking at her) Piper, what's going on?

Piper: There was a demon in Wyatt's room

Leo: What! (Coming closer) What happened?

Piper: Just the usual thing: face the demon, fight it, he distracts, then disappear.

Leo: Well, what about the boys?

Piper: They are okay! I just need to make a potion for the next time he comes.

Leo: You might need the Power of Three!

Piper: When it gets dangerous until right now there's a temp job waiting for you!

Leo: Alright, but if anything happens…

Piper: Now go before I turn you into a mole rat!

Leo: You wouldn't!

Piper: Stay and I'll show you!

(Leo kisses her then leaves while Piper heads to the kitchen)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic where Henry is sitting by the window thinking about his little fight with Paige)

Henry: (saying himself) I can't…

(Suddenly an Elder appears)

Elder: Can't what?

Henry: (turns around) Whoa, whoa! Where the hell you came from?

Elder: I'm Rayne an Elder who's also an ally…

Henry: I know, Paige told me about the things you kind did in the past.

Elder Rayne: You're right; it's the past and best to keep it there.

Henry: All right, now answer this; what's up with Paige?

Elder Rayne: What? I have no idea!

Henry: (getting angry) I bet you do! Paige been dodging me for something I did wrong or something maybe we done something.

Elder Rayne: Events can change, Henry.

Henry: How did you know…never mind! I just want to know what's up with Paige.

Elder Rayne: Henry, you half to talk to her yourself; tell her how you really feel and probably she will do the same. (About to leave)

Henry: Wait! If you see Paige tell her I need to see her.

Elder Rayne: Sorry Henry, but she will come to you in time. (orbs out)

(Henry standing there perplex decides to leave and go back to his home and wait for her)

Ext. SFPD Headquarters- Int. Office Room

(Cuts to the police department where Darryl is completing some files then Gen. McGeyger appears)

Gen. McGeyger: Mr. Morris.

Darryl: (looks up) General! (Stands up saluting while the general do the same) What are you doing here?

Gen. McGeyger: Not to intrude, but I have a right because I'm not leaving without proof!

Darryl: Proof of what?

Gen. McGeyger: (Intrigued) Nice enough to see that you have awareness in you; I like that! Ever had a chance to join the army because you still can go even with your age…45 I maybe correct?

Darryl: Listen, I don't know what's your deal, but what is truly the reason you came here?

Gen. McGeyger: I'm here because I have been noticing supernatural involving in the city and once I find these numinous proof it'll be all over.

Darryl: (Ignoring for what he trying to say) I don't think you need to do this.

Gen. McGeyger: Well tell that to Agent Brody, Agent Keyes, Agent Murphy, and Inspector Sheridan that tried to unlock the mysteries of supernatural; even you might find it interesting.

Darryl: I have my reasons!

Gen. McGeyger: And I'm sure I'm going to find out, see you later. (He leaves)

(Darryl seems worry that the general might include the girls)

Ext. Mariner Bay Apartments- Int. Cindy's loft

(Cuts to an apartment where a young woman in her thirties comes to the door and opens it where it's Coop)

Woman: Hello?

Coop: (Uses his ring and time freezes) Cindy, I really feel a blockage from your heart; let's see how this going to work. (Uses his ring to unfreeze time) Hello, Cindy!

Cindy: I'm sorry…do I know you because if you is service bye, bye now! (Slams the door)

Coop: Ooo! This might take all day!

Ext. Manor- Int. Family room

(Cuts to Phoebe sitting down looking in the living room seeing her nephews playing; the camera zooms to Piper walks out of the kitchen to the family room where a minute later Paige orbs in front of her)

Piper: Geez, you whitelighters really need to appear and stop getting in people's way!

Paige: What's eating you lately?

Phoebe: A demon attacked her and the boys!

Paige: What?

Phoebe: Exactly what I said because she's really been busy in the kitchen and I really been annoyed listening to every time about the demon's attack.

Paige: The boys are all right?

Piper: Yeah! They in the living room playing; as for the demon, the reason why I always in the kitchen is fixing a potion powerful enough because he told me his name was Zachcus and he's a time-traveling demon.

Paige: Didn't we face a demon that used time travel before?

Phoebe: Yeah Bacarra, but he was a warlock and don't forget Tempus!

Piper: How I can forget! Instead of now, we're ready for another of time-traveling freak when it comes.

Paige: So, what are we waiting for!

Int. Living Room

(cuts to the living room where the boys are playing then the camera zooms to Zachcus reappearing)

Int. Family Room

(Piper trying to reply to paige until she has a martenal instinct that the boys are in trouble)

Piper: The boys! (Runs to the living room)

(Phoebe and Paige looks at each other in shock and runs the same)

Int. Living Room

(cuts back where Zachcus tries to summon a energy ball until Piper spots him)

Piper: No! (blasting the plant pot next to him)

Zachcus: (Ducks his head then sees the broken pot) That was surpose to be my head! (laughing)

Piper: To the attic!

(Piper holds Chris while Phoebe holds Wyatt's hand with Paige holding their other hands and orbs out; Zachcus follows)

Int. Attic

(cuts to the attic where the sisters and the boys orbed to and not far from them enters Zachcus)

Phoebe: What is this marco and polo?

Piper: (puts down Chris) Wyatt protect your brother!

(Wyatt sheilds himself and Chris while Zachcus looks intrigued about it)

Zachcus: Guess I half to find a way to get rid of that.

Piper: O no you don't ! (continues to blast him and then throws the potion)

Zachcus: (gets hits by the potion, but no effect) Do you really think that's neceesary.

Phoebe: Okay! How about this! (kicks him)

Zachcus: (backing up) Not this time! (he grabs a something in his jacket and it reveals to be a crystal he used before)

Paige: What's that?

Zachcus: I'll show you! (disapperaes then reappears behind them then rips the air with the crystal and a portal appears allowing him to disappear before it comes)

Piper: What the hell?

Paige: I don't think hell is a apporite name for it!

Phoebe: What is?

(Suddenly the girls get sucked inside the portal and the portal closes where Wyatt and Chris are still in the bubble sheild)

Zachcus: (reappears seeing the girls are gone, now he has a chance to kill Wyatt and Chris) Sorry boys, but the girls have left the stage for good.

Wyatt: (seeing his mom and his aunts are gone, he holds his brother's hand and orbs out)

Zachcus: What? (angry) You want to play cat and mouse, huh! Well it's playtime! (disappears)

(the camera blacks out)

Act II Ends

COMMERICAL BREAK

Act III

Ext. Manor (Present)

(A view of the manor in present time then the background shifts forward rapidly between night and day until it stops in the manor from the year 2026)

Ext. Manor 2026- Attic

(Cuts to the attic in the future where the sisters are somehow trapped and Piper waking up)

Piper: (glancing around confused, sees her sisters still sleepy and decides to wake them up yelling) Okay, wake up!

Paige: (waking up like Piper) What is going on? 

Piper: (stands up) I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this!

Phoebe: (like her sisters listening to Piper) Seems like we had been getting a lot of those lately!

Paige: (stands up) So, Zachcus sends us where?

Piper: What you think into the future!

Phoebe: (stands up) Wait! What about the boys?

Piper: Oh no! We half to find a way to go back!

Paige: Knowing Wyatt, they could orb somewhere safe from Zachcus!

Phoebe: Paige is right!

Piper: I'm still worry sick about them especially with a time-traveling demon that has a vendetta on my boys. I still don't know how many years had we passed.

Paige: Best to adapt!

Phoebe: Now, we can find a way!

Piper: Time is ticking especially with my boys!

Ext. Paige and Henry's apartment- Int. living room (present)

(Flashes to the present in a apartment where Henry is waiting for Paige)

Henry: Paige! Paige! (Keeps yelling until he sees orbs coming down)

(Henry thinks its Paige, yet it's the same Elder Rayne who he spoke before)

Henry: You!

Elder Rayne: You been expecting Paige right?

Henry: Exactly, where is she?

Elder Rayne: That's the reason I came back because she was assigned for a new charge; she never showed, so I requested another whitelighter to reassign the charge.

Henry: If you don't know, where is she?

Elder Rayne: I know you are worried, but you need to know that somehow she will find a way to come back like she always does!

Henry: What happens if it doesn't?

Elder Rayne: Well let's just hope they will come back! (Orbs out)

(Henry sits down thinking about Paige and if she is all right)

Ext. Marnier Bay- Int. Cindy's loft

(Cuts to Cindy's apartment where Coop is searching inside)

Coop: There's a lot hate in the room; I can feel it!

(Cindy appears)

Cindy: What the hell! Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?

Coop: (quickly uses his ring to stop the present time leaving the camera to look at the girl with a angry face) Sorry, let his name job! (Walking closer) You really need to get rid of this hatred and find a reasonable solution to love again!

(While Coop continues to walk and walk around talking to Cindy while she is still frozen)

Coop: I understand now! (Reaches his ring to her heart) Ooo, I guess I was right about that blockage! (Trying to figure out how to break it) I know! (Disappears in his heart-shaped transport and the time resumes here)

Ext. Marty's Motors Ed

(Cuts to a building and a limousines where Leo drives his truck to)

Man: (a man sitting in a chair next to a black limo)

Leo: Your name's Monty?

Monty: Who wants to know?

Leo: I'm your new limo driver.

Monty: (getting a note) Well is about time that finally found me a limo driver; want to start now…(looking at the note) Leo?

Leo: (looks surprised) I will love too!

Monty: (getting up and brings Leo a list) Those people need a pickup and a drop-off…good luck! (Leaving)

Ext. Attic (2026)

(Flashes back to the future attic where Phoebe looks for something)

Paige: (walking in) Found anything yet?

Phoebe: No! (Walking to her) Did you?

Paige: Nada!

Piper: (walks in) Everything downstairs has changed completely!

Paige: Changed how?

Piper: Twenty years in the future.

Paige: How?

Piper: The news helped me! Have anyone you found something yet?

Phoebe: I'm still searching here.

Paige: Second floor haven't nothing interesting besides the usual beds and baths.

Piper: The Book of Shadows?

Phoebe: First thing I look for, yet seems like its gone.

Piper: Probably, under a future spell.

Paige: Demons!

Piper; You think demons are still in this time!

Paige: Yeah, right behind us!

(The sisters turn around to see demons shimmering in)

Phoebe: What are we going do? This is the future!

Piper: Present or future, demons are still demos!

Paige: Well hope it don't affect us once we go back.

Piper: I hope we get back in time for the boys!

(Demons continuing to pop up around the sisters)

Ext. Golden Gate Bridge (present)

(Flashes to the present bridge)

Ext. Golden Gate Park (present)

(Cuts to the park)

Zachcus: (appears and starts looking) Where are you?

(The camera zooms to a tree two miles from Zachcus is shows Wyatt and Chris still in their shield playing with each other)

Zachcus: (appearing behind them) No way! This too easy!

(Zachcus looks at them almost try to get them finally until two figures orb on to the scene)

Zachcus: (turning to the orbs) What?

(A blast suddenly hits Zachcus across the ground; the two figures reveal themselves to be Adult Wyatt and Chris)

Adult Wyatt: Miss us!

Zachcus: (looking angrily)

(The camera views the boys then to Adult Wyatt and Chris then fade out)

Act III Ends

COMMERICAL BREAK

Act IV

Ext. Manor 2026- Attic

(The camera views back to the future where the sisters are being ambushed by several demons surrounding them)

Paige: Let's see how are we going to do this.

(Shifts to some demons getting ready to attack)

Phoebe: The Power of Three spell!

Piper: Well, at least it would work!

The sisters hold their hands and cast "the Power of Three" spell:

_The Power of Three will set us free! _

_The Power of Three will set us free!_

_The Power of Three will set us free!_

(The demon starts attacking but the sisters cast an energy field around them blocking and deflecting the attacks from the demons; most of them explodes or shatters in pieces seemingly every demon that attacked them has been vanquished)

Paige: Old spells don't die-hard!

Piper: But, demons do!

Phoebe: (notices something shiny in a box in the corner then go and get it)

Piper: Phoebe, what?

Phoebe: (showing the crystal to them) I think we found our way home!

Piper: That's the crystal Zachcus used to put us here.

Paige: And probably use it to get from here! Explain his time traveling. How are we going use that thing?

Phoebe: Do what I do best? (Holding the crystal then gets a premonition from the past seeing how Zachcus use it) I know how! (She rips the air with crystal opening a portal)

Piper: At last now we can save my children, let's go! (Piper jumps in first)

Paige: Not asking twice! (Jumps second)

Phoebe: Wait for me! (Runs in the portal right before it closes)

Ext. Mariner Bay Apartments- Int. Cindy's loft (present)

(Cuts back to present time in the apartments where a young slender man who's in his thirties is knocking on Cindy's door)

Cindy: (Opening the door) Who are you? (Surprised to see the man)

Man: Hello, my name is John! I'm a neighbor downstairs in 4D.

Cindy: Hello to you too, but I don't need…

John: Service! (Laughing) I use the same line!

Cindy: You did?

John: I used to be single well actually I'm still is what about you?

Cindy: Same! (Feeling interested) Want to come in?

John: Sure, I love too! (Walks in)

Cindy: (almost ready to close the door sees Coop near the corner hallway; she smiles and closes the door)

Coop: (sensing his rings; saying to himself)) I knew the only way to break that blockage is with another who also been trying to break his blockage in love. (Thinking about Phoebe then disappears out his way)

Ext. San Francisco

(Cuts to the city then to a limo that stops at a popular hotel where Leo in his attire exits the front and opens the back where a rich lady appears to come by)

Lady: You must be my limo driver!

Leo: Yes my lady…the name's Leo!

Lady: Here is a twenty I'll expect you to become my official driver for now on. (Enters the limo)

Leo: Thanks my lady! (Looking at his tip, he notices maybe this might be good for him)

Ext. Manor- Int. Attic

(Cuts to the present manor inside the attic where a portal appears and then the sisters are ejected out it)

Piper: Paige check the book, Phoebe try and scry anything to find them, I call dad to see if they are there with him. (She leaves)

Paige: I hope Piper is going to be all right!

Phoebe: Knowing Piper, all right is not all right!

Ext. Golden Gate Park

(Cuts to the park where a energy ball throws off view where Adult Chris is fighting Zachcus while Adult Wyatt runs to their younger versions and tried to help Chris but Zachcus finds a way to shoot a second energy ball and scrapes Chris' arm while throwing Wyatt across the park)

Zachcus: At last! (Disappears then appears next to little Wyatt and Chris; he holds them in his own electrical shield and notices the future boys getting up and giving them a evil smile and finally disappears with the boys)

Adult Chris: What are we going do?

Adult Wyatt: Go after him! (Orbs outs)

Adult Chris: (orbs out too)

(The camera fades black)

Act IV Ends

COMMERICAL BREAK

Act V

Ext. Manor- Int. Living Room

(Shifts to the manor then to the living room where Zachcus appears along with the little Wyatt and Chris)

Zachcus: I have no other place to go to escape your adult selves, yet at least this no Charmed Ones to worry about! (Looking at Wyatt and Chris)

(Suddenly a voice off-screen catches his attention)

V.O: Well we see about that!

(Zachcus turns around and sees where the camera zooms to the Charmed Ones standing near the entrance to the dining room; where it was Piper who said it)

Zachcus: How?

Phoebe: (showing him the crystal) These little things from the future can really help!

Paige: Yeah, now we know its use and try to trap us again…

Piper: We will use that crystal thingy to bring us back!

Zachcus: After years, I still don't know your wicked ways.

Paige: Well, it's best to learn!

Piper: After you dead! (Starts blowing him up constantly)

Zachcus: We will see! (dodging)

Paige: Chair! (Telekinetically orbs the couch to him)

(Zachcus gets hit by it and begins to throw a energy ball at Wyatt; Phoebe sees it and uses her empathy to repel it back to him causing him too fly across the room hitting the bookshelves)

Int. Foyer

(Cuts to Zachcus tries to escape but off view, he gets thrown back; he tries to get up and sees its Adult Wyatt and Chris)

Zachcus: How will I get two out of my sight?

Adult Chris: Try to escape to the past…I always like to go back to the 70's. (Sarcastically)

Int. Living Room

(Piper puts Wyatt and Chris back in the crib)

Piper: Wyatt…shield!

(Wyatt gets his shield on while Piper, Phoebe, and Paige goes across the room to the foyer)

Int. Foyer

(The sisters stop as they see Adult Wyatt and Chris standing near to Zachcus)

Piper: What are guys doing here/

Adult Wyatt: Fending off a menace. (The camera views Zachcus about to attack)

Adult Chris: (suddenly he brings out a black device and puts close to Zachcus' direction)

Look what we found!

Zachcus: (Still on the ground, he sees the black device) Not that! (Tries to escape)

Adult Chris: Not this time! (he activates the device where it glows and then Zachcus is sucked into the device; it rumbles then it stops)

Phoebe: Not to be all freaked out, but what was that?

Adult Chris: A device known as the Black Cell which traps a evil spirit; think like a imprisonment for evil souls.

Paige: Similar to the Demon Exile!

Piper: (walks by them) When did you guys come in?

Adult Wyatt: We realize what was he trying to do, so…(seeing the crystal in Phoebe's hand)

Adult Chris: (sees it too) We use the Quantum.

Piper: The what?

Phoebe: You mean this crystal?

Adult Chris: Yes!

Paige: Why you guys have two?

Adult Wyatt: Because the Quantum is only use once. we use the multiplication spell.

Paige: But how did Zachcus send us to future, if he already use it once? 

Adult Chris: He manipulated the crystal with his knowledge of dark arts and use it twice instead of once.

(The doors open then Henry and Leo enters)

Leo: (standing there surprised to see his adult sons) What happened?

Piper: Long story!

Henry: Paige, can we talk?

Paige: Okay! (Kisses her older nephews and walks to the kitchen)

Phoebe: I half to go to check on Coop, so… (Kissing her older nephews) Bye! (Leaves)

Leo: Piper you can't tell me unless it concerns our sons!

Piper: Let's just say that time struck again…literally!

(Adult Wyatt and Chris look at each other)

Int. Kitchen

(Cuts to the kitchen)

Henry: I miss you so much! (Giving her a big hug)

Paige: I notice you been waiting for me!

Henry: How do you know?

Paige: I tell you later, but sorry for the way I been acting to you.

Henry: Actually, it was I who kept dodging you not the way around.

Paige: (figuring his tone) You talked to an elder?

Henry: No! I seek other advice!

Paige: No matter which advices you take remember I still love you!

(They both kiss and makeup)

Int. Family Room

(Cuts back to the family room where the future sons are hiding something)

Piper: Wyatt…Chris, what is going on? I deserve to know!

(Both realize that it's time to tell)

Adult Chris: This is going to be the last time you'll see us.

Piper: What?

Adult Wyatt: What is Chris is trying to say is that we can't keep coming back form our time to yours before it damage the Grand Design.

Leo: It didn't change before!

Adult Chris: Under certain circumstances, you know the time…

Leo: I get it!

Piper: (looking confused) Not me! I want to know is this going to be the last time?

Adult Wyatt: Yeah, yet you have the little ones to look after.

Piper: I get it now! (Realizing) You stay in yours while we stay in ours.

Adult Chris: At least you won't half to worry about the time when Wyatt…

Adult Wyatt: Chris!

Adult Chris: What?

Piper: What time?

Adult Wyatt: Mom, you will know when you will know as for me and Chris, its time to go.

Piper: For the last time?

Adult Wyatt: At least you can keep the Quantum as a reminder of us and since it won't change anything.

Leo: Bye boys! (Hugging them)

(Both saying bye to their father)

Adult Wyatt: (looks at mom) Come on!

(Piper starts crying while hugging her future sons the last time)

Adult Chris: See' ya later mom!

Adult Wyatt: Yeah, love you guys! Come on Chris.

(The camera views little Wyatt and Chris and Adult Wyatt and Chris together than Adult Wyatt uses another Quantum and opens a portal; Both Wyatt and Chris saying goodbye one last time and leave where the portal closes. The camera zooms back to Piper and Leo seeing the younger boys playing happily; the camera fades out)

Act V Ends

END EPISODE

CLOSING CREDITS


	4. Episode 4

**9x04 "Daddy Day Scare"**

**Previously on Charmed, the sisters sees their futures; they re-banish Kalkin; the exiled demons escapes the Demon Exile; The military arrives in the city, where Gen. McGeyger appears; Phoebe's empathy power helps the others vanquish Xyria; the Underworld soon splits in two parts between the exiles and the non-exiles; Adult Wyatt and Adult Chris tells Piper they can't see them again…**

**Teaser**

**Ext. Henry and Paige's Apartment- Int. Kitchen**

**(The camera begins to view into the apartment where Paige is sitting in the chair and Henry making breakfast)**

**Paige: (relaxing) How long?**

**Henry: (laughing) Almost finished with the eggs! (Tossed the pancakes and lays on two plates; he soon puts the eggs and toast on it and gives one to Paige) Here you go!**

**Paige: Wow, so… (Looking at his cooking) **

**Henry: So what?**

**Paige: (showing a fake smile) Amazing! (Starts to eat) Mmm!  
**

**Henry: Mmm good or bad?**

**Paige: Eat some yourself and try to guess!**

**Henry: I figured. (Sitting down) I should've call Piper, but I wanted to prove myself!**

**Paige: You proved yourself already helping your parolees and becoming a great husband!**

**Henry: You know we could go on a vacation! **

**Paige: (eating and surprised) That's great! When? Where?**

**Henry: How about today and to Venice!**

**Paige: (spurred in enthusiasm) I always wanted to go to Venice! Let's start packing!**

**Henry: What about your sisters?**

**Paige: I tell them before we go and as far as demons are concern, no demons to worry about!**

**Henry: In that case let's start packing, but before that I need to go to work just to finish a little business! (Grabs his toast and gives her kiss on the forehead then leaves)**

**Paige: (talking to herself) I'm going to Venice! (Suddenly she hears a jingle) Not now!**

**Int. Exiled Underworld**

**(Cuts to the split underworld on the exiled side where a exiled demon is walking until another demon appears)**

**Demon 1: What is it Uno?**

**Uno: Basis, we need to work together and plan to attack the other underworld before Holden knows!**

**Basis: I'm not a person to deal with!**

**Uno: Why?**

**Basis: (getting close to Uno's face) Mess with me again and I'll show you an attack! (Fades out)**

**(The camera leaves Uno shocked and disgusted)**

**Teaser Ends **

**OPENING CREDITS**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Act I**

**Int. Manor- Master Bedroom**

**(The camera views inside of the manor to the master bedroom where Leo is laying on the bed and Piper is in the closet finding a blouse)**

**Piper: How's the limo service doing for you?**

**Leo: I quit!  
**

**Piper: (coming out of the closet) What for?**

**Leo: I decided to pursue more temp jobs until I find an appropriate job for me.**

**Piper: Well honey, I'm sure you can do that!**

**Leo: I'm trying to (looking at Piper), but what are you doing?**

**Piper: I'm trying to find a suitable attire unless I dress up like those celebrates.**

**Leo: In that case let me help.**

**Piper: No! (Finds a good-looking blouse then exits the closet) How you like this?**

**Leo: Well…**

**Piper: I know you men won't take this good; first, finding jobs now judging a person's attire.**

**Leo: Piper! (Standing up) I know I can do a lot more than you!  
**

**Piper: Really?**

**Leo: Really!**

**Piper: Okay, so you think you can do better than me huh! **

**Leo: Yeah, I can bet you I can run a babysitting service without you or your sisters intervening.**

**Piper: So, this is a bet huh!**

**Leo: If I win, you will stop judging me from judging others.**

**Piper: All right, if you lose, my car need washing everyday!  
**

**Leo: Deal!**

**Piper: Deal! And what I'm going to do?**

**Leo: Try having a vacation away from magic and watching the kids…try going to a spa. You trust me?**

**Piper: I trust you, but I just…**

**Leo: You worry too much; this time there's nothing to worry about and I promise that!**

**(Piper giving him a smirk then returns to the closet; Leo shakes head)**

**Int. Exile's Underworld- Sanctuary **

**(Flashes to the exiled underworld where some exiled demons including Uno are hanging around then suddenly Basis fades in)**

**Exiled Demon# 1: What are you doing?**

**Basis: Busy! That's what a demon like your caliber supposed to do.**

**Exiled Demon# 1: (getting angry) **

**(Suddenly, a noise is heard in the background)**

**Voice: Basis!**

**(Shifts to Holden from coming out of view)**

**Holden: This is supposed to be a sanctuary for us not a place to get or threatened to kill; leave that foe the non-exiles!**

**Basis: Okay, so what do you want me to do?**

**Holden: (walking to him then bringing out to walk) Do what you do best; try taking on the Charmed Ones!**

**Basis: What? That's suicide!  
**

**Holden: Do whatever you can. Find a plan to execute well or else! (Flames out) **

**Basis: (surprised for what Holden told him to do and he doing to do it so he fades out and tries to listen to him).**

**Ext. San Francisco**

**(Zooms around the city)**

**Ext. Henry and Paige's apartment- Int. Bedroom**

**(Cuts to the apartment then to the bedroom where Paige is still and talking to Phoebe on her cell)**

**Phoebe (phone): How long is this vacation?**

**Paige: We still didn't figure that all, but at least is some hands off from demons and (hearing jingles) charges!**

**Phoebe (phone): What's the matter?**

**Paige: Nothing! Just better in my mind…I mean my stomach.**

**Phoebe (phone): Okay, I'll get to got back to work, so call Piper and tell her about the trip.**

**Paige: Okay!  
**

**Phoebe (phone): Bye!**

**Paige: Bye too! (Hangs up) Now must choose from yellow bikini or this green overtop one; (seeing he likes green) I choose green! (Packing her suitcase until once again hears jingles) Enough! Now I can't even have a normal vacation with my husband. (Orbs out)**

**Ext. Back alley**

**(Cuts to an alley where Paige orbs and sees probably her charge getting attacked by strange demons)**

**Paige: Hey!**

**(The demons turn around and see her; one tries to squirt acid to her)**

**Paige: Acid-thingy! (Moving her arm while the acid orbs through a pipe)**

**(The woman still not moving while the demons continues to move around until which the camera views her aurora sucked into their mouths. Paige sees them and s a brick)**

**Paige: Brick! (The brick orbs and hits a one of the demon; nothing happens and then she sees a broken pipe) Pipe! (The same pipe orbs and hits the same demon this time going through him; then it blows up)**

**(The other demons see one of them is gone and scream to Paige then disappears. Paige seeing them gone walks to the woman)**

**Woman: No!  
**

**Paige: (startled) I was just trying to help!**

**Woman: Well who or whatever you are, I don't need help because I can handle myself! (Walking away)**

**Paige: So that's what you call defending yourself…you almost got hurt even worse get kill by those acid freaks.**

**Woman: I'm telling you now, back off! (Leaves)**

**Paige: Wait! (Seeing she's gone) Just great, now Venice is a dream that will never come true. **

**Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Living Room**

**(Cuts to the condo where Phoebe is getting ready to go to work and sees Else name keeps popping up on her cell; she almost ready to go until Coop enters)**

**Coop: Hey! (Pulling her down the little steps by the door and gives her a major lip lock) **

**Phoebe: Hey to you too! (Smiling then looking at the time) Oh, I got to go!**

**Coop: Wait, can you be late a few more…**

**Phoebe: Sorry maybe when I come back, right now I have a deadline to catch, bye! (kisses him while getting her laptop and leaves)**

**Coop: (seeing Phoebe leaving, he notices someone he knew on the balcony)**

**Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Balcony**

**(Cuts to the balcony where he opens the doors and sees one of his old friends in a long time)**

**Coop: Damon, what are you doing here? I thought you had a charge you had to take care in Argentina?**

**Damon: I did, yet without enough time she had a love affair.**

**Coop: What?**

**Damon: I told her to choose the one that she is destined to have, but something happen and the result: husband left while she still with her affair.**

**Coop: Wow!**

**Damon: So, what you been doing?**

**Coop: I was busy!**

**Damon: Taking care for one of the Charmed Ones huh! Having a little thing to thing?**

**Coop: Yeah, but what thing to thing?**

**Damon: Let me guess, her name is Phoebe; she was the witch who had that relationship with…**

**Coop: Cole. What are trying to say?**

**Damon: I mean you sleeping with a witch, but one of the most powerful witches around; that's…**

**Coop: Your point?**

**Damon: The point is that a cupid can't fall in love!**

**Coop: I thought…**

**Damon: You thought only a whitelighter is forbidden to love a witch, yet the same rule applies to us! **

**Coop: I don't believe you!**

**Damon: Well try because you are breaking that rule and I thought you know that we can't love only to find love period! (Disappears)**

**Coop: (Frustrated at Damon and profound to what he told him, sits down and thinks about something)**

**Ext. Manor- Int. Foyer**

**(Cuts to the manor then to the foyer)**

**Leo: All right, I'm preparing everything and toys are lying in the living room; the kids are coming soon!**

**Piper: That's it?**

**Leo: You want me to check on the demon list too!**

**Piper: No, unless there's a demon coming, but I highly think it.**

**Leo: Yeah! Don't you have an appointment at the spa waiting for you?**

**Piper: All right, all right! I give into this break…if there's any trouble emergency calls in the back; if there's trouble, call dad since he got Chris; and if demon attacks, call on Paige.**

**Leo: Piper!**

**Piper: Okay, I'm going.**

**(Leo smiles and heads to the kitchen to start on the cookies while Piper opening the door and see its Henry)**

**Piper: Hey, what are you doing here?**

**Henry: I'm trying to see where's Paige?**

**Piper: She's not here nor I seen her since our shopping trip yesterday. Why?**

**Henry: We were planning to have a trip to Venice.**

**Piper: Wow! What happened because no one told me about this?**

**Henry: I'll see, but…**

**Piper: (thinking about Leo) Wait, Paige will be back soon, but you got to do something for me!**

**Henry: What?**

**Piper: Check on Leo because he's running a babysitting service. I think he needs help, so can you please be a dear and help him. I got to go! (Pats on his back and leaves closing the door)**

**Henry: Okay? (Henry stands there confused as the camera fades out)**

**Act I Ends**

**C****ommercial**** BREAK**

**Act II**

**Ext. Manor**

**(Leo and Henry greet the kids and the parents while across the bush near the house the camera zooms to Basis)**

**Basis: Just a matter of time and bingo! (Seeing the kids, knowing what to do) Perfect!**

**Ext. Bay Mirror- Int. Phoebe's office**

**(Cuts to Phoebe's office where she is getting ready to write tomorrow's column while Elise pops in)**

**Phoebe: (Seeing Elise) Elise! What's wrong?**

**Elise: He did it again!**

**Phoebe: What?**

**Elise: Robertson insisted to tell me to tell you that this article won't do.**

**Phoebe: Wait a minute, now he's being the editor.**

**Elise: I don't want to cause uproar, but Robertson told me to do it again on his desk before six.**

**Phoebe: (Shocked while covering her face in anger)**

**Elise: Sorry! (Leaves the office)**

**Phoebe: (still angered then sits down in the office just depressed)**

**Int. Heavenly Spa**

**(Cuts to a spa where Piper is getting groomed and getting a pedicure by a male pedicurist)**

**Piper: (wearing a soothing mask with cucumbers on her eyes) I hope you doing a good job! (Then she takes off the cucumbers and sees the pedicurist)**

**Male Pedicurist: I think I'm doing a great job!**

**Piper: (surprise then puts back the cucumbers on her face) This is a great vacation!**

**Int. Manor- Living Room**

**(Cuts to the manor inside the living room where the camera views kids playing around; some of them running around the house)**

**Leo: (picking up the toys) Hey, be careful! (Looking at a boy, which the camera shifts to him playing with the grandfather clock) No, Bobby, that's not a toy!**

**(Bobby runs off to join the others in the family room; Wyatt is playing hide and seek with the rest of the kids)**

**Leo: Be careful! (Then he sees Henry) Henry!**

**Henry: (helping a kid) Yeah!**

**Leo: (walking to him) You know you didn't have to help me with this, I could have done this myself. I promise Piper.**

**Henry: I know you did, but with Paige off somewhere without me knowing, and I have a short vacation away from work, I think it's best to help you.**

**Leo: Thanks! Eventually, Paige will come back.**

**Henry: (agreeing with him then he spots a few kids playing on the dining room table) Leo look!**

**Leo: (sees them too, then sees Bobby playing by the plants) Henry can you help Bobby over there while I stop the others by the table.**

**Henry: Sure! (Leaves to go to help Bobby)**

**(Leo sees the kids messing with the cloth and hurries up to stop them)**

**Ext. SFPD Headquarters- Int. Main Office**

**(Cuts to the police department where Darryl is walking until he sees a folder on his desk then he spots no name on the cover)**

**Darryl: (covertly checks around to see no one is watching him opens the folder and sees files having info about the supernatural stuff) What? (Keep on reading files involving cases that he done in the past, spots the sisters' names mostly on all of them, and stuff he never knew; he sits down and continue to look through)**

**(Unbeknownst to him, the camera zooms to a corner where Gen. McGeyger is looking at Darryl continuing to see the files and smiles)**

**Ext. Manor**

**(Cuts back to the manor where Basis is still lurking until he spots a man walking in the sidewalk)**

**Man: Hello! **

**Basis: Welcome to Hell! (His eyes turn red then it affects the man with his eyes turning red) You're going listen to me understand!**

**Man: Yes! (His eyes turn to his normal colors standing in a zombie-like way)**

**(Basis soon shiftshapes into a seven year old kid; they walk to the porch and knocks on the door where Leo opens it)**

**Leo: And you must be?**

**(Basis disguised as the kid looks at the possessed man)**

**Man: I'm Don's father and of course this is Don)**

**Leo: I'll see if you were invited, but you are welcome to come in!**

**Man: Thank you! **

**Int. Foyer**

**(Cuts to the foyer where Don (Basis) and the man standing there)**

**Leo: Don, you can go play along with the others.**

**(Don (Basis) looks sneaky and goes by Bobby near the stairs; suddenly the alarm rings)**

**Leo: Uh oh! (Seeing Henry)**

**Henry: Leo the cookies!**

**Leo: Um, watch the kids; (looking at Don's father) you can leave if you're ready; I got to go!**

**(Leo runs to the kitchen while Henry checks on the kids; the possessed man stands there until Don (Basis) breaks his hold on the man; the man sees Basis' red eyes again and runs out of the door; Don (Basis) sees Bobby)**

**Bobby: Who are you?**

**Don (Basis): I'm going to be your special best friend! (Suddenly his eyes turn red again and this time affects Bobby)**

**Bobby: (sees the vase on the centerpiece and pushes it off the table breaking it running upstairs)**

**Don (Basis): (Smiles while his eyes turn from red to his regular color)**

**Act II Ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

**Int. Manor- Attic**

**(Cuts to the attic where Henry comes upstairs and sees Paige using the book)**

**Henry: Paige! Where you been to?**

**Paige: Sorry honey, but I had to cut the vacation short because of my new charge.**

**Henry: (feeling disappointed) Don't worry about it! So, what's going on?**

**Paige: She's been attacked by some freaky demons that spit acid and eat magic.**

**Henry: How?**

**Paige: (listening to Henry, yet sees the entry in the book) I found it! (Reading) Eroqui Demons; demons traveled in packs that are immune to potions, but are very venerable to spells.**

**Henry: What they do?**

**Paige: They are unique because either they shoot acid goo as a defense or eat any magical creature's magic for power.**

**Henry: Can you handle them yourself?**

**Paige: I can just write a spell, vanquish them, and we might have a chance to go to our trip unless those demons get me, but what are you doing here?**

**Henry: I came here to see if you were here, but Piper kind of asked me to help Leo run a day care downstairs. (Figuring his reason being here) Did you see a six-year-old boy with dark hair, blue-striped shirt, and jeans?**

**Paige: No, I haven't; you check downstairs?**

**Henry: Well in that case, be careful out there! (Kissing her) See you tonight and maybe in Venice! (Going downstairs)**

**Paige: (smiling then copies the spell from the book and orbs out)**

**Int. Living Room**

**(Cuts to the living room where most of the kids are breaking everything except Wyatt and couple of kids)**

**Leo: (entering) What happened?**

**(The kids continue to break stuff, throwing stuff down, Bobby then jumps on the sofa and kicks pillows out of the sofa)**

**Leo: Bobby stop!**

**Bobby: (nods) No! (Kicks Leo's knee and runs off)**

**Leo: Ouch!**

**(Then Henry sees his pain)**

**Henry: What…**

**Leo: Don't even say it!**

**Henry: I know I won't, but where's Bobby?**

**Leo: He and the rest of them are practically destroying the house.**

**(While Leo and Henry keep talking, Don (Basis) sees a girl, another one of the kids not affected; yet like the same he turns his eyes red and it affects the girl)**

**Int. Foyer**

**(Cuts to the foyer where the kids are hitting the door and messing with the coat closet)**

**Int. Kitchen**

**(Cuts to the kitchen where the another few of the kids are messing up the refrigerator)**

**Int. 2****nd**** floor Hallway**

**(Cuts to upstairs where others are running across the bedrooms)**

**Int. Living Room**

**(Cuts back to Leo and Henry still talking)**

**Henry: (hearing a crash) What are we going do?**

**Leo: Find them and give them a time out! (Both run to catch them all)**

**(The camera stays there while Leo is chasing one of the kids)**

**Ext. Bay Mirror- Int. Phoebe's Office**

**(Cuts to Phoebe's office where she almost finish her remake article until Robertson comes in)**

**Robertson: Phoebe!**

**Phoebe: (looks at him) Who wants to know?**

**Robertson: I, Mr. Fox, do!**

**Phoebe: You're Robertson Fox? **

**Robertson: Who wants to know?**

**Phoebe: (getting up) Well, I certainly do because I want to know what's your problem? (Controlling her anger)**

**Robertson: I'm sorry Phoebe, but my rules go and stand; I'm not like Jason Dean, but I know how to stand in my firm.**

**Phoebe: And I know how to stand in mines!**

**Robertson: (little aggravated) Your refinished column on my desk at 6 sharp or its your job! (Leaves)**

**Phoebe: (angry) If I had Piper's power, I want to vanquish him, but I can't.**

**(She turns around and sees Coop appearing)**

**Phoebe: Coop! (Running to close the door) What are you doing here?**

**Coop: I need to talk about something.**

**Phoebe: What? (Coming by him)**

**Coop: I'm sorry!**

**Phoebe: For what?**

**Coop: Kiss me!**

**Phoebe: But…**

**Coop: Come on just for once listen to me!**

**Phoebe: All right! (Kisses him, but she suddenly gets a premonition of Coop dying in her arms and then she comes of it and continues to kiss Coop)**

**Coop: (stopping) What's wrong?**

**Phoebe: (realizing her premonition) If you want to talk, we can talk tonight okay, but you really half to go before my devil-incarnated boss comes in again.**

**Coop: Okay! (Seemingly hiding something from her, soon disappears)**

**Phoebe: (seeing Coop and remembering her premonition about him dying, sits down really disappointed)**

**Int. SFPD Headquarters- Main Office**

**(Cuts to the police station where Daryl is about to catch something to eat, but gets sidetracked by Gen. McGeyger)**

**Darryl: General, keep popping up like this can really be weird something you tried to find.**

**Gen. McGeyger: Yes I will find the cause of that, but I couldn't have noticed earlier you had been checking a folder with top-secret information.**

**Darryl: I was…**

**Gen. McGeyger: I know that you would have read it; I been keeping an eye in you lieutenant; I read your file.**

**Darryl: (angry) You had no right!**

**Gen. McGeyger: I have every right because I found out you been keeping tabs on three women who coincidently has been reported as eyewitnesses in most of the supernatural cases in this city.**

**Darryl: I don't know what are you talking about.**

**Gen. McGeyger: I'm talking about this! (Showing the picture of the girls to Darryl)**

**Darryl: (seeing the picture in a surprising way)**

**Gen. McGeyger: Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and not to mention their half-sister, Paige Matthews.**

**Darryl: (looks up) Don't you hurt them! If you do anything to harm them…**

**Gen. McGeyger: I'm not! I'm just going to investigate on them to see what are they truly hiding similar to you.**

**Darryl: What are you talking about?**

**Gen. McGeyger: This! (Showing Darryl a picture that he didn't wanted to see for years)**

**Darryl: (Shocked while looking at the picture)**

**Gen. McGeyger: Like I said, I been checking up on you lieutenant and I want to ask an ultimatum. I want you to join me in the investigation about the sisters or your secret is going fast like a speeding bullet. **

**Darryl: You wouldn't!**

**Gen. McGeyger: Watch me! You got until tomorrow. (Leaving)**

**(Darryl still in shocked looks up then the camera blacks out)**

**Act III Ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

**Ext. Manor- Int. 2****nd**** Floor Hallway**

**(Cuts to the manor upstairs where Leo is still searching for the kids whom still are hiding) **

**Leo: (saying to himself) Damnit, I can't let Piper find out about this, but I don't know what I'm going do. (He then realizes something) Henry!**

**Henry: (coming to him as fast as he can) What? **

**Leo: Something's wrong with this picture.**

**Henry: Well I can see that!**

**Leo: I mean something's wrong demonically!**

**Henry: Have anything to do with Eroqui demons?**

**Leo: Who?**

**Henry: (seeing he don't know) Never mind, what are you guessing it could be?**

**Leo: Don't know, but the way the kids been acting isn't normal terrible two nor three's, so you go downstairs and wrangle up the best you can while I go to the attic and see what's going on here.**

**Henry: You sure you want me to handle I?**

**Leo: Tell them to think happy thoughts. (going upstairs)**

**(Henry with no choice goes back downstairs)**

**Int. Family Room**

**(Cuts to the living room while the camera views Henry wrangling most of the kids until most of them attacks him)**

**Henry: Ouch, you little…**

**Int. Living Room**

**(The rest of kids are wrangled up except Don (Basis) and Wyatt)**

**Don (Basis): You never think who been causing this?**

**Wyatt: (turning around to see him)**

**(Basis breaks his cover and shiftshapes back to himself while Wyatt seeing it's a demon whose doing this; Wyatt almost using his shield until Basis turns his eyes red and finally affects Wyatt)**

**Int. Hallway**

**(Cuts to the main hallway where Leo sees Wyatt near a demon) Hey!**

**Int. Living Room**

**(Cuts to Basis seeing Leo)**

**Basis: So what if my cover blown, at least I got Wyatt under my control!**

**Leo: (getting angry) Don't you hurt him!  
**

**Basis: I won't, but he will hurt you!**

**(Leo gets afraid when the camera zooms to Wyatt's eyes still red)**

**Int. Bay Mirror- Robertson's Office**

**(Cuts to Robertson's office where Robertson is checking on a few reports and Phoebe enters)**

**Robertson: (looking up)**

**Phoebe: (putting the column on his desk) Happy! (Then leaves)**

**Robertson: (looking through the paper and finds it impressive)**

**(Elise comes in)**

**Elise: So what you think?**

**Robertson: (looking at Her) She got game!**

**Elise: Now you why she's one of our best, so take it easy. (Leaving)**

**(Robertson surprises to see what Phoebe isn't bad after all)**

**Ext. Park Café**

**(Cuts to the café where Paige finally confronts her charge finishing coffee)**

**Paige: Hey hold on for a minute!**

**Woman: What do you want? Who are you?**

**Paige: My name's Paige your whitelighter. What's your name?**

**Woman: Michelle and what do I need you?**

**Paige: Listen Michelle, you'll soon be attack again by those demons named Eroqui demons.**

**Michelle: Who?**

**Paige: Demons that almost ate your magic and almost spit…**

**Michelle: Acid on you. Why me?**

**Paige: You're a witch and they see me as a threat too, so I have a spell to vanquish them.**

**Michelle: Listen Paige, I understand you helping me, but I've I told you I can handle myself! **

**Paige: Michelle!**

**(Michelle leaving)**

**Paige: Michelle! (Pissed off decides to go after her)**

**Int. Living Room**

**(Cuts to the manor then to the living room where Leo is orbed across the floor with (evil) Wyatt using his powers)**

**Basis: Nice job! (While Wyatt smiling)**

**(Leo gets up and sees Basis touching him)**

**Leo: I'm warning you…**

**Basis: You can't do anything. My name's Basis and If you still don't know I'm the one who been changing the kids' morality like I did to your son! And as a mortal, what can you do?**

**(Henry sees Basis behind him)**

**Henry: Hey!**

**Basis: (turns around) What?  
**

**Henry: (punches him where Basis falls on the floor) That's what a mortal can do!**

**Basis: (getting pissed) And what next, using guns to shoot me! You can't.**

**Henry: Whoever says I'm going to use guns.**

**(Henry throws him across the hallway away from the children)**

**Int. Hallway**

**(Cuts to the fight between Henry and Basis while Leo tries to persuade Wyatt to attack Basis)**

**Int. Living Room**

**(Cuts to the room)**

**Leo: Listen Wyatt don't attack me! Attack Basis because he's evil and about to hurt Henry, your friends, and your dad.**

**(Wyatt still has the red eyes)**

**Leo: Come on Wyatt!**

**(Wyatt soon sees Basis and Henry fight)**

**Int. Hallway**

**(Cuts back to the hallway)**

**Basis: (then punches Henry out in unconsciousness and gets up to summon a fireball) You must want to die!**

**(Wyatt sees Basis about to shoot the fireball to Henry)**

**Leo: Wyatt, do it now?**

**Wyatt: (blinks his eyes and the fireball gets thrown back to Basis)**

**Int. Dining Room**

**(Basis tries to get up, but is engulfed in flames everywhere)**

**Basis: No! (Screaming)**

**(Leo runs to see what's going on and see Basis is blown up; Leo suddenly helps Henry)**

**Leo: You're okay?**

**Henry: Yeah, what about you?**

**Leo: Fine!**

**Henry: (smelling smoke and the scorch mark) What happened?**

**Leo: I wish I know.**

**(Suddenly the camera shifts to the kids returning normal especially Wyatt)**

**Henry: Did Wyatt?**

**Leo: (happy to see his son is back to normal) No, just kind of weird.**

**Henry: But, if he didn't stop Basis for good, who?**

**(Leo confused especially Henry then he sees the whole manor in a mess)**

**Leo: Let's hurry and clean up!**

**Int. Exile's Underworld-Sanctum**

**(Flashes to the Exile's sanctum and deep within Holden with his eyes black turns back to normal)**

**Holden: It's been done!**

**Uno: Why vanquished Basis? I thought he…**

**Holden: you thought wrong! I vanquished him because it was necessary.**

**Uno: For what? He almost got Wyatt to the dark side.**

**Holden: But Wyatt's father brought him back!**

**Uno: I don't understand!**

**Holden: When the time comes, then you will! (Flames out)**

**(Uno still confused for what Holden is trying to do)**

**Act IV Ends**

**COMMEERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

**Ext. Park**

**(Cuts to the park where Michelle is continuing to walk until the camera zooms into the bushes Eroqui demons fade in and attacks her)**

**Michelle: (Tries to fight the demons and starts to run)**

**(Suddenly Paige orbs in front of her)**

**Paige: Where have you been? I been…**

**Michelle: No time for that, you want to help well then help!**

**(Eroqui demons appear and start to spit acid)**

**Paige: Acid! (Calling for the acid then blows up a couple of them; grabs the paper out of her pocket) Want to cast with me?**

**Michelle: Sure! **

**(One of them knocks out Paige and pushes Michelle on the ground; the rest of the clan heads to Paige direction and begins to eat away her magic while the camera views Paige's magical aurora being sucked inside their mouths. Michelle wakes up and sees them attacking Paige then finds the paper with the vanquishing spell; she reads it aloud:**

"**Demons that eat away magic,**

**Let death take you into Tragic."**

**Suddenly the spell takes into effect once the demons blows up all in once)**

**Michelle: (seeing them gone and helps Paige)**

**Paige: (getting helped) You vanquished them by yourself?**

**Michelle: See what I told you, I could take care of myself!**

**(Paige showing a smirk)**

**Ext. San Francisco**

**(Evening to dark, a view around the city landscapes from and to several landmarks)**

**Ext. Manor- Int. Foyer**

**(The camera zooms to the manor where the parents are picking up their children; enters Bobby's mom)**

**Bobby's Mom: How's Bobby?**

**Leo: He's been fine; we all had an interesting adventure!**

**(Bobby laughing)**

**Bobby's Mom: Thank you so much! Come Bobby!**

**Bobby: Bye Mr. Leo and Mr. Henry! (Waving then leaving)**

**Leo: Bye Bobby!**

**Henry: Bye!**

**(Piper soon enters)**

**Piper: Call you tomorrow! (Smiling and closing the door then sees Leo and Henry as jolly for a strange reason) Why are you two so jolly all of a sudden, busy day?**

**Leo: You should been here, yet how's your vacation went!**

**Piper: My first normal vacation!**

**Leo: So, since it was normal even in her, I guess I won our little bet.**

**Piper: Actually you lost!**

**Leo: What you mean?**

**Piper: The scorch mark!**

**(The camera views everyone seeing the scorch mark)**

**Piper: What happened?**

**(Leo and Henry look at each other in guilt)**

**Ext. Phoebe's Condo-Balcony**

**(Cuts to the condo then to the balcony where Phoebe is thinking her day she had today and Coop soon enters)**

**Coop: So what about our talk?**

**Phoebe: (Turns around and runs to him having a kiss) Where were you?**

**Coop: Trying to find my friend, Damon.**

**Phoebe: Cupid friend of yours.**

**Coop: Yeah!**

**Phoebe: So what did you have to tell me!**

**Coop: (thinking about what Damon said earlier) I'm just here to love you! What about you?**

**Phoebe: (Thinking about her premonition about Coop dying) Nothing, just trying to love you too! (Hugging him then gets another premonition with the same vision of Coop dying in her arms and soon come out of it) **

**Coop: Phoebe?**

**Phoebe: (Still shocked and looks at him)**

**Coop: What's wrong?**

**Phoebe: Nothing!**

**(Coop looks at her and Phoebe looks at him both feeling guilty about not telling each other the truth)**

**Ext. Fort David- Int. Gen. McGeyger's Office**

**(Cuts to a military base set in San Francisco then to the general's office)**

**Gen. McGeyger: (Checking on files with the file labeled "HALLIWELLS", he soon hears a knock on the door) Who is it?**

**Voice: Darryl! **

**Gen. McGeyger: Come in!**

**Darryl: (opening the door) Your secretary shows me the way.**

**Gen. McGeyger: Yeah, so what is your visit here lieutenant?**

**Darryl: (Showing him a file involving one of his old partners, Andy Trudieau) Here you might stat here!**

**Gen. McGeyger: (intrigued) How did you found this?**

**Darryl: My connections.**

**Gen. McGeyger: So you made your choice?**

**Darryl: Not willingly!**

**Gen. McGeyger: But with a good intention right?**

**Darryl: (not saying nothing)**

**Gen. McGeyger: I glad you join!**

**(The camera views to Darryl with a serious look, but thinking what has he done now he might ruin the sisters' lives including himself; the camera fades out)**

**Act V Ends**

**END EPISODE**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	5. Episode 5

**9x05 "The Great Witch Robbery"**

Previously on Charmed, the exiles return from their prison; the Charmed Ones banished two of them; Phoebe's empathy returns; Darryl returns; Phoebe's premonition about Coop dying… 

Teaser

Ext. Back Alley

(View of a back alley where orbs appear and it reveals Piper and Paige looking for something)

Piper: Sure the hacker demon is here?

Paige: We been to almost six spots in the last hour and I'm positive that this is it.

Piper: It better be or we're heading back to the book. (Hearing a noise) What was that?

Paige: What are you talking about?

Piper: I heard a noise and (hearing it again); please tell me that you heard that.

Paige: Wait, I think I did. (Seeing a figure behind the dumpster) Piper, look!

Piper: (seeing the figure escaping) O, no you don't! (Running after him)

Paige: (following Piper) Hold up!

(The camera stands still as another figure follows them; the camera shifts focus to another part of the alley as the same figure is stop at a dead end while Piper and Paige come across him; the second figure, a few feet away from them, hides by the dumpster)

Figure 1: I'm stuck.

Piper: (Seeing the man has a tattoo marking similar to all hacker demons) You're a Hacker!

Hacker Demon: (summoning out his metal spheres from his arms) Let's see you hack this.

Piper: Piper what about the spell? Do you have it?

Paige: Yeah. (Getting the spell from her pocket; she yells out along with Piper)

"Demon that hacks, we call on thee;

Let this spell rids you, no longer be.

(The hacker demon suddenly explodes as he yells out violently; Piper and Paige see the demon is gone)

Piper: Let's go before something bad happen.

Paige: After vanquishing a hacker, what can possibly be worse?

(Both of them leave normally, yet the camera zooms back to the dumpster where the second figure appears and reveals as the camera views his reporter pass; then to his face giving off a smirk while holding a camera)

Reporter: Got you! (Sees a number on his hand and calls it with his cell; He soon talks to someone) Is Gen. McGeyger there because I have something that might interest him! (The camera views the camera then to his face with that same smirk)

Teaser Ends

OPENING CREDITS

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Act I

Ext. San Francisco

(A view around the city landscapes; zooms across the Golden Gate Bridge, then back to other landscapes with the song "I Can't Hate You Anymore" by Nick Lachey singing in the background)

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Bedroom

(Cuts to Phoebe's condo as the song ends then shifts to the bedroom where Phoebe is putting on her shoes and sees Coop)

Phoebe: Where you been in the last few days?

Coop: I had been taking care of some of my newest charges.

Phoebe: Are you blocking my calls?

Coop: What you mean?

Phoebe: I mean every time I tried to call you haven't called me back.

Coop: Like I say, I was busy because I had…

Phoebe: You had new charges to take care of. Do you think I care about that right now!

Coop: Phoebe?

Phoebe: (questioning herself) Listen sorry for what I said, but it seems I been keeping something from you.

Coop: Now to mention it, so am I.

Phoebe: (looking at him then at her watch) I have to go, so…

Coop: Talk later, I know!

Phoebe: Yeah! (Heading to the living room)

Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the living room where Phoebe heading to the door and walks out)

Coop: (Standing there then he looks up above talking) Listen I know you been hearing me, I need your help!

(Suddenly Elder Taban appears)

Elder Taban: Yes, Coop, how can I help you?

Coop: Remember the time you were the one who sent me to help Phoebe find love and ironically she felled in love with me.

Elder Taban: I remember I had a talk with the other elders about Phoebe's love life, but what that half to do right now?

Coop: I had a talk with another cupid and he says that our kind can't love.

Elder Taban: Coop…I…

Coop: Just tell me, I'm supposed to love because I'm really having a bad feeling in my gut.

Elder Taban: Coop, I nor nobody else can tell how to love; it's your heart that will make that decision for you.

Coop: I do love Phoebe don't give me wrong, but lately I feel a late disconnection all of a sudden; I don't know what to do. Do you?

Elder Taban: If you question your love, you need to find what you lost before it becomes lost forever; think about it. (Orbs out)

(Coop sitting down on the couch just to try to figure out what is it that he lost)

Ext. Manor- Int. Kitchen

(Cuts to the manor then to the kitchen where Piper is checking the Book of Shadows while Paige is reading the newspaper)

Piper: (looking at Paige) Did you know it's been months that we haven't had contact with the magical community.

Paige: Yeah ever since what happened that time, I thought they would end this hatred toward us.

Piper: So you need to put some sense into them, so this it could finally be over.

Paige: I can't because I want to make sure if the military have a connection with the exiles.

Piper: What connection?

Paige: Strange enough that the time the exiles showed up in comes the military. I called Darryl, but he seems not in a talkative mood lately.

Piper: What's his problem?

Paige: Maybe he misses his family or something; I don't know, but I got to see if my theory is correct.

Piper: What about…

Paige: Our magical friends don't worry because you can handle it all by yourselves. (Heading upstairs)

Piper: Oh boy! This is going to be a long day after al.

Ext. Manor

(Cuts outside to view the camera yet shifts the focus to a unfamiliar sedan across the street)

Int. Car

(Cuts inside the sedan where the reporter from earlier is viewing the Halliwell's manor; the camera zooms the passenger seat where a camera and a newspaper and he getting the newspaper)

Reporter: (Notices the article written by Phoebe Halliwell) You're next! (He drives off)

Ext. Bay Mirror- Int. Phoebe's Office

(Cuts to Bay Mirror were inside her office, Phoebe is finishing touches on the latest column and press print; she sees her coffee running low and gets up to get some more)

Int. Main Office

(Cuts to the main office where Phoebe exists her office and heads to the coffee machine; she gets her refill and starts to head back until she runs into a reporter from earlier)

Reporter: Are you Phoebe Halliwell by any chance?

Phoebe: Yes I am, but who are you?

Reporter: (getting out a card then gives it to her) The name's Robert Nedry.

Phoebe: Well Mr. Nedry, I see that you're interested (looking at the card where she sees he works for The Inquisitor) in big stuff, so why me?

Nedry: It's not just you, but you and your sisters.

Phoebe: (surprised by his response) Excuse me?

Nedry: (getting close) Once I find your dirty little secret, I will be famous while you and your sisters will be in the public eye forever.

Elise: (walking into the discussion) Is there a problem here?

Nedry: (seeing the boss) No, no problem at all. (Starts to leave)

Elise: Phoebe, you're all right?

Phoebe: (seeing Nedry leaving and getting angry plus worried) I got to go home! (Heading to the office) the column is already printing.

Elise: Okay. (Confused then walks back to her office)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the hallway where Nedry is calling someone and unbeknownst the camera shifts to the corner where Darryl is sort of spying; he then gets out his cell where he answers it)

Darryl: (Knowing it's the general) Yeah, I found him. (Then listening to what the general has to say) All right. (Hangs up)

(The camera views a depressed and determined Darryl as he leaves; the camera blacks out)

Act I Ends

Commercial BREAK

Act II

Ext. Manor- Int. Kitchen

(Cuts back to the manor where Piper is fixing a sandwich and Phoebe quickly runs inside from the back)

Phoebe: We got a problem!

Piper: Hello to you too! What problem?

Phoebe: I mean there's a snooty reporter investigating us.

Piper: (stopping) Not again.

Phoebe: Yes and this time I think he has evidence.

Piper: What you mean?

Phoebe: I don't know what evidence, but did you or Paige done something earlier?

Piper: No…(remembering) wait, oh no! Paige and I had a demon vanquish.

Phoebe: You think he…

Piper: Maybe, but that's impossible? Can it?

Phoebe: Whatever happened before is the past now, but Nedry will find a way to expose us!

Piper: That "e" word again. How did he know about our location at the exact same time?

Phoebe: And you're telling me?

Piper: No, I guess I have to tell Paige since she's going on a theory that the military and the exiles have a connection.

Phoebe: Where is she?

Piper: She's at her old room checking out books and the Book of Shadows, why?

Phoebe: Just fill her in okay.

Piper: What are you doing?

Phoebe: Heading to the attic to find something.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Talk to Paige about what I said.

Piper: If it will happen…

Phoebe: For us, it always does!

(Phoebe heads to the attic while Piper still looks confusing)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic where Phoebe is thinking about her premonition she had about Coop and begins to summon someone that could help her, so she calls an oracle)

Phoebe: "Light of prosperity, I hold near;

Being that shows no fear,

I summon you here."

(Suddenly a glowing light appears and reveals to be an oracle)

Oracle: You call for me.

Phoebe: Yes, I did. (Sitting near the window) Can you help me?

Oracle: (Sitting besides her) Of course I can help. What can I do?

Phoebe: Can you tell me if my premonition I had recently was literate?

(The camera views Oracle's eyes turning white while Phoebe looks surprised)

Oracle: (turns around) What for sure chance was your premonition.

Phoebe: I saw Coop who I care for deeply die in my arms, so is that a reality or a fake?

Oracle: Phoebe, sometimes visions of the future change in many ways, but…

Phoebe: Is it going to happen!

Oracle: (turning her eyes white again then back to normal)

Phoebe: And?

Oracle: Yes! It's going to happen soon!

Phoebe: How can I stop it?

Oracle: You can't.

Phoebe: What? I thought you said that…

Oracle: I said that visions change, but I was going to say that if it's meant to be, it's meant to happen.

Phoebe: Don't give me this crap. I tried so much to stop people that I loved died and I can't handle another loss again. I lost my big sister and Cole to the dark side; I'm not going lose Coop because of my powers.

Oracle: Visions have meaning Phoebe; find the meaning and you can change for what's to come.

Phoebe: What you mean by what's to come?

Oracle: (turning her eyes white again then back to normal) I foreseen a dark day in the horizon that is coming and you and your sisters must be prepared before it comes.

Phoebe: What's coming? What you meant by a dark day? And what's it half to do with Coop?

Oracle: You will see it when it comes and as for Coop I also foreseen pain very soon.

Phoebe: What pain?

Oracle: The same pain that will guide you to your future with Coop before he dies and soon to your future daughter.

(Phoebe still confuse to see what the oracle is saying)

Oracle: I half to go; if you need help, you know how to call me. (Turns into a glowing light and disappears)

(Phoebe seeing the oracle has just say her premonition is meant to happen and that she is going to face pain soon; she looks out the window and the camera spots a tear coming down then she leaves)

Int. Old Bedroom

(Cuts to Paige's old bedroom where Paige is looking through books about military and through the BOS for any connection)

Paige: (Checking the BOS again)

Piper: (walking in) Paige.

Paige: Hey Piper! I think the hacker demon that we vanquished earlier is part of the military.

Piper: That's ridiculous besides your farfetched theory we have…

Paige: Farfetched? I been thinking about this the last month since the military arrived just coincidence that the exiles returned from their hellhole, so maybe this farfetched theory might prove something in our advantage.

Piper: Listen, what I was going to tell you is that we have a problem.

Paige: What trouble?

Piper: I don't have enough info, but Phoebe told me that a snooty reporter named Nedry kind of eavesdrop on our little battle with the hacker demon.

Paige: What! How did he know?

Piper: I don't know, but if he has evidence, he's going to expose us.

Paige: I am heading downstairs to do something right quick.

Piper: Be careful, Nedry could be found out about our address.

Paige: Probably not. (Leaving)

Piper: (heading to Wyatt's room)

Ext. SFPD Headquarters- Int. Main Office

(Cuts to the police station where Darryl enters and walks to his desk while Henry comes mistakably stops by him)

Henry: Darryl, I need to talk about Donnie.

Darryl: (having a stern look) Who?

Henry: Darryl what is going on?

Darryl: Nothing, but just leave me alone.

Henry: Darryl?

Darryl: Just leave me alone, okay! (Walks by Henry and leaves)

(Henry confused to see Darryl in this predicament)

Int. Manor- 2nd Hallway

(Cuts to the manor then upstairs where Piper leaves out of Wyatt's room and gets surprised by Leo)

Piper: Leo!

Leo: Piper, I just heard Paige downstairs talking about a reporter exposing you guys and about the military connected to the exiles.

Piper: Well I don't know about the connection thing, but the exposing thing is true.

Leo: We can't let this happen.

Piper: I know, but Nedry haven't done anything harmful.

Leo: Not yet.

Piper: We are going to handle this.

Leo: Like the time you guys got exposed before and Prue had to suffer in the end.

Piper: Don't remind me of that; I'm trying so hard not to see another sister going through Prue had to do and I'm not going start now! Go and help Paige with whatever she's doing.

Leo: What are you going to do?

Piper; I have a date with the magical community.

Leo: (confused) What?

Piper: Don't ask. (Leaves and head to the attic)

(Leo heads downstairs)

Ext. Manor

(Cuts to outside the manor and the camera spots the same sedan where Nedry is somewhat spying with binoculars)

Nedry: I'm going to find it, one way or another. (Smirking)

Ext. Park

(Cuts to the park where Phoebe is taking a walk)

Phoebe: (thinking both about the premonition about Coop's death and the oracle's message, she continues to walk down the path near a small gorge) What I'm going do? What pain? (Talking to herself)

(Unbeknownst to her, the camera zooms to the gorge where two unknown spirits are floating and one of them travel up to the surface where Phoebe is unluckily standing)

Phoebe: (still thinking, then she sees the spirit by her) What?

(Before she has a chance, the spirit possesses her body where a glow can be seen throughout her)

Phoebe (pos.): Well! (Seeing the other spirit down by the gorge) Don't worry honey, I'll find you a body and then our revenge begins. (She turns around and walks away off scene)

(The camera fades out)

Act II Ends

COMMERICAL BREAK

Act III

Ext. Ft. David- Int. General's office

(Cuts to Ft. David where the general is working out on files until he gets an incoming knock from Nedry who enters)

Gen. McGeyger: What are you doing here? Who give you right to be here?

Nedry: I'm a reporter for the Inquisitor and I have a pass to meet you; didn't you receive a previous message from me.

Gen. McGeyger: My secretary may have slipped a word or two.

Nedry: (showing him pics of himself) It seems I been followed by someone who works for you.

Gen. McGeyger: The hunter has become the hunted.

Nedry: Don't speak military to me; if you don't stop spying on me, I will find some details about your past.

Gen. McGeyger: (stands up getting angry) If you do that, I'm going stripped your license and put you on a next stop to Timbuktu if you ever say boo.

Nedry: Boo! (Laughing) See you around. (Leaving)

Gen. McGeyger: (pissed off by Nedry's imprudence, calls Darryl) I need you to keep an eye on Nedry; he'll be at the Halliwell manor shortly, so be ready. (Hangs up)

Int. Manor- Attic

(Cuts to Piper walking in the attic and standing in the center)

Piper: (casting a spell to summon the magical community)

"I call on thee: leprechauns, fairies, ogres, nymphs,

And others; to settle here now and be apart from

One another."

(Suddenly most of the community appears each out there out of their own transportation: leprechauns exist from rainbow, nymphs fade in, and others)

O'Brien: What do you want?

Piper: I call you all to stop this hatredaganist us.

Nymph 1: Why? What do we half to gain?

Piper: You and the restt of you will continue to gain protection from us.

Orge: How do we know we can trust you agan?

O'Brien: Unlike the last time.

Piper: Listen, we had sacrifice our lives and my children lives trying to save your kind; and to let someone twist your sense of judgement and confidence, I guess you guys really are dependent.

(All of them turning to each other and seemingly agreeing with her)

O'Brien: All right, we give you another chance and next time this happens…

Piper: Promise you there will be no next time.

(All of them looked at each other again shaking their heads, they all soon disappear each of their respective transportation except O'Brien)

O'Brien: I hope you are right about this.

Piper: Well at least luck was on my side.

O'Brien: O very funny lass! (Leaves through the rainbow)

(Piper feeling good about it heads downstairs)

Int. Kitchen

(Cuts to the kitchen where Paige is whipping a potion then Leo enters)

Leo: What are you doing?

Paige: I'm fixing a truth potion.

Leo: For what?

Paige: My theory!

Leo: Chaos theory.

Paige: No way because this is a way to prove this connection.

Leo: There's no proof to this theory of yours.

Paige: Actually, this is the reason why I'm making this potion because of proof.

Leo: Paige with this reporter running around trying to expose you guys and you'll adding light to the inferno.

Paige: Okay before you go all Obi-Wan Knobei on me, can I least try?

Leo: (struggling with this) On whom?

Paige: The general of course. I call Henry and see if he knows where is the general. (Leaves)

Leo: (looked stumped and worried about Paige's scheme)

Int. Family Room

(Cuts to Paige walking by the sofas and call Henry)

Paige: (one the phone) Yeah Henry, I need you to do something.

Henry (phone): Yeah what?

Paige: I need you to find the place where the general is.

Henry (phone): You mean Gen. McGeyger?

Paige: Yeah him.

Henry (phone): I see what I can do. (Hangs up)

Paige: (hangs up too and surprises to see a camera looking at her outside the window; she heads outside to see what's going on)

Ext. Manor- Porch

(Cuts to Paige exiting the door and spots Nedry and his camera)

Paige: What the hell are you doing?

Nedry: I'm getting a big scoop, so what were you doing with that phone talking about supernatural?

Paige: (Still mad and shocked) You must be this Nedry guy.

Nedry: My name is semi-famous lately.

Paige: Listen buddy, if you don't get out of here, I will call police and have you arrested.

Nedry: I going find evidence, so that I'll be famous and expose whom you freaks really are!

Paige: Get out! (Pointing toward the direction)

Nedry: I'm going! (Leaving)

(Paige heads back inside while Nedry gets to his car and drives off; the camera soon zooms across the street where Darryl is and he too drives off; then the camera zooms to another few feet away from Darryl's and its Henry who follows him)

Ext. Park

(Cuts to the park where Coop appears next to the gorge and the camera shifts to Phoebe walking to him still possessed)

Coop: Phoebe what's the matter?

Phoebe (poss.): (the spirit feeling Phoebe's emotions) We need to talk.

Coop: About time…(stops and looks at her) Phoebe, what's really going on?

Phoebe (poss.): You know that I love you Coop. I feel that we been apart from each other lately and now I want to fix it.

Coop: You're not Phoebe!

Phoebe (poss.): I am Phoebe!

Coop: You're not. Are you possessed?

Phoebe (poss.): You got me, but you aren't going to stop me.

Coop: Why?

Phoebe (poss.): (looks at the gorge)

(The camera shifts to the gorge well the second spirit travels fast and hits Coop showing the same glow)

Phoebe (poss.): That's why! (Seeing) Honey?

Coop (poss.): It's me.

(Both kissing)

Phoebe (poss.): It's been a long time.

Coop (poss.): Well sweetie, I guess its time to get it back.

(Poss. Phoebe and Coop smirking)

Coop (poss.): We got unfinished business to do, so let's go!

(Both leaving off screen and then the camera blacks out)

Act III Ends

COMMERICAL BREAK

Act IV

Ext. Downtown Bank- Int. Lobby

(Cuts to a bank where inside people doing their business then the camera views to the doors where Coop (poss.) is wearing a all-black attire with leather jacket and sunglasses; Phoebe (poss.) soon follows wearing a punk-out attire with a short skirt, high boots, and sunglasses)

Coop (poss.): What year are we in now?

Phoebe (poss.): (looking at the digital clock) The year is 2006, yet it doesn't matter since we got a second chance; we need to worry about our dough.

Coop (poss.): You are my kind of gal!

Phoebe (poss.): I know that; let the fun begin.

(Coop (poss.) walking to the cashier)

Cashier: Yes, how can I help?

Coop (poss.): (pointing a gun to him with no one else looking) You can help by withdrawing $50,000 all in twenties now!

Cashier: (shocked) But sir

Phoebe (poss.): He told you a command, so do it or it will be your last.

Cashier: (afraid he can't do nothing, agreed with then and head to the safe)

(Both of them smiling while looking at each other)

Ext. Downtown Bank- Street

(Cuts outside where poss. Coop and Phoebe are running out while getting in a '05 mustang convertible and drives off; the cashier runs out)

Cashier: (yelling) Help! We had been robbed!

Int. Manor- Living Room

(Cuts to the living room where Piper is sitting on the couch flipping channels on the TV and Paige enters from the back)

Piper: What's going on with you?

Paige: Just met Nedry and didn't enjoy it.

Piper: How was your theory proof thing?

Paige: I been trying to call Henry, but he haven't call back since two hours ago. How was your meeting with the magical community?

Piper: Better I hope.

Paige: Meaning that we are at the same level again?

Piper: We'll see. (Stops and listens to the exclusive news on TV)

(The news reports "Breaking News" while Piper and Paige looks on)

Paige: What's happening here?

Piper: (looking) A couple has just robbed two banks and are still going.

Paige: (seeing the picture of the couple where the camera glance at it and back to Paige) Is that Coop and Phoebe?

Piper: (shocked as well) Oh no!

Paige: What are we going to do?

Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the foyer where the front doors are being jacked and sees Nedry opening it along with his camera)

Int. Living Room

(Cuts back to the living room)

Paige: This is going to expose us times ten not only with Nedry, but also with this.

Piper: We got to go to the attic and solve this. (Leaves)

Paige: (follows)

Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the foyer where Nedry checks around and hears noise, so he hides in the stairway closet; Piper and Paige head upstairs to the attic; minutes later, Nedry exits the closet and see Leo)

Leo: Who are you?

Nedry: Robert Nedry, I work at the Inquisitor and I'm trying to see if Piper is around.

Leo: Who let you in?

Nedry: Umm (wondering) Paige.

Leo: (knowing he's lying grabs him and slams him to the wall) Listen, if you harm the sisters in any way shape or form…

Nedry: What are you going do?

Leo: I'll make sure your reporting days will be over now get out of I will force you out! (Lets go of him)

Nedry: Okay, I'm going to find the truth one way! (Heading toward the doors and leaves)

(Leo still worries and heads upstairs)

Ext. Bay National Bank- Int. Lobby

(Cuts to another bank where poss. Coop and Phoebe heads inside and sees another chance to rob)

Coop (poss.): Enough being nice guy, let get it done!

Phoebe (poss.): Let's go!

Coop (poss.): (Showing his gun up high) This is a hold up!

(Everyone looks up as poss. Coop shots it at a threat to gather their attention. Everyone listen and lies down; a security guard recently see this and gets his gun out and aim at the poss. Coop)

Coop (poss.): (seeing his gun) I don't think so! (Shoots the guard in his chest as everyone scream while the guard goes down)

Phoebe (poss.): We got o get out of here! (Looking around)

Coop (poss.): Come on!

(Both of them head out while the camera zooms to the badly injured guard)

Ext. Bay National Bank- Street

(Cuts outside where poss. Coop and Phoebe leave and hop into their getaway car and drive off; the camera then views police following them hearing their siren; the camera blacks out)

Act IV Ends

COMMEERICAL BREAK

Act V

Ext. Manor- Int. Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic where Piper is searching in the BOS and Paige pacing around)

Paige: How did this happen?

Piper: I don't know, but we will find a way.

Paige: Find a way. There's a reporter out there trying to expose us and Phoebe and Coop robbing banks like they are possessed or something.

Piper: (looks at her) They half to be possessed because I couldn't see her robbing a bank.

(Leo enters)

Leo: You wouldn't know what just happened.

Piper: Well we got new for you too.

Paige: Go ahead Leo.

Leo: Nedry was in the house.

Paige: What?

Piper: I hope you got rid of the slimeball.

Leo: I did, yet what's your news.

Paige: Bank-robbing spirits possessed Phoebe and Coop.

Leo: What!

Piper: (Thinking) Leo, where's Clyde?

Leo: (remembering) I think he's floating around somewhere; why need him?

(Leo conflicted as always agrees and calls Clyde)

Leo:(looking up and yelling) Clyde, get your no-good, anti-Semitism, scum beetle.

(Coming down in a whirlwind and Clyde enters and as angry)

Clyde: What in the blue hell Leo…stopping as turns to the privilege. Ought well, I guess you need me right?

Piper: Clyde we need to tell us everything because my sister and her boyfriend while somehow those spirits hijacked both.

Clyde: Who are these spirits?

Paige: All we know is that they like to free rob banks and love one another.

Clyde: remembering) Hah, you must be talking about Jade and Neil.

Piper: Who?

Clyde: Two romantic robbers who almost robbed almost twenty banks forty years ago.

Leo: What happened?

Clyde: What happened is that during one of the pursuits, a sudden accident appears out of nowhere when their car flies to a gorge near the northeast.

Piper: That's the location of the city park today.

Paige: Probably where Phoebe and Coop were before they got hijacked.

Clyde: All I know is that they hide, never been capturing from neither the Angel of Death nor me.

Piper: Isn't that a surprise.

Leo: We got to find them.

Clyde: And for good measure, this is going to be the last time you call me for good. (Turns to the whirlwind)

Paige: I see why all these years he's still cranky.

Leo: Now you know how I feel/

Piper: All right, Leo go downstairs track what's on the news to see anything turns up! (He goes downstairs; Paige goes scry anything to find them. I get busy making the dispossession potions.

Paige: I'll see if I can't find them first. (Scrying on the map with the crystal)

Piper: Hurry Paige! Phoebe, Coop, and our lives depend on it.

Ext. San Francisco- Streets

(Cuts to the streets where Neil (Coop) and Jade (Phoebe) trying to elude the cops in a pursuit zooming around corners)

Jade (Phoebe): It feels like déjà vu all over again!

Neil (Coop): I know baby, but freedom is just a little bit yonder.

(They soon hits certain sidewalk items while bystanders get out of dodge; the camera zooms to a familiar sedan with Nedry inside it stopping immediately to see the bandit's car passing by him and then joins the pursuit)

Ext. San Francisco-Outer Limits

(Cuts to the outer limits when Neil and Jade's car is driving until orbs comes down)

Neil (Coop): What the hell? (Stops the car abruptly)

(The orbs come down to see Piper and Paige standing there in font of the car)

Piper: Hello there?

(Neil and Jade gets out in anger)

Jade (Phoebe): Who are you?

Piper: We're the sisters of that body you have control of, so get out peacefully or the hard way.

Paige: I guess you need to listen to her.

Neil (Coop): I guess not! You two bimbos can't stop us.

(Piper and Paige shocked to hear what he said then the camera views a sedan stopping few feet in the back; Nedry gets out along with his camera)

Nedry: Well, well! (Holding his camera) Look what we have.

Piper: Oh o!

Paige: This is not good.

Neil (Coop): Hey, point it somewhere else.

Nedry: Sorry, but this is headline.

Jade (Phoebe): And you're dead!

Nedry: Excuse me?

Neil (Coop): You heard right! (Points the gun and shoots the camera)

Nedry: (his camera gets shoot out of his hands and on the floor) Ugh! (Kneels down and try to pick up the tape, but the bullet pierces its case making break up in pieces) No! Look what you have done!

Neil (Coop): Yeah, now it's your turn! (Aiming the gun at Nedry's forehead)

Piper: Oh no you don't! (Throws the dispossession potion at Coop's body making Neil's spirit ejects out and Coop falls down)

Jade (Phoebe): No!

Paige: Yes! (Throws the second potion at Phoebe's body making Jade's spirit ejects out)

(Both spirits roaming in the air until Clyde's door appear from above and both spirits are sucked inside where we can here Clyde's voice)

Clyde (V.O): You owed me one! (The door closes and disappears)

(The camera then shifts back to Piper and Paige greeting back a bewildered Phoebe and an almost passed out Coop)

Paige: You guys okay?

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't believe that happen.

Coop: (getting up) What really did happen?

(Piper, Paige and Phoebe look at Coop then to Nedry still kneeled down with the baffled face and his camera destroyed)

Paige: What about him?

Piper: There's always Dr. Phil.

(The camera sees Nedry with a zombie-like face)

Ext. San Francisco- City (noon to night)

(Cuts to a view around the city landscapes and then to SFPD headquarters)

Ext. SFPD Headquarters- Int. Main Office

(Cuts to the police station where Darryl is almost finishing up his duties before going home and spots Henry again)

Darryl: Listen Henry, not now!

Henry: No right now is good!

(Darryl walking away then turns around and slams Darryl to the wall)

Henry: What's the hell is wrong with you man? Are you helping that lowlife reporter spying on the girls, my wife, and your friends?

Darryl: (breaking the hold) I don't need to answer this all right see you tomorrow. (Leaving)

Henry: (getting angry at Darryl)

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the condo where Phoebe is sitting on the couch and Coop appears with "Hurt" by Christina Aguleria playing in the background)

Phoebe: I wonder where you been?

Coop: (sitting down) I had to get some air. What about this Nedry guy?

Phoebe: Don't worry he got fired for his alleged theories and we won't worry about him anymore.

Coop: What about the trouble those spirits or we caused?

Phoebe: Paige asked The Elders to send the Cleaners to erase everything including the guard shooting.

Coop: Sorry.

Phoebe: For shooting him, you were possessed…

Coop: No not about that, but about us.

Phoebe: Coop.

Coop: Listen, I need to tell you something; I been waiting for this and now is the time.

Phoebe: What?

Coop: I think we aren't supposed to love each other.

Phoebe: What? That's ridiculous because our love is not forbidden. Who says we can't?

Coop: (silence)

Phoebe: Coop!

Coop: (more silence then he speaks again) I need space.

Phoebe: Space from what?

Coop: Us.

Phoebe: Coop…

Coop: No! I need to know what's wrong and…

Phoebe: You're breaking up with me?

Coop: No I'm not really breaking up; it's just that (looking at Phoebe starting to cry) Phoebe, I'm only doing this for you.

Phoebe: But you will be back for us right?

Coop: I don't know if I can.

Phoebe: You're a cupid and I you know love.

Coop: Yeah, but not the love I have for you and it will be in my heart, but for now we just need a break from this. (Jerking her tears off) I'm sorry! (Leaves)

(Phoebe realizes she's heartbroken and finds out the pain the oracle told her would happen; she continues to cry while the song continues)

Ext. Manor- Int. Family Room

(Cuts to the manor to the family room where Piper and Leo is kissing and having a normal night without the boys and no magic, but the doorbell rings)

Piper: Let me get it!

(She gets up and heads to the door)

Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the foyer while the song get louder Piper heads to the door and open it to see Phoebe crying)

Phoebe: (crying) I need you!

Piper: (saddened to see Phoebe like this and have no idea what happened while she hugs her and the song ends with the camera blacks out)

Act V Ends

END EPISODE

CLOSING CREDITS


	6. Episode 6

**9x06 "Piper Times Two"**

Previously on Charmed, the exiles return from their prison; the Charmed Ones banished two of themPhoebe's empathy returns; Darryl returns and the general uses him in his investigation about the sisters; Phoebe's premonition about Coop dying; and Coop leaves Phoebe no without a confession…

**Teaser**

Ext. Manor- Int. Phoebe's Old Bedroom

(Cuts to the manor then to Phoebe's old bedroom where Phoebe is laying on the bed and views her crying until Piper enters)

Piper: Are you okay?

Phoebe: How many times are you going to say that?

Piper: Until I get old and grumpy.

Phoebe: You are grumpy.

Piper: (smirks) I'm going to ignore that, but are you…

Phoebe: Of course I am.

Piper: No you are not.

Phoebe: Piper come on.

Piper: Don't Piper me, I know that something happen between you and Coop.

Phoebe: (silence not saying nothing)

Piper: Phoebe?

Phoebe: I had a premonition of Coop dying.

Piper: What? Oh my! I hope you told him.

Phoebe: I didn't.

Piper: What! Phoebe, you know your premonitions work usually, but sometimes proven false.

Phoebe: I thought I did, but I had a talk with an oracle; she told me that it was meant to be.

Piper: Well she doesn't know you that well like I do. You can stop this from happening. Why did you guys…

Phoebe: Suddenly broken up, I wish I knew, but he told me he's going find something he lost.

Piper: You know he loves you after all he's a cupid.

Phoebe: (laughs)

(The camera leaves us with them laughing)

Int. Other Underworld- Unknown Lair

(Flashes to the other side of the underworld where we see mirrors everywhere and then enters a troll-like demon cleaning one of them)

Troll-like demon:(still cleaning until he breaks a mirror) I hope my master won't see this.

(Suddenly we could hear a demon's voice)

Demon V.O: Quartz! (In an angry voice)

Quartz: Uh oh!

(Then the second demon enters from the mirror besides the broken one and we see him wearing a black trench coat and black attire)

Quartz: Delux!

Delux: Do you know why I'm the Demon of Reflections and you're just a bumbling buffoon?

Quartz: No!

Delux: Of course not! (Pacing around) I told you million of times never to break my mirrors.

Quartz: But master…

Delux: Don't master me, you no-for-good nothing-simian brain.

Quartz: Look! (Pointing at the mirror behind Delux)

Delux: (turns around)

(The camera views to the mirror where we see the Halliwell manor then to the attic where Piper is checking the Book of Shadows)

Delux: The book!

Quartz: I thought we, demons, couldn't touch the book.

Delux: I know that, but seeing this gives me an idea.

Quartz: What master?

Delux: The sisters are the only magical beings that have a bond with the book.

Quartz: So…

Delux: So if I want the book, I need a sister to get it for me.

Quartz: Which sister?

Delux: (looking closely in the mirror) Her! (Glancing at Piper)

Quartz: The eldest one?

Delux: No the oldest one, yet will fit perfectly in my plan!

(Quartz seems just confuse as always while Delux continues to look at Piper and sees him with a devilish smile)

**Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act I**

Ext. San Francisco- City- Day

(A view around different spots of the city with the song "Through Glass" by Stone Sour playing the background)

Ext. Bay Mirror –Int. Phoebe's Office

(Cuts to the Bay Mirror where in her office, Phoebe is typing on the computer)

Phoebe: (About to press print until she sees a dark figure outside in a white light) Hello?

(The camera views the dark figure comes into view where it reveals to be Coop)

Phoebe: Coop?

Coop: Phoebe!

Phoebe: (gets up and hugs him) I miss you.

Coop: (rejecting her hug) Sorry, but I can't. I love you!

Phoebe: I love you too!

Int. Conference Room

(Cuts to a meeting where Phoebe keeps saying "I love you too!" each time until Elise shakes her head)

Elise: Phoebe! (Waking her up)

Phoebe: (Awaken) What! Where am I?

Joaquin: You're in a meeting, yet you had a dream while you were keep on saying, "I love you too!"

Phoebe: (Realizing that she seeing Coop was all a dream) I'm so sorry.

Elise: It's okay, but I hope you don't do that again.

Phoebe: I won't because I need to go home, now! (Leaving)

Elise: Phoebe!

(Elise and the rest of the co-workers are perplexed upon Phoebe's sudden behavior)

Ext. Manor- Int. Attic

(Cuts to the manor where Piper is writing info with the BOS on her lap suddenly the camera shifts to see orbs coming down revealing Elder Taban)

Piper: Not again! (Putting the book on the table) Is this urgent?

Elder Taban: No there is no trouble lurking around.

Piper: Knowing we had a rough past at least tell me why are you here?

Elder Taban: Nothing.

Piper: Listen mister elder, if you don't tell me your reason for being here, I will find a way to separate this connection from you.

Elder Taban: This isn't necessary Piper; I came here to see Phoebe.

Piper: No, she's not here, but tell me why you need her so I will reconsider that spell.

Elder Taban: What spell?

Piper: Tell me why need Phoebe?

Elder Taban: I understand she misses Coop.

Piper: Of course, so why does it concern you?

Elder Taban: Because it was I who sent Coop to Phoebe to reclaim her love.

Piper: Well it seems it didn't work because he left her; you know why.

Elder Taban: To find the thing he lost.

Piper: This again. What is that he lost that would suddenly end a relationship?

Elder Taban: I can't tell you…

Piper: Why not?

Elder Taban: I can't because I don't know what he lost, he is the only one who knows what he lost and now he's come to regain it.

Piper: How long?

Elder Taban: Until he's finish.

Piper: Until he's finish, he might not come back for a long time. This would devastate Phoebe.

Elder Taban: That's why she needed you because you are her sister; you can guide her through her pain.

Piper: That's what sisters do.

Elder Taban: I know. (Orbs away)

(Piper still figuring that she needs to help Phoebe deal with her pain)

Int. Other Underworld- Delux's lair

(Cuts to Delux's lair where Quartz is cleaning the broken mirror while Delux arrives questioning his plan)

Delux: Tell me Quartz, do I have what it takes to fight the Charmed Ones?

Quartz: Um…is that a trick question?

Delux: (With his hands he throws him telekinetically across the lair) I know I can you dimwit! My fellow demon brethren, Barbras fought them numerous times.

Quartz: (getting up) Was he successful?

Delux: He didn't have a shot to claim the underworld because all he cared was to rid of those menacing witches. Those mistakes cause his immortal downfall, but I will be victorious.

Quartz: Sir why don't you practice on someone before taking on Piper.

Delux: (Almost ready to throw him again)

Quartz: (scared) Sir, I'm begging you practice on a similar witch like Piper; put her in one of your mirror worlds.

Delux: (feeling rage until he was on something) You know Quartz, that's not a bad idea; practice first, get the book later. (Entering a mirror behind him)

(Quartz looks on more determined that his master will succeed)

Ext. Henry and Paige's Apt. – Int. Bedroom

(Cuts to the apartment where we see Paige is sleeping and soon the camera zooms inside her head)

Int. Paige's Dream

(Flashes to Paige's dream where we see her standing around a white room)

Dream Paige: Hello? (Suddenly she sees a ball of light circling around her)

(The ball of light then circles into a spiral formation revealing a mysterious old lady)

Dream Paige: Who are you?

Old lady: This just a dream.

Dream Paige: What? Who are you?

Old lady: Once you wake up, you will be able to seek answers for your enlightenment.

Dream Paige: (remembering about her enlightenment) What do you mean?

(Before the lady respond the camera fades into a white light and we see Paige waking up)

Int. Bedroom

(Cuts to Paige waking up immediately)

Paige: What was that? (She rubs her face until she sees the same ball of light) What?

(The ball of light zooms out of the window where Paige intrigue about it, so she exists the bed still in her pajamas, grabs some clothes, and orbs out)

Ext. Bay Queen Condominiums- Int. Unknown Condo

(Cuts to a condo complex, where we see a young lady is scattering sacred candles around in a circle while chanting a spell)

Young lady: (Still chanting) Me Nas Salente, Vi Moxten Endo Elek.

(The young lady continues to chant while sitting inside the circle and closes her eyes; she then hears a noise)

Young lady: Who's there? (Ignoring the first time, but hearing it again she stands up)

(She walks near her tall vanity mirror and, suddenly; Delux's head pops up out of it)

Delux: Welcome to my world! (Grabbing her)

(The young lady is screaming while she is being pulled inside the mirror by Delux. The camera fades out)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Int. Manor- Conservatory

(Cuts to the manor then to the conservatory where we see Piper and Leo talking)

Leo: So what did the elder exactly said?

Piper: He said that Coop is somewhere searching for whatever he lost.

Leo: When is he coming back?

Piper: I don't know nor do the elder.

(Phoebe enters from the front with a depressed face)

Piper: (seeing her) Hey! What's the matter with you?

Leo: You're all right?

Phoebe: I just had a dream that I seen Coop.

(Piper and Leo both look at each other with a grunted look)

Phoebe: What's going on? Piper! Leo!

Piper: (to Leo) I told you I'm not going to do it.

Leo: But remember what the elder told you.

Phoebe: What elder? Piper what is going on!

Piper: (to Phoebe) You don't want to hear this.

Phoebe: Well Piper, I need to hear this.

Piper: (not saying nothing)

Phoebe: (feeling completely sad leaves)

Piper: (feeling horrible) Phoebe! I'm such a bad sister.

Leo: No you are not.

Piper: Well tell that to my subconscious. (Walking away)

Int. Phoebe's Old Bedroom

(Cuts to Phoebe's bedroom where she comes in closing the door hard)

Phoebe: (Knowing that she feels guilty about Coop, she decides to cast a spell to undo forbidden love)

"Forbidden in my heart I can't see,

Undo this hate so let it be."

(Seeing that it didn't work, she decides to think of another spell to reclaim her lost love)

"A love that I seem to lost; come

Back to me where there's no cost!"

(Seeing this spell didn't work, she sits on her bed continuing to feel guilty)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic where we see the tall mirror and then Delux come along and exits at the mirror to see the BOS laying on the bookstand)

Delux: (About to touch it knowing it would repel him, he hears a noise coming closer as he escapes into the mirror)

(Piper walks in and notices she thought she heard something while the camera zooms to the mirror where we see Delux smiling)

Ext. Unknown Cave

(Cuts to a location of an unknown cave where the same ball of light travels closer to the entrance. Paige orbs in and sees the light zooming inside)

Paige: Wait? (Walking inside)

Int. Unknown Cave

(Cuts inside where the camera views the ball of light transforming into the old lady)

Paige: You! I thought…

Old lady: You thought wrong!

Paige: Listen lady, unless you tell me who the hell are you and why you haunting me?

Old lady: You were the one who's haunting me.

Paige: Hey, you haunt me in my dreams and then in real time, so I got the edge on you.

Old lady: Actually, I'm here to help you, so I have the edge on you.

Paige: What kind of help?

Old lady: Seeking your enlightenment.

(Paige surprises to know that the old lady knows what she's going through)

Paige: How did you know?

Old lady: There's a lot I need to teach you my child.

Paige: First off tell me who are you?

Old lady: I'm the Sibyl.

Paige: Who?

The Sibyl: Yes my child so much to learn indeed.

Ext. Manor

(Cuts back to the manor where we see a car driving slowly where the camera shifts inside the car)

Int. Car

(Cuts inside the car where we see Gen. McGeyger showing a smirk then heads off)

Int. Manor- Attic

(Cuts to the attic where Piper reenters trying to call the same elder again to continue their discussion, yet unbeknownst to her the camera views Delux getting ready comes out the mirror behind her)

Piper: (turns around) You're not an elder.

Delux: Of course not! Here' your prize! (Telekinetically throws her across the room)

(Piper being thrown while we see her hitting a table hard falling unconsciousness; Delux soon walks by her)

Delux: Finally a Charmed One in my midst. (Then raises his right hand which he waves with a glow light seeing a evil reflection of Piper) I want you to play her for a while.

Piper (Reflection): What about the real me?

Delux: Don't worry about her. (Picks up the real Piper and enters the mirror)

(The evil Piper sees the book and hears Leo's voice calling for her with no other choice she leaves)

Int. Mirror World- Manor- Attic

(Cuts to a mirror-like manor then to the attic where we see the real Piper waking up)

Piper: Hello? Leo? Phoebe? (Realizing something's wrong, she sees the Book of Shadows, but gets shock when the words are reversed) Oh crap!

(The camera soon fades out)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Ext. SFPD Headquarters- Int. Henry's office

(Cuts to the police station where we see Henry working on a file then Darryl comes in a surprise)

Henry: Hey!

Darryl: (looking back then looks at Henry) About last time…

Henry: Don't worry, but I can't forgive you for what you done.

Darryl: What have I done?

Henry: You tell me; better yet tell the sisters because you're trying to expose them.

Darryl: I did not do anything wrong to hurt them!

Henry: Just tell me whoever you're contributing the sisters' info with because…

Darryl: It's none of your business!

Henry: (standing up and getting close to his face) Paige is my wife and that's why it's my business!

Darryl: I know them more than you have, so you don't know.

Henry: I'm just going to tell you this Darryl, if you trying to hurt the sisters with whomever you're contributing with…check on that person's past.

Darryl: Why?

Henry: For advantage unless they got something from your past, and using you to get all the info about the sisters. (Starts to leave)

(Darryl looks down feeling awkward for what he is doing and think about the general's ultimatum)

Int. The Sibyl's Cave

(Cuts to the cave where Paige continues to talk with the Sibyl)

Paige: Okay Sibyl, just tell me how did you know about my enlightenment?

The Sibyl: I can see that you are very quirkily when you are mad.

Paige: Well of course I'm mad unless you tell me how did you know?

The Sibyl: (raising his hands) Let me show you.

Paige: (surprise) Okay.

The Sibyl: Give me your hands!

Paige: (she lays her hands with the Sibyl's) Like this?

The Sibyl: Exactly!

(Suddenly the Sibyl's eyes turn white while we zoom into Paige's eyes where we see a white cloud then we notice certain events in Paige's past such as her first encounter with her sisters to meeting a darklighter the first time to first confortation with Shamus to working on a few temp jobs to helping Billie. The camera then zooms back where the Sibyl's eyes are back to normal and Paige feels a little different)

Paige: (looking at the Sibyl)

The Sibyl: That's just the first part.

Int. Manor- Master Bedroom

(Cuts to the manor where evil Piper is observing everything around the bedroom then Leo unknowingly surprises her by covering her eyes)

Piper (Ref.): What are you doing?

Leo: It's a surprise!

Piper (Ref.): What is it?

Leo: (taking his hands off) Now look!

Piper (Ref.): (Seeing a little red box with a bow) Wow! (Giving a fake smile)

Leo: (looks at Piper thinking she's rejecting it) Did I do something wrong?

Piper (Ref.): (lying) Nothing! I just need to take a walk.

Int. 2nd Hallway

(Cuts in the hallway)

Piper (Ref.): I really need a breather, okay!

(Leo looks at Piper thinking something's up; he heads back in the bedroom, yet unbeknownst to him near the hallway mirror we see the real Piper walking in the mirror-side)

Int. Mirror World- Manor- 2nd Hallway

(Cuts to the mirror-side of the manor where Piper is still puzzled about where she's at and notices something demonically; she continues downstairs

Int. Mirror Living Room

(Cuts to the living room where she sees the same man before she blacked out)

Piper: You!

Delux: (turns around) Ah! I see you woke up from your little nap.

Piper: I'll give you a nap! (Starts to blow him up, but nothing happens)

Delux: Was that supposed to hurt?

Piper: Who are you and what am I doing here?

Delux: I'm the Demon of Reflections simply to the underworld as Delux. As for you Piper, you're my ticket to the book! 

Piper: You're so not getting to the book!

Delux: Well since your combustion doesn't work…

Piper: Maybe my freezing will! (Tries to freeze him, but to no prevail)

Delux: This is my world where I'm make the rules, so while you try to figure what's wrong with your powers, I will take the opportunity to get the book.

Piper: (getting angry) You probably know there's my sister, Phoebe, to worry about if I'm gone.

Delux: Actually, you're not completely gone. (Disappears in one of the mirrors)

(Piper feels reluctant and confuse to see there must be a way out of here)

Int. Phoebe's Old Bedroom

(Cuts to the old bedroom where Phoebe is sleeping and the camera then flashes to one of her dreams)

Int. Phoebe's Dream

(Cuts to her condo where she is fixing something probably lunch then a 7-year-old girl comes by her)

Phoebe: Who are you?

Young Girl: It's me mom!

Phoebe: (surprised) Um…I wonder where have you been?

Daughter: I been playing with Wyatt and Chris, yet mommy can I ask you something?

Phoebe: (hugging her then holds her) What's wrong sweetie?

Daughter: Where's daddy?

(Phoebe looks like she's been hit by a fireball then flashes back to real life)

Int. Phoebe's Old Bedroom

(Cuts back to the bedroom where Phoebe opens her eyes and starts to get up off view then camera fades out)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Ext. Mirror World- Manor- Int. Master Bedroom

(Cuts to the mirror-side of the manor then to the master bedroom where the real Piper enters and sees something worthy to get out, yet she sees Leo on the other side)

Piper: Leo!

(Leo looks at the mirror at a glance then leaves seeing maybe if he even seen Piper)

Piper: Leo! What am I going do?

Int. Other Underworld- Delux's Lair

(Cuts to the other underworld where Delux sees Piper doing something)

Delux: Quartz!

Quartz: (runs to his master's side) Yes?

Delux: I need you to do something for me.

Quartz: Yes, what do you want sir?

Delux: Go and attack Phoebe and Leo

Quartz: But sir, taking on a Charmed One…

Delux: You can do it! Now go or I will force you!

Quartz: No sir, I will do as you ask. (Feeling so much petrified about doing it shimmers out)

Delux: (Smirks fiendishly) Fool!

Int. SFPD Headquarters- Main Office

(Cuts to the police station where Gen. McGeyger stands near Darryl)

Gen. McGeyger: Morris!

Darryl: (looks above; salutes)

Gen. McGeyger: Have any recent information.

Darryl: No, I do not.

Gen. McGeyger: Darryl it's been a few days that you haven't shown any proven knowledge of your investigation to me.

Darryl: Our investigation? (Thinking about everything) It seems you been trying to put me to their demise.

Gen. McGeyger: Listen lieutenant, I risked everything in this investigation just so I want to prove that these women have this connection with the unknown things around them certainly I know you do!

Darryl: What things you been risking?

Gen. McGeyger: It doesn't concern you!

Darryl: Listen general, I risk my life and my friendship just for this investigation, so since it does concern me I need to know!

Gen. McGeyger: Just find whatever you can.

(Darryl starts to call someone then the general leaves off view where the camera lies on Darryl with the phone)

Darryl: (on the phone) Yes, is this the Pentagon? I need to talk to the Secretary of the Army because it has to do with a General McGeyger.

Int. The Sibyl's Cave

(Cuts to the cave where Paige is still under the power of the Sibyl seeing more visions of her past such as the relationships with Richard and Kyle respectively to seeing Sam to her missions of being a whitelighter and to her marriage with Henry; then zooms back where Paige continues to question why she's doing this)

Paige: All right! Please tell me my little trip down to the past is over.

The Sibyl: It's over, yet I need to give you something.

Paige: What?

The Sibyl: (waving her hands and then a small ball of light appears in Paige's hand) Make sure you keep a good eye on that because if you focus enough you will find your enlightenment.

Paige: When?

The Sibyl: Don't worry about it; until the ball laminates brightly and disappears is there you have seek your true calling. Goodbye Paige, I will see you again! (Transforms back into the ball of light then zoom out)

(Paige picturing why her past as a witch, wife, and whitelighter have in common with fulfilling enlightenment while she continues to hold the little ball of light)

Ext. Manor- Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the manor then Phoebe runs downstairs to see if Piper is around, yet unbeknownst to her the demon Quartz shimmers in and startles her)

Phoebe: Who are you?

Quartz: You and your sister are in trouble, so I'm here to kill you! (Starts to throw a fireball at her)

Phoebe: (taps into her empathy power and rebounds the fireball to him)

(Quartz moves quickly and dodges his own attack where it hits a wall)

Quartz: (conjuring an athame) Die witch!

Phoebe: (Grabs his arm with the athame then flips him on the floor) You die first! 

Quartz: (waiting the last minute) Your sister is in trouble.

Phoebe: What? (Still struggling with the athame to force it down his chest) What are you talking about?

Quartz: Find Delux and save your sister! (Forces her to stab him with the athame and then he blows up)

(Phoebe trying to figure what is going on here and notices the demon gave her a clue, so she runs upstairs while the camera blacks out)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Int. Manor- Attic-Night

(Cuts to the attic where Phoebe searches for the name "Delux" and then she spots him suddenly Leo comes in)

Leo: Hey, Phoebe what's going on?

Phoebe: I think Piper is in trouble.

Leo: What you mean trouble?

Phoebe: I'm reading here that Delux a.k.a the Demon of Reflections is a powerful demon that controls reflections, creates evil versions of the real thing, and creates a mirror world.

Leo: No wonder because she's been acting strangely ever since she been helping you deal with your pain.

Phoebe: Another time for that because right now I think…

(Suddenly the evil Piper arrives)

Piper (Ref.): What's going on here?

(Phoebe looks on to see that she looks like the real Piper, but then she sees the evil Piper looking while glancing at the BOS at the same time knowing that's not her sister, so she decides to test her)

Phoebe: If you're really my sister what did you told me earlier today?

Piper (Ref.): That I can care for you.

Phoebe: (knowing that's wrong, she suddenly sees another Piper in the tall mirror seeing that's her real sister in there, she decides to cast a different version of the powers switching spell)

"What's her is you, what's you is her,  
I offer up this gift to share,  
switch the two Pipers through the air."

(Suddenly the evil Piper is zapped inside the mirror while the real Piper is zapped as well at the same time switch places with the real Piper outside and the evil Piper inside the mirror)

Leo: (Shocked to see what has happened) Is that you Piper?

Piper: O, I can't wait to vanquish that mirror-walking freak!

Phoebe: It's Piper!

Piper: What took you so long?

(Delux appears)

Delux: (Looking to see Phoebe and Leo unharmed and to the real Piper) What happened I thought…

Phoebe: You thought wrong; you can thank your demon friend when you go to wasteland.

Delux: Quartz? No!

Piper: I thought a perfect way to rid of you once and for all. (She casts a spell)

"Demon that sees twice,

I banish you into that mirror,

Where you will pay the price!"

(Delux is suddenly suck into the tall mirror along with Piper's evil reflection screaming)

Piper: (Blows up the mirror)

(The mirror is blown into pieces)

Phoebe: At least now there's seven-years bad luck for him.

Piper: And not for me.

Leo: Speaking about luck. (Grabs the gift from earlier) Here!

Piper: What's this?

Leo: Open it!

Piper: (opening the gift where she sees a locket which she opens it to see a picture of her and Leo with the inscriptions "L & P Forever")

Leo: Well?

Piper: I love it! (Hugs him and giving him a kiss)

Phoebe: Happily ever after!

(Piper and Leo laughs then Phoebe laughs as well)

Ext. San Francisco- City- Night

(Cuts to view the bridges then around some of the city landscapes including the pyramid building with the song "Sillyworld" by Stone Sour playing in the background)

Ext. P3- Int. Floor

(Cuts to P3 where we hear the same song by Stone Sour performing on stage)

Announcer: Let's give a hand to Stone Sour.

(The camera views the crowd applauding then shifts to the lounge where Piper and Phoebe is sitting)

Piper: Wow it's really good to see something normal around here.

Phoebe: Yeah, I know for me it's been a while.

Piper: Don't worry Coop is coming back.

Phoebe: I had two dreams thinking the same way.

Piper: Wait you said only one.

Phoebe: I had one, but while you were in Delux's mirror world I had a dream but this time it was focus on my daughter.

Piper: You did!

Phoebe: Uh huh! She said where's daddy and to me I wish I knew.

Piper: You're not alone; I'm there for you and always.

(Both hug then Paige enters)

Paige: Wow it seems that I missed a party.

Phoebe: You have no idea.

Piper: What happened to you?

Paige: I had a run in with a prophetess.

Piper: Long story?

Paige: Oh yeah! (Seeing Henry saying, "come on") Well hate to miss the rest of the fun, but Coop and I have a dinner to go to, so see'ya later. (Leaving)

Phoebe: What are we going to do with her?

Piper: I wish I know which brings me to you a question. How did you know that Piper wasn't me?

Phoebe: I told her what you told me earlier and she told me I care for you.

Piper: What did I said?

Phoebe: You know me!

Piper: (Smiling then sees Leo)

Leo: Come on Piper, you drop off the boys with your dad and there's a dance floor with our name on it.

Piper: (smirking then turns to see Phoebe)

Phoebe: Go ahead!

Piper: You're sure?

Phoebe: Uh huh! Go!

Piper: (Smiles and follows Leo to the dance floor)

Phoebe: (Looks at Piper, Leo, and everyone else having a good time except for herself which she faking her happiness with more sadness knowing Coop is not here and that the start of rebuilding her life has begun)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	7. Episode 7

**9x07 "The Whitelighter's Council"**

Previously on Charmed, Coop leaves Phoebe not without a confession; Phoebe receives two dreams about Coop; Piper realizes that she needs to be a big sister for Phoebe; Paige meets a Sibyl who gives answers to her enlightenment…

**Teaser**

Ext. Henry and Paige's Apartment- Int. Bedroom

(Cuts to Paige sleeping in the bed until she hears a very strong jingle, so she wakes up and sees something is glowing. She holds the same ball of light given by the Sibyl and puts it inside the jar underneath her bed. She stands up and continues to hear the jingle, so she gets dressed and orbs out)

Ext. Manor- Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to the manor where inside the conservatory Piper is talking with Jimmy on the phone)

Piper: Okay and Liz Phair can't make it! How about the Pussycat Dolls?

Jimmy (phone): I'm trying, yet my bro has do some blue lining in Miami.

Piper: Oh no, what now?

Jimmy (phone): Listen Piper, I see what can I do, so don't go all paranoid.

Piper: Paranoid? I…I can't be paranoid because I always worried.

Jimmy (phone): I will do my best. (Hangs up)

(Piper hangs up and sees Leo)

Piper: Don't even start! (Leaves and heads to the kitchen)

Leo: (Trying not to figuring what's with her heads to the kitchen as well)

Ext. The Golden Gate Bridge

(Cuts to the bridge where Paige orbs in and tries to concentrate into who is trying to call her)

Paige: (Her eyes close trying to concentrate)

(Suddenly an elder appears who's Sandra)

Elder Sandra: Paige.

Paige: (Her eyes open) You?

Elder Sandra: Yes me. I or I should say we need your help!

Paige: Help for what?

Elder Sandra: We have enlisted you to help us lead young advance whitelighters into battle against an enemy we thought were gone, but are not.

Paige: What?

**Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act I**

Ext. The Golden Gate Bridge

(Cuts to the bridge where Paige is still confused on to what Elder Sandra is saying)

Paige: What did you tried to say?

Elder Sandra: I said that we enlisted you to lead…

Paige: A gang of whitelighters.

Elder Sandra: Yes, yet they are advance whitelighters; they have powers similar to a witch, but orb-based.

Paige: And if I agree with this, who is this so-called threat?

Elder Sandra: First off, you half to agree with it, and secondly, the threat are known as the Silver Knights.

Paige: Not to be all confused about this stuff, but who?

Elder Sandra: These knights are a legendary clan of darklighters who we thought was vanquished long ago. They are much different to the darklighters you or your sisters faced in the past.

Paige: Was there a way to stop them?

Elder Sandra: Actually, the reason they left immediately because they were out of their collective power. It seems the reason they came back is that…

Paige: They're trying to recollect their power, but by doing what?

Elder Sandra: That's why you were the perfect choice. If you willingly want to stop this threat, orb to magic school and I'll be waiting. (She orbs out)

Paige: (stopping her) Wait! (It was too late she had left)

(Paige standing there thinking something must be done, so she orbs to magic school)

Ext. Manor- Int. Kitchen

(Cuts to the kitchen where Piper and Leo is kind of in a argument)

Leo: Piper can you talk to me for just one minute.

Piper: I'm sorry sweetie, but I need to head to the condo to help Phoebe.

Leo: I know that you are trying to ease her pain, yet don't you think that you getting a little head of yourself.

Piper: I'm getting a head of myself…I have a band I need to find before tomorrow night, I have dad babysitting the boys, and I have a sister that needs comfort from the little heartbreak she had to faced.

Leo: What about me?

Piper: What about you?

Leo: Don't you think that I have something to add in your little agenda?

Piper: And what could that be?

Leo: I have a temp job as a repairman.

Piper: You know if keep on doing this, the boys won't have a father to go to.

Leo: Well, I'm sorry but I got to do this. (Kisses her) See you tonight. (Leaving)

Piper: (seeing him leaving) You know you are mortal now! (Seeing he's not listening to her and continues to leave) Oh, I just give up!

Ext. San Francisco

(Zooms around the city)

Ext. Alleyway

(Cuts to an alleyway where we see a mysterious blue mist fog covering the whole area where we then see five figures walking straight out of the fog. These five figures are wearing the same black suits but with different color ties where the one with the red tie seems to be the leader)

Red tie: (looking at the green tie) Celadon.

Celadon: Here!

Red tie: (looking at the blue tie) Denim.

Denim: Here!

Red tie: (looking at the yellow tie) Flax.

Flax: Here!

Red tie: (looking at the black tie) Onyx.

Onyx: I'm here!

Red tie: And me, Crimson, is here as well! My brothers we are back again and this time we will not fail!

Flax: What's next?

Crimson: We have whitelighters to kill. (Orbs out in dark orbs)

(Where the others leave as well like him)

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the condo where we see Phoebe cleaning up and then Piper enters)

Phoebe: (seeing her) Don't you know there's a door and you have to knock.

Piper: Hey, sorry about that because I still feel we all are back home.

Phoebe: Don't worry because I feel the same way.

Piper: Let's have a day out you know we can hang out. How about shopping?

Phoebe: I can't!

Piper: Makeover?

Phoebe: I got enough cosmetics.

Piper: Spa day?

Phoebe: I simply can't.

Piper: We can go to dad and we can have a family dinner with the boys.

Phoebe: How sweet, yet I can't.

Piper: What about demon hunting?

Phoebe: Piper, these offers seem very interesting, but right now I just need to stay here and do what I do.

Piper: Is there anything you can do?

Phoebe: Well don't you see I'm cleaning up.

Piper: (feeling her cell is vibrating, she picks it up and sees Jimmy calling her; she then looks at Phoebe) I half to go to P3, so…

Phoebe: I'm fine!

Piper: (seems least enthusiastic about it then leaves)

Phoebe: (continues cleaning up around the room)

Int. Express Repair Shop

(Cuts to a repair shop where Leo is already tuning up a car and then the driver comes by checking on it)

Driver: Thanks!

Leo: You're welcome.

(The driver goes into his tune-up car and drives off and then we see an overweight, obnoxious man where the camera zooms his badge as the boss walks up to Leo)

Boss: I got two cars that need oil tune-ups.

Leo: I already got two cars to do.

Boss: Well, now you got two more. (About to leave)

Leo: Hey! I…

Boss: I'm your boss and you're the little worker bee that I command you to do what's given to you, okay. (Walking off)

Leo: (feeling a little aggravated with him)

Ext. Park

(Cuts to a park where we see a male whitelighter and female whitelighter holding each other hands)

Female: So, Ian what are we going do.

Ian: Cynthia, you mean that we have to go our separate ways.

Cynthia: We don't need to do that because we have each other.

(Then we hear a voice)

V.O: I don't think that will be good to do.

(Ian and Cynthia turn around and see the five figures in suits)

Crimson: I guess you two are crazy in love…too bad you can't stop us.

Ian: What you mean?

(Denim walks closely with his hand out and blasts a dark arrow light that hits straight into Ian's chest)

Cynthia: (screaming while seeing him die in front of her eyes) You are not ordinary darklighters.

Celadon: Oh, so true! (Blasting a dark arrow light similar to Denim into Cynthia's chest)

(Cynthia as well like Ian collapses; then the camera shifts to Crimson)

Crimson: Let our crusade of killing whitelighters begin!

(All of them disappear in dark orbs)

Int. Magic School- Lobby

(Cuts to magic school where Paige is checking around the school seeing its clean up after the demon takeover a year ago; Elder Sandra, Odin, and others soon appear)

Elder Odin: Now you can see the school is magically protected.

Elder Rayne: I figured that this is a safe place for you and the other whitelighters we have chosen for you to convey around.

Paige: I wonder if there's something you are all hiding.

Elder Sandra: There is nothing, Paige, to worry about.

Paige: It's just why you chose me to lead this group.

Elder Rayne: Not because you're a Charmed One, but we trust you enough to lead them into battle and find what you been seeking for.

Paige: Okay! Since I'm going to do this, where are they?

Elder Odin: Who?

Paige: The whitelighters I'm supposed to lead.

(Suddenly the corridor doors open and we see five teens walking in)

Ron: We're here.

(The camera view the elders who are pleased they have arrived and shifts to Paige with a shocking look)

Paige: (shocked) You half got to be kidding me!

(The camera view to the teens then back to Paige with the same shocked look; the camera blacks out)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Int. Magic School

(Cuts back to magic school where we see five teens some are relaxing and others are reading books while Paige is having a discussion with Odin and Sandra)

Paige: I cannot lead these kids into battle because look at them.

Elder Odin: I know you may think they are young, but they are highly advanced.

Elder Sandra: Besides a person capable of your standards is perfect. Didn't you help younger witches before?

Piper: Of course I did, yet I didn't persuade them to get themselves kill.

Elder Odin: This is the time that you need to instruct them and train them before facing the knights.

Paige: How can you trust me?

Elder Odin: We know you. (Orbs out)

Elder Sandra: If you need help, you know what to do. (Orbs out)

Paige: (looks to the elders who left then to the teens) All right, so let's get formally introduce, I'm Paige your leader.

(A girl comes by Paige)

Girl: Hi, I'm Tina and I can help you Mrs. Paige. (Looking at the rest) That's Dexter, Timothy, Julie, and the one over there who seems obnoxious is Ron.

Paige: Seems like this is going to be a while.

Ext. Henry and Paige's Apartment- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the apartment where Henry is eating a sandwich and watching some sports until he hears the doorbell, he walks to the door and see who it is and it's Darryl)

Darryl: Thanks for calling me. (Coming inside)

Henry: Um…I thought that we were supposed to talk about what was going and talk tomorrow.

Darryl: Sorry, but I can't wait. I need to say this.

Henry: And that is?

Darryl: I'm sorry for what I did in past few weeks; I was under a lot of pressure and…

Henry: You don't half to worry because I know you wouldn't expose the sisters.

Darryl: Yeah! I finally realized that the general was manipulating me.

Henry: I can't believe it. We need to do something.

Darryl: Don't worry because I did do something to stop this probably playing his own game.

Henry: What you mean?

Darryl: I talked to the secretary of the army and he gave me some interesting information on the general.

Henry: The secretary of the army?

Darryl: Yeah and I dig deeper and I found some background information from his past. (Giving Henry a folder)

Henry: (looking in the folder) You sure this is it. How did you got it?

Darryl: Long story.

(Henry looks stunned while reading the general's secret folder)

Ext. P3- Int. Bar

(Cuts to the P3 where Piper is drinking soda water and feels disgusted while Jimmy shows up)

Jimmy: You're okay Piper?

Piper: I'm not okay. I have a sister that is rejecting every proposal I'm been trying to show her.

Jimmy: Let me guess, her heart was broken and like the big sister you are, you been trying to ease her pain.

Piper: If you have siblings then you will know how I truly feel.

Jimmy: I do have three older brothers and for what I done if I get in trouble or I was hurt in some sort of way, my brothers will always be there for me.

Piper: (looking at Jimmy) I feel you dude!

Jimmy: I have an idea…why don't you set up a blind date for her. In this case, her love won't be in total lost. (Heading to the back)

(Piper seeing intrigued about the idea Jimmy proposed feels this might be the only way to help Phoebe)

Int. The Silver Knights' Misty Lair

(Cuts to a cavern where we see the same blue mist around a table with a huge pentagram engraved on it. Then we soon see the five suits surrounding a point of the table)

Onyx: Let's hunt every single whitelighter while we can.

Flax: I agree!

Celadon: I don't because we don't have the main power to hunt every single one.

Denim: I agree!

Flax: No!

Onyx: I'm with Flax; the reason we are doing this is to remake our collective power.

Denim: By doing what, just standing here while they are scramble around.

Flax: We need to do something, now!

Crimson: Enough!

(All of them look at Crimson)

Onyx: What Crimson?

Crimson: The best way to settle this is to spilt individually and rid these whitelighters for good.

Flax: So say you?

Crimson: I'm the leader! Now go and do what you half to do.

(Celadon dark orbs out first then Denim then Flax then Onyx looks at Crimson vigorously and orbs out)

Int. Magic School- Lobby

(Cuts to magic school where Dexter, Ron, and others seem to think about a plan where Paige looks on)

Paige: What are you guys doing?

Julie: We're strategizing.

Timothy: Yeah!

Tina: What's the matter?

Paige: The matter is what's this so-called plan is?

Ron: We're trying to attack the knights.

Paige: What! You can't plan an attack without proper training.

Dexter: Training?

Paige: Yes!

Tina: So what is it?

Paige: Actually, I don't know. I'm heading to the headmaster's office to think about it. Don't go anywhere. (Walking out)

(The teens are surprised and Ron gets angry about this, so he about to leave)

Tina: What are you doing?

Ron: I am heading to take on some action.

Dexter: You heard Mrs. Paige we can't leave. You can't leave at all.

Ron: So what? Is better to leave than to stay here where this place used to be demon central.

Julie: Yeah used to be not anymore.

Ron: Anybody with me?

(The others not saying anything)

Ron: Fine. (Orbs out)

Tina: Wait!

Timothy: Don't tell me you agreeing with him.

Tina: No because he might get himself hurt. (Orbs out)

(The others feel worried)

Ext. Alleyway

(Cuts to a alleyway where a fallen innocent and then a older female whielighter orbs in seeing him in pain)

Whitelighter: Are you okay? Let me heal you.

Man: Don't worry because you need the healing.

Whitelighter: What?

(The man shapeshifts to Onyx where he blasts a slight dark arrow light hitting her not too severely; she falls down)

Onyx: Your demise is now whielighter.

(The female whitelighter still injured and Onyx ready to finish it off until orbs come down and we see Ron)

Ron: I don't think so! (Kicking him)

Onyx: (backing up) You'll pay for that brat. (Ready to blast again he sees more orbs coming down where its Tina)

Ron: Tina! What are you doing?

Tina: Saving you and now (seeing the injured whitelighter) her…we need to go back now!

Ron: (feeling aggregated about leaving out of a attack, grabs the injured whitelighter's hand as well as Tina doing the same both orbs)

Onyx: (blasts a dark arrow light where it just misses them by that second; he suddenly get furious)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Int. P3- Office

(Cuts to P3 where Piper is in her office finishing a call for a band then Jimmy enters with some interesting news)

Piper: (hanging up then she spots Jimmy) What now?

Jimmy: I told you I could handle the band situation.

Piper: Oh yeah! What am I going do?

Jimmy: Choose your sister's blind date!

(Suddenly three handsome men come in and Piper is amazed)

Jimmy: Here you go. (Leaving)

Piper: (Still shocked) Who's first?

(One man walks closely)

Man: My name's Bradley.

Piper: Well hello.

(The camera fast forward through Bradley's interview then stops to the second one)

Jerry: My name's Jerry.

(Piper smiling while the camera fast forward again and stops to the last one)

Mike: The name's Mike.

(Piper smiles again while the camera fast forward and stop at Piper standing and pacing around the men)

Piper: Each of you was very persuasive and it to my attention the man my sister needs is a person who will be true to the word and true to his nature, so I choose Bradley.

(Jerry and Mike exit the office while Bradley who Piper recently chosen as the one stays)

Bradley: Thanks! 

Piper: No, thank you!

(Bradley smiling just like Piper is doing)

Int. Club floor

(Cuts to the floor of the club where Phoebe is entering)

Phoebe: Piper! Piper! 

Piper: (exiting out of the office towards Phoebe) How you doing?

Phoebe: How I'm doing; I got a really allusive sister calling me two hours ago that I need to come here to do what?

Piper: Run a club for an hour or two.

Phoebe: What?

Piper: I'm sorry, but I need to go to the store to buy a few things.

Phoebe: Where's Jimmy if you need him?

Piper: He's doing something else besides I trust you. I got to go. (Leaving)

Phoebe: Piper!

(Piper heading to the back and then Phoebe turns around bumps into a well-handsome man with blue eyes who is Bradley)

Phoebe: Hello! Sorry, but who are you?

Bradley: My name's Bradley.

Phoebe: And my name's Phoebe.

(Phoebe seemingly likes him talks with Bradley while the camera shifts to a corner where Piper is looking with a smile and goes back)

Int. Express Repair Shop

(Cuts to the repair shop where Leo is trying so hard to fix the engine for the 1970's Mustang while his boss comes down still angry)

Boss: Leo, I need you now!

Leo: (bumping his head on the hood) What now?

Boss: There's a lady with a van who has tire trouble; after that, head to her and fix it okay. I got other things to do.

Leo: (Getting aggravated with him slams the tool down and turns to him) Hey boss, I got a lot to do myself.

Boss: You have no say so; I'm the one who says orders around here buddy. (Leaving)

Leo: (Pissed continues working with the stuff he's doing right now)

Int. Henry and Paige's Apartment

(Cuts to the apartment where Henry and Darryl are discussing the information about the general's past)

Henry: (looking at information about the general he's shocked when he's reading what happened to his family)

Darryl: What?

Henry: His family; I found that his wife died the same time he was enlisted to the army.

Darryl: Weird. What about his children?

Henry: He has two sons. One is in Iraq and the other is in a hospital.

Darryl: He's going to be all right?

Henry: Not the hospital you thinking of… (Giving the info to Darryl)

Darryl: He's in an asylum.

Henry: Perhaps McGeyger knows about it, but why is his second son in a nuthouse. You don't think he's going do the same thing with the girls.

Darryl: I hope not, but I need to talk to him before things go horribly wrong.

Henry: Darryl, we're in this now, so both of us are going to do it.

(Darryl seems that he done right with Henry now he must stop the general from exposing the sisters)

Int. Magic School- Lobby

(Cuts to the school where Ron and Tina orbs with the injured whitelighter where Timothy, Julie, and Dexter run to)

Dexter: What happened to her?

Tina: A creep in a dark suit injured her; I think he's one of the Silver Knights.

Dexter: Let me heal her. (He heads toward her and tries to heal her wounds)

(Suddenly Paige arrives)

Paige: What the hell happened?

Tina: Ron was a little obnoxious and he decided to leave, so I left to get him and we saw a creep in a dark suit attack a whitelighter. (Looking at the almost-healed whitelighter)

Paige: Hope none of you got injured as well.'

Tina: No not me.

Ron: I'm not hurt.

Paige: Well you weren't supposed to go nowhere.

Ron: I'm not the one that stands around here not doing anything.

Paige: Listen I told you that all of you to stay here while I come back.

Ron: And do what? You're not a leader; I don't know why the elders even chose you to lead us in battle.

(Paige distraught on what Ron is saying)

Int. The Silver Knights' Misty Lair

(Cuts to the Knights' lair where Celadon is auguring)

Celadon: Is your task succeeded Flax.

Flax: Yes what about you?

Celadon: Yes I kill three less in three minutes what about you Denim.

Denim: I succeed as well.

Crimson: Where's Onyx?

(Onyx appears)

Flax: There he is!

Onyx: We have a problem! 

(All of them look to wonder)

Int. Magic School- Lobby

(Cuts back to the school where the kids are bored and Paige is about to tell them something)

Paige: Before you guys say anything, I have something to get off my chest. I maybe not the most active kind of leader, but I got a sense of spirit. I can guide you to fight this fight and we can stop the Knights once and for all.

Timothy: By doing what?

Paige: By doing this, you, Julie, and Dexter wait outside the hallway. Tina and Ron stay here. (About to head outside)

Ron: We just half to wait here.

Paige: Yeah until I call for you. (Heading out)

(Ron and Tina stay in lobby while Paige and the others head somewhere not being disclosed; Ron gets angry about to leave again)

Tina: No Ron! Not again!

Ron: I'm not staying for long being defense. I'm going offense. (Orbs out)

Tina: (Angry at him again, orbs out too)

Ext. Alleyway

(Cuts to the same alleyway where we see Onyx standing there not doing nothing then Ron and Tina orb in)

Ron: There's no place to hide.

Onyx: I couldn't agree with you more.

Tina: I have a bad feeling about this; we should go now before Paige finds out.

Ron: If we're back to this place, I know this is going to be good.

Tina: Bad really bad.

(Suddenly, Flax and Celadon dark orb in by Onyx)

Ron: Uh oh!

Tina: I told you!

(Flax and Celadon shoot some dark arrow lights to Ron's direction, but Tina pushes Ron away yet the arrow light hits her badly)

Ron: (Holding Tina who is now injured) You saved me!

Tina: Of course, we are partners and we stick together.

Ron: You need help!

Onyx: (Seeing them) Not good enough, kill them!

(Flax and Celadon seeing the same thing about to attack again, but Ron helps Tina and orbs out while the three Knights can't believe this is happening; the camera blacks out)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Int. Magic School- Lobby

(Cuts to the school where Ron orbs in with an injured Tina around him when suddenly Elders Odin and Sandra orbs in to check on things)

Ron: Tina we are going to fix this! (Trying to heal her)

Elder Sandra: What happened?

(Paige entering the lobby and is shock to see Tina injured and the elders here)

Paige: What happened?

Elder Odin: (Seeing Paige) We were wondering about the same thing.

Paige: I don't know…(seeing Ron) Ron?

(Ron healing Tina and Sandra comes by to take his place while he speaks to Paige)

Ron: I was being selfish like always and orb back to the scene where three Silver Knights confronted us.

Elder Odin: What! I don't believe it. (Looking at Paige) Where were you?

Paige: I was giving the others instructions and gave Ron and Tina an order to stay here.

Elder Odin: Well it seems your leadership skills are out of whack.

Paige: Excuse me?

Elder Odin: I should have never accepted a Charmed One to guide these kids into battle.

Paige: No you didn't, but you ask a whitlelighter which I am too!

Elder Odin: Yes a whitelighter who I thought was supposed to lead these kids into battle instead some of them leave on their own and get attacked by the threat we were supposed to get rid of.

Paige: Let me have more time.

Elder Odin: Don't worry Paige because I guess you don't need to lead them. (Leaving to the hallway)

(While Odin head to the hallway, Sandra finished healing Tina and heads to Paige upset)

Paige: I'm sorry.

Elder Sandra: I'm so disappointed in you; I thought you had enough potential. (Heading to the hallway)

(Paige feels disappointed as the camera shifts to the healed Tina and the stumbled Ron)

Ext. P3- Int. Bar

(Cuts to the club then to the bar where Phoebe and Bradley is continuing to talk where Phoebe still doesn't know she's on a blind date)

Phoebe: I didn't know you like _Kill It Before It Die_s.

Bradley: I do!

Phoebe: I love that movie! I wonder which was your favorite character?

Bradley: I have to say Billy.

Phoebe: Me too! He was my ideal man. (Thinking about Coop)

Bradley: It seems we have things in common.

Phoebe: Yeah.

(Bradley leaning close to her and about to give her a kiss)

Phoebe: (Dodging it) What are you doing?

Bradley: I'm trying to see if there was a bug on you.

Phoebe: No I don't; (seemingly what Piper is doing and feeling this a blind date) I'm sorry Bradley, I really I'm, but I got a man in my life.

Bradley: Oh!

Phoebe: I appreciate and I hope we will be just friends…

Bradley: That's okay, I hope this man you love will come back to you. (Heading upstairs)

(Phoebe seeing why Piper has done this and decides just to stay here and continue watching the place)

Int. Express Repair Shop

(Cuts to the repair shop where Leo is walking to the boss' office and needs to talk to him about something)

Boss: (seeing Leo) What you want?

Leo: I need to talk to you right now.

Boss: Can't this wait!

Leo: No! I need to talk to you right now!

Boss: What is it?

Leo: I feel that you are a selfish, obnoxious, and downright buffoon of a boss.

Boss: What!

Leo: I know you're listening; now listen to this, I quit! (Taking of his nametag and slamming down the boss' desk then he walks out)

Boss: (looking at him with a profound)

Int. The Silver Knights' Misty Lair

(Cuts to the Knights' lair where we see Crimson and Denim exchanging ideas for what to do next)

Denim: What now? Onyx and the others injured one of them and both of them escaped.

Crimson: I'm thinking that the Elders are orchestrating a group of whitelighters to defend themselves and try to attack us.

Denim: What are we going to do?

Crimson: In order to destroy this group we need to go attack form the inside.

Denim: (confused)

Crimson: I'm talking about eliminating their leader.

Denim: (Was once confused now listening to what Crimson is saying and smiling devilishly)

Crimson: (smile like Denim)

Int. Magic School- Hallway

(Cuts to the school where Paige runs into Sandra who is still upset)

Paige: Sandra listen to me.

Elder Sandra: I'm sorry Paige, but you finished your job.

Paige: No! I didn't finish my job because those knights are still out there and until we get them, I'm not giving up.

Elder Sandra: Listen Paige.

Paige: No you listen; you chose me because not only I'm a witch, but also I'm a damned-good whitelighter who risked all to help my charges. Now these kids need me more than ever.

Elder Sandra: Good.

Paige: Huh?

Elder Sandra: The reason why I chose you because this is your enlightenment.

Paige: (confused)

Elder Sandra: You'll know what I'm talking about once you get the kids ready to battle immediately.

Paige: I will! Thank you! (Heading to the lobby)

(Sandra turns around and suddenly sees two other elders)

Elder Sandra: Do I know you?

Elder# 1: No, but we haven't have a chance to met.

Elder# 2: Not anymore.

(Sandra feels something's wrong)

Elder# 1: (Shoots a powerful dark arrow light towards Sandra)

(Before having a chance to escape, Sandra is hit so hard that she is thrown and hits the wall hard where she falls down hard; the camera then zooms to the imposter elders where the first one shiftshapes back to Crimson and the other shiftshapes back to Denim)

Denim: I hardly believe she's the leader.

Crimson: No matter, they just have to mourn the loss of an elder along with the other whitelighters we slain.

Denim: (smiling)

(Suddenly Ron appears)

Ron: (seeing an elder severely injured and seeing the two knights in magic school) What?

(Crimson and Denim turns around)

Crimson: Grab him!

Denim: (Grabs Ron) What for?

Crimson: Leverage! (Looking at Ron then at Sandra; he soon dark orbs out)

Denim: (Still holding Ron, dark orbs out)

(The camera then zooms at the severely injured Sandra and blacks out)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Int. Magic School- Lobby

(Cuts back at the school then to the lobby where Paige sees the kids hanging out)

Paige: Can you guys come here.

(All of the teens come by except for Ron who is missing)

Julie: You want us Mrs. Paige.

Paige: Yeah, I just want to say that you guys are the reason why I'm here and why I'm your leader.

Dexter: You're sure?

Tina: Yeah are you sure?

Paige: I'm sure.

Timothy: (looking everywhere) Where's Ron?

Paige: Where is he?

Julie: Don't tell me that he's gone again.

Dexter: No maybe he's in trouble.

Paige: This is the moment that we need to step up. Are you guys ready?

Dexter: Ready!

Tina: I hope we find Ron.

Paige: Trust me you will.

Int. The Silver Knights' Misty Lair

(Cuts to the Knights' lair where we see all of the knights torturing Ron)

Flax: Here you go! (Kicks him)

Onyx: (Throws him across the lair)

Celadon: Now let's finish this!

(All of the knights prepare to attack and then we see orbs come down where it's Paige and the rest of the kids)

Crimson: Well look what we have here it's the cavalry. You can't destroy us.

Paige: You want to test that theory. Now guys!

(The guys along with Ron start attacking the knights while Crimson battles Paige)

Paige: Listen to your heart and use your inner whitelighter.

Crimson: Kill them!

(The battle begins as Tina and Julie both orbs back and forth to confuse Flax; Timothy uses his power of camouflage to confuse Denim; Celadon almost attacking Dexter until Dexter hovers and swoop kicks him hard on the floor; Ron uses his power to orb-run very fast to make Onyx dizzy and he then karate kicks him; Paige and Crimson struggles a little bit, yet when Crimson is about to shoot a dark arrow light, Paige telekinetically orbs it toward Onyx. Onyx gets hit hard)

Crimson: No!

Paige: (Thinks about Crimson and telekinetically throws him across the lair and hits the round table breaking it in the process)

(The other Knights help both Crimson and Onyx up where the kids stand besides Paige)

Timothy: We got to end this!

Dexter: Now!

Paige: Hold hands!

Julie: What?

Paige: Just do it!

(The guys hold hands and Paige closes her eyes along with the others where the camera zooms back and sees orbs hovering around them while the Knights are confused)

Denim: What's going on?

Onyx: What's that?

Crimson: I have a bad feeling about this!

(Paige and the teens concentrate enough energy above where the same orbs strike all of the Knights; the orb-like energy enters each of the Knights where we see a white glow. The Knights are suddenly in pain and screaming while feeling the energy rushing inside them; then all of the sudden a major implosion erupts eliminating the Knights)

Paige: (seeing the Knights were just vanquished before their eyes) We did it!

Julie: Yes!

Ron: O, happy days again are finally here.

Int. Magic School- Lobby

(Cuts to the school where Paige and the teens orb down in rejoice)

Dexter: We got rid of the Knights!

Timothy: Yahoo!

Tina: (laughing then hearing a noise, she turns around and see a person stumbling) Oh my god, look!

(Everyone looks at the person Tina is talking about then all of sudden falls down where the camera views the person who is non other than Sandra still feeling the effects from the last time)

Paige: Sandra? (Seeing her not moving) Sandra!

Julie: Oh no!

Paige: (Holding Sandra then seeing the teens standing there) Go and get help now!

(The teens run out to get help while Paige is still holding Sandra)

Paige: You know we can heal you.

Elder Sandra: (Still feeling the pain) No because I don't need any healing.

Paige: Sandra…

Elder Sandra: Listen Paige, I know that you and the kids defeated the Knights and I commend that.

Paige: (Staring to cry) You can't go…I need you! You been there when I first became a full whitelighter…you taught me so many things.

Elder Sandra: I know and you know that the nature has balance. If evil loose something in battle, good half to do the same. It has to balance it out for the Grand Design.

Paige: Screw the Grand Design we can still fix this.

Elder Sandra: No! Paige, this is my time and there's always a reason to win and loose.

Paige: (Feeling sad)

Elder Sandra: Good-bye Paige! Say good-bye to your sisters and Leo for me.

Paige: I will!

Elder Sandra: And Paige, blessed be! (She finally closes her eyes for the last time)

Paige: (Realizing she's dead, she holds her tight and continue to cry)

Ext. San Francisco- City

(A view around the city landscapes and across the pyramid building)

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the condo then to the living room where Piper is sitting and Phoebe bringing a tray of two cups filled with tea)

Piper: (Grabbing a tea cup) How's your day?

Phoebe: (Holding her tea cup as well by sitting down) Very funny.

Piper: I mean it; how's your day with Bradley?

Phoebe: (sipping the cup) It's been interesting.

Piper: Spilled me the details!

Phoebe: Well I have a sister that can't stop minding her own business.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: I know you set up a blind date for me; you should know that I been an expert on blind dating.

Piper: Well go on that dating show, ElimDate.

Phoebe: (laughing) Hah, I'll stay regular dating instead of that.

Piper: (laughing)

Phoebe: I know you are trying your very best, but I need to do this alone without other men in my life.

Piper: Positive.

Phoebe: I'm a witch and an advice columnist, that's all I need to worry about.

Piper: Fine by me. (Smiling)

Phoebe: (Smiling as well)

(Both continue to smile and then continue drinking their tea)

Ext. Golden Gate Bridge

(Cuts to the bridge where we see Paige still upset over the loss of an elder she knew long enough she was considered a close friend; suddenly, Elder Odin orbs down trying in sort to comfort her)

Paige: Now what?

Elder Odin: I'm not here to argue with you now knowing that the Knights are finally vanquished and that we can finally be in peace.

Paige: Peace…you know about…

Elder Odin: One of my own dying during the battle, yes I did.

Paige: How are the others up there taking it?

Elder Odin: Their accepting her mourn pretty well.

Paige: You?

Elder Odin: I can handle it; the only question is you?

Paige: I don't know.

Elder Odin: It'll take some time to get over the mourn and then there's other wonders in the world for you to focus on like your sisters or your nephews or your husband.

Paige: (turns to him)

Elder Odin: Where are the kids?

Paige: They are all at their own home rejoicing for one thing and mourning the next.

Elder Odin: And after that, they will get over it. (About to leave)

Paige: Wait!

Elder Odin: (Almost leaving) You have anything more to say?

Paige: Yes!

Elder Odin: Please tell.

Paige: I just need to know if this event was my enlightenment?

Elder Odin: I can't answer that, but I can tell you that Sandra would want you to do what you do best.

Paige: At least her name won't go in vain.

Elder Odin: I got to give it to you Paige; you save the world, stop the Knights, led kids into battle your way, and lost someone you consider a close friend. I like that!

Paige: (turns to him again and smiles)

Elder Odin: (Smiles too then orbs out)

Paige: (Watches him leaves then spots a light above; glancing at the light, she notices that it's the small ball of light the Sibyl gave to her then all of the sudden it disappears in a bright light meaning that everything today was right. Paige has finally found her enlightenment and we leaves her smiling as if it was a last gift of Elder Sandra)

**Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	8. Episode 8

**9x08 "Weird Magic"**

**Teaser**

Ext. Manor- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the manor where we see "Four Years Ago…" then to the living room where a scene from _"Lost and Bound"_ we see Piper is talking with a 11-year old Tyler the Firestarter about his amazing gift and hers.)

Int. Ludlow's Academy- Ludlow's office

(Cuts to another scene from _"Lost and Bound"_ in the evil academy where Ludlow is using his powers on a defenseless Tyler; the Charmed Ones breaks the door down and vanquish Ludlow; then Leo heals Tyler.)

Int. Manor- Kitchen

(Cuts to another scene from "Lost and Bound" back in the manor to the kitchen where Piper gives Tyler a bounding potion and tells him that whenever he needs his powers he can come back.)

Ext. San Francisco- Bay view

(Cuts to the San Francisco Bay where we see "Present day" and then to the gloomy sky where serious lighting is clashing.)

Int. Unknown House- Bedroom

(Cuts to a house where inside the bedroom we can see the same lighting happen then to a male looking on; then we hear a voice)

V.O: Tyler!

Tyler: (Turns around who now we saw him as a 11-year-old in the past now a 15-year-old about to make sixteen in a couple of hours and hears his adoptive mom's voice) Coming!

(Rushing through to get ready he soon leaves)

Int. Dining Room

(Cuts to the dining room where Tyler and his adoptive mom, Lillian, comes in with a cake with sixteen candles and "Happy Birthday Tyler" on it)

Tyler: Mom, what's the occasion?

Lillian: Since your sixteenth birthday is coming near three hours, why don't we celebrate it a little early! (Putting the cake down on the table)

Tyler: Okay! Where's dad?

Lillian: He had to work late.

Tyler: In this storm?

Lillian: I tried telling him take this day off, but he wants it to be special just for you. (Looking at the cake) Now come on and blow out those candles.

Tyler: (Looking at one of the candles seeing the flick remembering that he was a firestarter and still is one)

(The phone rings and Lillian gets it)

Lillian: Hello?

Ext. Road

(Cuts to a street then to a communications van where we see a man on his cell)

Man: Honey?

Int. Tyler's House- Living Room

(Cuts back to the living room)

Lillian: Jacob! Where are you? We kind of started the party early.

Ext. Road

(Cuts back to the street)

Jacob: Sorry honey! I can't make it to the house until mourning.

Lillian (Phone): Sweetie!

Jacob: I know I missing all the fun, but I have to do this double shift, but this darn storm took off one of my wheels. Sorry, I wish Tyler a happy birthday!

Int. Tyler's House- Living Room

(Cuts back to the living room)

Lillian: It's okay!

(Shifts to Tyler looking at his mom knowing she's talking to his dad; suddenly the lights go out)

Lillian: Jacob? (Worrying about the phone going off) Jacob?

Ext. Road

(Cuts back to the street)

Jacob: Hello? (Suddenly he sees the telephone pole one mile away knocked down and sees another person behind him) Who the hell are you buddy?

Mystery man: Buddy?

Jacob: You shouldn't be out here with this storm brewing.

Mystery man: You neither!

Jacob: I know, but outside work is my specialty.

Mystery man: I have a question do you know a boy named Tyler?

Jacob: (Wondering what he wants with his son) Who's to know?

Mystery man: I just need to talk to him.

Jacob: I don't thinks so!

Mystery man: No, I want to talk to him now!

Jacob: Listen buddy…(Screaming then stops immediately as he feels something has puncture him; he holds one of his hands and sees blood)

(We then see the man has stabbed him with what looks like a sacred knife; Jacob collapse while the other man smiles)

Mystery Man: I don't take a no for an answer…now it's time to find that Firestarter! (Shimmers away)

(We see Jacob dead on the ground and we can hear thunder from the storm)

**Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act I**

Ext. San Francisco- City view

(Cuts to through the bay them to the Golden Gate Bridge and around the city with the storm while the song "Into the Ocean" by Blue October playing in the background)

Ext. Manor- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the living room where Leo is playing with Little Wyatt and Chris while Piper is cleaning up with the vacuum)

Leo: Piper, why are you there and not over here with neither the boys nor me?

Piper: Unless you have a right to clean this messy house, I can't join you guys. Play without me.

Leo: We had been doing that for hours!

Piper: Keep it up! (Continuing to vacuum up the floor not wanting to hit the kids' toys proceeds to the next room)

Leo: Piper!

Piper: Sorry honey, this house is dirty… (Hears the front door open) What? Who's there? (Stopping the vacuum and heads to the foyer well Leo joins her)

Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the foyer where we see Piper and Leo looking at the door opening and is stunned to see who it is…Billie)

Leo: Billie!

Billie: Hey! It's been a long time, but I'm back!

Piper: Weren't you supposed to be at Chicago finding…

Billie: I did, but I felt that I was called here.

(Hearing thunder)

Piper: And you pick this day out of all days.

(Billie just ponders as Piper just still surprised she's back)

Ext. Henry and Paige's Apartment- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the apt. where we see Henry and Paige having a conversation)

Paige: (Still deepened about the loss of Elder Sandra)

Henry: Honey? Are you okay?

Paige: I have been wondering about the battle that I had to face those Silver Knights.

Henry: Well you know you defeated them.

Paige: Yeah, but an elder had to pay the ultimate sacrifice.

Henry: You told me this already. (Seeing his pager and notice "DARRYL…CALL BACK!" on it)

Paige: What's going on?

Henry: I got to call Darryl.

Paige: For what?

Henry: He and I had been researching Gen. McGeyger's past and we found out some interesting details.

Paige: The general? You been secretly finding info from the general's past?

Henry: I know, but I really need to take this! (Heading to back)

Paige: (Confused and notices her cell has a new message; Piper text messages her that she needs to come home immediately; orbs out)

Ext. Bay Mirror- Int. Phoebe's office

(Cuts to the Bay Mirror where Phoebe is having a mini-photo shoot with some of her greatest fans then Elise smiles from the back) 

Photographer: One big smile!

(Phoebe and the girls smile)

Photographer: Say cheese!

Phoebe and the girls: Cheese!

(The picture is taking and the photographer announces it's a finish; the girls smile and hug Phoebe then leave; soon enters Elise)

Elise: Hey, how about that?

Phoebe: I love it!

Elise: Well thank Robertson who kind of had a little persuasion that you were a valuable asset to this paper.

Phoebe: I'm blushing.

Elise: Sorry again that we had to do this seeing outside it's really bad.

Phoebe: The storm…I know!

Elise: Well since we got phase 1 out of the way…

Phoebe: Wait Elise what about phase 1?

Elise: Phase 1 is this shoot then lucky number 2 is a trip to Las Angeles.

Phoebe: (Shocked) What? Whoa! Whoa! What you mean L.A?

Elise: I can't give you all the details, but relax, go home, or do something else because I got the rest of this okay! (Heading out)

(Phoebe still shocked to know that she is heading to L.A for something interesting until she gets a message on her cell and it's the same text Piper gave to Paige; Phoebe decides to leave early and find out what Piper need her for)

Int. Library

(Cuts to a city library and we see Darryl who is researching something and it is revealed to be information about Gen. McGeyger's son; he sees that the general son is being kept in Bay Hills, a U.S Army-funded mental institution. Darryl types the name of the institution on the web and finds out some encrypting stuff on what is going on there and why the Army is the only U.S force to fund it until Darryl realizes that Henry is right about the genreral knowing covertly about this)

Int. Gen. McGeyger's car

(Cuts inside the military jeep where the general is driving to a unknown location; the camera suddenly looks on the passagner side where we see files about the Halliwells and Darryl Morris laying there)

Int. Tyler's House- Living Room

(Cuts to Tyler's house then to the living room where lights are temporaily on as we see Tyler eating a piece of birthday cake while Lillian is standing there feeling that something has terribly happen to Jacob)

Tyler: (Almost finishing his cake) Mom?

Lillian: (Turns around) Yes sweetie?

Tyler: You're okay?

Lillian: I'm okay, but…

Tyler: Dad's still not here. I know!

Lillian: I know that this storm will pass eventually and then your father is coming back.

Tyler: (Hearing something) You heard that! (Stands up)

Lillian: No, Tyler I didn't hear… (She turns around and see the mysterious man, who we seen earlier killing Tyler's dad, facing her and pushes her down)

Tyler: Mom! (Seeing the man) You're pay for that!

Mystery Man: I found you Tyler!

Tyler: (Almost shocked to see he know him) How you know…

Mystery Man: You're the Firestarter I been searching for.

Tyler: (Remembering being a firestarter then notice the man) Who are you?

Mystery Man: Call me Candix! (Hitting Tyler)

Tyler: (Dodges then spin kicks him to the floor; he heads to his mom) Mom let's go!

Lillian: (Feeling that he is after her son) Go Tyler, runaway and get help!

Tyler: Mom? 

Lillian: I'm not asking you again…go I do not want this freak after you; I'll stall as long as I can; go now!

Tyler: (Hugging his mom while having tears on his face) I'll never forget you.

Lillian: Go!

(Tyler runs out of the house while Lillian tries to stop Candix from harming her son; Candix gets up suddenly)

Candix: Try to stop me woman! (Grabs a sacred knife and stabs her though her lungs)

Lillian: (Feeling her last breaths she collapses on the floor where now she dies)

(Candor knowing he got the obstacles away; Tyler is gone, so he shimmers out and then the camera then views the casteless body of Tyler's adoptive mom; the camera blacks out)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Ext. Manor- Int. Family Room

(Cuts to the manor then to the family room where Leo and the boys are upstairs and Piper and Billie is sitting on the couch)

Piper: How was your trip to Chicago?

Billie: Fine, yet I felt a little setback once I was in the city of brotherly love.

Piper: I think you mean sisterly love.

Billie: (laughing)

Piper: Have you found any other family members?

Billie: I didn't.

Piper: And…

Billie: How did I know how to look there?

Piper: Yeah. 

Billie: I found a lost picture in Christy's diary and it had a man who seems close to my grandmother, so I track it down and that's how I wind up in Chicago.

(Piper and Billie continue to talk then Phoebe and Paige enter)

Phoebe: Oh my god, Billie you're back!

Paige: Are you staying here for good?

Billie: I don't know!

Piper: Probably…

(A voice can be heard from the conservatory)

V.O: Probably, I need your help.

(Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Billie get confused and head to the conservatory)

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to the conservatory where the sisters and Billie see non other than the Angel of Death)

Billie: Who is that?

Angel of Death: I'm the Angel of Death!

Billie: What?

Piper: What do you want?

Billie: You know death!

Phoebe: We have a past together.

Angel of Death: And it never gets old.

Piper: Unlike the last time that you tried to get my husband under cosmic circumstances, what do you want?

Angel of Death: Like I said before, I need your help.

Paige: What help?

Angel of Death: Something is wrong; I can't bring the spirits to the next world because the Grand Design has been screwed off.

Phoebe: And you need our help why?

Angel of Death: The times that this happened before I can handle it, but now something has somehow thrown the balance off track; I trust you since we had history and I notice I actually feel worried I'm not doing my job.

Piper: What is causing your spirits from moving on?

Paige: I think I know maybe it's the storm that's causing this.

Billie: You think an ordinary storm is causing Mr. grim reaper's problems?

Paige: It can be; the same time the storm came in probably the same time the spirits didn't move on.

Phoebe: I hope you're right?

Paige: I know that I'm right.

Piper: Well figuring and knowing is two different things.

Billie: At least we can try something first.

Phoebe: Billie is right.

Angel of Death: I going to regret this, but do whatever you can. The world depends on it. (Disappears in his ghoulish fashion)

(The sisters feel worry about it and decides to head to the attic while Billie do the same)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic where the girls try to figure what's really going on with this storm)

Piper: Are you sure the storm is causing this because I know snowstorms can cause damage like a hurricane do, but this kind of storm; I don't know.

Paige: This is the only evidence I can think of.

Phoebe: If it wasn't a spell, what could have stop spirits from moving on?

(The camera views Billie flickering her cellphone while the sisters realize what's she is doing)

Phoebe: Billie! 

Billie: (Noticing) Yeah?

Paige: What are you doing?

Billie: I'm searching weather reports about this storm…

Piper: And?

Billie: There's a massive abundance of the storm throughout the United States.

Phoebe: And don't tell me next the continent?

Billie: Well looking at this, I can tell its just waiting to swallow the world.

Piper: What is causing this?

(The sisters along with Billie are stumped)

Ext. Unknown Alleyway

(Cuts to a alleyway almost miles away from his home, Tyler runs while he knows Candix is after him)

Tyler: (Runs and finds a pile of boxes as a good hiding spot)

Candix: (Arrives and thought he had him, but he was gone) Where are you? (Pissed, he then shimmers out)

(Tyler sees Candix gone knowing that he's all right; he gets out of the boxes and leaves)

Ext. Uncharted Land

(Cuts to a land filled with leprechauns; the leader arrives)

O' Riley: (Seeing that something's wrong) Where's the gold?

Mortimer: There is no gold.

O' Harlan: The gold is gone and that means our magic is dwindling!

O' Riley: Oh no! Without luck in the world, the whole world will be in chaos!

Ext. Forest Springs

(Cuts to a garden in a forest where a couple of nymphs is working peacefully)

Nymph# 1: Nature is just one of Earth's gifts.

Nymph# 2: There's much to do. (She looks at her then suddenly sees dead flowers) Oh no! Look!

Nymph# 1: (Seeing the flourished flowers being withered away every ten seconds) Harmony is out of sync!

Nymph# 2: What are we going do with nature destroying itself?

Nymph# 1: I don't know, but we half to do something or nature will be like this forever.

(The camera views the flowers and trees dying which continually wither)

Ext. San Francisco- City view

(Cuts to the city where we see a view of the city while the weird storm is continually to get worse)

Ext. Manor- Int. Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic where we see Phoebe searching through old books while Billie is searching her cell for more weather information; Piper is searching the Book of Shadows)

Paige: (Feeling that she need to get something out of her chest) Girls can you come here for a second.

(Piper and Phoebe look at each other weird then head to Paige)

Phoebe: What's going on?

Paige: You know Elder Sandra right?

Piper: Of courses what's wrong?

Paige: When I told you that I had to led five teen whitelighters into battle against a clan of darklighters, I didn't tell you that she died during battle.

Phoebe: What?

Piper: And you are telling this now. You should…

Paige: I should have told you guys, but I couldn't because I was mourning.

Phoebe: You need to do that, but what Piper is trying to say at least you can tell us ahead of time.

Paige: I know, I know!

Billie: You guys are okay?

Piper: Yeah we're peachy!

(Suddenly they could hear the doorbell ringing)

Phoebe: I'll get it while you (looking at Piper) see if there's anything in the Book of Shadows about this mysterious storm and Paige it will be okay. If I had to deal with loosing Coop, you can deal loosing an elder.

Paige: The only problem is that Coop wasn't lost.

Phoebe: (Thinking and then heads to see who's ringing the door)

Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the foyer where Phoebe is getting the door)

Phoebe: Coming! (Heading to the door then opens it where we see Tyler) Hello?

Tyler: It's me Phoebe, Tyler!

Phoebe: (Surprised) Tyler?

(The camera blacks out)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Int. Manor- Family Room

(Cuts to the family room where we see Tyler sitting on the couch while in the foyer Phoebe calls for the others)

Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the foyer where see Piper, Paige, and Billie coming downstairs where Phoebe tells them about Tyler)

Paige: You call us for what?

Phoebe: You know little Tyler from four years ago.

Piper: Yeah, so what's going on?

Phoebe: He's back! (Heading to the couch)

Paige: (Seeing Tyler) That's Tyler!

Piper: He's older.

Tyler: Hey!

Billie: Who is Tyler?

Phoebe: Like your sister he's a firestarter actually that's how we know about a firestarter because of him.

(Billie sees Tyler and thinks about her sister)

Billie: How you guys met?

Piper: We met him four years ago and he was a little scared, but I told convinced him that his powers are great and is a cherish. Then, he was being hunted by a demon that wanted to take him to the Source; we vanquished him and I decided that he binded his powers.

Paige: And when I was a at the social services, I found Tyler a good home, but now I guess he wants to go back to his old habits.

Phoebe: He never told me why is he here…

Billie: Maybe I could ask him; I can keep an eye on him while you guys figure what's going on out there.

Paige: Billie is right! We need to go up and find more information.

Piper: At least we don't need to worry about Tyler.

(The sisters go upstairs while Billie head to the couch with Tyler)

Billie: Hey, my name is Billie!

Tyler: Hey Billie, I'm Tyler!

(Shaking hands)

Ext. Tyler's House- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to Tyler's house well we see police everywhere and an ongoing investigation preludes the recent crime scene; Gen. McGeyger arrives)

Gen. McGeyger: So tell me the straight facts, Inspector Erickson!

Inspector Erickson: A middle-age woman is found murdered on the living room floor.

Gen. McGeyger: What's her name?

Inspector Erickson: The neighbors told us her name is Lillian Johnson; her husband, Jacob, was found dead on the side of Hallow Road.

Gen. McGeyger: (Looking at the files) Any children?

Inspector Erickson: A son, Randy, 26, who lives out of town and then the couple has a adoptive son, Tyler, who neighbor says was celebrating his sixteenth birthday. We will soon contact the older son while we search for the younger one.

Gen. McGeyger: Go and do that contact inspector; I got the kid!

(The inspector leaves then Darryl show up)

Gen. McGeyger: Lieutenant Morris, what are you doing here?

Darryl: I got my captain puts me head on this investigation.

Gen. McGeyger: Even though I respect you Morris, I can handle this in the meanwhile don't you have another investigation you should be working on.

Darryl: I can do that tomorrow and besides you need a rest general. I can do this investigation.

Gen. McGeyger: Fine by me lieutenant! I head out.

Darryl: See you around and watch out from that storm! (Heads to the kitchen)

Gen. McGeyger: All right! (He turns around and sees his cell is picking up an incoming call reading: "Incoming call from Dr. Crane"; we see his eyes looking worried and heads out to his jeep)

Int. Exile's Underworld- Unknown Cavern

(Cuts to the Exile's side of the underworld where we see Candix look angry)

Candix: (Pacing around) Where is that brat?

(Suddenly the camera shifts to three other unknowns: one older man, a young man, and a young woman each in their individual magical cage)

Older Man: Something's wrong?

Younger Man: (Shaking his head)

Candix: Shut up! I don't need any advice from you Earthshaker nether (Looking at the younger man) the Windwalker or you (Looking at the woman) Waterbearer.

Waterbearer: Get us out of here.

Candix: I caught you three for a reason…

Windwalker: And that could be?

Candix: (Holding a medallion) You will all know including that Firestarter as long as I find him.

(The three Elementals are surprised and still feels a little of weak while Candix gives of a smirk)

Int. Manor- Family Room

(Cuts to the family room where Tyler and Billie really get in touch)

Tyler: I missed my powers!

Billie: You missed being a Firestarter?

Tyler: Of course since it's like your true identity.

Billie: Just tell me why you need your powers back since being normal is great.

Tyler: Like I said, it's your identity; I missed it so much able to put something on fire. Once you removed that, you will never know what will happen in the future.

Billie: (thinking)

Tyler: What's wrong?

Billie: It's just my sister, Christy, was a Firestater like you.

Tyler: Really.

Billie: It was weird since I know what are you talking about; my sister was taken by demons fifteen years ago. The sisters taught me and I use their knowledge to help find my sister, but unfortunately she used me to kill the Charmed Ones; She was turned evil by those demons and I had to kill her just to save her.

Tyler: I'm sorry. Have she control her powers?

Billie: Kind of, but she never had a chance to really get in touch within. In some sort of way, I know how you feel.

(Tyler agrees and decides to turn on the TV to find out what's with this storm; shifts to the TV where breaking news reports a double murder)

Tyler: (Remembering his adoptive mom and see his adoptive dad) I don't believe this!

Billie: What? What's the matter?

Tyler: That was my parents…I mean adoptive parents…they were murdered by a demon.

Billie: What?

Tyler: That's the reason I'm here…I want my powers back! (Going upstairs)

Billie: (Worried follows him)

(Suddenly the camera zooms to a corner where two mysteriously figures are somewhat looking; each of them turns to each other and disappears)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic where the sisters are continuing researching and Phoebe thinks about something)

Phoebe: Ever realize that Tyler is here just to get his powers back?

Piper: Maybe.

Paige: I highly doubt that because he should be with his parents not here.

Piper: So you think he's here just to visit and with this storm coming something's is definitely screwing nature.

Phoebe: And don't forget about our old friend the Angel of Death.

Paige: I just need to know who or what is causing this?

Piper: (Stands up from the chair) We all want to know Paige, but how can we if we don't have the information! I hate this…

(Suddenly the chandelier breaks and falls down)

Phoebe: Piper!

(Piper sees it and quickly tries to freeze and it suddenly blows up in pieces)

Paige: What the hell was that?

Piper: I was trying to freeze, but somehow it blows it up.

Phoebe: How can that happen?

Paige: Well let me get rid of it. (Seeing the trashcan, she telekinetically orbs it in the can, but it soon reverses direction and breaks the window) Okay?

Phoebe: Now you!

Paige: Are we in a twilight reality or what?

Piper: I don't know, but we better do something fast before…

(The camera shifts to a rainbow and we see three leprechauns; two nymphs then appear out of nowhere)

O' Riley: The Charmed Ones we need your help!

Mortimer: Yes! Yes!

Nymph# 2: Help us!

Paige: What's going on?

O' Riley: Our gold and our power of bringing luck are dwindling!

Nymph# 1: Nature is withering!

Piper: And our powers have glitches!

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are lost in what to do while the leprechauns and nymphs are worrying that their magic will be gone; the camera blacks out)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Int. Manor- Attic

(Cuts back to the manor then to the attic where the sisters are still having talks with the leprechauns and nymphs)

Phoebe: (Looking at her sisters) Is there anything we can do?

Piper: With our powers a little off, we don't know if we can do it.

Paige: We can! We just got to find the source of the storm.

Mortimer: You're saying that the storm out there is the cause of our troubles.

Piper: We just speculate, but now we had a meeting with the Angel of Destiny, and with you guys.

Nymph# 1: I hope you do find the source.

Nymph# 2: After all you're the Charmed Ones!

O' Riley: I hope you two are right.

Paige: We are going to save the world trust us.

Phoebe: You nymphs will have your nature back; you leprechauns will have your luck back…

Piper: The Angel of Death will have his spirits back and we will have our powers without glitches.

(The leprechauns and the nymphs still feeling worried, begins to understand that the witches will save the world; they then leave by their respective transportation)

Paige: What are we going do?

(Piper and Phoebe look useless and then Tyler comes in running while Billie joins him)

Phoebe: Tyler, what's wrong?

Tyler: I want my firepowers back.

Piper: I don't think you need them especially today.

Tyler: Sorry Piper, but I can't stand being a unique being without abilities.

Billie: Tyler, my sister didn't know about her powers until I found her and told her.

Tyler: But I'm not her!

Piper: He has a point.

Tyler: (Looking back at the sisters) I need them because without it I'm useless.

(Piper and Phoebe look at each other remembering their adolescent years without powers and see Tyler as themselves)

Phoebe: We know what you are going through.

Piper: Unlike Paige and Billie, who know they had powers in the adolescent years, Phoebe and I was like you; bind powers.

Phoebe: (Knowing what Piper said and Tyler is going through) I'll be happy to unbind your powers.

Paige: I second that. inceranted

Piper: (Thinking the time that she binded his powers) Well since I binded your powers; I guess I have to unbind it. (She begins to cast a spell)

"I call on thee in this hour;

Settle here unbound his power."

(Tyler feels weird then senses his power coming back and sees a couch; he concentrate on it and soon it catch on fire)

Tyler: Wow!

Piper: Oh crap. (Runs to get the extinguisher and get rid of the fire)

Phoebe: (Seeing Piper have control on the fire, she turns to Tyler) How does it feel having your powers back?

Tyler: I just love it! Thanks! (Running out the door)

Paige: Billie…

Billie: I'm on it!

Phoebe: Watch out; don't get him mad.

Billie: I won't! (Heading out)

Piper: (Finished putting out the fire and put back the extinguisher) Just what we need a Firestarter on a list of weird things we need to do.

Paige: Normal day for us.

Int. Exile's Underworld- Candix's cavern

(Cuts to the exile underworld where Candix is seeing the other elementals feeling something)

Candix: What's wrong with all of you?

Earthshaker: I feel an element power!

Windwalker: Oh no!

Waterbearer: A Firestarter!

Candix: Tyler! (Shimmers away)

Waterbearer: Oh, we have to do something.

Windwalker: But what?

Ext. Bay Hills Institution- Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the institution where we see a female doctor walking and the camera notices her name pin "Dr. Nicole Crane"; still walking almost to her office until Gen. McGeyger walks in front of her and stops her)

Dr. Crane: General?

Gen. McGeyger: You call doctor?

Dr. Crane: Yes, I did.

Gen. McGeyger: How's my son any better?

Dr. Cane: I can't say if he's condition is getting any better, but…

Gen. McGeyger: But what?

Dr. Crane: The treatments I have been giving him has no effects on him; I studied and restudied everything even I research for new treatments, but there is no scientifical way to explain this.

Gen. McGeyger: So you saying my son is going to die!

Dr. Crane: No he is not because I will do whatever in my power to find the cure for your son, general, but someone has leaked into my system computer that might have confidential files about your son's illness.

Gen. McGeyger: I want those files locked immediately and you will find that damn cure! (Seeing a new message on his cell) I have to go, but my son will be cure; I make sure of that! (Walks away)

(Dr. Crane is pertrified from the general unless she does what she promises)

Int. Bay Mirror- Phoebe's Office

(Cuts to Phoebe's office where Phoebe hurries in and sees one-wat ticket to Los Angeles; Elise enters)

Phoebe: (Wondering about the ticket)

Elise: Phoebe I see you have the ticket.

Phoebe: Elise.

Elise: Phoebe listen you can go through interviews, guest star in tal shows, be photographed by a famous photographer…

(While Elise keeps on talking, Phoebe suddenly feel Elise's emotions)

Phoebe: You want me to be like a dog; do whatever you command!

Elise: Phoebe?

Phoebe: I'm not taking this trip (Ripping the ticket in half) and I don't care what happen to me!

Elise: (Realizing what is she doing) Okay! Forget about the trip; forget about everything! (Upset, she leaves)

Phoebe: (She finally realizes that her empathy power has come out of nowhere without even stooping it) What have I done! (Knowing the storm might have done something to her and her sisters' powers, she leaves quickly)

Ext. Manor- Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to the manor then to the conservatory where Billie and Tyler are sitting on the couch and talking)

Billie: How was it like when your parents…I mean your real parents was around?

Tyler: I really forgot about my parents. All I remember is that two bounty hunters fake being my parents and tried to send me to this Ludlow.

Billie: The sisters told me about it and that you were adopted by a family…and let me guess the ones they reported were dead.

Tyler: I don't believe this! (Feeling something) Ugh!

Billie: Tyler?

Tyler: I got to go! (Runs through the conservatory doors and out the house)

Billie: Tyler come back! (Worrying about him, she ignores telling the sisters what hapend and she follows him)

Ext. Unknown Street

(Cuts to a street where Tyler is still running and gets stopped by Billie)

Billie: Tyler wait!

Tyler: I can't!

Billie: Why not?

Tyler: I simply can't because…

(Suddenly Candix shimmers in)

Billie: (Sees the demon) Tyler stand back!

Candix: Move away witch! I want him not you!

Billie: Why do you want him?

Candix: He's a firestarter and I need him!

(Across the street, a military jeep pulls up away from view; Gen. McGeyger appears and somehow convertly hide in the bushes away from the confontation)

Candix: I want that Firestarter whatever means necessary! (Summons a knife and throws to Billie's direction)

Tyler: (Seeing it, he concertrates on it and the knife is burned to pieces)

Billie: Thanks!

Tyler: No problem Billie.

Candix: (knowing he wanted Tyler to destroy a knife, summons another one)

Billie: (Seeing the secon knife, she telekinetically throws him hard)

(Candix is thrown few feet behind his normal spot hard enough the knife is thrown all the way to the bushes where the general lies, yet didn't get hurt)

Gen. McGeyer: (Shocked to see what happened, he runs back to his jeep and drives off knowing he just witnessed)

(Back to the scene, Candix smiles and holds a medallion in front of Tyler where the medallion is lighting up and somehow Tyler feels weak)

Billie: Tyler what is going on?

Tyler: I don't know, but it hurts! (Feeling something it ripping him apart)

Billie: (Turns to Candix) What are you doing to him?

Candix: I got him under my control.

Billie: I don't thinks so! Tyler you can stop this!

Candix: (Still holding the medallion, he gets into Tyler's mind) Kill the witch!

Tyler: (Still feeling the pain) What?

Candix: Kill her now!

Billie: No, Tyler! Don't listen to him he's a demon like Ludlow; he want to use you for some kind of cruel intentions.

Tyler: (Trying to fight it) Stop it! Stop it!

Candix: Do it! Kill the witch! Kill her!

Billie: No Tyler! You're good; the sisters can help you! I trust them and you!

Tyler: (Feeling the effects, he closes his eyes) I'm sorry!

(We suddenly see Billie on fire; Candix still using the medallion against Tyler; Tyler still closing his eyes while Candix smiling and Billie is still under fire)

Billie: Tyler! (Then she's gone for good)

Tyler: (Opening his eyes) Billie! What have I done! (Sitting down by the scorch mark where Billie once stand and in total sorrow)

Candix: (He knocks Tyler out with the medallion and shimmers away with him)

(The camera then zooms the scorch mark)

Int. Manor- Conservatory

(Cuts back to the manor where Piper and Paige feeling scared and worried then Phoebe soon enters)

Phoebe: I got some bad news…(Seeing her sisters depressed and worried)

What's wrong?

Piper: You're first!

Phoebe: The storm is the cause of our glitches similar to the Angel of Death's, leprechauns' and nymphs' problems. I still don't know what's the cause.

Paige: Fortunately, that we was going to talk about. The storm was caused by a ceremony known as the Night of Aeolus.

Phoebe: What is that?

Piper: A ceremony that happens once the four elements: earth, wind, water, and fire are disconnected and weakened by an unseen force; the four protectors are known as the Elementals: Earthshaker, Windwalker, Waterbearer, and Firestarter.

Phoebe: And don't tell me…Tyler is the protector or this elemental.

Piper: Yes with the protectors gone and on this ceremony, everything in nature and magical will have problems.

Paige: What's even more worse is that Tyler is gone as well as Billie.

Piper: We need to find them!

Phoebe: Let's go!

Ext. Unknown Jeep

(Cuts back to the street where the sisters orb in and notice that must been a struggle happened here; each sister probed around the area and Phoebe stumps on a scorch mark knowing Tyler must have been here)

Phoebe: (Touch the scorch mark and then a she has a premonition from the past where Billie and Tyler face a demon; sees a medallion the demon is using with; Billie was caught on fire and was killed by a possessive Tyler; she finally gets out of it) Oh my god!

Piper: (Running by her) What happened?

Phoebe: What?

Phoebe: Tyler killed Billie.

Piper; What?

Paige: I don't believe this.

Phoebe: I had a premonition and it was no joke!

Piper: I know he didn't do it.

Phoebe: I know because I saw a demon and he had a medallion, which I think, notice its shape and design has element symbols on it and a red jewel in the center.

Paige: I read that something could weakened the Elemental powers and looks to me it's the Medallion of Aelous.

Piper: Let's just find that demon, stop him, save Tyler and the other elementals and save the world.

(The sisters soon orbs out)

Int. Exile's Underworld- Candix's cavern

(Cuts to the underworld where Tyler wakes up and see himself trapped in a magical cage; he soon spots three other beings held captive; Candix beginning the ceremony for himself)

Candix: Let it begin!

(The camera blacks out)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Ext. SFPD Headquarters- Int. Henry's office

(Cuts to Henry's office where Henry is about to finish filing his latest parolee's report when he sees Darryl)

Henry: Hey Darryl!

Darryl: Hey, but something's wrong.

Henry: What's wrong?

Darryl: The files I found about the general's son who is the one in Bay Hills are locked away or either deleted.

Henry: We needed that information to finally see what is going on with the general; it seems he's hiding something since he had a hand in locking away his son's files.

Darryl: We need to find something else about him, but what is he hiding about his son.

Henry: I hope he hasn't done anything weird yet.

(Darryl and Henry are still stumped about the general's son's condition)

Int. Exile's Underworld- Candix's cavern

(Cuts to the exiled underworld where Candix is preparing for the ceremony while the Elementals including Tyler are held separately in four points in a magical cage)

Tyler: (In the cage) What is going on here?

Earthshaker: It will be okay!

Windwalker: No it will not!

Waterbearer: We all need to get out of this place..

Tyler: But how?

Earthshaker: I don't know.

(While the Elementals are struggling to get out of their cages, Candix lits five candles and standing on a stage-like area; he is about to cast a spell until he hears orbs coming in and it's the Charmed Ones)

Candix: The Charmed Ones!

Paige: It's funny how we ended up in the underworld.

Candix: You mean the exiled underworld.

Piper: Don't tell me that you're a…

Candix: An exile!

Piper: Son of a…(About to blast him until she's can't)

(The Elementals notices them and see something's wrong)

Tyler: Piper?

Phoebe: Piper what's going on?

Piper: I don't know maybe the storm is causing this.

Paige: You mean once we came down here our powers are still whacked; what are we going do?

Candix: It'll be my pleasure to kill you!

Phoebe: Why are you doing this? (Looking at Tyler and the other Elementals) Why them?

Candix: I need them to realign the balance so that it will tip into our favor. Let evil rule this world and the Exiles finally get what they always wanted.

Paige: I don't believe you after all you influenced an innocent kid to kill another. (Thinking about Billie)

Candix: I don't care along as I get what I want and right now seeming you witches have some problems with your magic…it's my turn to show you! (Summoning a knife)

Piper: If I can't freeze that and without the Power of Three, we're goners!

Phoebe: We half to do something!

Paige: And that is!

(Candix throws the knife to their direction; while the camera views the knife heading towards them, it zooms across the cavern where unbeknownst to all, we see the two mysterious figures from earlier appear and both the male and female figures hold up their hands where we see a glowing light)

(The Charmed Ones suddenly feel strange and then realizes their powers are regaining full strength)

Piper: (Sees the knife, freeze it just in time) Woo!

Paige: (To Candix) Now's your turn! (Throws the knife at him)

Candix: (Gets stabbed) Ugh! What!

Phoebe: Time for some for real magic! P3 time!

(The sisters casts a spell)

Charmed Ones: "Demon that dwells into the world you

Feel; death takes you with this spell!"

(Candix still feeling the stab then feels something worse; he suddenly feels a explosion inside him and explodes)

Paige: Now we got justice for Billie!

(The cages holding the Elementals are finally disappeared and the Elementals are set free)

Earthshaker: Thanks!

Piper: No mention it.

Tyler: I'm sorry about Billie…I didn't…

Phoebe: It's okay you don't have to say anything; we know what happened!

Tyler: I hope she understands.

Paige: Okay not to be all regressive, but there's another problem we need to get rid of…the storm!

Waterbearer: She's right; we need to fix the balance.

Windwalker: How?

Phoebe: I know! All four elementals to cast a spell along a boost with us, we can realign the balance to where is suppose to be.

Earthshaker: Right! Let's hurry!

(The Elementals including Tyler spread around the edge of the stage-like area while spreading their arms; the sisters then hold each other's hand in a Triquetra-like circle)

Paige: Now what?

Piper: Yeah.

Phoebe: Just follow me!

(Across the cavern, the same two figures suddenly smiles and disappears in light-like formation; the camera views around the formation of the sisters then to the Elementals while casting the spell)

Charmed Ones: "Power of Three we call on thee,

With the powers of the Elementals;

We summon now restore harmony."

Ext. Bay Area

(Cuts to the Bay area where we see the storm is finally receding)

Ext. Forest

(Cuts to the forest where the nymphs see flowers begins to rapidly bloom everywhere; the nymphs soon celebrates)

Ext. Uncharted Land

(Cuts to the uncharted land when the leprechauns see their gold are coming back and see a giant rainbow; they soon celebrating)

O' Riley: I never doubted those Charmed Ones! Haha! (Celebrating with his brothers)

Int. Exiled Underworld- Cavern

(Cuts back to the cavern)

Piper: Okay so is everyone okay!

Phoebe: I guess so, since we fixed the balance!

Paige: Well it's about time because right now I'm missing my husband.

Piper: I'm missing my husband and my kids.

Phoebe: (Thinking about Coop) I just missed home!

Earthshaker: Thanks! Without you, the world would be in the demon's control.

Windwalker: Yeah thanks!

Tyler: Now what, where I have to go home.

Piper: Well you want to bind your powers?

Tyler: No I did before, but now since I'm older now things are going change besides I have a brother out of town I can go to. Thanks again! (Hugging Paige then Phoebe and last Piper) Sorry again for Billie.

Paige: It's okay; if Billie were here right now, she would want you to do like you always do.

Tyler: What's that?

Piper: Be yourself!

(Tyler smiles)

Ext. San Francisco- City view

(Cuts to the city where the camera shows the whole city with now clearly-blue skies)

Ext. Manor- Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to the manor then to the conservatory where we see Phoebe and Paige standing then Piper soon enters)

Paige: So how are you?

Piper: Well the boys are with Leo are getting ready to go to the zoo and I'm doing fine.

Phoebe: You're sure? Why are you not with them?

Piper: I'm just thinking about…

Paige: Billie!

Piper: (Seeing Paige)

Paige: Me too!

Phoebe: It seems every time we face almost a near-death experience somebody else that we cared for is losing their life.

Piper: Mom, Grams, Prue, Andy and all the other inspectors, and all the innocents we lost, and some elders.

Paige: It seems like Billie was the next one.

Phoebe: What are we going to do because every year we losing part of our lives either way.

Piper: It feels like we're like the Angel of Death.

(The Angel of Death appears)

Angel of Death: You rang!

(The sisters turn around to see him)

Angel of Death: Thank you for restoring the balance…

Phoebe: So let me guess, we're finish between us.

Angel of Death: Actually no, there is one more thing I need to say.

Paige: About Billie? Is she really gone?

Angel of Death: Yes even though destinies can change, her destiny had ended.

Piper: What are trying to talk about?

Angel of Death: During the last meetings we had, I notice that I helped you and somehow I never got something in return.

Piper: And what is that suppose to mean?

Angel of Death: In order to completely balance this point between us, a love one…someone you are close to is going to loose their life.

Phoebe: I don't think you understand this, but you are no god; you can't tell us that we are going to loose another life not again.

Angel of Death: The sooner you're forget them the more time you need in order for you to finally complete your destiny.

Paige: Destiny or destiny, we are not loosing another! You can't take Henry!

Piper: Not Leo nor my kids.

Phoebe: Not Coop! I'm not going to let that premonition come true!

Angel of Death: You don't understand and you won't. The life force of someone you care about will be traded for your destiny.

Piper: I don't believe it!

Angel of Death: It seems I have a compassion for you, in order for me to truly get out of your chosen path; that life force must be sacrificed; it's part of the Grand Design. (Disappears)

Piper: Screw the Grand Design! There's no way I'm loosing another loved one for this so-called chosen path.

Phoebe: What are we going to do?

Piper: Hate to say this, but we just have to wait and see.

Paige: Well I'm going to see Darryl and see about Billie and her college stuff.

Piper: Just listening to what Mr. death told us, I'm going to get ready to join Leo and the kids.

Phoebe: And if I have time, I'll head to work and try to make some amends to Elise. (Almost leaving) Just one question…how did we have our full powers back?

Paige: Probably an unseen force maybe at work.

Piper: We don't know, but that's tomorrow's stuff. (Heading upstairs)

Paige: (Heading out to the door)

Phoebe: (Follows)

(Then the camera soon views the two figures from before appearing without the sisters seeing)

Female Figure: We need to tell them.

Male Figure: Not yet!

Female Figure: Why not? We saved them before that exile demon almost kill them.

Male Figure: We don't need to reveal ourselves not yet anyway.

Female Figure: Well when? You know the sisters will eventually find out.

Male Figure: When the time comes, we will be ready and for them to trust us.

Female Figure: (Worried)

Male Figure: (Determined)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	9. Episode 9

**9x09 "Totally Not Charmed"**

Previously on Charmed, Coop leaves Phoebe not without a confession; Phoebe receives two dreams about Coop; Piper realizes that she needs to be a big sister for Phoebe; Paige meets a Sibyl who gives answers to her enlightenment and finally found it, but with a cost; a mysterious thunderstorm brings glitches to the entire magical community; Gen. McGeyger sees magic in an unpredictable place; Billie dies; the Angel of Death tells the sisters that to set the balance point a loved one must sacrifice theirs…

**Teaser**

Ext. P3- Int. Club Floor

(Cuts to P3 where we see Corinne Bailey Rae playing "Put Your Records On " at the club; people are dancing everywhere)

Int. Lounge

(Zooms to the lounge where we see the sisters lounging and enjoying the music)

Phoebe: I can't believe Corinne Bailey Rae is playing tonight!

Paige: You're really did it Piper.

Piper: I know, yet at least we have fun right now.

Phoebe: What you mean?

Paige: You still worrying about what death said.

Piper: Yeah! How can I once we know that another one we cared about is about to lose their life because of our destiny.

Phoebe: Didn't we have this problem before with another angel and with Leo?

Piper: Yeah something we should forget. Maybe Coop is the one.

Phoebe: Piper!

Piper: Well you did have that premonition about him dying in your arms.

Phoebe: I…I…

Paige: You have to admit it the pieces fit together.

Phoebe: And the only piece is Coop.

Paige: Where is he really?

Phoebe: I have no idea, but I surely want to know what is this thing he lost.

Piper: The sooner the better.

(Leo and Henry comes in with drinks)

Piper: Hey honey!

Leo: Hey, we missed anything?

(The sisters look at each other)

Paige: Nope!

Henry: Nothing?

Phoebe: We're find.

Leo: (listening to what Phoebe said) I don't believe that. I know you guys!

Piper: Of course you know us.

Paige: (Listening to the music) Why won't we forget about this and live a little. (Standing up and pulls Henry out while he still drinking)

Henry: Paige…(gets pulled into the crowd)

Leo: (Seeing what Paige has done, looks at Piper) Why don't we live a little as well.

Piper: Sorry honey! I just need to think about something. (Heading to the back)

Leo: What was that?

Phoebe: I don't know, but Piper will handle it like she always does.

Leo: (Seeing men at the floor) Hey Phoebe, there's some guys looking at you…maybe you can meet them.

Phoebe: I like being single.

Leo: You miss him?

Phoebe: (Sees Leo)

Leo: Coop?

Phoebe: Yeah!

Leo: Don't worry; he'll be back!

(Phoebe still worried and Leo is always optimistic while the music continues to play then ends)

Ext. Alleyway

(Cuts to an alleyway across the street from P3 where a businessman is walking an alternate route home; out of the people's view, he continues to walk)

Man: (On the phone) Yeah sweetie, I love you too!

(Suddenly off view a blue light appears out of nowhere while the man is still on the phone)

Man: I'm coming home! I know! (Sees the light) Oh my god!

(The camera sees two feminine legs on screen; the man is shocked in disbelief)

Man: (Standing in fear while the two females wearing warrior-like clothes comes closer) What.What?

Woman#1: (Walking around) So this is what they called a human male.

Woman#2: (Smelling) I hate the smell of men.

Man: What are you freaks?

Woman#2: See no respect to us.

Woman#1: (Taking the phone from the man) Maybe this device is another part of their control.

Man: Hey give me back my phone!

Woman#1: (Hearing someone is calling "Harold") You must be Harold?

Harold: So? 

Woman#2: (Tries to break the phone with her bear hands)

Harold: No!!

Woman#1: (Summons an knife and stabs him)

Harold: (Confused, but feels the knife stabbing him; he soon falls down)

Women#2: Men are just weak unordinary.

Women# 1: Marissa will be proud!

(The two females leave in the portal from which they used earlier; the camera zooms to see Harold left for dead while his phone is still moving)

Phone: Harold?

Phone: HAROLD! (Suddenly a boot from one of the females smashes the phone)

Woman#1: Men.

(Walking away while he is still not moving and the child is dream)

**Teaser ends**

**OPENING CRDITS**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act I**

Ext. Manor- Int. master of Bedroom

(Cuts to the manor then to where we see Piper still distraught over last night then Leo enters)

Piper: (Laying on the bed)

Leo: Piper, can we talk about last night?

Piper: I don't want to hear it!

Leo: Come on Piper!

Piper: Don't you come on me; I really feel disappointed that you forgot one of the most important days in our life.

Leo: Our marriage?

Piper: No, I'm not talking about that.

Leo: Well in a marriage, you supposed to be honest with your mate.

Piper: For all the times you didn't been honest with me, why I have to.

Leo: What are you talking about?

Piper: Forget it! I'm heading to downstairs just to do something. (Walking out)

Leo: (Still figuring out what Piper is trying to say that he forgot)

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the condo where Phoebe is working on her laptop and hears the door knocking)

Phoebe: (Hearing it) Coming! (She pauses the laptop and closes it while running to the door and opening it) 

(It reveals to be Elise on the other side)

Phoebe: Elise! What are you doing here?

Elise: I came here and I want to know what the hell happened to you five days ago?

Phoebe: Like what? 

Elise: Like you saying that I'm treating you like a dog then you ripped the ticket. What was that?

Phoebe: Bad storm! It seem that maybe the storm has caused me to unleash my inner emotions.

Elise: I know I have been keeping the real you out in the dark, but I can't control you because I not like that.

Phoebe: What do you want me to do?

Elise: Like you always do put it in your column; let your readers know you Phoebe, that's what makes you successful. (About to leave)

Phoebe: Thanks!

Elise: See you. (Closing the door)

(Phoebe thinks about what she said and heads back to her laptop)

Int. Henry and Paige's Apt. – Dining Room

(Cuts to the apartment where Paige is reading a book while Henry comes in and kisses her)

Paige: Hey!

Henry: Hey back! (Sitting down)

Paige: You know…(putting down the magazine) we can start a family.

Henry: Um family?

Paige: Yeah, two girls and a boy; it seems that it was meant to be.

Henry: (Ignoring for a weird reason) You know the general is hiding something from us.

Paige: What are you talking about?

Henry: I'm talking about the general, someone who is trying to ruin you and your sisters.

Paige: Okay, so when is talking about starting a family goes all the way to talking about a general.

Henry: Sorry sweetie, but I really need to finish something and I promise you that we are talk about starting a family later okay. (Kisses her and heading out)

(Paige feels disappointed and furious about what Henry has done)

Int. Unknown Lair

(Cuts to an unknown lair where we see a lot of warrior-like females marching then shifts to a high judge table where we see three females and then to the middle one that is a blonde and seems to be the leader of this faction)

Leader: (Walking toward the movement and is smiling)

(The group of females suddenly align themselves in rows and the leader pacing back and forth)

Leader: My warriors…we are predominate of the feminine race. We are the Medirans!

All: Yeah!

Leader: We are the kind that hate and despise the masculine race; they're the scum of this world and most of all they rule this world. We need to fight this and replace that scum in order to bring justice to society.

(One of the Medirans comes up and states a problem)

Mediran#1: Marissa, our leader…

Marissa: Yes!

Mediran#1: We need new blood!

Marissa: New recruits?

(Shifts to a higher Mediran, Rochl, next to her who seems to be Marissa's second-hand)

Rochl: She's right Marissa! It's an opportunity to add more new blood in order to rid the scum for good.

Marissa: It's foolhardy!

(Shifts to another higher Mediran, Jewel, who seems to be the oracle of the group)

Jewel: I see that adding new blood will be more successful in our conquest; men are dominate and it's best to expand our strength.

Marissa: (Listening to what Jewel is saying) All right, I can accept it; we need new blood, but who?

Rochl: Witches!

Jewel: What?

Rochl: Yes, they have more powers than we even realize its best to bring them to our fold.

Marissa: But how if you said these witches are powerful.

Jewel: (Thinking) The Blessed Twilight ceremony.

Rochl: What?

Jewel: It's a century old ceremony when powerful witches are magically defenseless and powerless… it last only 24 hours and today is the day.

(Giving Marissa a potion) Let these witches take it.

Marissa: (Interested) It'll be easy to bring them to our fold and we have less than 24 hours to bring them to it. We need them! (Looking at two Medirans) Go! (Bringing them the potion) Go and search the most powerful witches you can find and give them this.

Mediran#2: Just do it.

Marissa: What ever is necessary!

(The two Medirans leave as Marissa is smiling and determining that the witches will be a great addition to their kind)

Ext. Ft. David- Int. Gen. McGeyger's Office

(Flashes to the military compound where in the general's office he is searching for something and his secretary comes in)

Secretary: General…

Gen. McGeyger: Yes!

Secretary: Don't forget about the departure to Ft. Wilburn in Arizona.

Gen. McGeyger: I know that! Tell the admiral I'll be there as soon as possible, just for now I just need to handle one unfinished business.

Secretary: I will do that sir! (Leaving)

(The general is searching something in his laptop for some files then notices an incoming e-mail; he opens it and reveals to be sent from Dr. Freedman; he reads it "General, the project is ready for testing. We already have a subject for the test, but in order to begin we need the final material.")

Gen. McGeyger: (Knows what Dr. Freedman is talking about and replies to him back: "I will deliver it to you myself!" and press send; closes the laptop and begins to re-read the files of the Halliwells and notices a picture of a blond female similar to the one he saw before where he notices she is a freak and begins to picture everything about the sisters; he then notices their physician, Dr. Blaine; the camera looks at him with a smirk and closes the file)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Int. Phoebe's Condo- Living Room)

(Cuts to the condo where Phoebe is ready to go out and before she has a chance Paige orbs in)

Phoebe: Paige? Why are you…

Paige: Here.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Paige: I'm here because I can't stand Henry. (About to sit) Can I sit?

Phoebe: Yeah! (Sitting next to her) What you mean you can't stand him?

Paige: I mean that we had a wonderful conversation about starting a family…

Phoebe: Ah, how sweet!

Paige: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Sorry, keep going.

Paige: I thought he was agreeing with everything I been saying to him, but all of a sudden income the general.

Phoebe: What's the general have to do about this?

Paige: That's what I been saying. To Henry is like business and didn't even care about a family.

Phoebe: Maybe the general is clouding his judgment.

Paige: Well I wish I know!

Phoebe: For me I have a bad feeling about this Gen. McGeyger.

Paige: Why?

Phoebe: It's just the way I always be, have a bad vibe about things.

Paige: Probably it's the empathy talking.

Phoebe: It's either my powers or just a woman intuition.

Paige: (Smirking)

Int. SFPD Headquarters- Henry's Office

(Cuts to the police where see Henry talking to one of his parolees, Jerry)

Henry: Jerry we been through this.

Jerry: I know! I'm prohibited to pickpocket, but I can't let it go.

Henry: Well you want to remember it forever while you your butt goes to jail for about ten or fifteen.

Jerry: What?

Henry: You know! (Stands up and brings Jerry to his door) I need you to do a big favor for me.

Jerry: And that is?

Henry: Don't pickpocket! (Bringing out of the office)

(Jerry leaves while Darryl enters)

Henry: Darryl?

Darryl: I got good news and bad news.

Henry: All right, tell me the good news.

Darryl: Gen. McGeyger is leaving the city and heading to Phoenix, Arizona for force duty.

Henry: How long?

Darryl: No idea, but the bad news is that whatever files he has even with his sick son those are going with him.

Henry: What now?

Darryl: We need to talk to him about this and see if we can get some truth out of him.

Henry: I can call Paige and tell her to cast a truth spell on him.

Darryl: But you know that's what he wants and that we can't do. No magic on him before he gets more suspicious!

Henry: Well do the talking without me because I have to do more parolee stuff.

Darryl: Okay, so I'll call you when I need you.

Henry: Just be careful!

(Darryl leaves while Henry is still suspicious about the general)

Ext. Manor- Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the manor where Piper is getting ready to take the boys to the park)

Piper: Wyatt put your jacket on!

(Wyatt putting on his jacket while Piper puts a jacket on Chris; Leo enters)

Leo: Piper can we talk before you go?

Piper: Sure.

Leo: First of all, where are you going? 

Piper: Going to the park now what are you saying?

Leo: I want to say you half to tell me what's going on with your mind.

Piper: All right, you know today is one of the most important days in our relationship.

Leo: Have no ideal!

Piper: Figure that, I mean this the day we first met and you told me you are going to do something special.

Leo: (Realizing) Sorry honey, I didn't know!

Piper: Of course you don't. (Looking at the kids) Instead of going to the park, I'll take the kids to dad.

Leo: Why can't…

Piper: Because I said so! Let's go!

(Piper and the boys leaving with the dismay of Leo)

Ext. San Francisco Memorial- Int. Lobby

(Cuts to the hospital where the general is by the lobby desk)

Gen. McGeyger: Excuse me, can I talk to Dr. Breail?

Lobbyist: (Trying to search for him)

Dr. Breail: It's okay I'm here; can I help you general?

Gen. McGeyger: I like to see one of the patients, the Halliwell's medical files.

Dr. Breail: Sorry, but I can't do that!

Gen. McGeyger: Why not?

Dr. Breail: I know your ranking and your stature, but I'm a doctor and I can't express any of patient confidentiality no matter how much you rank.

Gen. McGeyger: (A little mad) I understand!

Dr. Breail: I'm sorry if I can't do anymore help for you. (Walks off)

(The general still mad about it and tries to find another way; he suddenly sees an opportunity; he soon leaves)

Ext. Manor- Int. Family Room

(Cuts to the manor where Leo is sitting in wonderland while Henry enters)

Henry: Are you okay?

Leo: Yeah, but not completely.

Henry: What you mean? In fact what happen between you and Piper last night.

Leo: We just have martial problems that still need to be fixed.

Henry: Really? I wonder why she is gone and you probably staying here like an offbeat dad.

Leo: (A little upset)

Henry: Sorry!

Leo: That's okay…Piper and I really had an anniversary to celebrate today, but I forgot it.

Henry: Let me guess your marriage?

Leo: No, the first day I met her.

Henry: Whoa…how did you meet her?

Leo: I was the sisters' handyman. What's with you and Paige?

Henry: We were talking about starting a family, but for me I put business in front.

Leo: Whoa!

Int. Phoebe's Condo- Living Room

(Cuts to the condo where Phoebe and Paige are still chatting)

Paige: So Coop came back?

Phoebe: Don't even start!

Paige: Sorry!

Phoebe: I know and I'm sorry I kind of snap at you; it just that I was heartbroken with Cole and you know it took me a long time to readjust my life after that. I waited a long time to find love again and I thought I did…

Paige: No you found your love and that's Coop. I know he did made you hurt within doesn't mean he's gone for good.

Phoebe: (Smiling) What are you now a Whitelighter expert?

Paige: No just…

(Piper opens the door and slams it)

Piper: (Angry) Men!

Phoebe: Hello to you too!

Paige: What's wrong?

Piper: It's just you know this man (talking about Leo) who know you your whole life and now all of sudden it just he can't remember the special days. He can remember birthdays, Valentine's Day, Christmas…

Phoebe: What did Leo forgot?

Piper: The first day we met.

Phoebe: I know that because I was there.

Paige: Sorry honey.

Piper: Yeah, but men are despicable!

Phoebe: I know your feeling!

Paige: Why are they so complicated?

Phoebe: I hope we never know!

Piper: Men…we will never understand their nomad-like style, but us women can stand our ground.

(Paige and Phoebe agreeing with them suddenly the two Medirans from before arrived and surprised the sisters)

Piper: Who the hell are you?

Mediran# 1: We're the Medirans!

Paige: Who?

Phoebe: Why are you here?

Mediran# 2: To show you our way!

Piper: I don't think so lady! (Starting to blow her up, but can't)

Phoebe: What's wrong?

Piper: I have no idea.

Paige: Maybe those glitches are coming back.

Phoebe: Those glitches were cause by the storm. This is something else.

Paige: But what?

Piper: I don't know, but if my combustion power is not working, I don't even want top try my freezing power)

Phoebe: Well it's best to get your hands dirty!

(Phoebe starts to attack one of them and the other throws her across the room where she falls hard)

Piper: Phoebe!

Paige: Oh no!

(Both of them help their fallen sister; the first Mediran rings out the potion and throw it near the unnoticed sisters where we see an aurora-like field surrounding the sisters; the two Medirans look at ach other and disappear)

Paige: (Seeing them gone) What the hell was that?

Phoebe: Have no idea, but I feel strange.

Piper: I wonder who are they really.

Paige: (Seeing the piece of glass shard near them) I guess they use a potion on us.

Piper: Let's find more about them.

Phoebe: I really feel something's wrong not only with our powers, but each of us.

(The camera blacks out)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Ext. Manor- Int. Attic

(Cuts to the manor where the sisters are in the attic)

Piper: Found anything yet?

Paige: (looking through the Book of Shadows) Not yet!

Piper: Phoebe, anything on that shard.

Phoebe: I used most of the scryring potions and none of them work.

Paige: Are we facing demons?

Phoebe: No because demons would have had a chance to use fireballs, but the way they were dressed, I could hardly imagine them as demons.

Piper: Those warrior ladies seem a little bit scarce once we face them.

Paige: Found something!

Piper: What is it?

Paige: They are known as the Medirans.

(Viewing the page while Paige continues to talk)

Paige: They are a clan of female warriors similar to the Valkires, but have a grudge against the men.

Phoebe: I feel their pain.

Piper: Me too!

Paige: Guys are you okay?

Piper: (Realizing) What was that?

Phoebe: (Realizing as well) Oh no? Maybe that potion they used on use has something to do with this.

Paige: I highly doubt it.

Int. The Medirans' Lair

(Cuts to the lair where we see the order consisted of Marissa, Rochl, and Jewel discussing)

Rochl: Are you sure the witches a good asset to our clan?

Marissa: With that ceremony still up, they will be us!

Rochl: I'm just wondering because of the way using witches are non-trustworthy.

Jewel: Rochl, they will still be witches a little bit, but once the ceremony has ended and they are still with us…they will be witches no more.

Marissa: Just hope it will succeed.

(The two Medirans from before arrived and has great news)

Marissa: What? Was it a success?

Mediran#1: Yes.

Rochl: What now?

Marissa: Wait! They will come to us when they are ready!

Int. Manor- Foyer

(Cuts to the manor where the sisters are coming downstairs feeling strange than they were before)

Piper: Something's not right.

Phoebe: I know.

Paige: Are we transforming into some kind of creatures again?

Piper: I don't know!

(Leo and Henry hears them and both try to see if they could reconcile)

Leo: Piper! (Bringing her to him) We need to talk about this!

Piper: Certainly.

(Henry does the same to Paige)

Henry: Paige, I know you didn't like what I did to you earlier today.

Paige: Fine.

Phoebe: (Feeling strange) Why don't you two just beat the mess out of them.

Leo: Phoebe?

Piper: You're right! (Looking at Phoebe)

Leo: What's going on?

Int. Ft. David- General's Office

(Cuts to the office where McGeyger is looking through most of all the cases that the sisters were involved in; he soon notices a message pooping up on his laptop and opens it to see it's Dr. Freedman. The general begins to read it: "We don't have time…we need the final material, general!" McGeyger wonders he don't have enough time and leaves quickly)

Int. SFPD Headquarters- Main Office

(Cuts to the police where Darryl is working at his desk; the general soon enters)

Darryl: General…

Gen. McGeyger: Save it…I need you; meet me at the interrogation room. (He leaves in not-so-good mood)

Darryl: (Confused and follows him inside the room)

Int. Interrogation Room

(Cuts to the room where Darryl comes in and the general closes the door with the same morbid look)

Darryl: What?

Gen. McGeyger: You know I told you that I'm going away for a while.

Darryl: Yeah?

Gen. McGeyger: I need you to do something.

Darryl: No, I'm not doing jack!

Gen. McGeyger: I know our secret.

Darryl: (Thinking the same) And I know yours!

Gen. McGeyger: (Shocked) if you even think of releasing anything about my secret, I will kill the people you are close to. Your wife and kids…oh I'm sorry your family is not here they're gone and…

(Darryl grabbing him)

Darryl: You leave them out of this.

Gen. McGeyger: I can't.

Darryl: I'm not going to tell you again general.

Gen. McGeyger: Well, I guess I half to show this lovely secret to your kids that which you been hiding from years…not even the sisters have known.

Darryl: No!

Gen. McGeyger: Well, listen to this. (Showing him the file he wanted him to see)

Darryl: (Looking at the file) You can' be serious?

Gen. McGeyger: You don't have a choice, Darryl, and try to put my secret out or tell anybody about this. Your secret and the sisters' will be exposed. You got until midnight. (Leaving)

(Darryl can't believe it, but he has to do it)

Int. Manor- Living Room

(Cuts to the living room where Leo and Henry are dumbstruck about the sisters' sudden emotional change)

Leo: What is going on?

Piper: I don't know.

Leo: Piper!

Piper: Sorry I can't.

Phoebe: (Already surging the influence) You men are spineless scum.

Piper: Right on!

Leo: You know what Phoebe this is not you and this not none of you.

Henry: Paige!

Paige: Don't Paige me! I thought you like children.

Henry: I do!

Paige: You don't.

Leo: These are not the sisters!

Henry: Who are they demons?

Piper: We're not demons.

Phoebe: We're not witches!

(Leo and Henry get confuse once she said that)

Leo: There must be a spell to undo this.

Piper: And you think a spell caused this.

Paige: I wonder why men are so nomads.

Henry: Honey! We really need to see what is going on with you.

Paige: I know sweetie.

Henry: You do?

Paige: Maybe. (Suddenly throws him across the room where he hits and breaks the coffee table then he falls unconscious)

Leo: Henry! (Seeing the sisters while getting mad) Stop this now! There must be a way…

Phoebe: Way for what? It seems you can't solve anything!

Leo: Phoebe!

Piper: She's right, honey; there are things you can't know.

(Leo seems a bit confused and suddenly gets stabbed by a knife driven by non other than Piper)

Leo: (Coughing blood) What have you done?

Piper: A greater change for all.

(Leo collapses on the floor slipping into unconscious where the sisters now fully influenced with the Mediran's view they all orb out where the camera leaves us with a knockout Henry and Leo almost close to death)

Int. The Medirans' Lair

(Cuts to the lair where we see the order an the other Medirans standing there until the Charmed Ones orb in)

(The camera views the sisters up close then to Marissa, Jewel, and Rochl)

Marissa: Welcome!

(The camera views back to the sisters then to Marissa; it blacks out)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Ext. San Francisco Memorial- Int. Dr. Breail's Office

(Cuts to the hospital where inside the office we see Darryl covertly checking on the files near the file cabinet and sees the Halliwells on it. He then sees what he been looking for; suddenly, Dr. Breail come in and is immediately shock)

Dr. Breail: What the hell? Who are you? And why are you here without permission?

Darryl: I need this! (Showing the item he was forced to received)

Dr. Breail: Give that back to me now! (Seconds later) Securit…

(Before the doctor even finish the word, Darryl knocks him out and lays him on his chair believing he's sleeping)

Darryl: Sorry, I don't have a choice. (Leaves)

(Darryl leaves while we see Dr. Breail unconscious)

Int. Medirans' Lair

(Cuts to the lair where we see the sisters, wearing the warrior-like clothing the Medirans are wearing, are standing in a line with others; Marissa comes pacing again)

Marissa: My sisters we are here now to show those things that they called man will be eliminated. (Seeing the Charmed Ones) Now that we have our new blood with us, we are now ready to attack!

Rochl: (Agreeing)

Jewel: (Starting to doubt about letting the sisters joining them)

(The camera views Marissa in a proud mood and shifts to the sisters)

Int. Manor- Living Room

(Cuts to the living room where we see Henry is still unconscious near the broken table and Leo nearing to death until we see a heart-like light appears which it reveals to be Coop)

Coop: I'm…(Seeing Henry knocked out and Leo bleeding to death) Leo! (Running to him) Leo?

(Seeing Leo and then to Henry where he's a few feet away, Coop calling on the sisters, but no answer. He decides to call on an elder)

(The elder appears revealing to be Elder Taban)

Elder Taban: I'm going to heal Leo, go and try waking Henry.

(Coop tries to help Henry while Elder Taban heals Leo)

Leo: (Gets healed from his wounds and notices the elder has done it) What…What is you doing here?

Elder Taban: (Flabbergasted)

(Coop successfully wakes up Henry while Henry himself is confused to see Coop)

Henry: Coop…you're back?

Coop: Yeah! I'm back.

Leo: (Sees Coop) Coop! Where you been?

Coop: No time, what happened?

Leo: All I know is that the sisters thrown Henry into unconsciousness and stabbed me with a knife.

Coop: What? That can't be the girls!

Henry: We don't know what really happened to them, but they ignored what we said and keep on insulting us.

Coop: Insults? (Confuse) What kind of insults?

Leo: More like we're the scum of the world and we act like nomads.

Henry: Probably they must be under a spell horribly gone wrong.

Elder Taban: I don't think so.

Leo: What you mean? You know what's going on with the girls?

Elder Taban: I think the way you describing the situation you're telling me that they are not under a spell, but is being manipulated.

Coop: Who?

Elder Taban: The Medirans.

Leo: I thought the Medirans didn't exist.

Henry: Who are these Medirans?

Elder Taban: They are a clan of female warriors similar to the Valkires who use their talents for battle, but unlike the Valkires choosing men for battle, the Medirans want to eliminate the power of men. They will do whatever to get complete feminine control.

Leo: Now we know who's been corrupting the girls…how did the girls get manipulated that easy.

Henry: I thought they would easily fight it.

Coop: Unless something stripped them down.

Elder Taban: The Blessed Twilight ceremony.

(The guys are confused)

Elder Taban: It's a ceremony where the three planets Mercury, Venus, and Neptune align themselves; that alignment causes the bond of powerful witches to hold off…

Leo: Making them vulnerable to anything in the outside force.

Henry: Even evil?

Elder Taban: Exactly.

Coop: When does the ceremony ends?

Elder Taban: At midnight.

Leo: We just have to save them before the Medirans completely turn them.

Coop: We just half to know where? 

Henry: And when?

Ext. Seaside Cliff

(Cuts to the bridge then to the cliff ten miles from their where we see few teens are partying)

(Everybody is dancing with the song "Pain" by Jimmy Eat World playing on the radio and we can hear the announcer)

Radio announcer: That was Jimmy Eat World…(Before it could be finished the radio is being held by one of the Medirans and we see her crushing it; the teens scream)

(While everybody is trying to escape, the camera shifts to Marissa, Rochl, Jewel, the sisters, and other Medirans surrounding the teenagers)

Marissa: Now!

(Some of the warriors separate the young men and the women while we see the order and the sisters are just standing waiting for the moment; shifts to the teen girls being turned while the teen boys are being held captive)

Marissa: Let it begin!

(The camera blacks out)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Ext. Seaside Cliff

(Cuts back to the cliff where we last see the girls are almost turned to the Mediran's slaves and the boys are captive; we see the sisters)

Piper: It's all going to be over.

Phoebe: For good.

Paige: Power to us!

Marissa: Yes! You're now our sisters and now knowing that boys are still incomplete fools like their adult counterparts we will see who truly dominate the other.

Rochl: Well…attack them!

(She gives the others an order and now they are going to do it until Leo, Henry, and Coop arrive)

Rochl: What the hell?

Jewel: They seem threatening.

Marissa: At least we can make them suffer like the rest of them. Attack them!

Leo: Look!

(The guys see the boys are in trouble then to the girls turning into slaves then to the sisters)

Coop: Phoebe…Phoebe!!

(Phoebe suddenly sees Coop)

Phoebe: (Surprised) Coop! (Then getting angry)

(Before Coop responds, the Medirans begin to attack them. Each of them tried to punch and kick each guy; Leo tries to dodge the attacks while the same goes with Henry and Coop)

Henry: (Dodging the attacks) We have less then 30 minutes before midnight.

Leo: We need to bring the sisters back to the good side)

Coop: How?

Marissa: (Sees the altercation between them and the sisters who are getting angry; she gets interested) Stop!

(The order stops the Medirans from attacking the guys and the boys)

Marissa: Revert the girls back to normal.

(The others are a little bit confused)

Rochl: What are you doing?

Marissa: I know what I'm doing. Now!

(The Medirans revert the girls back to normal while letting the boys go; the teens runaway for safety)

Leo: Hope they're right.

Henry: I'm sure they do.

Coop: Why did she let them go?

Henry: All I know is that we need the sisters reverted back soon before midnight strikes.

(Meanwhile…)

Marissa: My warriors leave except you Jewel, Rochl, and our witch sisters.

(The Medirans seem to be confuse and leaves)

Jewel: What is the matter with you?

Marissa: I want those men to feel the pain, so why don't we let our new recruits handle them.

Rochl: I can't condone this!

Marissa: Well I will; my sisters kill them!

(The sisters get their order and soon attack the ones they used to love respectively)

Henry: Okay so what are we going to do?

Leo: Nothing.

(Before Henry responds, Paige punches him; Piper kicks Leo down on the ground; and Phoebe is beating Coop up)

Paige: Want a baby huh? (Kicks him)

Henry: Paige!

Paige: I don't think so.

Piper: (Fighting Leo) I thought you were dead.

Leo: (Trying to dodge and gets swing or numchucks)

Phoebe: (Really beaten Coop apart) How could you!

Coop: (Feeling her anger) Phoebe, I understand how you…

Phoebe: (Punches him had where he hits the floor)

(Coop is on the ground where Leo and Henry help him and trying to see what to do)

Henry: We're running out of time; (looking at his watch) we have less than twenty minutes!

Leo: I have no plan into how to save them.

Coop: I do!

Leo: What's that?

Coop: The only way to rid the hate is to let them know how much we love them.

Henry: Love conquers all!

Coop: I'm a cupid; love is always the solution.

Leo: We don't have enough time let's do it! 

(Each of the guys tried to profess their love to them in order to revert them back before its too late)

(Paige tries to fight him, but Henry grabs her shoulders)

Henry: Listen!

Paige: No!

Henry: Listen, Paige I love you so much! I forgot how much you really love having a family.

(Paige struggles a little bit, but suddenly feels herself)

Henry: I know you are in there Paige! I want you back! I'm sorry that I put the general in front of you and it ruined our plans to start a family)

Paige: Henry…

Henry: Come back to me Paige, I love you!

(Paige begins to revert back to herself and hugs him)

Paige: (kisses him) I love you too!

(Marissa sees something is wrong while the camera shifts to Piper and Leo)

Leo: (Seeing Paige hugging Henry, he knows it work and does the same to Piper) Piper! Don't do it.

Piper: (Serious)

Leo: Piper no!

Piper: I think so! (About to slap him until he grabs her hands) Let me go!

Leo: I love you; I'm sorry that I forgot our anniversary. I will promise you that you will have one besides you have two wonderful sons that we have together.

Piper: (Beginning to realize)

Leo: I love you! For Chris! For Wyatt! For me! For us!

Piper: (Looks up and kisses him while hugging him)

(Leo in turn feels happy; Marissa is furious as well as Rochl and Jewel)

Rochl: We're loosing them!

Marissa: Not yet, we still have that one! (Seeing Phoebe continuing to punish Coop)

Phoebe: You wanted me to suffer! (Kicking him in the guts)

Coop: (Feeling the pain) Phoebe…Ugh…I…Ugh…love you!

Phoebe: No you don't. How can I ever love a cupid; you are just like the other ones I loved and dated, but their long gone.

Coop: Phoebe, fight this!

Phoebe: Don't worry I'll fight you! (Punches him)

(Coop, showing blood on his lip, hugs her)

Coop: The reason I'm doing this is that I not going anywhere…not again.

Phoebe: No! (Starting to cry, but begins to revert)

Coop: I'm not going anywhere Phoebe; I love you! You hear me I love you!

Phoebe: (Finally she realizes) I love you too! (Kisses him)

Coop: (Doing the same)

(Marissa don't believe this and start to do something)

Marissa: No!

(The camera views the full moon and Henry is relived that they saved the sisters just in time)

Marissa: I know this isn't over.

Henry: It's over, the sisters are back and (looking at the time) it's midnight.

Marissa: (Knowing the ceremony is over) I'm not done!

Piper: (Blows her up)

(Marissa mysteriously poofs while Rochl and Jewel look at each other and disappear)

Leo: Where they're going? 

Piper: I don't we worry about them and the other Medirans for a long, long time.

Henry: Marissa?

Phoebe: I feel that we will see her again.

Piper: But this time, we will be ready.

Paige: And no more stipulations. (Looking at the outwear she and her sisters are wearing) What are we wearing? 

Piper: Who cares just at least I have Leo back! (Kisses him)

(Coop sees Phoebe)

Coop: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Coop…sorry that our reunion came up short. I'm sorry I…

Coop: It's okay; I know why you felt that way.

Phoebe: It seems that control they have on us kind have accelerated my anger at you, releasing it on you.

Coop: For what I did, it causes you to be like that. It was my fault what happened.

Phoebe: At least you're all right! I thank God for that, but now I need to go home.

Coop: Phoebe!

(While Coop is calling her name, Phoebe joins Piper, Paige, Leo, and Henry as they orb out)

Coop: Phoebe! (It was too late; he feels upset and guilty he caused Phoebe in this emotional state) 

Ext. SFPD Headquarters

(Cuts outside the station where Darryl sees a military jeep where the window is down and its Gen. McGeyger)

Gen. McGeyger: Have you got what I needed?

Darryl: (Feeling angry, but have no choice but to give it to him) Here! (Giving him a package in a brown envelope) Make sure I have nothing to do with this; I don't want to be your partner no more general and I don't care about my secret along as you leave the sisters alone!

Gen. McGeyger: All right! I'll do all the things you said!

Darryl: Good, I got to go! I don't want…

Gen. McGeyger: Don't worry; I make sure no one will find out. You have my word.

Darryl: Goodbye general! (Leaving)

(As soon as Darryl is gone, Gen. McGeyger gets out his cell and calls a number)

Int. Unknown Lab

(Cuts to a unfamiliar lab where we see a scientist answering his call)

Doctor: Hello?

Int. Jeep

(Cuts back to the jeep)

Gen. McGeyger: Dr. Freedman, I have the last component.

Int. Unknown Lab

(Cuts back to the lab)

Dr. Freedman: All right! I will begin prepped with our prototype.

Int. Jeep

(Cuts back to the jeep)

Gen. McGeyger: Good! I will be there to see the progress. (Hangs up)

(The general puts away his phone and opens the package he sent Darryl to get; he opens it and bring it up to the camera's view where we see a vial of blood and notices it has "Piper Halliwell"; he checks again see two other vials of blood knowing one is for Phoebe and one is for Paige; he then smiles and drives away)

Int. Henry and Paige's Apt. - Bedroom

(Cuts to the bedroom where we see Paige and Henry are playing around)

Paige: (Laughing) Stop that!

Henry: Why don't we start this family early?

Paige: Henry Mitchell, I hope you know what are you saying.

Henry: I do Paige Matthews, now let's do what we do! (Kissing)

Paige: (Laughing while kissing him)

Ext. Manor- Int. Dining Room

(Cuts to the manor then dining room where we see Piper has her eyes closed and Leo seemingly surprising her)

Piper: (Eyes closing) Leo…enough! (Laughing)

Leo: All right open them!

Piper: (Opening her eyes while seeing a wonderful table for two) Leo.

Leo: I told you that I'll show you now the boys are with your dad and that there's no demons nor men-hating female warriors out to gets us, so just us.

Piper: Awe Leo! (Kissing him) Happy anniversary!

Leo: Happy anniversary to you!

(Piper and Leo celebrating their anniversary while the song "Heavenly Day" by Patty Griffin playing in the background)

Int. Phoebe's condo- Bedroom

(Cuts to the condo with the song still playing where Phoebe is brushing her hair and Coop show up)

Coop: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Don't Coop please don't.

Coop: I know that you have a reason to hate me and I do, but I'm sorry.

Phoebe: (Stop brushing) Sorry…that's all you have to say.

Coop: What else is there?

Phoebe: How about where you all the time?

Coop: I can't tell you!

Phoebe: You can't. Listen Coop, I'm sorry fro what I did to you, but in some strange way I did had a right to be angry and to show your anger.

Coop: Phoebe, I know your heart been burned many times, but I love you and I wouldn't dot that because I love you!

Phoebe: I know I love you too, but all we are is in this big spot that we are not going up nor not going down. We're just in the middle.

Coop: And you want to change?

Phoebe: Actually, I need you to go. (Beginning to cry)

Coop: Phoebe…

Phoebe: Stop! I love you and I always will, but you really need to go; I need time! (Turns around)

Coop: (Defenseless just felt his heart has been broken disappears)

(The camera views his exit while Phoebe starts to cry deeply and the song can be still be heard as the camera blacks out the song ends as well)

**Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	10. Episode 10

**9x10 "How the Witch Stole Christmas?"**

Previously on Charmed, we see scenes in the past where Prue gets throw hard by Shax through the wall; Piper, Phoebe, and Paige reconstituted the Power of Three when they vanquished Shax; Coop tells Phoebe that he needs a short break; Coop returns to help Leo and Henry bring back the girls; Phoebe and Coop has another fight…

**Teaser**

Ext. Swiss Alps

(Cuts to the Alps where we see "Two Days Ago" on the screen then flashes a female skiing down; we also see three men in black apparently have their eyes on her and begins to chase her. She turns around and tries to outrace them. She starts to spilt them apart and kind of distract them. The men suddenly loses her trace and we see her way down the hill crossing a inn)

Int. Inn

(Cuts to the inn where the female takes of her skies and have a smile on her face when she sees the men backtracking. She goes to the clerk)

Clerk: Can I help you?

Female: Yes, can you call the airport and tell them I'm going to be a little late. (Remembering the race with those men)

Clerk: I will do that, if I don't mind by asking, where are you heading to madam?

Female: To San Francisco.

Ext. San Francisco- City

(Cuts to the view of the city where we see "Present Day- Christmas Eve")

Ext. Manor- Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the manor then to the foyer where Paige is decorating the hallway with Christmas decorations then Piper enters)

Piper: (Looking around at all the decorations) Nice!

Paige: Thanks! Where you been?

Piper: Uh…cleaning out the attic.

Paige: You just cleaned it yesterday.

Piper: Well, I want to recheck what I always do.

Paige: You don't recheck everything…besides I thought you were supposed to be decorating with me.

Piper: Well…

Paige: Well what?

Piper: I just don't have the spirit in me like you and Phoebe do. Where is Phoebe?

Paige: Probably at work and why you don't have the spirit? Everybody has the spirit, but why not you?

Piper: I thought you were supposed to be with Henry today.

Paige: Don't change the subject and by the way, he has work today.

Piper: Well now that P3 is closed for the week and Leo struggling to keep his temp jobs, I hope we have enough money to buy the Christmas star.

Paige: (Showing her the star) I got that cover.

Piper: You know the star line was meant to be a joke.

(Doorbell rings)

Paige: I'll get it! (Heading to the door)

(Paige opens the door and sees a female, medium height, thirty-something, and brunette who was at the Swiss Alps from earlier)

Female: Hey do you know Prue?

Paige: Yeah, she's my half-sister.

Female: Wait you're not Piper nor Phoebe, who are you? Where is she?

Paige: My name's Paige and where is she who?

Female: Prue! Where's Prue! I need her.

(Piper coming next to Paige)

Piper: Paige, what's the matter?

Paige: She's looking for Prue! (Looking at the female)

Female: (Wondering)

Piper: Great!

**Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREEDITS**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act I**

Ext. Manor- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the foyer where we see Piper and Paige wondering who is the female and why is she worrying about Prue)

Female: Where is Prue?

Piper: Hey! Listen lady; I thought you know what happened to Prue.

Female: What you mean?

Piper: I mean she's not here.

Female: So, where is she?

Paige: Um…up above.

Female: (Confused)

Paige: What's your name?

Female: Julie Gibbons.

Piper: Wait, you don't mean "Jules"?

Julie: Yup that's me!

Paige: Who's Jules?

Julie: My nickname.

Piper: She and Prue were best friends when they were teens

Paige: Okay so confused?

Julie: I never knew you had another sister.

Paige: Long story.

Piper: Yeah!

Paige: (Looking at Piper) We need to go to the kitchen.

Piper: (Seeing Paige needs to talk with her) All right, Julie you stay here.

Julie: Okay.

(Piper and Paige head to the kitchen while Julie sits on the couch admire by the decorations)

Int. Kitchen

(Cuts to the kitchen)

Paige: So who's Julie?

Piper: Like I said, she was a best friend with Prue during high school; they would do anything together. She usually hangs around in the house and hang out with Prue, but Grams scamper her away.

Paige: And what happened to her? Why didn't she know about Prue's death?

Piper: Not so loud. To answer the first one, she mysteriously left almost the day of Prue's graduation and never is heard from again.

Paige: What has she been doing all the time?

Piper: Don't tell me ask her.

Paige: And about this non-believing in the Christmas spirit…

Piper: Don't even start.

Paige: It's just you're happy with Halloween and Valentine's Day when those come around, but when Christmas comes you just…

Piper: I recently see that I lost my faith in the holidays, that's all.

Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the living room where Julie continues to sit and relax while Phoebe is entering)

Phoebe: Piper! Paige! (Seeing the decorations) Wow! (Then she sees a woman on the couch) Hello?

Julie: (Sees her) Phoebe that's you?

Phoebe: Who are you?

Julie: You know Julie "Jules" Gibbons.

Phoebe: Is that you Jules?

Julie: Yes.

Phoebe: I never seen you since…

Julie: Prue graduated... Where is Prue?

Phoebe: (Shocked) Piper!

Int. Kitchen

(Cuts back to the kitchen)

Piper: Is that Phoebe? 

Paige: (Hearing her) I think I did hear her. Now about you rejecting the faith of Christmas.

Piper: (Looking at her wrist) Look at the time, I got to head back. (Leaving)

Paige: Piper, we're not done yet! (Heading out)

Int. Living Room

(Cuts back tot the room where Phoebe and Julie are chatting)

Paige: Um, Julie… how you know you could come back here?

Julie: Don't know what were you talking about.

Phoebe: I think she mean where have you been.

Julie: (Kind of fatigue of this place)

Paige: Piper, do wan to help?

Piper: It's okay; I head upstairs to my room because I need some time off this particular holiday. (Heading upstairs) 

Phoebe: What is wrong with her?

Paige: She doesn't believe in the spirit of Christmas.

Phoebe: What!

Julie: Do you have any nephews or nieces or children?

Phoebe: Piper has two sons. Why?

Julie: I see kid toys near the couch on the Conservatory.

Paige: I knew I forgot decorating here as well.

Phoebe: I have an idea, why don't you stay here and continuing to give faith on Piper maybe she'll come. And I take Julie to my condo.

Paige: A pool founded by me!

(Phoebe takes Julie outside and go to Phoebe's condo while Paige nothing left to do continue to decorate)

Int. Master Bedroom

(Cuts to the bedroom where we see Leo talking to Henry on the phone)

Leo: We need to do something about the gifts.

Henry (phone): How about we head to the jewelry store and pick some pretty earrings.

Leo: I don't… (Hearing someone walking closer) Listen, you go and get something for Paige while I get something for… (Seeing Piper) Piper.

Piper: (Smirking)

Leo: See ya. (Hangs up) So, honey how's decorating the house is coming?

Piper: I'm not doing the decorations because it's only Paige besides we have a lost friend downstairs and I kind of lost my faith.

Leo: Well listen, your faith comes in your…

Piper: Before you go all Yoda, I just need to take a nap please.

Leo: Piper…all right, I go and get the kids from your dad. (Kisses her) Hope you feel better. (Leaving)

Piper: I'm just tired. (Laying on the bed and soon falls to sleep)

Int. Bedroom- (Past Reality)

(Cuts to Piper still sleeping until we can hear a person calling her name and Piper wakes up to see it's Grams)

Piper: Grams? 

(A person who looks like Grams, but is not Grams)

Person: I'm mot this Grams of yours; I'm...

Piper: Listen I have no time for this. (Getting up) Leo! Paige! Phoebe! (Heading downstairs)

(She leaves while the person who looks like Grams not surprised by it)

Int. Living Room- (Past Reality)

(Cuts downstairs and we see Piper heading downstairs)

Piper: Phoebe? Paige? Leo? (She suddenly sees little girls passing by her and heading to the Christmas tree)

(The girls tried to open their gifts; we soon a woman sitting near them)

Piper: (Knowing her) Mom?

(Then a man holding a camera to them)

Man: Smile at daddy!

(The kids look at him while Piper realizes that's her dad)

Piper: Okay. What kind of world I felt in?

(The person that looks like Grams appears next to Piper)

Person: I told you!

Piper: Told me what?

Person: I tried to tell you.

Piper: What?

Person: I'm the ghost of Christmas past.

(Piper kind of shock then she notices that those girls was her sisters, Prue and Phoebe, as well as herself)

Piper: (shocked)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Int. Manor- Living Room (Past Reality)

(Cuts to the weird living room where Piper is still shocked)

Piper: (Wondering why's she here)

Past Christmas: Piper, I bet you're wondering why is she looking at herself.

Piper: I want to know.

Past Christmas: The reason is that there is a connection between you two and you half to find out why is this day so special.

Piper: So, you want me to find this connection.

Past Christmas: Yes.

(Piper tries to interact, but the ghost rebounds her before she did)

Past Christmas: No Piper, any reaction you make will affect your time.

Piper: Now you're telling me.

(Piper continues to see her parents and the girls celebrating Christmas, but realizing she still doesn't have the her faith)

Int. Manor- Foyer (Present reality)

(Cuts to the real time where Paige is finishing the last touches of the decorations and soon sees Coop)

Coop: Paige!

Paige: Hey Coop, I'm sorry, but Phoebe told me not to talk or see you again.

Coop: Paige listen, I know why she is doing this to me especially after the fight we had weeks ago.

Paige: She just doesn't want to see you right now… just give her time.

Coop: I had been doing that for a while!

Paige: Where were you all that time?

(Before Coop even answer we see small people coming near them; these creatures are similar to dwarves but are wearing hats and pointy ears)

Paige: What in the world?

Coop: Are they what I think they are.

Paige: Yes they are elves.

Elf leader: We're not just elves; we are the elves! Our big man is out sick.

Paige: What happened?

Elf# 2: Flu.

Coop: All right, so why are you guys here? I thought you have toys to get ready for.

Elf Leader: We got that covered until then there's a community center needing old St. Nick.

Paige: Okay shortie…

Elf Leader: Shortie! Call me Flanagan.

Paige: Well Flanagan, what do you need our help? 

Flanagan: Like I said we need a replacement just for the kids.

Paige: (Wondering and sees Coop) I have an idea.

Coop: What idea?

Paige: You!

Coop: Me…doing what?

Paige: You are going to be Santa.

Coop: (surprised) What does this Santa look like?

Paige: I'm going show you.

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the condo where Phoebe is chatting with Julie)

Phoebe: So Julie where you been all this time.

Julie: Technically, I been everywhere…can you tell me where's Prue?

Phoebe: Hate to be the one saying this, but she's dead.

Julie: What! I never know that.

Phoebe: How long you say you had been out of the city?

Julie: For almost twenty years, I went around the world. Tell me how she died?

Phoebe: I don't go back to that day; all I know is that it was one of the saddest days Piper and me had to face. As soon we buried Prue, Paige enters the scene and here we are.

Julie: How long she died?

Phoebe: Five years.

Julie: I wish I knew, but…(Thinking about something)

Phoebe: Knew what Jules? Is something wrong?

Julie: No!

Phoebe: (Thinking Julie is in trouble, she uses her empathy to feel what's going on her and notices a lot of pain and that she's in trouble) Are you in trouble?

Julie: What…how in the world you know that?

Phoebe: Its kind of a sixth sense.

(Julie is confused as Phoebe is worrying that she's in trouble)

Int. Club Flash

(Cuts to a club where we see a slender, Britain-American, in his 40's having a drink and we see a bouncer coming to him)

Bouncer: Sir, we have something.

Owner: (Responding in his British accent) What is it?

Bouncer: It's the girl we been trying to seek; our men at the Swiss Alps found out that she is here, San Francisco.

Owner: Well, I just don't pay you just to stand; find her now! (Beginning to smoke) She owes me!

Bouncer: (Leaving)

Owner: (Continuing to smoke, he spots a picture of Julie Gibbons knowing that he will find her) You owe me!

Ext. Community Center- Int. Center

(Cuts to the center where Darryl is hanging around and is shocked to see Paige)

Darryl: Hey!

Paige: Hey! What are you doing here? 

Darryl: I was asking you the same question.

Paige: You go first.

Darryl: I always come here every Christmas to help the little kids; sometimes, my boys come down here for a change.

Paige: You wish they were here.

Darryl: I wish I regretted everything for what I did recently because I just want to see them for one or two days.

Paige: When you mean you regretted everything you did recently, what did you exactly mean by that?

Darryl: Um…something personal; anyway, what about you?

Paige: I'm here because some little friends of mines asked Coop and me to keep the kids happy.

Darryl: Where is Coop? I never knew he came back.

Paige: Well that's the long story, but short version he and Phoebe had a huge fight and now he…(About to say something until Coop's head pop up)

Coop: I'm not doing this!

Paige: Yes you are! (Looking at Darryl) Get the kids ready!

Darryl: All right! (Getting the kids ready)

Paige: As for you Santa Coop…(Seeing his suit, beard, and red hat) Wow!

Coop: I never knew Santa Claus has dressed up like this.

Paige: If Phoebe has seen this, I wonder how she going to see you looking like that.

Coop: All I wanted is to see Phoebe, but now…

Paige: Now you have little tykes waiting for old St. Nick. Come on!

Coop: Oh boy! (Seeing his gear) Let's get this over it. (Ready to begin)

(Paige sees Darryl signaling her he's ready and is time)

Int. Manor- Living Room (Past Reality)

(Cuts to the reality where Piper is looking on to her past self while the ghost tries to tell her something)

Piper: Why I'm here seeing myself?

Past Ghost: You're here to see yourself in order for you to believe in the spirit.

Piper: All this for the spirit.

Past Ghost: What has caused you to be like this? Why have you given up on faith?

Piper: I don't know.

Past Ghost: If your pas self is having a wonderful time, why are you not being her.

Piper: Something has changed me, but I still don't know why I have no faith.

Past Ghost: All I have to say is that this won't be the last time you'll see the reason.

Piper: Reason? What…

Int. Community Center- (Present Reality)

(Cuts back to the center, but in a strange way where Piper is stumped)

Piper: …Reason? (Looking around)

(Piper is surprised to see Paige, Darryl, and Coop dressed up as Santa Claus)

Piper: What is going on?

Voice: You should know.

Piper: (Thinking who is behind her and then remembered that voice, she turns around) Leo?

Voice: Nope I'm not this Leo of yours but, I'm the ghost of Christmas present.

Piper: Great!

(The camera blacks out)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Int. Community Center

(Cuts to the center where "Santa" Coop is playing with the kids)

Coop: Hey young girl what can I do for you. Ho! Ho!

Girl: I want a dream dollhouse.

Coop: Certainly my dear! (Ready for the next one) How are you little boy?

Boy: Little?

Coop: I mean…young boy.

Boy: I want a dirt bike.

Coop: I will do that!

(Paige looks on smiling then she spots the elves coming to help Coop)

Paige: Hey Flanagan, where you been?

Flanagan: You guys miss us…we had to help the other elf workers down the workshop.

Paige: What…I get it.

Flanagan: How's our rookie?

Paige: Uh? 

Flanagan: Your friend Coop!

Paige: Oh, he's been doing great. Don't get caught!

Flanagan: It's okay Paige; the kids only see what they want to see.

Paige: (Wonders then Darryl shows up)

Darryl: Don't tell me those munchkins are those leprechaun friends of yours or those dwarves?

Paige: No, they're elves.

Darryl: Santa's little helpers.

Paige Bingo!

(While they are talking we see Piper viewing them)

Int. Community Center- (Present Reality)

(Cuts back to the center where Piper is babbling)

Piper: Listen ghost even though you look like my husband, I'm not going to be this overseer until I find some answers around here.

Present Ghost: Piper you have the choice, but you're not using it wisely.

Piper: And what is that exactly?

Present Ghost: The choice to follow your faith.

Piper: This again; I don't have time for this; why I'm looking at Paige, yet she's not noticing me.

Present Ghost: Look at the children seeing Santa.

Piper: Okay…what does that have to do with me?

Present Ghost: Looking at the kids will remind you of your early days and how your boys will celebrate the same. You need faith; they do, but…

Piper: (Understanding) I don't!

Present Ghost: Are you ready to regain your faith?

Piper: Not yet, but I call you. (Walking around and continues to see Coop helping the children.

Int. Phoebe's Car

(Cuts inside the car where Phoebe is driving somewhere and Julie looking on)

Phoebe: Julie, I have a weird feeling that you are being hailed.

Julie: What you mean?

Phoebe: When we left, I checked the backside mirror and notices a black SVU was following me. Can you tell me what are you hiding?

Julie: I'm not hiding anything! (And after a few minutes of agony) All right, I'm hiding something, but it's not what you think.

Phoebe: Really?

Julie: I was switching around each country for the last twenty years.

Phoebe: It was the same time you left here.

Julie: While the time Prue died, I was in Australia trying to outrun a freak with a vendetta.

Phoebe: Speak the truth.

Julie: I am; that man, Garlund, really want me.

Phoebe: What you did?

Julie: I had entered into a tournament where I play against Garlund. I won he lost; now he want his money back since he now owned the club we played at.

Phoebe: Great!

Julie: That's why I want to come back because Prue was the only one who understand me and know what I been going through. She's gone and I wonder if I will ever stop Garlund from reclaiming what isn't his.

Phoebe: Even though Prue is not here, there are her sisters around to pick up where she left off. I want to help you!

Julie: You really want to risk your life for mines.

Phoebe: Helping is my middle name!

Julie: Well, let me show you the way.

Int. Victor's Apt. – Living Room

(Cuts to Victor's apt. where we see the boys are napping then to Leo getting them ready to go and tries to speak to Victor)

Leo: Hey Victor, what does a wife want so much?

Victor: You mean Christmas gift?

Leo: Yeah!

Victor: Well, the best thing a wife want for Christmas is family.

Leo: Of course, thanks.

Victor: Why you're telling me this?

Leo: Just need a reminder; I got an idea for a gift for the girls. I need to take Wyatt for something, can you keep Chris for a while until tonight.

Victor: Of course!

Leo: Thanks! (Picking up Wyatt and heads out)

Victor: (Seeing Chris and then wondering why Leo needs Wyatt) Only happen in these kinds of days. (Saying to himself)

Int. Community Center- (Present Reality)

(Cuts back to the center where Piper is figuring what's her past Christmas life and present one have in common)

Piper: I'm just confuse when the first minute, I'm looking at myself almost three-years-old then the next seeing these kids almost what I used to do.

Present Ghost: And now your boys will do the same unless they too believe.

Piper: What do you mean "unless "?

Present Ghost: You'll see.

Piper: Wait a minute! (Then all of the sudden)

Int. Manor-Attic - (Future Reality)

(Cuts to the attic where Piper is instantly surprised and wonder if this escapade was over)

Piper: Now what?

(She checks to see if she is in her right time then all of sudden a man who looks like Adult Wyatt shows up)

Piper: Wy…let me guess you're not my son.

Person: Yes, I'm not.

Piper: And this is not my time.

Person: Unfortunately, this is not your time; I'm the ghost of Christmas future.

Piper: Naturally.

Future Ghost: Look out the window.

Piper: I don't take kindly to sightseeing…

Future Ghost: Piper you'll see your answer until you look out on that window.

Piper: Okay!

(Piper heads to the window where she see something she couldn't believe; outside the window the camera views Christmas trees being burned down; children not happy on one of the grandest days of them all and families are not together)

Future Ghost: See, this can be your world where Christmas doesn't exist and everybody doesn't believe in the spirit.

Piper: This can't be my world.

Future Ghost: No, but it can be if you continue not believing in the spirit.

Piper: (Can't believe this would happen to her world unless she does believe in the spirit, but somehow time is running out)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Int. Manor-Attic - (Future Reality)

(Cuts to the attic where Piper is still shocked when she realized this is the future without Christmas)

Piper: (Seeing the ghost) What really caused them to not believe.

Future Ghost: You.

Piper: Me?

Future Ghost: Since you continue not believing in Christmas it eventually spread to your children, then to Leo, then to your sisters and their lives and soon the city and then…

Piper: I get it. What can I do to stop this?

Future Ghost: Believe!

Piper: (Struggling) I just can't.

Future Ghost: You know you can; you use it for Pure and then with your love with Leo. You believe the Power of Three right?

Piper: Of course!

Future Ghost: Well why not this! It's the same kind when you believe in magic, you believe in the holidays and soon you believe in yourself. Now then believe Piper, believe!

Piper: Believe. (Closing her eyes and finally sees her faith coming back)

Future Ghost: Piper believe! Piper…

(Suddenly we hear a chant of "Piper" all the time while Piper is still closing her eyes; the camera zooms into her eyes now open where see a sudden flash)

Int. Manor-Master Bedroom

(Cuts to where we see Piper waking up from her apparent nap and then we see Leo sitting on the bedside stunned)

Leo: Piper!

Piper: I believe! (Looking at Leo) You're Leo?

Leo: Of course, I'm Leo and you're Piper. What happened? You had a bad dream?

Piper: No, I just had a different point of view of things—three times as much.

Leo: (Confused as usual) What?

Piper: I know now! I believe in the spirit!

Leo: Piper? You what?

Piper: I need to clean up! (Heading to the bathroom)

(Leo stands there not even wondering what was her dream)

Int. Car

(Cuts to the outside across from the club where Phoebe's car lies Phoebe and Julie want to know)

Julie: This is the place where Garlund runs, Club Flash.

Phoebe: How many establishments does he run?

Julie: Almost ten in this state another ten in New York and few in other countries I can't mention.

Phoebe: And this is how you enter in this dangers web.

Julie: I'm tangled in it and I need to get out. That's where you come in.

Phoebe: Are you sure he's in there.

Julie: Positive. Out of all the places I been, he knows where to stay his ground.

Phoebe: Even more complicated, how are we getting in?

Julie: We! Who ever say you and me?

Phoebe: Julie! What do you mean?

Julie: I got an idea and I hope you understand what I going at. (Finding the surprise for Phoebe and give it to her off-screen) Hope you like it.

Phoebe: (Seeing the gift) You have got to be kidding me!

Julie: Well at least the gift ties in with the holidays.

Phoebe: (Stunned)

Ext. Club Flash- Entrance (Night)

(Cuts to the club where the bouncer is letting people in and then he sees someone coming)

Bouncer: Hello, who's there?

(The camera views the black leather boots walking near him while the song " Club Foot" by Kasabian that starts in the background; the boots then stop)

Bouncer: Who are you?

(Views up from the boots to the red skirt to the red top then to the blonde wig and red hat where we see its Phoebe in disguise)

Phoebe: Call me Ms. Claus; I want to see the owner.

Bouncer: I'm sorry he is not here.

Phoebe: I know he's here because I know he never miss out on his club.

Bouncer: Like I said, I'm sorry.

Phoebe: I have know some people from high places who knows your owner and I know he doesn't like women like me outside from all that wilding out plus its Christmas Eve, you should at least be giving.

Bouncer: All right! All right! You can come in!

Phoebe: (Smiles) Thanks! (Walking in)

(Across the street in the car, Julie smiles)

Julie: Go get him Phoebe!

Int. Club Flash- Owner's Lounge

(Cuts to the club where we see in the private lounge the owner, Garlund seeking more entertainment another bouncer comes in needs to say something to his attention)

Bouncer#2: Sir, there's a Ms. Claus for you.

Garlund: You think I'm stupid.

Bouncer#2: No sir!

Garlund: Well, bring her in.

(The bouncer leaves and then Phoebe still in her "Ms. Claus" disguise walks in and kind of sit on Garlund's lap while the song "Club Foot" continues to play)

Garlund: I guess Christmas came early.

Phoebe: Like the gift!

Garlund: Like it; I love it!

Phoebe: Well, hush and let me do my job.

(Phoebe continues to swayed Garlund's attention while using her unique talents then she thinks about Julie)

Phoebe: I wonder how Julie feels about this?

Garlund: You half to be kidding me. Julie is a pawn in my game.

Phoebe: So this is a game to you. Threatening somebody's life just for some money to make you feel better.

Garlund: How the hell you know about the money she owes me?

Phoebe: We're great friends and she insists me to teach you a lesson.

Garlund: Please by giving me a lap dance.

Phoebe: Cute, but I mean this!

(She then pushes over where he falls over the chair and then she lays her boot to his neck kind of choking him)

Phoebe: Listen!

Garlund: Let me go!

Phoebe: Not until you leave Julie alone and let her live her life.

Garlund: (Choking) What about the money?

Phoebe: I think this club can handle that.

Garlund: You little…

Phoebe: I don't think so; just leave her alone, if you don't, you will answer to me again.

(The bouncer coming)

Phoebe: Happy Holidays! (Walking out seeing the bouncer) I'll see myself out.

(Garlund trying to breathe again and gets aggravated while the bouncer aids him, but rejects his help. Phoebe continuing to leave while the song "Club Foot" about to end as soon she heads out with a smile off-screen; the camera blacks out)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Ext. Manor- Int. Conservatory (Night)

(Cuts to the manor then to the conservatory where we see Julie, Darryl, Henry, Victor, Wyatt, Chris, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe sitting and standing around the room)

Paige: Where's Piper?

Leo: She had to do something rite quick.

Phoebe: Knowing Piper, she probably stayed back.

Henry: I don't think so.

Paige: Why?

Henry: She's right there.

(The camera shifts to Piper walking from the stairs to the conservatory; too much of everybody's surprise including Leo and the other sisters)

Phoebe: Piper!

Leo: I thought…

Piper: Well you thought wrong because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.

Victor: I'm so confused.

Piper: It's nothing be worry nor confuse about. I saw the light and I now know why I lost my faith.

Leo: And what is that?

Piper: I lost my faith in my family. I seen my past, I seen what happened today, and I seen what can happen in the future.

Phoebe: What future?

Piper: I discuss it later until then let's celebrate.

(Everybody agrees and starts to celebrate; Leo decides it might be a good time to reveal the sisters' gift; Paige sees something in the front and head to it)

Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the foyer where we see the elves standing there and Paige heading toward them)

Paige: What are you guys doing here?

Flanagan: Well since you helped us, we can do the honors and help you.

Paige: With what?

Elf#2: This.

(Nothing happened)

Paige: I don't see anything.

Flanagan: Don't worry Paige you will see it. Like before, thanks for giving the children a Christmas.

Paige: None of it would had happen if it wasn't for Coop. (Thinking) Where is he?

Flanagan: No matter, our big boss is fully recovered and now it's really going to be a Christmas. And about that gift, don't look at it too long.

Paige: Look at what?

(The elves are smiling then disappear)

Paige: (Confused)

Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the living room where Phoebe and Julie are chatting)

Phoebe: (Thinking about today) That was an interesting day we had.

Julie: I know it seems I don't think I won't owe anybody anything.

Phoebe: What you mean?

Julie: I had a call from our friend, Garlund, and he had a change of heart.

Phoebe: Probably the holiday spirit got to him.

Julie: (Smiling) Thank you.

Phoebe: Helping the innocents is the greatest gift of them all.

Julie: As weird as that sounds, I got to go to Venezuela.

Phoebe: Well you're not in trouble; are you?

Julie: No! I got a gig and I need to find a job, so I got to go before I miss my flight. Tell Piper I missed her as well as Paige.

Phoebe: All right! See you again, I think.

Julie: I'll be back maybe another twenty years. (Laughing and heading out the door)

Phoebe: (Smiles and turns around to see Coop) What are you doing here?

Coop: We need to talk!

Phoebe: I told you I'm not ready yet.

Coop: Phoebe.

(The camera shifts to Leo)

Leo: Guys, I got something to show you.

(Everybody moves from the conservatory to the living room)

Piper: Leo…what is it?

Leo: I have a gift for you girls.

Paige: And that is?

Leo: (Looking up) It's okay, you can come down now.

(The camera views two figures coming down and we see its Patty and Grams)

Piper: Mom!

Phoebe: Grams!

Grams: Oh, merry Christmas girls!

Patty: Now we have a gift for everybody.

Piper: Quit the suspense…who is it already?

Grams: It's okay!

Patty: It's time.

(The sisters are confuse as usually and notices a light is coming down in front of Grams and Patty; the light turns into another figure with her head turns in the back and reveals to be…)

Phoebe: Oh my god!

Victor: I...I…I…

Paige: I don't believe it.

Piper: (Shocked and stunned)

(The figure reveals to be Prue)

Grams: (whispering in Patty's ear) I knew this would happen.

Leo: (happy)

Prue: You guys missed me!

Piper: (Starting to cry and hugs her) I missed you so much.

Prue: I missed you to Piper!

Phoebe: (About to cry as well and joins them) I thought we would never see you again.

Prue: Well you see me here and that's all. (Hugging both Piper and Phoebe)

Paige: (Begins to cry) I wanted to see you all this time.

Prue: (Smiles at Paige) Thanks for bringing this family back together after all you're my baby sister!

Paige: I miss you! (Hugging Prue)

(Grams and Patty happy)

Grams: (Speaking to herself) The Power of Four.

Patty: Those are our girls.

Victor: You took my advice literally.

Leo: Yes; I knew what the sisters were missing was her sister.

Victor: So you arrange all of this including Prue's return.

Leo: We're family.

Victor: (Smiling and then heading to Prue)

Prue: Dad! (Hugging him)

(Darryl and Henry smile; Wyatt sees her aunt and hugs her)

Prue: Ooo, I got nephews and (seeing Henry) who got him?

Paige: He's my husband.

Prue: Score.

(Piper holds Chris while still crying happy; Phoebe smiles and is pull back into the mini-hallway near the kitchen and dining room)

Phoebe: Coop…

Coop: Phoebe listen to me; you want to know what happened to me?

Phoebe: Yes!

Coop: I was searching for my heart.

Phoebe: Heart?

Coop: Ever since Dante told me that us cupids can't find love, he's wrong. I did find love; I can love now ever since I met you.

Phoebe: Coop.

Coop: Every time I had been putting that inside my head and I couldn't concentrate, so I told you I need to find what I lost.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Coop: I lost my heart and I was trying to find it, yet I found it. (Kneeling down)

Phoebe: (Stunned for what he is about to do)

Coop: (Taking out a ring and holds Phoebe's hand) I love you so much even you can't know how I feel about you.

Phoebe: I know.

Coop: I promised you that you will find love again and you did.

Phoebe: I did you!

Coop: We'll now I'm not leaving you again; I know you were hurt because of what I did, but now it's over. We were meant to be together and this time we will be forever. (Showing her the ring) Will you marry me?

Phoebe: (Shocked) I…I… (Looking up at the apparent mistletoe, then to her sisters and then back to Coop) Not now!

Coop: What?

Phoebe: Can I think about it?

Coop: Of course you can.

Phoebe: I love you!

Coop: I love you too!

Phoebe: You know that what I really want for Christmas is…

Coop: What?

Phoebe: You! (Looking at the mistletoe again) You know since we can't be engaged right now…we can at least share a kiss.

Coop: (Seeing the mistletoe) I see. (Looking back at Phoebe) And you are the only one I want for Christmas.

(Phoebe smiling and puts a major lip lock on Coop; Paige and Piper sees them then Prue is right by them)

Prue: Who is that hunk?

Paige: A cupid.

Prue: A what?

Piper: A cupid and he is Phoebe's former-now-current boyfriend.

Prue: Wow I missed a lot.

Piper: You're sure did. Thank God you're back!

Prue: I know.

(The sisters smiling while Phoebe and Coop continuing to make out; then we hear a voice and its Leo)

Leo (v.o) I think you guys need to see this!

(Prue, Piper, and Paige head to the front)

Coop: We need to go.

Phoebe: Remember don't tell no one that you proposed to me.

Coop: I will and you will think about it right…I mean giving me an answer.

Phoebe: I will when I'm ready; now let's go and see what are they talking about.

(Both heading to the front)

Ext. Manor- Porch

(Cuts to outside where we see all of them looking up where it's snowing)

Piper: It's snowing!

(The camera views Darryl stunned as well as Victor holding Chris; Grams and Patty surprised as well; Leo holding Wyatt both surprised; Coop and Henry don't believe it and then all of the sisters in front are shocked as well)

Phoebe: How can it snow?

Paige: Those little elves. This is the gift they were talking about.

Prue: It's going to be a white Christmas.

Piper: And the family is all here.

(Then suddenly they see a sleigh with eight reindeers supporting it and then a figure a red hat)

Piper: I don't believe it.

Phoebe: I guess Christmas is the most magical day of them all.

Prue: With sisters to celebrate it together.

Paige: Charmed Forever.

(The camera views the man in the sleigh)

Santa: Thank you! Merry Christmas Charmed Ones. Ho! Ho! Ho! (Riding off with magical sparkles)

(We see Leo, Coop, Henry, Darryl, the boys, Victor, Patty, and Grams and then to the four sisters)

All: Merry Christmas!

Santa: And all a good night! (Continuing to ride out while disappearing near the full moon)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	11. Episode 11

**9x11 "No Manor's Land"**

Previously on Charmed, the sisters re-banished Kalkin; the exiled demons escapes the Demon Exile; Darryl returns; Piper celebrates P3's comeback; Phoebe tells Coop her empathy power is back; The military arrives in the city, where Gen. McGeyger appears; Phoebe's empathy power helps the others vanquish Xyria; the Underworld soon splits in two parts between the exiles and the non-exiles; McGeyger tries to use Darryl in his mission, yet Darryl turns to Henry to help; Coop leaves Phoebe not without a confession; Phoebe receives two dreams about Coop; Piper realizes that she needs to be a big sister for Phoebe; Paige meets a Sibyl who gives answers to her enlightenment and finally found it, but with a cost; a mysterious thunderstorm brings glitches to the entire magical community; Gen. McGeyger sees magic in an unpredictable place; Billie dies; the Angel of Death tells the sisters that to set the balance point a loved one must sacrifice theirs; Prue returns…

**Teaser**

Ext. Manor- Int. Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic where Piper and Phoebe are talking about demons, the exiles, and the angel of death's warning)

Phoebe: So what about those exiles?

Piper: What about them?

Phoebe: Well facing regular demons is not being worrying, but to the exiles they are challenging.

Piper: We vanquished a few of them.

Phoebe: I know, yet I'm just feeling something different about them you know; even though we got rid of few there are still more. Maybe they have a leader.

Piper: Sooner we find this leader the sooner we get rid of them all.

Phoebe: I just still worry about that premonition I had about...

Piper: Don't start. We all ready had this talk about this and that you can change it. Coop still stands today, so that premonition you had where he dies is not coming true.

Phoebe: How about the other death warning?

(Paige enters)

Paige: What warning?

Piper: Before I answer that question, (Looking at Paige) where have you been?

Paige: I been doing my whitelighter duties and about the other warning…what warning?

Phoebe: The Angel of Death warning us another could die and maybe, just maybe that vision I had is probably a connection.

Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Sorry Piper, but I can't let these warnings ruin my love for him.

Paige: So, you guys kiss and made-up.

Phoebe: Something like that.

Piper: How sweet!

(Suddenly a noise can be heard)

Paige: Heard that?

Piper: Hear what?

Paige: (Hearing it again) That!

Phoebe: Paige is you okay?

(The camera then shifts to underground-like demons shimmering in)

Paige: (Seeing the demons) I hope not…look!

(Piper and Phoebe see the same demons)

Piper: Another one to blow up. (Blows few of them up then more shimmers) Great!

Paige: (Seeing the all ready fixed potions, she yells at it) Potions! (The potions orb, hit, and kill the demons altogether)

(More demons appear again)

Phoebe: Under the sofa now!

(The sisters run behind the sofa as more demons appear)

Paige: What the hell is going on here?

Piper: I don't know, but they are not staying here if I have something to do about it. (Stands up and tries to blow tem up)

(Some demons blow up and others decide to use as defense and decides to add two more stars)

(One of them then throws a light spear at Piper; the light hit on her arm and she kneels down in pain as the other demons throw light spears and hitting the couch)

Paige: We can't be standing here forever.

Phoebe: Paige, I have an idea.

(The demons continue to hit the couch trying to break it into pieces and then Phoebe stands up)

Phoebe: You're not going anywhere! Paige now! 

Paige: (Stands up)

(One demon tries to throw a light spear at her, but she counteract it)

Paige: light thingy. (Orbs it to them where it hits the one who thrown it the first time and he blows up)

Piper: (Comes up and begins to blow them up again)

Phoebe: (Uses her empathy to stop them as well)

(The demons had enough and shimmers out)

Phoebe: We need to protect this manor from these types of attacks.

Paige: Okay we need to do something and fast…

Piper: (Holding her injured arm) Or we call magic 911.

**Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act I**

Int. Manor- Attic

(Cuts back to the attic where the sisters are continuing to find out what happen minutes ago; we see Phoebe checking the BOS and Paige healing Piper's wound)

Piper: Be careful would you?

Paige: (Healing her) I'm doing the best I can.

Phoebe: (flipping pages) I wonder who were those demons?

Piper: Probably other demons that are trying to get a shot at us.

Phoebe: Really, how many demons want to take us on personally?

Paige: Are you sure you want us to answer that. (Finishes healing Piper's arm)

Phoebe: Probably not.

Paige: It seems demons just can't have a break.

Piper: I hope they do because we deserve a normal life.

Paige: Don't forget we did.

Phoebe: A couple of times and those events couldn't help; maybe it was part of our destiny.

Piper: I'm tired of this destiny thing. One minute we vanquished the Source and are asked to end our destiny; then there's battling the Jenkins, which prove to be another disaster.

Paige: Is there a point?

Piper: The point is that every time we come close to achieve something normal we on the other hand must fulfill our destiny.

Phoebe: Far enough, I hate battling demons everyday.

Piper: We'll face any day; we wake-up, take care of our duties, go to work, face demons, go back home, and go to sleep—any other day.

Paige: They need to do a movie about us.

Phoebe: Found them.

Piper: Spill it.

Phoebe: They are called Scyther demons. (Reading more) They can have the powers to take away any fallen magic; also they are structured similar to the Kazis and Swarm demons and is lead by a king.

Paige: Well that's easy, get rid of the king!

Phoebe: Not easy as you think, you see they are very well hidden.

Piper: We need to find a way to break it.

Phoebe: Power of Three.

Piper: Bingo.

Paige: Well let's start.

Phoebe: First, we need to protect this manor from any other demonic intrusions.

Piper: How?

Paige: (Thinking) You both stay finding a way to infiltrate the Scyther king's lair; I will do the honors and find a way to protect this manor. (Heading out the door)

Phoebe: Paige…Paige!

(Paige already left)

Phoebe: What are we going to do with her?

Piper: Deal with her later…now we need to worry about those demons.

(Both heading to the potion table)

Int. Other Underworld- Scyther King's Lair

(Flashes to the other underworld where we head to Absol's, the Scyther king, lair where we see some Scythers working)

Sycther demon#1: Sir, the first wave was a little successful.

Absol: A little…I don't appreciate a little, general! How's the second?

Sycther demon#1: The second wave is close to being prepared; we need more time…

Absol: I don't have any time! Those exiles are planning something and I want to know; the best way to get control is to rid our enemies.

Sycther demon#1: You mean the Charmed Ones!

Absol: Especially them! No go and prepare the second wave, now!

(The demon general leaves as Absol sits on his throne thinking comply)

Ext. San Francisco- (City view)

(Flashes around the city)

Ext. SFPD Headquarters- Int. Henry's Office

(Cuts to the police station where inside Henry's office he is dealing with his work)

Henry: (Filing his work and sees one of the officers near his door) Hey what's up man?

Officer: We got some reports a parolee of yours, Tim, is in trouble again.

Henry: What!

Officer: Here. (Giving him a file) I think you should know where he is now.

Henry: Thanks.

(The officer leaves as Henry figures what is going on)

Henry: (Talking to himself) Tim what have you done you done this time?

(He takes his jacket from the rack and head out)

Int. Manor- Kitchen

(Cuts to the manor where Paige is whipping up a spell; we see all sort of brewing stuff and then she adds Bane's root) 

Paige: (Holding the paper with the spell; then she chants it) "In this world and in this hour, I call upon the sacred power; protect this manor from evil out here; forever to keep what holds near."

(Suddenly she rolls the paper up and throws in the pot; a explosion of smoke can be seen; Piper and Phoebe enter)

Piper: What was that?

Paige: That was the spell to protect the manor from dark forces.

Phoebe: It work? 

Paige: Feel any demonic presence.

Phoebe: No!

Piper: So we don't if it did worked.

Paige: It should and by the way did you guys find the lair.

Piper: No, but don't change the subject; what does that spell actually do?

Paige: It supposes to keep demons away from the manor and away form the attic.

Phoebe: Well, demons haven't attack.

Piper: Maybe they're migrating.

Paige: Migrating?

Phoebe: When you thought about that?

Piper: A while. Paige, what kind of spell did you use?

Paige: (Thinking) A protection spell.

Piper: What!

Phoebe: Protection spell!

Piper: You know we can't use those spells because they backfire; I thought you learned the last time.

Paige: I did! I use the spell on the innocent, now I use it on the house.

Piper: Eventually it will backfire.

Paige: Hope not?

Phoebe: We won't know until something happens.

Piper: (Just remembered about something) I need to get the kids before dad leave go on his business trip.

Phoebe: Why can't Leo? 

Piper: He has to do that temp job thing.

Paige: What is it this time?

Piper: I don't know; he didn't tell me anything, but he told me if you need to get the kids get them yourself.

Paige: Well go ahead; Phoebe and I are going to continue finding the Scyther demons.

Piper: Go to it! (Heading to the front)

Phoebe: Are you sure that this going work?

Paige: Let's do it.

(We can hear a big noise and something is broken sound like glass)

Phoebe: (Hearing it) Piper! (Runs to her)

Paige: (Follows)

Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the foyer where we see Piper lying on the broken centerpiece)

Phoebe: What happened? (Helping Piper up)

Piper: I don't know; one minute I was heading to the door the next I was lying right where you found me.

Paige: How can that happen?

Piper: I don't know; are you sure you tune up that spell?

Paige: I did! No backfires!

(Phoebe heading to check the door and all of the sudden a shield-like forces Phoebe back on the floor near Piper hard)

Phoebe: Owww!

Piper: (Helping her) Are you okay?

Phoebe: I am, but that darn door attacked me.

Piper: How can that be?

Paige: (Tries to orb out, but gets force down hard on the floor) My butt!

Phoebe: Well good news, demons can't come in; the bad is that we can't go out!

Paige: We're stucked in here!

Piper: Unfortunately yes!

Piper: (Looking at Paige) I told you so!

Paige: (Feeling depressed)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Int. Manor- Conservatory

(Cuts back to the manor then to the conservatory where the sisters are discussing what is going on)

Paige: I tried every reversal spell I could think of, but no budge.

Piper: Paige…

Paige: I know I should never cast that protection spell, yet that was the only way besides using the power crystals.

Piper: Well maybe you should have use the crystals.

Phoebe: (Coming downstairs) Don't give up the both of you.

Paige: What about you?

Phoebe: You mean if I found any escape…

Paige: Did you?

Phoebe: No, all the windows are locked and somehow it acted like the door.

Piper: I don't believe this…I need to get my kids, but I can't call Leo, I half to call somebody else to watch them.

Phoebe: (Thinking) Call Coop!

Paige: We half to call his name out loud and since we can't leave, nobody even Coop can come in.

Piper: All right, I'll call Henry instead; Phoebe, you go and see if you can get something from the book; and Paige, you go start thinking more reversal spells. (Heading upstairs while Phoebe follows)

Paige: (Having no choice, goes back to the kitchen)

Int. Other Underworld- Scyther King's Lair

(Flashes to the other underworld where inside the lair we see the second wave of Scyther demons preparing for the attack and we see the commander-like sycther demon from before shouting commands)

Scyther demon#1: Feel the rush and all the magic; prepare to attack the Charmed Ones! Don't harm them just kill them!

(Absol arrives to see the progress)

Absol: Are the second wave ready for attack.

Scyther demon#1: Yes my king!

Absol: (he feels something) Wait! Don't order them yet.

Scyther demon#1: Why?

Absol: I have a feeling something is not right.

Scyther demon#1: And what that means?

Absol: I want you to spy on the witches now!

Scyther demon#1: But my king….

Absol: GO!

Scyther demon#1: Yes my king! (Shimmers out)

Ext. Manor

(Cuts to the view of the manor outside where an energy shield is suddenly on and then it go off)

Int. Other Underworld- Scyther King's Lair

(Cuts back to the lair where the demon materializes and falls down hard)

Absol: Like I said, I know something is not right!

Ext. A Old Manor- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the old manor where a 60 year-old woman is walking with lemonade and then we see Leo working on the fireplace)

Lady: How is the fireplace, Mr. Handyman?

Leo: (Sees her) Mrs. Roseau, the fireplace is fine.

Mrs. Roseau: Well continue what you do unless you feel tired there's lemonade and I have cookies in the oven, which I need to check right now.

Leo: Thanks; I'll be finish before 5.

Mrs. Roseau: Okay, I will be at the kitchen if you need me. (Walking away)

(Leo sees her leave then go back under the fireplace to check again for dirt)

Ext. SFPD Headquarters- Int. Henry's Office

(Cuts to the police station where inside the office we see a teenage boy sitting down and Henry looking at him strange)

Henry: Tim, what happened?

Tim: I don't know!

Henry: What do you mean you don't know?

Tim: I can't put it precisely, but I can say is that my friends and me went out shopping.

Henry: Shopping? (Reading his rap sheet) Shopping for stolen cars is legal right?

Tim: we haven't done anything wrong.

Henry: No Tim! Not we, but you is in trouble.

Tim: Man! (Feeling depressed)

Henry: Sorry man, but stealing cars is a felony and you are using up all your nine lives.

Tim: Is there another nine lives I can have?

Henry: You're not a cat, but soon you're going be a jailbird if you know what I mean.

Tim: I'm not going jail!

Henry: Tim…(Before he say anything else, his cell rings and answers it) Hold for a minute, Tim.

Tim: I can't go anywhere.

Henry: (On the phone) Hello?

Piper (Phone): It's me!

Henry: Piper, what's the matter?

Int. Manor- Master Bedroom

(Cuts to the room where Piper is sitting on the bed with the phone)

Piper: We had a family emergency.

Int. Henry's Office

(Cuts back to the office)

Henry: Demons attacked? Are you guys all right? How's Paige?

Int. Manor- Master Bedroom

(Cuts back to the room)

Piper: We did have attack; we're fine and Paige is fine, but we also have a problem?

Henry (Phone): What problem?

Piper: After the attack, we wanted to protect the manor from any other demonic intrusions, so Paige cast a protection spell.

Henry (Phone): It worked?

Piper: It did, yet on a downside, nobody not even Coop can come in and we can't get out.

Henry (Phone): What? Is there anything you can do?

Piper: Paige is already working on more reversal spells; Phoebe is dealing with the demon's hideout, and I need you to do something.

Henry (Phoebe): What is it?

Piper: I need to pick up the boys from my dad, and since Leo is occupied with his temp job and we can't rely on Coop, you were the only one left!

Int. Henry's Office

(Cuts back to the office)

Henry: I… (Thinking about Tim) I got work, but don't worry, I can get them.

Piper (Phone): Thanks! I owe you big time!

Henry: All right, find a way out, bye!

Piper (Phone): Bye!

(Henry hangs up the phone while Tim wondering what is going on)

Tim: Something's wrong?

Henry: (Grabbing his jacket) I have to go somewhere as for you, Tim, stay and expect to call your parents telling them you're in for a while. (Heading to the door asking a officer to watch him; he then leaves)

(Tim calling his parents while the officer is watching him)

Int. Manor- Attic

(Cuts back to the manor then to the attic where Phoebe is continuing to scry, but no luck)

Phoebe: Come on! (Scrying around and around but still no luck) I give up! (Putting the crystal down then when sees the crystal, she suddenly gets a flashback of Coop proposing to her and then to the ring; she then comes back normal and is stunned) What have I done?

(Piper enters and sees Phoebe droopy)

Piper: Is finding those Scyther demons troubling you?

Phoebe: No! I just had a sudden flashback of something. So did you call Henry?

Piper: I did and he is going to pick them up anything with the location.

Phoebe: Useless; it seems our magic is being pushed back because of this backfired spell.

Piper: Well that's why Paige is doing the best she can to reverse it. The sooner the spell is away, the sooner we get those demons and you get your man while I get my kids.

Phoebe: Until then what are we supposed because we can't summon anybody, our magic is not that powerful, and most of all we can't get out?

Piper: Seems that we always said that a lot.

Phoebe: It gets old.

Piper: Believe me everything we do get old.

(Paige entering the attic)

Paige: Got it!

Piper: Got what?

Paige: A way out!

Phoebe: A reversal spell that actually works!

Paige: Yes!

Piper: Well don't just stand there cast it!

Paige: (Holding the paper) "From what is was,

I call on thee,

Return it as is."

(Nothing happens)

Phoebe: Is that supposed to work like that?

Paige: I actually didn't test it.

Piper: You never tested the spell.

Paige: It worked right?

Phoebe: (Sees a glass jar) Let's try a test of our own. (She holds it and throws at the window)

(The jar hits the window where the energy shield is back up shattering it)

Phoebe: Well didn't work.

Piper: We will never get out of here.

Paige: And it's my entire fault.

(The sisters look disappointed because of what is going on; the camera blacks out)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Int. Old Manor- Foyer

(Cuts to the manor where we see Leo fixing the lights and being careful replacing the holding fixtures; Mrs. Roseau enters)

Leo: (Surprised almost fall down the ladder)

Mrs. Roseau: You need help!

Leo: No, I got it! I just lost my balance.

Mrs. Roseau: Well if you need a break takes it. You don't half finish the fixtures until tomorrow.

Leo: No, I can do it! Thanks anyway.

Mrs. Roseau: Fine! You're just like my husband.

Leo: What about him?

Mrs. Roseau: He's…He's a man I loved; that's all. (Leaving)

(Leo looks at her seeing a depressing smile from her and turns back continuing to fix the fixtures)

Ext. Manor- Int. Family Room

(Cuts to the manor where inside the family room Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are depressed unlike they never been before and lies on the couch to reconcile their past)

Paige: How can I screw up like that!

Phoebe: Paige, it's not your fault we're in this mess.

Paige: It's just that the spell that I cast did.

Piper: Paige, one moment or another we have had a backfired spell or two. I'm close?

Phoebe: There are a lot of mistakes we did in the past 8 and ½ years.

Paige: Infuriately, we're stuck in the middle.

Piper: How many times demons always tried to get us and failed?

Phoebe: (To Piper) Remember that demon that tried to steal my youth for his.

Piper: Of course.

Int. Flashback

(Cuts back 8 and ½ years ago where we see scenes from "" where Phoebe is attacked by; He almost tried to kill her until Prue and Piper arrive to save her; then they vanquished him)

Int. Family Room

(Cuts back to the present where Piper reminisce the time that he was vanquished)

Piper: Wow, he was like our first demon.

Phoebe: Remember Jeremy?

Paige: Piper's warlock boyfriend.

Phoebe: Yes our first warlock and first enemy of being the Charmed Ones.

Piper: I remember that fateful night.

Int. Flashback

(Cuts to scenes from "Something Wicca This Way Comes" where Piper and Jeremy hang out in a warehouse-like building and she discovers that he is a warlock; she freezes him and runs off. Another scene shows Prue, Piper, and Phoebe standing in the attic; Jeremy arrives to attack them then the sisters cast the "Power of Three" spell vanquishing him)

Int. Family Room

(Cuts back to the present)

Paige: I could hardly imagine Piper dating another warlock.

Piper: Lucky my man, Leo, is here and he is not going anywhere.

Phoebe: Leo had been a lot of beings these years. First being our whitelighter…

Int. Flashback

(Cuts to a scene from "Wicca Envy" where in one scene the girls' magic are gone and is in Rex's hands; another scene shows Leo healing the Book of Shadows where their powers return to them and use them to defeat Rex and Hannah)

Int. Family Room

(Cuts back to the present)

Paige: Then a elder…

Int. Flashback

(Cuts to the scene from "Oh My Goddess, Part 2" where Leo is talking to the God-like sisters reminding them about being who they are and then he glows mysteriously; another scene shows Leo and Piper talking about their future in the heavens)

Int. Family Room

(Cuts back to the present)

Phoebe: Then an avatar…

Int. Flashback

(Cuts to the scene from "Someone to Witch Over Me" Leo sees Avatar Alpha in his quest showing him the results of the end; in another scene where Piper and Phoebe laid their dying, Leo tries to heal then Alpha gives him the power of the avatar and use it to heal the sisters from the dead)

Int. Family Room

(Cuts back to the present)

Piper: And finally a human.

Int. Flashback

(Cuts to the scene from "Seven-Year Witch" where Leo in a amnesiac state tries to remember who he is and finds out that Piper needs her, so he "falls from grace" in the horror of Phoebe, Paige, and Elder Odin; Leo survives barely, but as a cost he is a mortal now)

Int. Family Room

(Cuts back to the present)

Paige: Men that we loved always leave, runaway, or have been killed.

Phoebe: Maybe from us.

Piper: Can't, but now we have three wonderful men.

Paige: Henry.

Phoebe: Coop.

Piper: Leo.

Phoebe: Knowing that love is cursed. It's not the only thing that taught us who we are today.

Piper: What's that?

Phoebe: Sisterhood. It has strengthened roughly; it was torn apart because of Prue.

Piper: (Head down))

Int. Flashback

(Cuts to the scene from "All Hell Breaks Loose" where Prue and Piper notices Shax twirling around and aims at the doctor, but Prue sacrificed herself and gets hit hard while gets thrown into the wall then Piper and lastly the doctor)

Int. Family Room

(Cuts back to the present)

Piper: I should have died with her.

Phoebe: You didn't have a choice besides we lost one sister and gain another. (Looking at Paige)

Int. Flashback

(Cuts to the scene from "Charmed Again, Part 1" where Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stands behind the book; Shax enters and with the new reconstituted Charmed Ones, they finally got their revenge by vanquishing the demon responsible for killing Prue)

Int. Other Underworld- Scyther King's Lair

(Flashes to the present in the lair where Absol is heading to his chamber and the Scyther demon general is waiting for him)

Sycther demon#1: What happened why our second wave didn't work?

Absol: I feel that the Charmed Ones have done something to their house and I want to break it.

Sycther demon#1: You mean that they did something to the house that causing us not to pursue them.

Absol: I need to know what is that shield surrounding them; l I'm ready to unleash the second wave!

Sycther demon#1: But sir…

Absol: (Angry he shoots a powerful light spear at him)

(The Scyther demon general explodes where Absol is glad)

Absol: I have enough of this! (Heading to the training room where the second wave is preparing to attack)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the condo where we see Coop seeing pictures of Phoebe and some of her sisters; he then feels a sudden flashback where he sees himself proposing to Phoebe than back to himself)

Coop: I got to find Phoebe! (Materializes out)

Int. Old Manor- Living Room

(Cuts to the house where Leo finishes the fixtures and heads to the living room where he sees Mrs. Roseau sitting on the couch)

Leo: You're okay? 

Mrs. Roseau: Yes I'm okay, but…

Leo: It's your husband.

Mrs. Roseau: (Moving her head away)

Leo: (Sitting next to her) What happened?

Mrs. Roseau: I…really don't want to talk it about.

Leo: Hey, I understand, but you have to know that I did some jobs that had to give helpful advice to some clients I had in the past.

Mrs. Roseau: (Thinking about it then sees Leo desperately trying to help) All right, my husband, Mr. Roseau, had a lot in store for him, but it never happened.

Leo: What made it stop?

Mrs. Roseau: He died three years ago.

Leo: I'm sorry, but sorry for being rude, how did he die?

Mrs. Roseau: (Sobbing) He was electrocuted because he was always a handyman.

Leo: I see.

Mrs. Roseau: And now you come in to become my handyman and I want to keep an eye on you, so you won't have a accident just like my husband did.

Leo: I'm not your husband; I can take care off myself, but I commend you for your hospitality.

Mrs. Roseau: You may be not my husband, but I know he would want me to be strong.

Leo: (Smiling)

Mrs. Roseau: (Smiles) Come give me a hug.

(Leo scoots over and gives her a hug)

Int. SFPD Headquarters- Henry's Office

(Cuts to the police station where Tim seeing pictures of his parolee officer and his girlfriend)

Tim: Who is she?

Voice: My wife!

Tim: (Turns around and sees Henry with kids)

(Henry enters where he is holding Wyatt with one hand and Chris with the other)

Tim: Let me guess your children?

Henry: Actually, these kids belong to my sister-in-law; their here so I can babysit them.

Tim: While you babysit me.

Henry: (Smirking) You called your parents?

Tim: I did.

Henry: What they said?

(The camera views Wyatt and Chris playing while Tim responds to Henry)

Tim: They said that I need some disciplinary action.

Henry: Well I have a good punishment for you…

Tim: And what's that?

Henry: You'll get to help watch the kids.

Tim: What?

Henry: If you do, I'll drop the recent rap for you.

Tim: (Thinking)

Henry: So…

Tim: I'll do it!

(Henry smiles as the kids look on to him and Tim)

Int. Manor- Family Room

(Cuts back to the manor then to the family room where the sisters having no place to escape reminiscing their years being witches)

Paige: I can't believe what I done so far.

Phoebe: I know you really gave our family a big renewal.

Paige: Hope it last enough.

Piper: Hoping is not a good attribute to this family.

Phoebe: What you mean.

Piper: Mean not to remind you about the run-in with our greatest foes.

Phoebe: Let me guess, Barbas.

Int. Flashback

(Cuts back to scenes from "From Fear to Eternity" where Barbas tries to kill Prue and Phoebe with their fears; another scene from "Mrs. Hellfire" shows Barbas returning to trick Prue to kill her sisters then Piper and Phoebe reverse the spell and with Prue vanquish Barbas; another scene from "Sympathy for the Demon" shows Barbas using the sisters' fears against them in the house; another scene from "A Call to Arms" shows Barbas again attacking the sisters and Phoebe and Paige vanquishing again where he then says that fear always come back)

Int. Manor- Family Room

(Cuts back to the present where Piper is wondering)

Piper: Barbas was and probably still is one of our dangerous nemeses.

Paige: Don't forget about the Source, the Seer, and the Triad.

Int. Flashback

(Cuts back to a scene from "Charmed and Dangerous" where the sisters use the spell to vanquish the Source; another scene from "Desperate Housewitches" shows Piper blowing up the possessor demon where she and the revived Source were both vanquish; another scene from "Womb Raider" shows the sisters casting the "Power of Three" spell where Source Jr., Seer, and the Council were all vanquished; another scene from "Power Outage" shows Cole killing the Triad and scene from "Forever Charmed" shows the sisters killing the revived Triad)

Int. Manor- Family Room

(Cuts back to the present)

Phoebe: And don't forget about the demon that almost destroyed our family personally, Cole.

Int. Flashback

(Cuts back to a scene from "Honeymoon's Over" where Phoebe first met Cole; scene from "Power Outage" shows Cole shifts to his demon form, Belthazor, try to attack the Charmed Ones; an scene from "Marry-Go-Round" shows Cole influencing the Source's powers marrying Phoebe; another scene from "Long Live the Queen" shows the sisters vanquishing Cole (The Source); another scene from "Centennial Charmed" shows Cole being a avatar and uses his powers to destroy the Charmed Ones, but in a twist of turns he was vanquished for good) 

Int. Manor- Family Room

(Cuts back to the present)

Piper: From a demon to a human to a source of all evil to I don't know what to say about him.

Paige: Just say that he is different than anyone we met before…now to mention it; is Cole still alive or is he?

Phoebe: I don't know, but I do know is that I hope he found happiness wherever he is.

Paige: Or whatever he is.

Piper: Thinking about it, remember that just like Leo and Cole, we been changed into strange things to funny things to just plain weird.

Int. Flashback

(Cuts back to a scene from "She's A Man, Baby A Man", a spell changed Prue into a man ("Manny"); two scenes from "Look Who's Barking" shows Prue transformed to a dog as another shows Phoebe changing into a Banshee; another scene from "Bite Me" shows Paige transforming to a vampire; an scene from "Witches in Tights" show the sisters transforming to superheroes to goddesses from "Oh My Goddess!" to valykires from "Valhalley of the Dolls" to hulks from "Hulkus Pocus")

Int. Manor- Family Room

(Cuts back to the present)

Phoebe: I remember the time that I had was transformed.

Piper: You were the only sister I know that tranformed to everything magical.

Int. Flashback

(Cuts back to a scene from "A Witch's Tail" where Phoebe changed into a mermaid; a scene from "Y Tu Mummy Tambien" shows Phoebe changed into a mummy; a scene from "Used Karma" shows Phoebe influencing the spirit of Mata Hari; another scene shows her becoming a genie by accident from "I Dream of Phoebe"; and a scene where she get to transformed into a show girl from "Show Ghouls")

Int. Manor- Family Room

(Cuts back to the present)

Phoebe: Those were the days.

Piper: I just don't want to keep on bringing memories back from our past.

Paige: Well we don't have a choice.

Phoebe: (Thinking) Wait! I thought about something.

Paige: What's that?

Phoebe: I have an idea. Why won't we use our past to break this spell!

Piper: I think remembering really got you jack up.

Phoebe: No! I'm serious; it's the only way!

Paige: Okay so what now?

Phoebe: Follow me.

(Paige and Piper begins to follow Phoebe)

All: "We call upon the ancient power now;

We summon our past we know how;

Reverse this spell that bounds this house."

Ext. Manor

(Suddenly the energy shield that is protecting the manor disappears)

Int. Other Underworld- Scyther King's Lair

(Flashes to the present in the lair where we see the second wave of the Scyther demons waiting then we see Absol)

Absol: I feel that something just changed…(feeling the protection the sisters had on their house is gone) I feel that we can now attack! (Disappears)

(The second wave follows him then the camera blacks out)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Ext. Manor- Int. Foyer

(Cuts back to the manor then to the foyer where the sisters senses something just happened)

Piper: Did it work?

Phoebe: I don't know. Hey Piper! Why not testing it first.

Piper: (Concentrates on the door window then flickers her hands blowing the windows apart) Well safe to say it worked!

Paige: Finally!

Phoebe: What now?

(Absol appears along with the other Scyther demons)

Absol: I can answer that!

(The sisters turn around)

Piper: Great!

Int. SFPD Headquarters- Henry's Office

(Cuts to the police station where Henry and Tim are watching the boys)

Henry: See it isn't bad.

Tim: Watching children isn't, but watching me is.

Henry: Why?

Tim: I now know why you let me help you in order to fix the problem I been causing.

Henry: And you also know that things change a lot. If always do it your way, there are going to be consequences.

Tim: Babysitting wasn't even a punishment; it was just an excuse for us to help me.

Henry: You got me there.

Tim: I understand now.

Henry: You do.

Tim: Yeah…stay out of trouble.

Henry: (Smiling) Be good man. (Dapping his hands)

Tim: Thanks Henry for everything! (Getting up and about to leave) Bye Wyatt! Bye Chris!

Henry: Don't get into trouble!

Tim: (Leaving) I know!

Henry: (Smiling again and plays with the boys)

Int. Manor- Foyer

(Cuts back to the manor then to the foyer where see Scyther demons getting vanquished and the sisters battling one after another)

(Phoebe kicks some demons then uses her empathy to counterattack the light spears thrown by other demons and they soon are vanquished. Paige also counterattacking by orbing each attack form two demons; she then orbs the spears back at one demon then the other demon vanquishing both of them. Piper blows every demon every time she has as Absol about to attack her with a light spear; Phoebe comes out of nowhere and moonsault him on the floor)

Absol: (Struggling and feeling the pain of all the other demons vanquished)

(More Scyther demons arriving)

Phoebe: Now what's next?

Paige: Time to regain myself. (Taking out a paper from her pocket where there is a spell)

Piper: How you found that?

Paige: Funny thing about remembering the past, it gives me an advantage by writing a vanquishing spell. (Beginning to cast the spell) Follow me.

(Piper and Phoebe join in)

All: "Demon king that feels inner pain;

Let this spell rid you with vain."

(Absol suddenly feels a lot of pain within and then implodes himself)

Paige: Now that's what I called a spell, ladies.

Phoebe: Just so glad!

(A heart-like light appearing seeing its Coop materializing)

Coop: (In much surprise) Phoebe? Piper? Paige? What happened?

Piper: Long story.

Paige: As long as this don't go into the record books.

Ext. San Francisco- (City view)

(Cuts to a view of the city at night then shifts to other sightings)

Int. Manor- Master Bedroom

(Cuts to the master bedroom where Piper is getting ready to bed and we se Leo coming from a long day)

Leo: I'm beat.

Piper: How's being a handyman again suit you?

Leo: A lot. Where's the kids, I didn't see them in their room.

Piper: I let Paige watch them overnight.

Leo: Oh, I had been told that you guys were trapped in the house.

Piper: Whoever told you that was right we did got trapped inside.

Leo: What happened?

Piper: Not getting into too many details, a protection spell backfired.

Leo: (Having a stunned look)

Piper: It's okay; we sort of use our past to reverse it.

Leo: You did?

Piper: I knew you are taking it hared, so why don't I help ease your confusion.

Leo: (Smiling then closing the bedroom door)

Int. Hallway

(Leo closes door from inside the room)

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts downstairs where Phoebe and Coop are alone)

Coop: We're finally alone!

Phoebe: (Smiling) Now what did you say that I had to wait.

Coop: Let me guess, last year I proposed to you and you told me what?

Phoebe: I told you that I have to think about it. I know…

Coop: I understand you still need time, so until you do I'll just wait.

Phoebe: No!

Coop: (Confused)

Phoebe: I did enough looking back in the past, its time to look on to the future.

Coop: Meaning?

Phoebe: Meaning… yes Coop I want to marry you.

Coop: (Surprised and smiling; he puts the engagement ring on her finger and looks back at her)

Phoebe: (Sees the ring and smiles at it and Coop) I love you!

Coop: I love you too!

(Both of them making out then the camera blacks out)

**Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	12. Episode 12

**9x12 "Little Man Wyatt"**

Previously on Charmed, Paige visits the Sibyl to let her see her enlightenment; a exiled demon almost about to kill the Charmed Ones until the two mysterious figures showed up restoring the sisters' powers and uses it to vanquished the exiled demon; Piper tells Piper about her premonition about Coop's dying; On Christmas Eve, Coop proposes to Phoebe, yet declined until she's ready; Phoebe finally accepts his proposal.

**Teaser**

Int. Manor- Living Room

(Cuts to the living room where Piper is preparing a little party for someone and we see Wyatt passing her to get to his toys)

Piper: Wyatt, be careful!

(Wyatt sits down and plays with his toys while Leo enters seeing him)

Leo: You're e okay slugger!

Wyatt:(Smiling) Yeah!

Piper: (Smiling as well) Are you're doing something important?

Leo: (Seems to be ignoring her, he still plays with Wyatt)

Piper: Leo!

Leo: (Surprised) I'm sorry honey! (Heading to her and giving him a kiss)

Piper: Just remember that Wyatt is your son; I'm your wife.

Leo: So what's the point?

Piper: So that you the distinction between us.

Leo: Piper, I don't need to have distinction between who are my wife and my son.

Piper: I know, but I just feel that…

Leo: What's the matter?

Piper: (Sitting on the couch) I just feel overprotective to Wyatt.

Leo: (Joining her) I don't think that I understand the last thing you said. Piper it's okay if you can get overprotective sometimes because you're his mother; you're supposed to get over-dramatic sometimes.

Piper: I'm a powerful witch who has a son with a powerful destiny and yes over-dramatic sometimes.

Leo: Sometimes?

Piper: (Smirking at Leo) I mean I do and I understand that I do need to protect from my son.

Leo: Why are you saying this?

Piper: I sense that something is coming after Wyatt.

Leo: Sense as a witch sensation or a mother instinct?

Piper: Both!

Leo: Well when it comes, we will be ready.

Piper: I hope so.

Leo: Until then, you continue to do what you do…what are you doing while I'm asking?

Piper: A party Paige wanted me to set up.

Leo: For what?

Piper: Henry's birthday is tomorrow, so she wants me to set up the place before making a surprise party. (Seeing something) I need to go back the kitchen for something.

Leo: Piper!

Piper: (Seeing him) What?

Leo: It's going to be okay, Wyatt is going to be safe.

(Piper doubting what he says, heads to the kitchen; Leo looks at Wyatt continuing playing with his toys)

Int. The Unknown

(Flashes to a dark-like room where we see four figures in robes covering their faces around in circle; the camera views the center one)

Figure#1: It's time!

Figure#2: The Alphaneous Prophecy is present.

(Across the room we see a stone tablet on a stand where we find out it's the prophecy)

Figure#3: All we need is the…

Figure#4: Omega.

Figure#1: How?

Figure#2: We need the chosen one.

Figure#3: The one that holds the power to fulfill the prophecy.

Figure#4: Yet, who is our chosen one?

Figure#1: The first-born of the Charmed Ones.

Figure#2: Wyatt.

**Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act I**

Ext. San Francisco- (City view)

(View around the city then we head to the park)

Ext. Golden Gate Park

(Cuts to the park where we see orbs materializing and we notice its Paige and Henry)

Henry: It's beautiful!

Paige: What you mean the trees?

Henry: (Looking at Paige) Actually, the one I'm talking about is you.

Paige: Aw! (Kissing him)

Henry: I just want to know why are we doing here anyway?

Paige: Can't we just have time off ourselves; you know you dealing with your parolees and me consulting my charges.

Henry: If you wanted a day-off between us all you had to do was asked.

Paige: Sorry!

Henry: It's okay; I now know why you been a little perky lately.

Paige: Can a girl be perky just to make out with her husband.

Henry: Now you wan to rub it in.

Paige" Just shut up and kiss me.

(Both making out)

Ext. Manor- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the living room where Leo is playing with Wyatt and Piper enters with party snacks)

Leo: Is that supposed to be an aphrodisiac for the family?

Piper: The party snacks aren't for me; it's for Paige who wanted me to set up this gig for Henry.

Leo: Just them and us?

Piper: Actually, you, me, the kids, Phoebe and Coop, and Paige.

Leo: You forgot about…

Piper: Henry is the one who's being surprised. The party is for him; his birthday is tomorrow, so Paige wants a little party to start off his move.

Leo: If you have a chance.

Piper: What chance?

(Leo ignore what he say)

Int. Phoebe 's Condo- Living Room

(Cuts to the condo where inside we see the engagement ring then shifts focus back to Phoebe; Coop sits right beside her)

Coop: How's your ring?

Phoebe: I love it! (Seeing him) I love you! (Kissing him)

Coop: (Kissing back) I love you too! Have you told your sisters about this?

Phoebe: It's been days and I didn't have time.

Coop: Wait! You either didn't have time or you're not ready.

Phoebe: I'm ready just not now.

Coop: It's fine; we didn't even settle a wedding date, so you have time.

Phoebe: Thanks!

Coop: Well, I have some charges to go to, so wait 'til I come back.

Phoebe: That is what I'm ready for you and I.

Coop: (Smiles then disappear in a heart-like light)

Phoebe: (Suddenly thinks about what she is going to do when she tell the others about her engagement)

Int.The Unknown

(Flashes to a dark-like room where we see the four figures in robes consulting about the prophecy)

Figure#1: Wyatt Halliwell is the chosen one and now should be the time finding him.

Figure#2: And let him fulfill his true destiny.

Figure#3: What about the Charmed Ones?

Figure#4: They are inevitable.

Figure#1: Yet, they do not need to know the boy is the one we've been searching for.

Figure#2: What now?

Figure#1: Wait!

Ext. Manor- Int. Wyatt's room (Night)

(Cuts to the manor then Wyatt's room where Wyatt is playing with Chris while Piper and Leo discuss a few things)

Piper: Leo, you never said what chance I had.

Leo: It's just that you and the boys are the only things I love the most and if anything stand in the way…

Piper: You're going do what exactly; you can't orb nor you can't shoot electricity.

Leo: I can still fight!

Piper: Ha! Fighting like a mortal, you're my hero Leo! (Turing around) Good night, honey! (Kisses him and walks away)

Leo: (Going in the room and put the boys to sleep; he holds Chris in his arms while patting Wyatt a goodnight tap)

(Leo and Chris leave while the camera zooms back to a sleepy Wyatt; shifts to a corner where the astral projections of the four figures can be seen then the disappears; Wyatt continues to sleep)

Int. The Unknown

(Cuts to the unknown where the figures awaken from their astral state)

Figure#1: Everything changes for a reason!

Figure#2: We seen just a glimpse of the boy and a partial reading of his power.

Figure#3: We half to separate the boy from the Charmed Ones how?

Figure#4: By anything possible!

Figure#3: Meaning the prophecy will be fulfilled.

Figure#1: Yes, but the boy will be ours. One way or another.

(Cuts black)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Ext. San Francisco- (City view (Day)

(Cuts to a view of the city in the daytime and then onto Henry and Paige's Apartment)

Ext. Henry and Paige's Apt. – Int. Bedroom

(Cuts to the apt. where Paige and Henry can both be seen in the bed)

Paige: What today supposed to be?

Henry: Maybe because it's my vacation and that you have enough with those charges.

Paige: I might, but feel guilty that they need me for, on this day.

Henry: Too bad!

Paige: For what?

Henry: I will tell you unless you tell me what today is?

Paige: You'll find out.

Henry: I don't like playing these types of games.

Paige: Eventually you will.

(Henry confused then lies down to sleep again)

Ext. Manor- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the manor where Piper is still setting up the party for Henry; Wyatt playing with his toys, Chris sleeping, and Phoebe enters)

Phoebe: (Looking at Piper) What are you doing?

Piper: Setting up a party.

Phoebe: What's the occasion?

Piper: Henry's birthday.

Phoebe: Wow!

Piper: What are you doing here?

Phoebe: Why can't I see my sister on a clear day?

Piper: Have no idea what that means, but why are you here?

Phoebe: Well, I'm getting married!

Piper: (Stunned) What!

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the condo where Leo enters from the front door seeing Coop lying on the balcony)

Int. Balcony

(Cuts to the balcony)

Leo: What's up man!

Coop: Hey Leo! What are you doing here?

Leo: You call me to come here.

Coop: Oh!

Leo: Why did you call me?

Coop: I proposed to Phoebe!

Leo: (Silence then) Wow! That's awesome!

Coop: I know; I been waiting all this time for that moment and luckily she said yes, but I need help.

Leo: Help for what?

Coop: I need you to teach me the aspects of being a good husband since I'm a cupid and all. You and Piper are the best model relationship, so you can really help become a good husband to Phoebe unlike the others she married.

Leo: I never know that you need help being a good husband, yet I can do it so expect to be just like me. And the first step, whatever you do remember all the special events.

Coop: And let me guess, it'll be golden…

Leo: Exactly.

Coop: (Sits down on the balcony chair) So, what else?

Leo: (Sits down on the other chair) Okay.

Int. Manor- Living Room

(Cuts back to the living room)

Piper: You're telling me that you are getting married.

Phoebe: Yes! So how do you feel?

Piper: How I feel about this is that out of all the times we been dealing about the exiles and doing this party for Henry, incomes this bombshell. So how I'm really feeling? I'm just being my normal self.

Phoebe: Maybe I should have told you this later after the party.

Piper: No. It's fine since there are no demons. This is what I called a normal day.

Phoebe: Be careful what you said because I'm feeling that marrying Coop might be a problem.

Piper: Even if I didn't say it doesn't mean that you can read my feelings.

Phoebe: And it doesn't mean that my sister can't show her true feelings around me. (Heading to the front doors)

Piper: Phoebe! Come on you know that we keep things secret between us.

Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the front doors ajar)

Phoebe: Hey, you think I question your relationship with Leo, no! I don't know why I understand the marriage between you and Leo and that you don't want to know between me and Coop.

Piper: Can I say something?

Phoebe: Don't worry about I can read your mind. (Leaving slamming the door hard)

Piper: Phoebe! (Seeing her out the door and not in a good mood either) I give up. (Goes back to the living room)

Int. The Unknown

(Cuts to the unknown where the figures are planning their strike)

Figure#3: How do we get the boy?

Figure#4: How do we distract the Charmed Ones?

Figure#2: Any solution into getting the boy, we have to make it quick!

Figure#3: Quick?

Figure#2: Time is the essence the world and we need it in our plans.

Figure#1: We will get Wyatt away form the witches particularly his mother, the oldest sister.

Figure#3: How?

Figure#2: Kidnap the boy.

Figure#4: And what about the…

Figure#2: The witches! What about them?

Figure#3: Like we agree before, we need to distract them.

Figure#1: But how?

(Suddenly a ball of light appears and reveals non other than the Sibyl)

Figure#3: And who are you?

The Sibyl: I'm the Sibyl.

Figure#4: The Sibyl…you're one of the ancient prophets we have been studying.

The Sibyl: I understand that you need the child to complete the Alphaenous Prophecy, yet you need to distract the Charmed Ones.

Figure#1: Are you asking to help us?

The Sibyl: All I can say is that I can distract the Charmed Ones and sooner the better Wyatt will fulfill his true destiny.

(The figures are still stunned but agreed to what the Sibyl is saying. Cuts black)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Ext. LaRousse Bistro- (Patio area)

(Cuts to a bistro place where we see Henry and Paige have a big lunch)

Paige: Like my surprise!

Henry: Paige, you didn't have to do this.

Paige: No, it was my duty to please my husband.

Henry: For what?

(A little silence)

Paige: Today's your birthday!

Henry: (Silence) I forgot.

Paige: You forgot that today is your birthday.

Henry: Hey, give a guy a break! I had a lot of paper work I had to do this past week and I totally forgot that today is my birthday.

Paige: (A little shocked)

Henry: Sorry that this had to put some pressure on you. If I had time to be prepared today, I would really do all I can to please you.

Paige: Yet this is your day and I want it to be special.

Henry: It is special.

Paige: Not by my standards, it won't.

(Henry stands up and notices that today he forgot something else)

Paige: What is it?

Henry: I don't have time I got to go. (In a rush) Sorry I ruined your surprise. (Leaving)

Paige: You cannot let me pay this bill by myself. Henry! Henry! (Depressed about everything that just happened)

Int. The Unknown

(Cuts to the unknown where we see the figures and the Sibyl)

Figure#2: What now?

The Sibyl: Let me handle it. (Closes both of her eyes and we see three light balls emerging out of her body and flies upwards)

Figure#4: What are those?

Figure#1: I don't know.

(The camera shifts back to the Sibyl where her eyes are still closed)

Ext. LaRousse Bistro- (Patio area)

(Cuts back to the bistro place where a waiter is picking up the check)

Waiter: Is the gentleman coming back, madam?

Paige: No, I'm sorry, but thanks for your services.

Waiter: Thank you for the tip. (Walking away)

(The camera zooms to one of the three light balls materializing from below plunging into her body where a light glow can be seen)

Paige: (Confused) What just happened there?

Int. Manor- Kitchen

(Cuts to the manor then to the kitchen where Piper is preparing the food, suddenly the second light ball out of the three pops from below and plunges into her body where the same light glow can be seen)

Piper: What the hell was that?

Ext. City Park- Lake area

(Cuts to the park where Phoebe is relaxing still thinking about the engagement and the fight she had with Piper until the last light ball materializing from below plunging into her body and the same light glow can be seen)

Phoebe: Whoa!

Int. The Unknown

(Cuts to the unknown where again we see the figures and the Sibyl)

Figure#3: Can you explain to us what where those things and what will they do to the witches?

The Sibyl: (Opening up her eyes) Those were ambition kickers.

Figure#3: What exactly does it do?

The Sibyl: These kickers will boost the sisters' ambitions extremely; they will focus more on what they will desire the most than taking care of the children leaving Wyatt completely alone.

Figure#1: How long will these kickers last?

The Sibyl: I can't tell you that, yet that will give you the advantage to get the boy.

Figure#4: So let's do it.

The Sibyl: Not until the witches need their desires the most and then when they are distracted with their desires, you can go ahead. Otherwise, wait.

(The figures still have to wait until its time)

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Balcony

(Cuts to the condo then to the balcony where Leo and Coop are still having their discussion)

Coop: What's next?

Leo: Realize that if something's really not right, check on it.

Coop: Okay!

Leo: Know not to cheat on her.

Coop: I think I know that a lot.

Leo: And finally just know that you will love her forever.

Coop: Love is what I'm all about, so you know that I definitely love Phoebe with all my heart.

Leo: Just keep that and you will be a loyal husband just like me.

Coop: Thanks man!

Leo: Let's hang out a little more and then head to the party.

Coop: Find by me.

Int. Living Room

(Both about to leave until Phoebe shows up)

Coop: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Oh shut up and kiss me.

(Phoebe lips lock Coop while Leo looks stunned about Phoebe's wild behavior)

Leo: Phoebe! This isn't you.

Phoebe: Of course this is I now go and leave us happily engaged couple alone; go now!

Leo: Phoebe…

Phoebe: (Casing a spell) "For whom I don't need; make him leave."

(Leo tries to stop her and he disappears)

Ext. Phoebe's condo- street

(Cuts outside the building where Leo suddenly appears)

Leo: That wasn't Phoebe. (Heading home)

Int. SFPD Headquarters- Henry's office

(Cuts to the police station then to Henry's office where Henry is almost finishing a file then Paige orbs in)

Henry Paige! You cannot just orb in everywhere you go to knowing you might be exposed.

Paige: I know honey, but I just have an urge that can't go away. (Walking by him while removing the stuff on his desk)

Henry: Paige what are you doing?

Paige: This is your birthday and it's really a great time to show you my birthday present for you.

Henry: This is not you!

(Paige grabs him and both of them orbs out)

Int. Manor- Living Room

(Cuts to the manor then to the living room where Piper is in a rush to get this surprise party going; Chris is sleeping and Wyatt tries to talk to his mom)

Wyatt: Mommy!

Piper: Sorry baby, I can't help you right now I got to finish this party in time.

Wyatt: Mommy…I need you.

Piper: I'm sorry; now where's that platter plate (heading to the kitchen)

(Wyatt puts his head down depressed)

Int. The Unknown

(Cuts to the unknown where again we see the figures and the Sibyl)

Figure#1: Now?

The Sibyl: (Closing her eyes for a minute and then opens them up) Now!

(Two of them disappear while the other two and the Sibyl stay)

Int. Manor- Living Room (Noon)

(Cuts back to the living room where Wyatt still depressed about his mom not giving him a time to talk; Piper suddenly enters)

Piper: Wyatt, I don't have time! I have to head to the attic for a minute. I will be back okay, got to go. (Before heading out) Wyatt, if there's trouble both call me and protect your brother okay! (Heading out)

Wyatt: Mommy!

(As soon as Piper is out of view, the two figures materialize and appear in front of Wyatt)

Figure#3: It's about time. What about the other child?

Figure#4: We came for Wyatt not the other; his destiny is different than his brother.

Figure#3: (Seeing Wyatt) You're coming with us.

Figure#4: (Grabbing the boy)

Wyatt: (Tries to use his bubble)

Figure#3: Your bubble protection can protect you from us.

(All of them disappear while Chris unknowingly is still sleeping; the camera shifts to a corner of the room where the two unknown figures from the past appears)

Woman: Wyatt is kidnapped.

Man: It's time the sisters know about us in order to get him back.

(Cuts black)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Ext. Manor- Int. Living Room

(Cuts back to the manor then to the living room where Piper heads downstairs with the herbs she got from the attic and sees Leo)

Piper: Where have you been?

Leo: I had to see Coop for some stuff and then…

Piper: Sorry to interrupt, but did he I don't know tell you that he proposed to Phoebe.

Leo: He did. She did the same to you?

Piper: Why you think I ask you the question.

Leo: (Smirking) What I was going to say…

Piper: You have to hurry up because I got a roast in the oven.

Leo: Piper!

Piper: Sorry honey, I have to get the roast. (Heading to the kitchen) Watch the boys.

Leo: (Sees only Chris) Where's Wyatt? (Following her to the kitchen)

(While he is walking out the view, the same two mysterious figures can been seen looking at each other)

Int. Kitchen

(Cuts to the kitchen where Piper is getting the roast out of the oven; Leo enters)

Leo: Piper, I have to tell you something about Phoebe.

Piper: Listen Leo, I had a fight with her and I don't want to know anything anymore from her. She thinks that I kept some bitter resentment to Coop…

Leo: You do?

Piper: No. Maybe a little, but not enough to hurt his feelings or Phoebe's.

Leo: Well whatever feelings you have has to wait because Phoebe is acting not like herself.

Piper: Are you sure? I have stuff to do.

Leo: Piper!

Piper: Leo, I have a roast that still need to be done and all of us have to be dressed for the party.

Leo: (Realizing) This is not you.

Piper: Leo, give it a rest.

Leo: (Also realizing Wyatt) Where's Wyatt?

Piper: Wyatt is with Chris.

Leo: No, he is not with him.

Piper: Leo stop playing games with me.

Leo: Who is playing, Piper? Our son is gone and you and Phoebe are acting like you don't care about the real world…and only care about your personal desire.

(Suddenly a voice can be heard)

Voice: Because they are pursuing their personal desires.

Leo: (Confused)

Piper: (Confused as well, heads to the source)

Leo: (Following her)

Int. Dining Room

(Cuts to the dining room where Piper is stopped interrupt and sees the two mysterious figures; Leo stops as well)

Leo: Who are you guys?

(The figures look at each other and the man answers)

Man: We are the Guardians.

Woman: We come to help you and to save your son.

(Piper and Leo look at each other) 

Int. The Unknown

(Cuts to the unknown where we see two of the four-cloaked figures and the Sibyl and then the other two materializes along with Wyatt)

Figure#1: The boy!

Figure#2: Now the prophecy will be fulfilled.

(The camera views Wyatt's depressed face)

The Sibyl: Prepare him and then he will fulfill his part of destiny.

Figure#3: What part I may say is this?

The Sibyl: Until the moment comes, I cannot tell you his part of destiny.

Figure#1: Just like you said, you can't tell us how do you reverse the effects of those kickers of yours.

The Sibyl: My teachings have taught you never reveal the inner most secrets and I thought you had learned by now.

Figure#3: Watch it Sibyl; you may be wise, but you're not that powerful.

The Sibyl: Oh no…(her eyes turns white)

(Figure#3 suddenly feels a sharp pain inside his cloaked body; the others are speechless and Wyatt is still depressed)

Figure#3: (Feeling the tremendous pain) Stop, stop, stop!

The Sibyl: (Her eyes turn back to normal)

Figure#3: (He don't feel the pain anymore)

The Sibyl: Now, you think I not that powerful; well let the prophecy commence.

Int. Manor- Conservatory

(Cuts back to the manor where Piper, Leo, and the Guardians are continuing their discussion)

Piper: Can ask who are you so-called Guardians?

Woman Guardian: We are what you say as protectors of a magical clan.

Piper: Wait that will mean that you are…

Woman Guardian: Yes, we are your guardians.

Man Guardian: We have been your guardians since your ancestor, Charlotte, borned Melinda Warren. We been watching everything you done since your beginning.

Leo: Why come now?

Man Guardian: Since the Grand Design was unbalanced because of the storm months ago; your family magic was deteriorating and we came to restore the magic.

Piper: I always want to know how our glitches disappear; now I know.

Woman Guardian: Yes, and now we sense that something is going to change the world and your son is part of it.

Leo: That's why you came.

Woman Guardian: Yes.

Man Guardian: Wyatt is in danger and we came here to help you find him before they use him to begin the Alphaenous Prophecy.

Leo: What's that?

Man Guardian: That prophecy states that the Chosen One will use its powers to end all things--good and evil.

Piper: What? And whoever they are is using my son to do this.

Woman Guardian: This clan is known as the Beta Prophets, they are seeking the Chosen One who they called him the Omega…

Leo: The End.

Woman Guardian: Precisely, and they truly believed that Wyatt is this Omega.

Man Guardian: They believe he will end all things good and evil and tried to begin again.

Piper: This is nonsense. (Worrying about the roast) I still have a roast in the kitchen that I have to get to.

Leo: Piper, you can't leave knowing our son has been kidnapped and is force to reshape the world.

Man Guardian: She can't Leo because the ambition kickers had affected her along as the other sisters.

Leo: What are those?

Woman Guardian: They have the ability to push each sister's personal desire to the max: Phoebe's engagement to Coop, Paige's gift for Henry, and Piper's plan for the party.

Leo: How you get them back to normal?

Man Guardian: Let's us take care of it.

(The Guardians' eyes turn completely white)

Int. Phoebe's Condo- Living Room

(Cuts to the condo where Phoebe and Leo are continuing making out)

Coop: (Trying desperately to stop it) What's wrong? This is not the real you.

Phoebe: Of course this is the real me. (Then goes back kissing him)

Coop: (Trying to stop) No this is not you.

(Suddenly Phoebe feels a light glow and the light ball that entered her exits out and deteriorates)

Phoebe: (Feeling funny) I feel funny.

Coop: You're all right. Do you remember anything?

Phoebe: I remembered that I had a fight with Piper, long story; went to the park and then I'm here liplocking you.

Coop: So, you know that wasn't you.

Phoebe: Take me to the manor.

Ext. Golden Gate Bridge (Night)

(Cuts to the bridge where we see Paige and Henry materializing)

Paige: So how was that exciting orb-trip.

Henry: Exciting? Paige, we been orbing between Venice to Rome to London to Jamaica to Cancun to here for what?

Paige: I was just trying to give you a gift for your birthday.

Henry: Well whatever gift you have for me, I won't accept it.

Paige: What? Hen…

(Suddenly Paige feels a light glow and the light ball that entered her exits out and deteriorates)

Henry: Paige?

Paige: Why are we here? 

Henry: You tell me.

Paige: We need to go back to the manor.

(Paige and Henry orbs)

Int. The Unknown

(Cuts to the unknown where the Beta Prophets is preparing for the commencement; Wyatt is standing near the tablet, and the Sibyl suddenly feels something is not right)

Beta Prophet#1: What's wrong?

The Sibyl: I feel that something has changed dramatically; we need to hurry up.

(Wyatt looks confused and depressed)

Ext. Manor- Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to the manor then to the conservatory)

Leo: What's going on?

(The Guardians still have their eyes fully white)

Man Guardian: Almost there.

(Suddenly Piper feels a light glow and the light ball that entered her exits out and deteriorates)

Leo: Piper?

Piper: After all these years and I still can't remember what happened to me.

Man Guardian: Like we said, these ambition kickers increased your personal desires tenfold.

Piper: You think these Beta Prophets have done it.

Woman Guardian: No only someone powerful enough to know what each of your desires are can do this.

Leo: Well luckily that demon that senses desires is still gone.

Man Guardian: Even he couldn't be that powerful enough to do it.

(Suddenly Paige and Henry materializes)

Paige: what happened to me?

Henry: (Seeing the party decorations) I think this party was for me?

Piper: Surprised.

Paige: (Seeing the Guardians) Who are you?

Piper: They are the Guardians of our clan and Wyatt is kidnapped.

Paige: What! What now?

Piper: First find out who could have put us under this spell and find those Beta Prophets.

Man Guardian: Someone who knows you can seek your personal desires.

Paige: What about the Sibyl?

Piper: Who?

Paige: The prophet who guide me to my enlightenment.

Piper: And you think she did it.

Paige: She showed me my past actions as a witch and I think she know all about us feeling she might have done this and working with these Beta Prophets.

Woman Guardian: She is an ancient prophet, knowing that she knows everything about you.

Leo: Could be a strong reason to distract them to get to Wyatt.

Piper: Is there anyway to vanquish her.

Paige: Piper!

Piper: Is there a way.

Man Guardian: The Sibyl is not only an ancient prophet, yet a powerful being who these Beta Prophets have adored.

Leo: Saying we can't vanquish her.

Man Guardian: She's not a demon.

Woman Guardian: Nor any other creature you faced.

Piper: There must be a way.

Paige: She knows me more than you maybe we can start there.

Piper: It's a start. (Heading to the attic)

(The others follow until two other beings materializes from a plink glow and its Phoebe and Coop)

Phoebe: What's going on and (Seeing the Guardians) who are they?

Piper: Explain on the way! (Heads upstairs)

Paige: (Follows)

Phoebe: Wait what? (Follows them)

Coop: Can someone tell me what's going on?

Leo: Long story.

Coop: (Confused)

Henry: I'm still going have my party right?

(Cuts black)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Int. The Unknown

(Cuts to the unknown where we the Beta Prophets are in final preparations; Wyatt still confused; and the Sibyl worries that something still is not right)

The Sibyl: Something is definitely wrong.

Beta Prophet#2: What is with you?

Beta Prophet#4: Are you okay?

The Sibyl: The…the…the…(continuing to say "the" all over again)

Wyatt: I want my mommy.

Beta Prophet#1: Let's begin!

(The prophets start chanting in a Latin-like language then Wyatt suddenly floats and is surrounded by a blue light)

(While Wyatt is upset and about to cry, the blue-light field that surrounds him disappears and he is floated down to the ground without a scratch)

Beta Prophet#1: What happened?

Beta Prophet#2: I want to know whom? 

The Sibyl: The…the…the Charmed Ones!

(They all turn around where the camera zooms to the sisters and then we see the Guardians appearing five feet away from them)

The Sibyl: (Seeing the Guardians) No not them.

Piper: You have my son and I want him back!

Beta Prophet#3: You can't because he has a prophecy to fulfill.

Phoebe: You're talking about riding all things good and evil. You cannot just erase everything and begin anew.

Beta Prophet#1: We have put that teaching in our system and we cannot change it.

Paige: Well maybe there is one way. Sibyl, remember me.

The Sibyl: Paige.

Paige: You showed me to my enlightenment and now you're trying to help them kidnap a child just to fulfill a stupid prophecy.

The Sibyl: Paige you have no idea why I'm doing this.

Piper: Listen lady, you help kidnapped my son how simple can I put it.

Phoebe: (Tapping into the Sibyl's mind)

The Sibyl: (Knowing Phoebe is reading her mind) You can't read my feelings.

Phoebe: Actually, I didn't intended to understand your emotions, but you just help me do something a lot easier.

The Sibyl: And what's that?

Piper: You got it Phoebe?

Phoebe: Got it!

Paige: Do it!

(The Guardians understand what is going on and is viewing Phoebe using her empathy; the Beta Prophets look confused)

Phoebe: (Her eyes fully turns white and begins a telekinetic link to the prophets)

(All of the Beta Prophets soon feels a sharp pain inside them and then all of a sudden each of them blows up; Her eyes turn back to normal; the Sibyl is stunned to see this)

Piper: If she has the power to know everything, why can't she see that coming?

Phoebe: Unfortunately, she did.

The Sibyl: I can't stay here.

Paige: Wait; we can help you. You help me; at least I can you.

The Sibyl: No, I done enough damage already. I need to rejuvenate myself until I'm my real self again.

Phoebe: When is that?

The Sibyl: Until the time is right, I will be back. And as for Wyatt, I'm truly sorry for the part I did.

Piper: (Stubbing for a minute) Apology accepted.

(The Sibyl smiles and morphs back to a light ball where it flies away)

(The camera views Piper blowing up the tablet where the prophecy lies)

Piper: Now that's what I called "the end". (Heading to Wyatt) Come on baby, mommy's here.

(Wyatt hugs his mom while Paige and Phoebe is happy and the Guardians are pleased)

Man Guardian: It seems the prophecy is destroyed; the threat is over; and Wyatt is safe again.

Phoebe: I'm still puzzled about why you here know that Wyatt is safe anyway.

Woman Guardian: You think you can read our minds to find that out.

Phoebe: No, I just guessed at it.

Man Guardian: Wild guess.

Piper: I'm curious myself, why are you really here besides protecting us.

(The Guardians look at each other)

Man Guardian: We can't say.

Paige: Well, what can you say?

Woman Guardian: Be prepared for what's coming up next.

Phoebe: A guess right?

Woman Guardian: That wasn't a guess.

(They both disappear)

Phoebe: Okay?

Piper: (Looking and Holding Wyatt in her arms; then looking at the sisters) All I know is that are we going have a party or what?

Paige: We are, but can we push the location somewhere else.

Piper: Where?

Paige: (Smiles)

Ext. San Francisco- (City view)

(Cuts to the city and zooming around the landscapes while "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls can be heard in the background then to P3)

Ext. P3- Int. Stage

(Cuts to P3 then inside where we continue to hear the song while Boys Like Girls are performing on stage; the audience are clapping and dancing)

Int. Lounge

(Cuts to the lounge where a party can be seen; a birthday cake half cut on the table and it featured Paige and Henry, Piper and Leo, and Phoebe and Coop)

Coop: Interesting choice for the party.

Paige: I know.

Piper: Since we got the nanny back watching the boys again, Leo and I have some personal time off.

Phoebe: Whatever you do, don't let your ambition come between you and Leo.

Leo: I can tell.

Paige: Happy Birthday honey! (Kissing Henry on the cheeks)

Everybody: Happy Birthday Henry!

Henry: Thanks guys, now for those presents.

Piper: hey, Phoebe can we talk privately.

Phoebe: Of course.

(Both of them head to the back while the BLG ended their performance)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the hallway in the back)

Phoebe: Okay so what's up!

Piper: I'm sorry if I have offended you or Coop in any…

Phoebe: You did no such thing; I just got mad because if you guys have resentment over the men I date or get engaged with need to talk to me.

Piper: Unlike Cole!

Phoebe: He's a different story, yet one question what was your resentment to the engagement with me and Coop.

Piper: I know how much you two have total feelings for each other, but remember that premonition you had.

Phoebe: (Remembering) Oh no, I totally forgot! What happened if he dies on our wedding day?

Piper: When the time comes, we will find a way to stop it, I promised.

Phoebe: Thank you so much! (Hugging her)

Piper: What are sisters for!

Int. Lounge

(Cuts back to the lounge where Paige talks to Henry)

Paige: So how you like your party?

Henry: It's okay.

Paige: Thinking that this wasn't a perfect birthday.

Henry: No, the only thing that I needed as a perfect birthday gift from you is you.

Paige: Was that supposed to be a complement?

Henry: Like I said (holding her hands) the perfect gift is you.

Paige: How sweet!

(They both make-out then the camera cuts black)

**Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	13. Episode 13

**9x13 "The San Francisco Experiment"**

Previously on Charmed, Coop engages to Phoebe; Gen. McGeyger uses Darryl's past against him; Darryl and Henry discover that the general has a secret of his own; Gen. McGeyger uses Darryl to bring him a component before he leaves…

**Teaser**

Int. Unknown Warehouse- Lab

(Cuts to a secured warehouse where we see a lab filled with equipment and in the center lays a metal table; on the metal table, a man is strapped from his hands and feet and seems he looks helpless)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the hallway where the camera views three sets of legs walking and the camera moves upwards where we see two guards and a doctor heading to the lab we just seen)

Int. Lab

(Cuts back to the lab where the man who has his eyes closed now opens it and hears something or someone is heading his way; he tries to rip the holding straps near his hands)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts back to the hallway where the men stop at a door and next to it an id lock; the doctor pull out a keycard and swipes it; the door opens and the doctor enters to the lab while the guards stand by the doorway)

Int. Lab

(Cuts back to the lab where the doctor enters and heads to the man on the table; while he is walking the camera views the nametag and we see its Dr. Freedman)

Dr. Freedman: My dear mate, I hope I haven't made you wait this long.

Man: I can't wait to get out of here, so I could rearrange your face.

Dr. Freedman: (Laughing) You always have a way with words; too bad that today is not the day for me to be messed with.

Man: I'm sorry am I making you blush.

Dr. Freedman: You think you're funny, well too bad today it's gone to be over soon.

Man: Over? What you mean over?

Dr. Freedman: (Grabbing a syringe filled with a unknown substance and heads back to the man) It's gone to be all right; a little pain then and there, yet I think you could handle it like last time.

Man: (Seeing the syringe) Not that needle. You're not touching me again!

Dr. Freedman: And what are you going to do Mike?

Mike: (Feeling something) This! (Rips the straps from his right leg and kicks Dr. Freedman hard enough)

(The doctor falls on the floor where Mike uses his strength and somehow rips the straps from his hands and jumps off the table; he grabs the keycard, which fallen from the doctor's pocket, and uses it to escape)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts back to hallway where the door opens and we see Mike coming out; the guards trying to stop him until Mike double punches one guard and kicks the other one; while the guards are immobile to attack, Mike runs to find a way out. Dr. Freedman exits out the lab to see the guards immobile and yell at them)

Dr. Freedman: Get up! Catch him, now!

(The camera views Mike running and we suddenly hear a alarm sound; few feet away from him, other guards with stun guns are following his location and begins to shoot)

(Mike sees a couple of them and starts to attack then he stumbles on the stairway; some of the guards follow him while others go a different way)

Int. Stairway

(Mike continues to move upwards where guards starts shooting as he dodges most of the shots and continuing to go forward; he stops at a metal door where we see "ROOF ENTRANCE" and can't be open; Mike hears them coming and looks at his fist where suddenly it turns metal)

Mike: (Looks confuse then seeing the door and back to his fist)

(All of a sudden the guards thinking they finally capture him see the roof door completely busted inside and out; all confused then some head out where…)

Ext. Unknown Warehouse- Roof

(Cuts to the attic where the guards coming out the entrance and we see Mike surprising them and attacking without warring)

(Mike then seeing others he suddenly feels a sensation and all of a sudden moves his arm forward where couple of the men are telekinetically thrown in back) 

Mike: (Stunned about his) What is this?

(Dr. Freedman enters)

Dr. Freedman: Surprised.

Mike: What you done to me?

Dr. Freedman: Come back inside, so I can explain.

Mike: I'm not going back inside not even with you. (Stepping back)

Dr. Freedman: There's no place to go, Mike. Even if there's a hell in chance, you can't escape who you destined to become.

Mike: Some part of a sick experiment…(Stepping near the edge of the roof) This is your dream not mines.

Dr. Freedman: (Seeing his predicament) Nowhere else to go, but back inside.

Mike: No doc, it's down! (He jumps down)

Dr. Freedman: No! (He runs to Mike's direction)

Int. Phoebe's car

(Cuts inside the car where Phoebe is driving and talks to Piper on the cell)

Phoebe: Okay, okay! I know that the wedding day is until another month, yet I want this engagement party to go up without a hitch.

Piper (Phone): Phoebe, you only regretting the inevitable.

Phoebe: Yeah, I could see the day. All I want is no demons, no distractions, no Guardians to ruin our normalcy.

Piper (Phone): Speaking about the Guardians.

Phoebe: What you mean…

(Suddenly the camera views out the windshield a figure jumps down from above and sees her and tries to stop the car; somehow the stopping of the car jerks Phoebe to hit her head hard where she falls unconscious; the phone drops on the cup holder; Mike opens the front door and sees that she needs help; he notices her cell and Piper still on it)

Piper (Phone): Phoebe? Phoebe, what happened? Phoebe!

(He closes the cell where he moves Phoebe on the other side and begins to drive straight to the hospital)

Ext. Unknown Warehouse- Roof

(Cuts back to the roof where we see Dr. Freedman and a guard about to shoot)

Dr. Freedman: (Stops the guard from shooting) No, too many innocent people!

(The camera views Phoebe's car heading off while it takes it back to Dr. Freedman looking worried)

**Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act I**

Ext. San Francisco- City view

(Cuts to the view of the bridge then to the many parts of the city with "Dirty Little Secrets" by the All-American Rejects playing in the background then to the city hospital)

Ext. San Francisco Memorial- Int. Phoebe's room

(Cuts to a view of the hospital then to a room where we see Phoebe being checked out by a doctor)

Doctor: It seems you're okay, Mrs. Halliwell.

Phoebe: I feel that I left almost an hour of my life. One minute I was driving the next I ended up here.

Doctor: Luckily you only have a mild concussion and a minor bruise on your forehead; I just need to take a few more tests.

Phoebe: Can you do it like tomorrow?

Doctor: All right, I see what can I do, as for now get some rest if you can.

Phoebe: Thank you!

Doctor: (Grabbing the clipboard and leaves)

(Piper and Paige enters immediately after he left)

Piper: Phoebe…(Stunned) what happened? 

Phoebe: I wish I knew!

Paige: Can you remember what you do know?

Phoebe: All I know is that I was talking with Piper on the cell and then I see a man and all of the sudden it went dark.

Paige: Well, what I heard from some cops out there is that a guy drop off a woman like you and disappears.

Piper: What about the car?

Paige: Haven't heard about that yet, but what if he's a demon?

Phoebe: If he's a demon, I should be already dead by now.

Piper: Don't push it. We already lost some love ones in our lives; we don't need another.

Phoebe: Back to the guy, does they have any description about him.

Paige: Just that he was half-naked and seem to be running from something.

Piper: What will make a half-naked man run?

Phoebe: Someone maybe after him.

Piper: The eye is in the beholder.

Phoebe: What does that have to do with this?

Piper: Just to cheer you up.

Paige: Speaking about that what about the dinner?

Phoebe: It's still on! I'm not letting this guy or this minor concussion bring me down.

Piper: Well the doctor did say get some rest.

Phoebe: I do that right after…(Seeing the time on the clock) work!

Paige: Are you sure that you need to work.

Phoebe: I do! I will be ready before the dinner.

Paige: Well don't worry about the guy; let me worry about it.

Piper: Are you sure about this?

Paige: Yes! I handle the guy; Piper sees about the final preparation for the dinner and Phoebe handles work. Deal!

Piper: I hope this work!

Phoebe: It will, at least I have a car.

A man suddenly arrives to give Phoebe a notice.

Man: You're Phoebe Halliwell?

Phoebe: Well that's me! (Turns around and receives it) What? 

Piper What? What's what?

Phoebe: My car is in the impound.

Paige: The hists just keep on coming.

(The guys look dull about the current situation)

Int. Unknown Warehouse- Office

(Cuts to a office where we see Dr. Freedman answering a call)

Dr. Freedman: Who is this…

Gen. McGeyger (phone): Me.

Dr. Freedman: the general!

Gen. McGeyger (phone): What happened?

Dr. Freedman: I'm doing whatever I can to find the missing…

Gen. McGeyger (phone): What?

Dr. Freedman: Our experiment.

Gen. McGeyger (phone): Not the prototype?

Dr. Freedman: Not the prototype; mostly the second lab rat we use…an innocent man.

Gen. McGeyger (phone): Yes using him to do whatever is necessary; I want him found! If I get involved in this, it's your head!

Dr. Freedman: I'll do my best.

Gen. McGeyger (phone): Best is not enough.

Dr. Freedman: What is?

Gen. McGeyger (phone): Find him! (Hangs up)

Dr. Freedman: (Confused on what the general is gone to do until he finds the missing experiment)

Ext. SFPD Headquarters- Int. Offices

(Cuts to the police station then to Darryl's desk where he is searching for something; an inspector comes near him to ask a few questions)

Inspector Rodgers: Hey lieutenant!

Darryl: Yes inspector?

Inspector Rodgers: What are you searching for?

Darryl: (Putting the computer on hold) I don't think it's an inspector business to know what I'm doing.

Inspector Rodgers: Sorry sir, but ever since the military came here and we hearing about a half-naked man is running away form the law.

Darryl: About the mili…what half-naked man?

Inspector Rodgers: You wouldn't believe it; this man jacks a woman's car, drops her off in the hospital, leaves the car to be impound, and disappear without a trace.

Darryl: A name, inspector, a name!

Inspector Rodgers: I don't know who the guy's name is, yet the woman he drop off at memorial is a Phoebe Halliwell.

(Darryl looks surprised and grabs his jacket then he heads out where the inspector is downright profounded)

Inspector Rodgers: Need any help?

Int. Manor- Foyer

(Cuts to the manor then to the foyer where Piper enters and we see caterers working on the food)

Piper: (Stunned) Leo!

Leo: (Right by her) Yes sweetheart!

Piper: Who invited the foodbusters?

Leo: I hate to say it, but your dad went a little carried away when I said to bring food.

Piper: (Bypassing one of them) No kidding; it seems dad really like having engagement dinners to the next level. Just thank god that he didn't own this business.

Leo: (Looking at the watch) Hey honey, look after them while I drop the kids off at Trisha's.

Piper: Why Trisha?

Leo: She somehow doesn't like engagement parties and I decided to let her watch the boys for the night.

Piper: And you want me to babysit these wanna-be iron chefs.

Leo: Piper…

Piper: Okay! Now go!

(Leo tries to escape to the front door and successfully done it while Piper watches the caterers)

Caterer#1: (Holding a large ice-shaped dove) Where do you want this madam?

Piper: Away from the china.

Caterer#1: Yes! (Leaving with the dove-shaped ice sculpture)

Piper: Aye, yai, yai! All this for an engagement dinner; one spell could have handle all of this.

Ext. Street

(Cuts to a city street where Mike is wearing a coat he found by a homeless man; he tries to continue to outfox Dr. Freedman and men before they have a chance to look for him. Mike suddenly sees a payphone and tries to call a number)

Mike: I can't remember anything; what did that monster do to me? (He steps out of the payphone; I need help, but who can help a freak like me.

(He suddenly sees a advertisement where Phoebe's face is on their saying: "The Bay Mirror: Ask Phoebe; She has all the answers". He realizes that's the woman he helped earlier)

Mike: Phoebe has all the answers; I need to find her. (Seeing "The Bay Mirror" sign on it) I'm starting with you.

(He leaves passing an alleyway while unbeknownst to him near the secured alleyway, we see the Guardians appearing out of nowhere; the camera blacks out)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Ext. The Bay Mirror- Int. Lobby area

(Cuts to the Bay Mirror then to the lobby area where we see Elise discussing something to Craig, the Rumor editor)

Elsie: Are you sure this layout it necessary?

Craig: It gave us a big hit since its gone to talk about the moon…

Elise: Keep working!

Craig: Yes captain!

Elise: I'll see Phoebe.

Int. Phoebe's office

(Cuts to the Phoebe's office where she is taking a nap until a noise wakes her up and it was caused by non-other than Elise)

Elise: Sorry for waking you up.

Phoebe: I'm sorry; I had a lot on mind especially what I been through earlier today.

Elise: (Closes the door) Just between us girls tell me what happened?

Phoebe: I'm late because I was in a accident earlier on today; all I can remember is that this guy brought me to the hospital and he disappear.

Elsie: Wow! You sure you want to work today since tonight is…

Phoebe: I know, but I want to work just to ease my mind.

Elise: (Almost telling her one more thing until she gets a call from the boss) Sorry, I have to take this. (Heads out and closes the door again)

Phoebe: (Thinking what happened there and then Coop materializes)

Coop: Hey!

Phoebe: (Looking up and seeing its Coop) What are you doing here?

Coop: I had some charges to help and since I finished early I came here to see how you doing…(Noticing the bandage on her forehead) What happened to you?

Phoebe: Here we go again. I got in a little accident.

Coop: What! How? (Getting worried)

Phoebe: (Standing up) Like I said, I got in a little accident and the one who helped me kind of disappeared.

Coop: Probably, he's the one who did this! Where is he?

Phoebe: No, no! (Holding his hands) Please don't do anything stupid; you forgot that tonight is our engagement dinner and I don't want anything bad happen to you.

Coop: (Realizing) Listen, I understand and I promise I will make the dinner; right now I just want to talk to the guy, then I'm going kill him. (Disappears)

Phoebe: Coop!

(Elise bursts into the door mad as hell)

Elise: That son of a bitch!

Phoebe: Elise?! Who was that on the phone?

Elise: Robertson told me that we got a new rival next door.

Phoebe: What rival?

Elise: The rival is the Daily Exposure run by non-other than our old friend, Spencer Hicks.

Phoebe: What!

Int. Paige and Henry's Apt- Int. Dining Room

(Cuts to the apartment where we see Paige working on the laptop; Henry surprises her kissing on the cheeks)

Paige: Henry!

Henry: Sorry for scaring you, honey! (Kissing on the cheeks again)

Paige: It's okay, but don't let it happen again because I almost lost the connection.

Henry: What are you doing with the laptop anyway?

Paige: Well, I'm kind of doing the modern scrying that Billie used to do.

Henry: For what?

Paige: A man who put Phoebe in the hospital and disappear out of nowhere.

Henry: Is she all right?

Paige: A minor bruise and there, but she's totally fine. I asked her let me handle finding him while she relax.

Henry: And for safe occurrences, the dinner is still on?

Paige: Is on…

(Suddenly the laptop is beeping)

Henry: What's that?

Paige: That sound means I found him. I have to go!

Henry: Wait!

Paige: What?

Henry: Take me along for the ride.

Paige: You're sure because I don't know what I'm dealing with.

Henry: I'm your husband; you're my wife; for some magical ventures, we can do it together.

Paige: Magical ventures?

Henry: You know what I mean; let's do it together for your sister, most of all, for our future family.

Paige: Why not! (Stands up) Hold on to me!

Henry: I had been doing that since we met.

Paige: You know what I mean!

(Paige and Henry both orb out)

Ext. Street

(Cuts to a roadway in five miles forward to the Bay Mirror where we see Mike continuing running away until two black suvs are heading his way)

Mike: (Knowing it might be Dr. Freedman and those lab guards continues to run)

(Suddenly Paige and Henry orbs in front of him stopping him from moving ahead)

Paige: Wait!

Henry: Stop or (Pulling out his gun he kept in his pants pocket) I'll shoot!

Mike: Whoa easy there.

Paige: (Surprised to see the gun) Explain mister.

Henry: Right now is not a good time.

Mike: He's right!

Paige: Listen, you put my sister in the hospital and I…

Mike: I can explain!

(The two black suvs pull up and guards start coming out with the stun guns)

Mike: (Seeing them) Not them again.

Paige: Who are they? 

(One of the guard about to attack until Henry struggles with the stun gun and knocks one out; Paige kicks one then summersaults the other; Mike feeling the strange powers within in him starts telekinetically throwing three of the guards across the street; unbeknownst to them, one guard puts a tracker on Mike's shoe and he and the other guards scramble back into the suvs to escape)

Paige: Okay, what the hell was that?

Henry: What you mean…we stopped the guards.

Paige: Not them, I'm talking about him. (Seeing Mike) How you…

Mike: Threw them across the street.

Henry: You're a witch?

Mike: What? I'm no witch.

Paige: If you are not a witch, who are you?

Mike: Actually, I don't know.

(Paige confused)

Ext. Manor- Int. Kitchen

(Cuts to the manor then to the kitchen when we see the caterers working and the French lead caterer giving directions then Piper enters)

Piper: Are you the master of this little brigade?

Chef Dupree: I'm Chef Dupree is this your house?

Piper: Yes…

Chef Dupree: Is this your engagement party.

Piper: (Smirking) First, I'm already married and second this is my sister's dinner.

Chef Dupree: So where's the bride-to-be?

Piper: She's at work and she told me she will be here.

Chef Dupree: I just told that man…name sounds like a zodiac sign…

Piper: Leo.

Chef Dupree: Yes him; I told him just like I will tell you; I have a time limit, so this party has to be quick. My reputation needs it.

Piper: I'm sorry if we startle your rep, but my reputation proceeds yours, so if you can excuse me. (Heading to the front)

Chef Dupree: Hah! Her reputation precedes mines; I laugh at her face (noticing she's gone) I laugh later.

Int. Foyer- Hallway

(Cuts to the hallway where Piper is exiting the kitchen and see Darryl heading her way)

Piper: Darryl, what are you doing here?

Darryl: Hey Piper! I went by the hospital then the condo to see if Phoebe was there, but she wasn't.

Piper: Oh, I guess you heard about the accident.

Darryl: What happened?

Piper: All I know is that we were talking on the phone and then the next a man shows up and then he drops her off at the hospital and disappear.

Darryl: Where's Phoebe? She's fine?

Piper: Don't worry she's fine, yet with a few bruises. If you still want to know where she is, she's at work.

Darryl: I see her later at the dinner; speaking of it, what's going on here? (Seeing the caterers moving stuff around)

Piper: Dad booked a French kiss-up chef and his catering staff to do the food.

Darryl: I see.

Piper: (Realizing) Hey, can you keep an eye on them, I have to go to the attic.

Darryl: Okay.

Piper: Whatever you do keep away from the chef. (Heading upstairs)

Darryl: (Wondering then goes out of view)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic where Piper is entering and almost near the Book of Shadows the Guardians materializes)

Piper: What now?

Man Guardian: We have a problem.

Piper: What problem?

Woman Guardian: The one dealing with Phoebe's accident.

Piper: Wait, what are you talking about?

Man Guardian: The man you are looking for isn't a threat as you think he is.

Piper: Oh yeah how so.

Woman Guardian: He's not a threat he's an innocent.

Piper: Oh my! (Covering her mouth in shock)

Man Guardian: That's not else his name is Mike Jennings.

Piper: (Still listening to them) 

Man Guardian: The reason we came here was that Mike had been experimented by the military.

Woman Guardian: The shocking part what was he experimented on.

Piper: Don't tell me they thought he was a witch.

Woman Guardian: Worse, they created a program called Project Salem…

Piper: I know that could bring out some harsh memories.

Woman Guardian: …which he along with other mortals has their blood fused with a witch's blood.

Piper: (Shocked) I don't believe it.

Man Guardian: I know you don't, but Piper we sensed magic from him and knowing he's not a witch, warlock, nor a demon.

Piper: He's an innocent and he's being treated like a lab rat. What kind of twisted justice the military doing there.

(Coop materializes) 

Piper: Coop, why you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be here until tonight.

Coop: I talked to Phoebe and I'm trying to find this man who did this to her.

Piper: Well Coop, I just now discovered that Mike is an innocent.

Coop: Okay his name is Mike, but what? He's an innocent?

Piper: I need the others.

Coop: Why? 

Piper: That innocent is whom we need to protect…

Coop: Let me guess, a demon.

Piper: Worse the military.

(The camera blacks out)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Int. Manor- Foyer

(Cuts back to the manor then to the foyer where we see Paige, Henry, and Mike entering)

Paige: (Seeing the men and then Darryl) Hey Darryl, what is…

Darryl: I would stop there anyway where you been.

Paige: Seemingly trying to help this guy out.

Mike: Nice place.

Paige: Home sweet home.

Henry: Where's Piper?

Darryl: Upstairs.

(Paige, Henry, and Mike go upstairs while Darryl continuing to stay downstairs)

Darryl: (Gets a call form "Gen. McGeyger"; he ignores it and moves on)

Int. Attic

(Cuts back to the attic)

Coop: What now?

Man Guardian: When the sisters are all together, they half to protect him.

Piper: Before what, the general is going to have his head on the platter.

(Paige, Henry, and Mike enter)

Paige: Who? (Entering the attic)

Piper: (Grateful Paige is here) Mike.

Mike: Me? (Realizing) Who are you guys?

Paige: Like I said, we're witches. Henry over there is a human as the man next to him is Coop.

Mike: He's a witch?

Piper: No, he's a cupid.

Mike: Cupid?

Coop: Is all about the love.

Mike: (Seeing the others) Let me guess, the ones dressed in black are ogres.

Man Guardian: We're not ogres; we're the Guardians.

Mike: What?

Piper: Long story, which we can't explain now, but can you explain how you escaped from…

Mike: Dr. Freedman.

Paige: Who?

Mike: He's the one who's the head of this secret project.

Coop: Project Salem.

Mike: How you know?

(Coop turns to the Guardians then we head to Piper)

Piper: Continue.

Mike: All right, I don't know how I got from my home in Raleigh, North Carolina to San Fran.

Henry: Remember anything about how you were transported.

Mike: No! All I remember is that Dr. Freedman pumped strange types of blood in my system; it's been almost ten weeks and I think I finally found out what happened to me.

Henry: What did happened to you.

Mike: I showed some unbelievable powers back then and I think those powers were from a witch like yourself.

Paige: (To Piper) What are we going to do?

Piper: I don't know. We still got that dinner, plus now we half to watch him.

Coop: (Thinking) Don't worry, Piper; let me watch Mike and you guys just focus on the party.

Piper: Wait what about Phoebe, your fiancée and the party.

Coop: You can tell her I will be back because I promised her.

Paige: And what about the military; heaven knows what will they do next?

Woman Guardian: I hope you and your sisters could handle it.

Piper: How? 

Man Guardian: When the time comes.

Piper: All right, Coop protect Mike…

Coop: I will and tell Phoebe I'm coming.

(Coop and Mike disappears in a cupid-like glow)

Piper: Henry, go and help Darryl downstairs.

Henry: Sure! (Kisses Paige on the cheeks and head downstairs)

Paige: What are we going to do?

Piper: We are going get ready for the dinner party and call Phoebe too.

Paige: I really have a bad feeling about this.

(Piper and Paige head out)

Woman Guardian: Can we truly tell them about the real reason we're here.

Man Guardian: We can't tell them our main reason; all we can do is help when needed.

(The camera pans on them then we shift…)

Int. Bay Mirror- Phoebe's Office (Noon)

(Cuts to the office where we see Phoebe on the computer)

Phoebe: (Thinking about a letter then she focus about the events earlier)

(Suddenly, a man opens the door and it reveals to be Spencer Hicks)

Spencer: Hey dolly; I wonder what so long for us to come back as one.

Phoebe: (Grossed) I think I'm going to be sick. What are you doing here? Any discrimination on us women or you just worry our paper can beat yours?

Spencer: Listen dolly, your paper can't beat mines otherwise why I'm doing here.

Phoebe: Maybe because you suck.

Spencer: You know you miss me.

Phoebe: Keep dreaming.

Spencer: Well, it seems my dreams can't come true.

Phoebe: I know that doesn't need a world exclusive.

Spencer: Very funny. Just keep dreaming that your advice column will save this paper once the Daily Exposure gets its fame.

Phoebe: (Giggling) Who gives these cheesy lines or you just being the turkey you are?

Spencer: (Smirking and then sneer; he leaves out of the office)

(Phoebe smiles and then a call from Piper can be heard; she answers)

Phoebe: Piper?

Piper (Phone): You need to come home now! Family emergency!

Phoebe: Okay! Okay!

(She hangs up and packs up for the day and leaves the office)

Int. Lobby

(Cuts to the lobby where Phoebe leaves and she sees Spencer with a quirkily look; she continues to leave while Spencer gives off another smirk face)

Ext. Military Warehouse- Int. Lab

(Cuts to a secure military warehouse where we see some soldiers on posts; inside we see Dr. Freedman and Gen. McGeyger's third-in-command, Lt. Col. Baren)

Dr. Freedman: What now, the experiment is still gone and the general want this project continued.

Lt. Col. Baren: The general has given strict orders for me to be the watcher for this project. He personally ordered me to find the experiment. Have you finished the final phase?

Dr. Freedman: I need a little more time, but I need the experiment for it to work.

Lt. Col. Baren: Don't worry my men successfully put a tracker on him. I'm personally gone to capture him myself.

Dr. Freedman: Well, don't stand here find him now!

Lt. Col. Baren: Make sure that final phase of yours be completed before I bring him here. (Leaving)

(Dr. Freedman still angered about the escape and now he's on the clock)

Int. Bay Mirror- Lobby area

(Cuts back to the lobby area where Elise still got issues with Hicks' proposal and needs Phoebe)

Elise: Where's Phoebe?

Spencer: I think she just left for the day. And you thought she was your messiah nothing more than a has-been.

Elise: Where it takes a has-been to know a has-been.

Spencer: That really hurts even from you.

Elise: All I know is that I don't want this paper being in a rival pot; I don't take rivalries nicely.

Spencer: After that confession, I can feel your pain.

Elise: What are you doing here?

Spencer: I'm here for the proposal I sent you.

Elise: I haven't know about a proposal and if was from you, I don't want nothing to consider.

Spencer: Surely you want this proposal to be a high moment in your paper's history.

Elise: I have a dinner party I need to go to otherwise our meeting is over. (Heading back to her office in the back)

(Spencer being snarls off again leaves from the lobby doors)

Int. Manor- 2ND Floor Hallway

(Cuts to the manor then the second floor where Piper and Paige is getting dressed up for the dinner)

Paige: I just talked to Henry says that the chef says when's this party is going underway. 

Piper: As soon as Phoebe is ready and if the kiss-up chef despises it, oh well.

Paige: Well, all I need to know is Mike. He's going to be okay right?

Piper: I hope so. Coop is protecting him; maybe we can ask how are they.

(Phoebe enters along wearing an evening gown)

Piper: (To Phoebe) How you?

Phoebe: I got dressed before I got here.

Paige: Nice!

Phoebe: Thanks…. now what about the guy you were supposed to get, you got him?

Piper: Yes, Mike is in our care more specifically Coop's care.

Phoebe: I hope he's alright.

Paige: What you mean?

Phoebe: He told me when he finds him he will he is going to kill him.

Piper: Well maybe he thought about that before he and all of us found out Mike is an innocent.

Phoebe: What!

Paige: Our lucky Guardians have struck again and they tell us he's being experimented by the military transfusing his blood with that of witch's blood.

Phoebe: No! That's why he escaped because he's a freak.

Paige: An innocent turned to a monster.

Piper: A mortal into a magical being using technology ridiculous.

Phoebe: And Coop is watching him.

Paige: Yes!

Phoebe: I hope Coop comes back for the dinner.

Piper: I hope Mike is safe by then.

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the condo then to the living room where Coop and Mike are still laying low while Coop is searching for something)

Mike: Hey Coop that party back there is for you?

Coop: Yeah, Phoebe and I are engaged and waiting to get married. You got a girl of fiancée?

Mike: I did; her name was Susie, she loves being a veterinarian.

Coop: And what happened?

Mike: We were supposed to get married this spring, but soon a couple of guys dressed in black suits kidnapped me and that's how I got from where to here; I think; I never heard from her again.

Coop: I hope nothing bad happens to Phoebe. I won't know what to do if I lose her.

Mike: I hope nothing bad happens to you two, even though Susie and me can't be together doesn't mean you and Phoebe will. You two deserve one another.

Coop: Thanks! And what about those powers? Are you considering binding it?

Mike: Binding?

Coop: Another way of saying stripped from your powers but isn't yours right?

Mike: I don't know what to do after this nightmare is over…I hope I can find a normalcy out of this.

(Suddenly the lights shut off)

Coop: What?

Mike: What happened to the lights?

(We see red dots on the wall facing side of the balcony doors)

Mike: (Notice) Are those red dots!

Coop: I have a bad feeling!

(Suddenly some guards bust the front door vigorously and then some bashed the balcony doors to swoop in)

Coop: What? (Punches a few)

Mike: (Telekinetically throws a few others)

(Soon one guard brings out a sedative and sticks Mike's neck with it)

Mike: (Fighting it until it sets in and he collapses on the floor)

Coop: Mike! (Trying to help him)

(Guards restrain him and another guard sticks him with a sedative where he too collapses)

(Lt. Col. Baren not surprisingly comes in)

Guard#1: Sir, mission accomplished.

Lt. Col. Baren: Good! Bring him out!

(A couple of guards carry him out)

Guard#1: What about this one, sir?

Lt. Col. Baren: (Seeing Coop) I don't know. (Reaches his cell and calls Dr. Freedman, which successfully answers) Doctor, we have the experiment, but there's another human we have in our midst. What about him?

Int. Military Warehouse- Lab

(Cuts to the lab where Dr, Freedman is in his finishing touches with the final phase while on the phone with Baren)

Dr. Freedman: I don't want him telling others about this; take him too and force him to tell what he knows by anything means necessary; all I want is my experiment. (Hangs up)

(The camera pans to him testing the substance in the syringe)

Int. Phoebe's Condo- Living Room

(Cuts back to the condo)

Guard#1: Sir?

Lt. Col. Baren: Bring him! (Heading out)

(The first guard and the other guards carry an unconscious Coop out the front door; we pan the thrashed living room as the camera blacks out)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Ext. Manor- Int. Foyer Hallway (Night)

(Cuts to a view of the Manor then inside where the dinner party goes underway; during a view of guests we see Elise, Darryl, Victor, Leo, Henry, some friends, and the sisters all wearing evening wear; we see Leo finding Piper)

Leo: Hey Piper, I'm sorry I was late.

Piper: That's okay; you missed a lot.

Leo: What happened?

Piper: I tell you everything when this is all over.

(Victor shows up near them)

Victor: Enjoying the party, Piper?

Piper: I like it, the chef you hired is still kiss-over brat, but to Phoebe she doesn't.

(Pans to Phoebe disappointed)

Victor: Why she's like that? I thought this is party was for her and Coop?

Piper: It is, but Coop isn't here and that's why she's all depressed.

Victor: I think I should talk to her, father to daughter.

Piper: Yeah, but dad this should be between sister to sister.

Victor: Oh, well go ahead because I don't want Dupree fussing about a not-so-nice dinner with a depressed bride-to-be and a missing groom-to-be.

(Piper heads to Phoebe)

Piper: What's wrong?

Phoebe: I really don't like this; he should be here by now; why isn't he?

Piper: I…I really don't know. You know he still protecting Mike.

Phoebe: Yeah, but eventually the military will find him and then what? I need some room. (Heading upstairs)

Piper: (Follows)

(Paige and Henry hanging out and when she sees Phoebe and Piper going upstairs)

Paige: I'll see what's up with them.

Henry: Okay!

Paige: (Following as well)

(Darryl stands by Henry)

Darryl: We need to talk privately.

Henry: Okay.

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to the conservatory where Darryl and Henry talk quietly)

Henry: Okay what?

Darryl: What went down in the attic while you was up there?

Henry: We discovered that the guy, Mike, isn't a threat, but an innocent.

Darryl: What!

Henry: He's been experimented by the military transfusing his blood by a blood of a witch.

Darryl: (Stunned) Oh my… where is he?

Henry: He's with Coop that's why Coop isn't here because he's protecting him.

Darryl: I'm not stunned whose doing this, yet I sense Gen. McGeyger is mainly supporting this.

Henry: Yeah, Project Salem is what its called and I think too the general is behind this.

Darryl: I hope the sisters won't find out anything about my involvings with him.

Henry: Just hope the sisters can save him and put an end to the project.

Darryl: I wonder where is Coop?

Ext. Military Warehouse- Int. Basement Floor

(Cuts to a view of secure military warehouse then to a hidden part of the basement where we see Coop badly bruised with a busted lip and blood seen from his forehead to his chest while his arms hanging in chains; we then see Baren and another guard by a machine next to it a pail and a rod with a sponge hooked up to it)

Lt. Col. Baren: (Holding the sponge rod) Tell me everything about yourself. How you met the experiment? Who you really are?

Coop: (Feeling pain) I'm telling you nothing, jackass!

Lt. Col. Baren: (Pissed, he turns to the guard and nods at him)

(The guard begins to turn the knob on the machine from twenty-five to fifty; Baren then puts the sponge rod on Coop's chest and Coop feels the electric currents electrifying in pain)

Coop: (Closing his mouth while feeling the pain) Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(After another minute, Baren nods at the guard; the guard stops the machine)

Lt. Col. Baren: Now…

Coop: (Still feeling the stunning pain)

Lt. Col. Baren: Shall we continue.

Coop: Screw you!

Lt. Col. Baren: (Furious, turns to the guard)

(The guard turns the knob from fifty to maximum; Baren puts the sponge rod back to Coop's chest)

(Coop feels the electric currents again where this time he feels a very sharp pain)

Coop: (Screaming) Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lt. Col. Baren: Stop!

(The guard stops while Baren repels the rod)

Lt. Col. Baren: Do you have anything to say?

Coop: (Looking at him not saying a word)

Lt. Col. Baren: Again!

(The guard turns it on again while Baren puts the rod back to Coop's chest)

Coop: (Feeling the same sharp pain, he screams in pain) Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Int. Manor- Master Bedroom

(Cuts back to the manor then we see Phoebe visibly upset about Coop's absence)

Piper: It's okay Coop should have come back right now, but no need to be worried because he's not here on time.

Phoebe: (About to cry, but force it back) He promised me that he would come with no distractions around it)

Piper: Well sorry to say, but things changed.

(Suddenly Paige materializes in orbs then she is in sadness)

Piper: Paige, what you found out?

Paige: Coop and Mike is gone and the living room is thrashed.

Piper: What? How did that happened?

Phoebe: I doesn't matter; they got Coop and what's worse they got Mike.

Paige: What now?

Phoebe: I know we are going to save them because we're the Charmed Ones.

Piper: But what are you saying is witches versus the military.

Paige: Better than the church.

Phoebe: Come on there's no time. (Heading to the attic)

Piper: And the party?

Phoebe: For now, the party is over.

(Piper and Paige look at each other)

Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts downstairs where impacted with the news the guests are leaving while Leo, Henry, Darryl, and Victor is all confused and shocked)

Leo: What happened?

Paige: Tough to explain, but we have to do what we do to save you know who, so for now the party is over.

(She heads upstairs as well Dupree looks to Victor)

Chef Dupree: I told you this dinner party will ruined my rep.

Victor: (Filled with disgust) I don't give a dam about some rep; get out!

Chef Dupree: (In contempt, he heads out)

Henry: What now?

Leo: Like always we wait.

Ext. Military Warehouse- Yard

(Cuts to the yard outside of the warehouse where we see the sisters materializing in orbs all dressed in casual clothes then tried to sneak to the entrance door without being caught)

Paige: Why can't we just orb inside?

Piper: Because this is a secured public place, luckily we found this place with Mike's coat.

Phoebe: Let's just hope we aren't too late.

Piper: Look!

(The sisters successfully come to the door and Piper blasts the handle making the door open)

Phoebe: Okay, Piper you go and look for Mike while Paige and I try to find Coop)

Piper: All right. (Goes inside)

Paige: Let's hope he's here.

Phoebe: Trust me I can feel his pain.

Paige: That's the empathy talking.

Phoebe: No, this is the true love that's talking.

(They orbs out)

Int. Basement Floor

(Cuts to the basement were by a corner Phoebe and Paige materializes in orbs and spots to spy to see what is going on; a few feet away we see Coop continuing being electrically tortured)

Phoebe: (Shocked) Oh my god! Coop!

Paige: (Shock to see it too)

Phoebe: We got to stop this!

Paige: How?

(Suddenly out of screen we can hear Coop screaming in pain)

Phoebe: Paige!

Paige Okay, okay; (She suddenly sees the machine that is controlling the rod being use) I have an idea.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: Just watch.

(Pans to Baren continuing holding the sponge rod where it's still electrifying Coop)

(Pans back to Paige focusing on the rod)

Paige: Rod!

(Suddenly the rod orbs from his hands…)

Lt. Col. Baren: What the…?

(The rod then orbs and hits Baren where he is shock hard enough to be thrown to the guard and breaking the machine)

Phoebe: Thanks Paige! (Runs to him)

Paige: No problem! (Following her)

(Phoebe then sees Coop helpless; she finds a chain cutter and uses it to break the chain where he falls down; she drops the cutter and holds him)

Phoebe: You're okay?

Coop: (Still feeling the pain) I'm going to be all right.

Paige: Need healing?

Coop: No, I just want to settle this pain out.

Phoebe: Paige, Piper might need your help; I'll stay here with him.

Paige: All right, when we save Mike we're coming back to get you guys. (Orbs out)

Coop: I love you!

Phoebe: Just thank God you're alive!

(We see Phoebe still holding Coop in her arms)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the hallway where Piper is still searching for the lab and tired not to be caught by guards)

(She tries to find the door and then cross path with a guard)

Guard#1: What the… (About to move forward)

Piper: (Freezes him) Whew that was close. (Moving on)

Int. Lab

(Cuts to the lab where Mike is tied to a metal table and Freedman grabbing the syringe)

Mike: (Trying to feel his power) Get me out of here Freedman!

Dr. Freedman: You know I can't; I made a contract with the devil and I have to do this.

Mike: I don't care about your financial being; I just can't wait to get out of here.

Dr. Freedman: And what use your powers; after your little escapade, I had to up the dosage twice its strength just for you.

Mike: What the hell is it?

Dr. Freedman: Just say it's an addend to your central nerves.

Mike: What?

Dr. Freedman: It will lower your control in your cerebral cortex, yet it will boost your emotional nerves to an addend percent.

Mike: Meaning you're turning me into a mindless, psychopathic freak!

Dr. Freedman: To what you're saying is exactly what I'm doing.

Mike: Get me out! (Struggling)

Dr. Freedman: I don't think so…(Injecting a mild sedative on his neck)

(Mike suddenly feels a little num)

Dr. Freedman: Now where was I.

(We see a still numbed Mike)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts back to the hallway where Piper successfully finds the lab door and then Paige materializes in orbs informing her what happened)

Piper: Seeing you orbed by me, you found Coop.

Paige: Yes, Phoebe stayed to tend for him and what are you doing?

Piper: I found the door that leads to the lab.

Paige: How we get in there?

Piper: Leave that to me!

Int. Lab

(Cuts back to the lab)

(Freedman holds the syringe and there we pan to Mike still numbed from the sedative and is about to begin the procedure)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts back to the hallway)

Piper: (Sees the ID lock and blasts it)

(The lock is blown apart as the door enters; they enter as we see….)

Int. Lab

(Cuts back to the lab)

(Piper and Paige successfully come in the lab with no hassles)

Piper: I don't think so doc!

Dr. Freedman: (Sees the women) What? How the hell you got in here?

Paige: Sorry, but we're here to put you out of business.

Piper: Let our friend go.

Dr. Freedman: I don't think so. You don't know how much money this experiment cost.

Piper: First, his name is Mike.

Paige: Second, he's coming home with us.

Dr. Freedman: No, actually no one is going anywhere. (Putting the syringe down and grabs a Caliber .45 and aims at the girls) Now have anything else to say.

Paige: (To Piper) I didn't see this coming.

Piper: Why can't Phoebe foresee this before we got here?

(Freedman with the gun is in hands about to shoot; Mike sees him with the gun and then suddenly feels his powers as the numbness fades away are coming and breaks his right arm restraint)

Mike: (Throws his arm)

Dr. Freedman: (The gun suddenly gets thrown out of his hands; he turns to see it was Mike)

Mike: (Throws his arm forward)

Dr. Freedman: (Gets thrown from here and crashes into the x-ray screen where he then hits the floor hard fallen to unconsciousness)

Piper: Wow! That's what I called power.

Mike: Can you girls help me or just stand there in total amazement!

(Piper and Paige help Mike get out of the restraints)

Mike: Thanks!

Paige: And him? (Seeing Freedman)

Piper: I believe the police gone to have their hands full.

Mike: Thanks for saving my life.

Piper: Hey we do that for the people we saved throughout our nine years.

Paige: Six for me.

Mike: I never believe in magic, but now I fully understand.

Piper: Let's get out of here.

Paige: First we got two others to get before we leave this place.

(We pan as they leave; the camera blacks out)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Int. Manor- Conservatory

(Cuts to the manor then to the conservatory where Piper and Mike are sitting down at the couch while discussing about what happened)

Piper: And that's how we became the Charmed Ones.

Mike: Wow, your family has a whole lot of magic.

Piper: Like you tried to say, it runs from the family.

Mike: I never knew that side of witches before. I always know that witches are evil, senile, old hags.

Piper: Trust me, we face some of those years ago, but some witches are hot like Pamela Anderson.

Mike: Wow! Are male witches the same?

Piper: You could be the exception; I still can't imagine how a mortal has witch's powers.

Mike: I hope that Freedman pays the piper.

Piper: What about the leader?

Mike: Who?

Piper: The person who could be responsible for the reason that you have these powers. Speaking of, (Holding a binding potion) you can take this if you want to end this nightmare.

Mike: (Holds the potion and considering to drink it)

(Paige enters)

Paige: I got some big bad news.

Piper: You don't mean the big bad this year.

Paige: No, not that, but something that has do with Project Salem.

Piper: What's that?

Paige: The police found two men in the basement and they found is that they both were executed.

Piper: You mean they were killed by they own men.

Paige: Whoever is really responsible for this don't want the project to end.

Mike: What about Freedman?

Paige: That's the other part I wanted to say, as the police ransacked the warehouse, our Dr. Frankenstein disappear.

Piper: And they don't know where he is?

Paige: He just pulled a Houdini act.

Mike: The military don't want anything apart from this and tried to erase everything. The guards and the doctor; (Seeing the potion) I don't need this. I maybe a mortal, but I have these powers for a reason twisted past or not.

Piper: (Juggling everything) Are you sure you want these powers?

Mike: It's part of me now; I'm like you! (Standing up)

Paige: You can't stay?

Mike: No, someway whoever is behind this is going find me here; I just need to lay low until its safe and that project finally shutdown.

Paige: Don't you worry, we are going find whom really this and everyone's nightmare will end.

Piper: Are we really going battle the military?

Paige: I hope not, but the way these events are piling up, I think we have a war on our hands.

(Pans to a worried Piper)

Ext. Bay Hills Institution- Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the aslyum where inside we see Dr. Crane and a shocking twist we also see Gen. McGeyger both walking and talking)

Dr. Crane: I understand that the police are ransacking a military warehouse.

Gen. McGeyger: I know.

Dr. Crane: And that my fellow doctor, Dr. Freedman, is nowhere to be seen since the experiment escaped again. You didn't have anything to do with it.

Gen. McGeyger: All I know is that the experiment is gone and luckily I have a backup plan, which brings me here.

Dr. Crane: (Thinking then realizes)…Mason?

Gen. McGeyger: Yes, my son!

(They head to a tall glass window and on other side is a room where we pans to a figure)

Int. Mason's room

(Cuts to a white room then we see Mason McGeyger strapped in a stray jacket)

(Pans to Mason's face where we see it's a zombie-like face and he turns to the wall window)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts back to the hallway)

(We pan to see the general seeing his son helpless and sort of lacking complete control)

Dr. Crane: How much longer are we going to do this? He's your son!

Gen. McGeyger: (Still looking at Mason and overheard the doctor's remark) He might be my son, but for this moment on…he's the prototype.

(Pan to see Dr. Crane worried and shocked then back to the general as we again see him looking at Mason; we suddenly hears the song, while "It Ends Tonight" by the All-American Rejects begins to play in the background)

Ext. San Francisco- City

(Pans around the city landscapes while "It Ends Tonight" by All-American Rejects continuing to be heard from the background)

Ext. Phoebe's Condo- Balcony

(Cuts to the condo then to the balcony where the song still continues then we see a table for two and Coop all dressed up with an evening shirt, jacket, and slacks)

(Pans to the balcony doors where Phoebe, who is wearing a different evening gown, coming his way)

Coop: Wow! You're looking beautiful as always.

Phoebe: Thank you! I see that the table is for us.

Coop: Just the two of us. (Holding her hands)

Phoebe: (Smiling) You and me together by ourselves, this is what I wanted the entire day.

Coop: I know how much you can sense my love for you.

Phoebe: I don't need empathy to think about that; I really wanted this engagement dinner between the both of us, but dad has to set up a party…

Coop: I don't care if the party is over a 100 guests as long as I have you by my side; I'm not going anywhere.

(Phoebe then hugs him where we see they're dancing)

Phoebe: (Thinking about the premonition about him dying) I realize too that nothing will separate us. I love you Coop!

Coop: And I love you too Phoebe Halliwell!

(They look at each other then they begin to make out and suddenly she begins to take off his jacket then his shirt and then he begins to take her gown off as both sunk down below on the floor near the table off screen; we soon realize they're making love again)

(Pans to the moon and a beautiful night sky while the song ends and the camera blacks out)

**Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	14. Episode 14

**9x14 "Revenge of the Witch"**

**Teaser**

Ext. Salem, Massatuctthes (1497) – Unknown Forest

(Pans to the past where we see "Salem, Massatuctthes – 1492" on the screen then shifts to a view of a horse galloping across the forest)

(Then pans to the opposite side where we see a angry mob carrying several weapons like a axe and mace while others holding torches)

(Pans back to the horse galloping and stopping to a small cabin; the figure gets off and enters the cabin)

Int. Cabin

(Cuts to the cabin where the figure that has a robe covering her face is heading to a table where we see a cauldron and herbs; the figure starts making an unknown potion)

Ext. Unknown Forest

(Cuts back to the forest where the mob is getting close and one of them sees a cabin; they soon discover it and heads to it)

Int. Cabin

(Cuts back to the cabin where the figure is still making the potion)

Ext. Unknown Forest

(Cuts back to the forest where the mob is close to the cabin while yelling)

Mob: Witch! Witch! Witch!

Int. Cabin

(Cuts back to the cabin where the figure is finished with the potion and looks out the window while seeing the mob heading to the cabin; the figure hastily heads to get ready to attack)

Figure: (Gets a potion and tries to find more potions)

(Almost finding what she needed, the mob breaks in and some of them capture the figure where one of them pulls back the robe revealing the figure is a woman)

Mob: (Yelling) Witch! Witch!

(They hold her while bringing her out)

Ext. Unknown Forest - Cabin

(Cuts outside where we pan to a man walking through the mob knowing he's the leader)

(The men holding the woman tries to frisk her, but she seems not to be worry)

Man: Raya Callister! You are accused of witchcraft some you could say black magic.

Raya: (Glaring) I flattered by your personality, commodore. I figure you can't stop me.

Commodore: Really? Well, Raya, your days as a witch are over.

Raya: Not sooner than you think. (Still glaring until…)

(Suddenly, the cabin explodes shocking the mob and the commodore)

Commodore: Well I be damned.

Raya: Watch your tongue, your wish might come true.

Commodore: To the stake you go, witch!

(The men forcibly brings her while following the commodore; the others follow while we pan to the burned cabin)

Ext. Salem – Center

(Cuts to the town center where we pan to Raya tied on the stake and then to the commodore and the mob behind him)

Commodore: Here this is your burial, witch!

Raya: What burial? I didn't agree to die.

Commodore: And I don't like anyone practicing witchcraft here. Your death will begin a crusade of hunts to find others like yourself; once then, they will be condemned and executed by burning.

Raya: I despise you, commodore.

Commodore: Your death will be a prime example of burning by stake and I'll see it.

Raya: (Laughing sinisterly) I won't die. I promised myself that I will be back in full force and ready to eliminate all of your descendants. (Smiling)

Commodore: (Angry) Burned in hell, witch! (Signaling the executioner to begin)

(The executioner spreads a torch around wood supporting the stake and suddenly its on fire; we see Raya neither worried nor afraid she's going to die)

Raya: (Smiling) I'll be back! (Laughing)

(The commodore stands there in disbelief while the flames rises up to the steak where it's on fire)

(Pans to Raya still laughing while unbeknownst to everyone we see a amulet glowing purple the same time the flames surrounds her body; we then see her face turning from laughter to a serious glare and that's the last time we see her face; the flames covers her face as we see the glowing amulet again…)

Int. Art Museum – Present day San Francisco

(Cuts to the museum where we see "Present day, San Francisco" on the screen; then we pan to Paige holding the same necklace Raya used to wear; another woman heads to Paige)

Paige: So that's it, Nina?

Nina: That's all the main curator told me before I became head for all of this stuff.

Paige: Only one question left; did they ever found her body?

Nina: No, they looked as it she was dead and the only two things that survived the ordeal is her spell book, which I don't know where it is, and her necklace you're holding.

Paige: I just can't believe it that she meaning Raya started the Salem witch trials.

Nina: She didn't, but she actually sparked the trials.

Paige: That's actually the same thing. (Laughing)

Nina: (Laughing) Thanks again Paige for helping me in a dire time.

Paige: No mention it; I helped you prepared a better way to be a witch.

Nina: And I accept that.

Voice: Nina!

Nina: (Realizing she's needed) Oh! I'll be back okay!

Paige: Sure, I'll be fine.

(Nina smiles and heads off-screen)

(Paige continues to look through the stuff from the Witch-trial era and thinks that what is happening back then is happening now because of the knowledge of the secret project led by the military; she then heads back to the amulet)

Paige: (Speaking to herself) I wonder if that promise Raya said was true. (She then feels a magnetic pull from the amulet and seeing no one is coming, puts on the amulet where she thinks its safe until the amulet suddenly glows)

Paige: Oh, o! (Then her eyes turn purple)

Nina: (sees her from her behind) Paige?

Paige: (Her eyes turn back to normal then hides the amulet under her blouse and turns around)

Nina: You're okay?

Paige: Never been better.

Nina: All right, well the place is closing up for today, so…if it's okay I bring you out.

Paige: Sure.

Nina: Okay! (Heading out)

(Paige about to follow her until she sees herself in a reflection and we see her eyes turning purple again then back to normal; smiles with a smirk and heads off-screen)

**Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act I**

Ext. San Francisco – City

(Cuts a view around the city)

Ext. Manor – Int. Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic where we see Piper making a vanquishing potion while Phoebe is looking through the book)

Phoebe: Okay, whom are we finding again?

Piper: For about a hundred times, we're finding a harping demon.

Phoebe: Oh! (Flipping pages)

Piper: You know Paige should have called us before we handle these demons.

Phoebe: About how many…exactly?

Piper: (Turning to Phoebe's direction) Phoebe!

Phoebe: What? I just said how many we vanquished?

Piper: (Filling with contempt) Nine demons…and the one we're finding now makes up ten.

Phoebe: Uh…okay! (Suddenly seeing the passage) I found it.

Piper: And…

Phoebe: (Reading) Harping demons have the ability to use their hook-like hands to kill their victims slowly.

Piper: A simple vanquishing potion is all we need.

(Phoebe closes the book then heads to where Piper is at)

Phoebe: Are you sure we can handle this demon.

Piper: (Wondering) Phoebe, what is wrong with you lately?

Phoebe: Well, lately I had been out of focused.

Piper: Wait, you and me been vanquishing demons these few days; why suddenly this change…unless you…

Phoebe: Don't say it!

Piper: You have cold feet.

Phoebe: No I'm not.

Piper: It has to be since the wedding is almost here and Coop has been working pretty hard lately especially you.

Phoebe: I just don't know why we are facing these demons fast…I mean I don't know why we're handling this now.

Piper: Although the wedding is near, we half to rid of all these demons that can attack a celebration.

Phoebe: What about the exiles?

Piper: Lately, they been out of action; it's kind of weird.

Phoebe: At least I don't have to worry about them when I get married.

Piper: But something is eating you up. What is it?

Phoebe: I have no idea.

Piper: Well until you do, you will stay in this attic until you find your reason for this cold feet.

Phoebe: While I stander here, what are you going to do.

Piper: I'm going to handle our demon.

Phoebe: If it gets where you need help…

Piper: I'll call Paige for backup; you check your feelings or demons won't be the only threat we need to rid of before this wedding. (Grabbing the potions she needed and heads downstairs)

(While seeing Piper leave, Phoebe thinks about everything that has been happening since they returned being Charmed, so she heads back to the book for some help)

Phoebe: (Checking the book) I need some help…Grams.

Ext. Downtown

(Cuts to downtown where we pan around a weird Paige and her friend, Nina, walking on the sidewalk)

Nina: Are you sure you need help?

Paige: What you mean?

Nina: I mean few minutes ago you are like walking like you were walking on the moon.

Paige: Maybe I'm excited.

Nina: Excited? Paige, you don't walk strange and say that you were excited…for what?

Paige: My…(Thinking) sister is getting married a couple of days, so I'm excited for joy.

(Stopping by a pretzel cart)

Nina: Want one?

Paige: No.

Nina: Okay.

(While Nina heads to the cart, the amulet that Paige still has on suddenly glows purple and the camera pan to Paige's eyes turning purple than closes them as Nina comes back with two pretzels)

Nina: Even though you said no, I still got one if you ever are. (Giving it to her as she sees Paige acting weird again) Paige?

(Paige opens her eyes as Nina is giving her the pretzel and surprisingly rejects it)

Paige: I said I don't want any and I mean it!

Nina:(Scared) Geez, all you have to said is no. What's the matter?

Paige: None of your business! I can walk home myself thank you! (Walking away)

Nina: (Surprised to see Paige acting funny)

(We pan around to Paige walking forward while Nina and the food cart is behind her a few feet away and we see she is holding the amulet and smiles sinisterly realizing that the Paige we just seen a few minutes ago was Raya possessing her)

Paige (Raya): (Stops while holding the amulet) Vixlux Ex Culusos!

(Pan to the same food cart suddenly explodes while the pedestrians surrounding it are stunned and are running away scared; Nina is shocked as she sees Paige is nowhere to be seen; we pan back to the food cart explosion)

Int. Exiled Underworld- Sanctuary

(Flashes to the exiled underworld as we pan around to the sanctuary where several exiled demons are meeting; we then spot two exiles talking)

Exiled Demon#1: (A scabby male demon who has a weird looking haircut, and old-style clothing) Where is he?

Exiled Demon# 2: (This time we see a female demon looking like a scabber having the same attire like the male one) I don't know, Linux, why don't you ask a non-exile; oops, I forgot we don't!

Linux: Listen, Ulnas, you are this close…

Ulnas: to what? (Pacing) I understand that he is suddenly disappear out of nowhere and now the Charmed Ones…

Linux: The witches haven't found us.

Ulnas: Only because, Holden casted a powerful spell to cloak this place after all almost all of us exiles, dwell in here.

Linux: I know Holden more than anyone in here especially you.

Ulnas: Well if you know him the best. You should also know where is he hiding.

(A voice suddenly appears)

Voice: Hiding?

(Linux and Ulnas both see who it is, but no one is there)

Ulnas: What? 

Voice: Elementary, my dear demon!

(Then we see the invisible figure is Holden)

Linux: What was that? 

Holden: That is what we called cloaking.

Ulnas: Can you teach us?

Holden: Maybe later, right now we need to focus on out important matter like the artifact.

Ulnas: Artifact?

Holden: The object we need for our victory; where is it?

Linux: you didn't tell us anything about an artifact.

Holden: I been listening to your conversation all daylong and I realize one of you is lying.

Linux: Not me.

Ulnas: Not me either!

Holden: Actually, I do know. (Throwing a powerful fireball where it hits Ulnas)

Ulnas: Nooo! (She suddenly explodes)

Linux: (Petrified) Umm…

Holden: Don't worry, Linux, I know it was you all the time.

Linux: You did, but why you vanquished Ulnas?

Holden: She was just a mire distraction for something greater.

Linux: And what is that my leash?

Holden: Ultimate control; we need to find the artifact before it's too late.

(Pan to Linux really feeling something is going to happen in the near future)

Int. Manor- Attic

(Cuts to the attic in the manor where we see Phoebe finishing lighting the last candle where we pan around a circle of sacred candles lit in order to summon a ghost and then she stands back and casts it)

Phoebe: "Hear these words,  
Hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side,  
Come to me I summon thee

Cross now the great divide."

(Pan to the circle of sacred candles and we see sparkles materializing in the form of Grams)

Phoebe: Grams!

Grams: What now? (Stepping out of the circle where she is fully body but still a ghost) You know that the minute I almost get a little bit of peace, one thing or another you girls summon me for a reason I need to know, so what is this reason?

Phoebe: Hello to you too, Grams! I called you because I'm getting married to Coop.

Grams: Wait…wait, you summon because of your nuptial.

Phoebe: Actually, I have cold feet.

Grams: Oh boy, at least you not marrying a demon again.

Phoebe: No, I marrying a cupid.

Grams: (Turning her head speaking to herself) Where did I gone wrong?

(Phoebe is in the background smirking)

Int. Other Underworld- Cave

(Flashes to a cave in the other underworld where we see a harping demon gets blasted to a cave wall then explodes)

(Pan to Piper ready as always while several harping demons are bunch together in fright)

Harping demon leader: Why are you here?

Piper: Just a friendly message; don't mess with us while we are having a celebration.

Harping demon leader: A friendly message; what happens if we don't.

(Piper with a smirk throws the vanquishing potion by a few of the demons while they suddenly explode)

Piper: Don't worry; I have more of them. Just don't mess with us or you will meet the same fate as your former fellows. (Throwing another vial by her as we see smoke she disappears)

(The harping demon leader still has fright and thinks the witch is right)

Int. Paige and Henry's Apt. – Foyer

(Cuts to the apartment where we pan around the foyer area and see that Paige still under control of Raya is realizing everything)

Paige (Raya): I know I'll be back in this world, but I never thought this world has changed so much in so many years.

(She continues to look around the place seeing until she notices the spells and potions near a basket by the kitchen)

Paige (Raya): Can't believe that I'm using a witch body; perfect, as long as she has power I need along with my amulet. Vengeance is sweet; speaking of, who should I get revenge first?

(Pacing around until she orbs and orbs back at the same spot)

Paige (Raya): What was that?

(Henry entering and sees his wife puzzled) 

Henry: Honey what's wrong?

(She looks up seeing Henry very differently)

Paige (Raya): Not only she's a witch, but also she's got a man. Ooo, I like her life already.

Henry: Paige? Earth to Paige! (Giggling) What's up?

Paige (Raya): (Faking like the real Paige) Sorry honey, guess I not myself lately.

Henry: Even though I don't treat you like a housewife, but I'm so hungry. (Heading to the kitchen)

Paige (Raya): (Smiling; she holds the amulet as it glows)

Henry: (Ravishing in the refrigerator until he sees the glow from the amulet) Paige, where you found that amulet? 

Paige (Raya): Hex Las Un Soto. (She forwards her arm as a energy-like blast hits Henry)

Henry: (Eyes turn purple then back to the normal then he suddenly ravishes the refrigerator again)

Paige (Raya): Hope you like to eat until you drop dead. (Feeling these orbs are sort of transportation and orbs out, but as we see the orbs are purple)

(Pans back to a possessed Henry continuing ravishing the fridge)

Int. Manor- Attic

(Cuts back to the attic)

Phoebe: Grams, I need your help!

Grams: I helped you girls a lot these past years, can't you at least try doing something without our help for once.

Phoebe: Sorry Grams, but when I had cold feet before, I wanted to see if I can marry Cole, so I cast a spell to answer my questions and then my past self and future self came.

Grams: And you're telling me to do the same for you and Coop.

Phoebe: No! I just have something blocking my heart and it can't go away.

Grams: I feel your pain sweetheart; I been married a lot of times I can't see what's the matter with me.

Phoebe: I hope I'm neither being you nor ever living your lifestyle.

Grams: You know what, I will do it and plus I have a spell to fix this. (Searching through the boxes)

Phoebe: Wait, I hope these are not like the spells that backfired like those in the past.

Grams: (Smiling) You're just exaggerating.

Phoebe: Oh really, well remember the time you hexed your engagement ring and that caused me unfortunately to get turned into a housewife.

Grams: (Guilty) Sorry, guess I overreacted with the curse of getting married again.

Phoebe: And don't forget the time your spell of getting rid of Wyatt and Chris' sibling rivalry backfired making the others and me act like teenagers.

Grams: That was a handful. (Finally found her little black book)

Phoebe: What's this spell is going do?

Grams: (Searching for the spell) It will break away any ambitions you have and it will show you what you lost inside; probably with the help of this spell will kind of give a lifted up spirit just in time for your wedding, precious.

Phoebe: (Sigh)

Grams: (Finally found it) Ha! Are you ready?

Phoebe: Ready as I will ever be.

Grams: That's my girl.

(Grams read the spell)

Grams: "To the witch who lost her way,

Deep inside reveal yourself;

Find the one I say"

(Pans to Phoebe as we see her glowing in bright light and then the light disappears)

Grams: So, feel any better?

Phoebe: (Wondering)

Grams: Phoebe?

Phoebe: (Suddenly shows a chipper self) Hello to you Grams! (Hugging her)

Grams: (Realizing something's wrong with her) Phoebe, I need you to come here so I can reverse this spell I cast on you.

Phoebe: Sorry, Grams, you wanted me to fins what I lost and it's about time I'm going to do it. (Leaving the attic)

Grams: Phoebe! Phoebe!

(Pan to see Phoebe leaving strangely chipper as Grams is worried as hell)

Grams: What have I done?

(The camera blacks out)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Ext. Downtown – Business Building

(Cuts to a view of downtown then to rectangular-like building)

Int. Business Building – Heather Lockland's Office

(Cuts inside the executive officer's office where Mrs. Lockland is working on a few files)

(A few minutes later we see purple orbs materializing to Paige as Raya still possessing her)

Paige (Raya): Heather Lockland?

Mrs. Lockland: Who are you?

Paige (Raya): Remember your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother?

Mrs. Lockland: Are you death who are you? 

Paige (Raya): I'm someone who wants a debt to be owed.

Mrs. Lockland: I have no clue what is going on here…what debt?

Paige (Raya): She ruined my life, so why not as fair as it is to ruin her great- (x7) granddaughter.

Mrs. Lockland: Excuse me?

Paige (Raya): (Holding the amulet as it starts to glow) Tisxre Roclt Noxtim Styxhros!

(Suddenly Mrs. Lockland is suddenly having convulsions without stopping. and then without notice she collapses still convulsing)

Paige (Raya): (Smiling then orbs out)

(Pan to the still-convulsing Mrs. Lockland) 

Ext. Bay Mirror – Int. Lobby

(Cuts to the main lobby of the Bay Mirror as the editors begin to finish their reports unbeknownst the strangely chipper Phoebe entering)

(Most of everybody is looking at her with weird looks)

(Phoebe reaches near her office until Jenny comes by in much shock that she's here)

Jenny: Phoebe, I thought Elise gave you a few days off since your wedding is near.

Phoebe: She did, yet I want to see how things are doing.

Jenny: If you're talking about Hicks and the Daily Exposure are getting all our profits.

Phoebe: That's a complete shame; too bad I'm not here to help.

Jenny: Well, sine you went on I believe nuptial leave; Ellise have to sort some out broken rules and did some huge favors to bring…(Stunned) _him_ back!

Phoebe: Who is he?

Voice: Phoebe?

Phoebe: (Turning around and stunned) Jason!

(The voice belongs to Jason who somehow return to the paper)

Jason: How you been Phoebe?

Phoebe: I had been great thank you for asking.

Jason: I see that you're engaged.

Phoebe: I am, yet I feel something is holding me back.

Jason: What's that?

Phoebe: First off, why you're here?

Jason: It seems Bay Mirror has a rival, so Elise advise me to come back until the profits are back to normal. Now what's holding you back?

Phoebe: I have no clue, but seems the same time I'm feeling lost you just pop back into my life.

Jason: Well, help me and I help you.

Phoebe: (Just thinking what is going on here) Okay, now what?

Jason: I show you. (Taking Phoebe into her office and the doors closed)

Int. Elise's Office

(Cuts to Elise's office seeing Elise opening her office as she looks on to them and is happy about her decision and closes the door)

Int. Bay Mirror – Phoebe's Office

(Cuts to the office where a still-chipper Phoebe and Jason is working on several articles)

Phoebe: What are you doing?

Jason: I'm seeing if any of these articles needs some pick-up.

Phoebe: Why did Elise call you?

Jason: Maybe she needs someone who had experience on this stopping a slime ball like Spencer Hicks.

Phoebe: I hope so! (Happy)

Jason: (Seeing something is wrong) What is with you?

Phoebe: You know what, let's go to my place and figure this out since Elise gave me an order to take a break.

Jason: Are you sure, Phoebe, I half to tell Elise…

Phoebe: She doesn't half to know, so let's go!

(Jason confused as Phoebe still under the spell leaves as he follows)

Ext. Manor – Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the view of the manor as we see Piper heading from the kitchen to the living room then she stunned to se Grams)

Piper: Grams, what are you doing here?

Grams: Phoebe summoned me and wanted to help her find what she has been missing. I wish I know.

Piper: What do you mean?

Grams: I mean that I kind of casted a spell on her.

Piper: (Not surprised) Grams!

Grams: (Sitting on the couch) Sorry honey, but I guess I was doing what I do best.

Piper: Kicking demons' butts and casting spells.

Grams: Similar to that.

Piper: (Sitting next to her) What did you exactly do to Phoebe?

Grams: I cast a "reveal your lost way" spell; it shows a witch what she lost in her past which making the blocking of her heart.

Piper: Well that explains what Phoebe been through these few days.

Grams: (Wondering) Tell me more about this Coop fellow.

Piper: Well, he's a cupid…

Grams: Trust me I been wondering why she wants to marry a cupid since he's just nothing more than an angel of love.

Piper: Coop is not like Cole, trust me, we been through that ladder; he was sent to Phoebe from the Elders making up all the fallen love she been through.

Grams: Uh, I wished those Elders gave me a husband.

Piper: (Giggling)

Grams: Where are your boys?

Piper: They are with their daddy on a camping trip with Darryl.

Grams: Where's Paige? 

Piper: I don't know.

(The doorbell rings)

Piper: I'll get it! (Standing up to get it)

Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the foyer where we pan to see Piper opening the door seeing its Nina)

Piper: Hello?

Nina: I'm Nina, Paige's charge, are you any chance Paige's sister?

Piper: Yes, why?

Nina: I think something is wrong with her.

Piper: (Thinking) Come in.

(Nina coming in while Piper closes the door)

Ext. Civil Building – Int. Computer room

(Cuts to the Civil Building pans inside the computer room where we see Paige still possessed by Raya using one of the computers searching for something)

(Pan to the computer screen viewing "family ancestors" and then seeing the "family ancestors from the Salem Witch trials"; knowing Jocelyn Willows is the ancestor of Heather Lockland's family. She then sees other people who were responsible for her death and press print)

(Raya still inside Paige's body grabs the printed information on all the ancestor's names and their recent descendants' and rolls it up carrying it unknowingly to where ever she's going)

Int. Other Underworld – Harping Demons' Lair

(Cuts to the other underworld back in the lair of the harping demons we see the leader still pondering about Piper's warning)

Harping demon leader: (Still thinking) That witch can't be serious.

(Suddenly he hears a voice)

Voice: Unfortunately, she is.

Harping demon leader: What? Who is that? (Ready to attack)

Voice: Don't get to offensive; I won't bite.

(Pan to the source where its Holden cloaking himself)

Harping demon leader: Are you down right crazy! An exiled demon can't be in here…you know!

Holden: I do! I just wonder about Piper warning you to back off.

Harping demon leader: She did…

Holden: And I see that you don't take these warnings likely.

Harping demon leader: And your point!

Holden: My point is that we're demons; we don't take warnings likely not even from a witch.

Harping demon leader: But she's a Charmed One.

Holden: And for every witch even powerful ones there's a weakness. Find it and you can scrap that so-called warning. (Flames away)

(Pan to the harping demon leader seeing Holden has a point)

Ext. Phoebe's Condo – Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the condo where we see Phoebe and Jason working a few files)

Phoebe: (Looking through the files until she gets a paper cut) Ouch!

Jason: What's the matter?

Phoebe: I think I have a paper cut.

Jason: Let me take care of it.

Phoebe: I really think you….

Jason: (Kissing her little cut on her finger) See all better.

Phoebe: (Watching how he kissed) Jason…what happened to us.

Jason: Not again.

Phoebe: What really did happen.

Jason: We had our time, but when you told me that you're a witch, I didn't believe it. What really happened back then because I know that wasn't you?

Phoebe: I was influenced by Mata Hari's karma and I'm sorry for what happened to you…that wasn't really I had in mind for a make-up, but it's my destiny.

Jason: I see that we're not together now, but I don't think it will be a good time to do this now plus you're getting married.

Phoebe: I think I made a mistake.

Jason: No, you didn't! This is not you.

(Phoebe holding Jason's hands)

Jason: What are you doing?

Phoebe: I wonder why I have cold feet and I realize that I have lost feelings for you. (Getting close)

Jason: Phoebe, I…

Phoebe: (Putting her hand over his mouth) Just once can you shut up. (Removes her hand and all of sudden kisses him)

(Pan to Coop exiting out of the bedroom, as he is stunned to see Phoebe kissing a guy in front of his face)

Coop: (Stunned)

(Pan to Phoebe then hugging Jason as she then sees Coop a few feet away from them; Coop still stunned and is hurt as Phoebe looks at him once and then lays her head on Jason's chest)

Coop: (Surprised and disgusted on what just happen leaves in his cupid-like way)

(Pan back to Phoebe and Jason and all of sudden we see a glow around Phoebe disappearing as she somehow snaps out of it)

Jason: Phoebe?

Phoebe: (Seeing the spell is broken; she now realize what happened today) Oh no!

(The camera blacks out)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Ext. Manor – Int. Living Room

(Cuts to a view of the manor then inside to the living room as we see Piper, Grams, and Nina sitting on the couch)

Nina: And then there she just walk away like nothing happen.

Piper: Back up to the part where you think she's possessed.

Nina: When we was at the museum, Paige seen this amulet and I told her stories from the early Salem Witch trials.

Piper: (To Grams) Did witches back then use powerful amulets.

Grams: Yes they did and only black magic could control them.

Nina: Right! I told Paige the background of one of the early witches, Raya Callister.

Piper: Was she a dark witch.

Grams: Absolutely, she was one.

Piper: So what happened then?

Nina: I then was talking to someone else and Paige was looking through some stuff…later, she was acting strange.

Grams: Where's the amulet?

Nina: I…(Her phone rings) Excuse me! (Walking in the back)

Piper: So what you think.

Grams: I think that Paige is possessed.

Piper: Well, I don't think she's possessed, but I do think something is wrong with her.

Int. Foyer-Hallway

(Pan to few harping demons materializes as Grams and Piper look on)

Piper: Great!

(One of the demons throws a energy ball at them while they dodge it; Piper begins to move her hands blasting them one by one, again and again; Grams throws her arm straight where other demons are thrown back)

Grams: I missed the good old days.

Piper: Not the time! (Continuing blasting each demons)

(One of the harping demons strikes back while Grams dodges and telekinetically throws him back)

Piper: (Keep on blasting the same demons until they all vanquished)

(Grams about to throw them again until they retreat well as Piper is almost about to blast when they leave)

Piper: Spoilsports!

Grams: You know like every demon they will be back.

Piper: I don't think so because they didn't agree with my warning, so it's time to show them they can't mess the Charmed Ones.

(Nina comes back with concern)

Grams: (Seeing her) What's wrong honey?

Nina: The amulet in the museum that used to be part of the Witch trial exhibit is gone.

Piper: What! (Thinking) Paige! Paige!

Grams: Piper, if she is not answering something is definitely wrong. See what's going on with her and stop those demons.

Piper: What about Phoebe?

Grams: Don't worry about her. I caused this so let me handle it. Nina will stay here.

(Piper leaves)

Ext. Keys & Keys Law Firm - Int. Hallway

(Cuts to law firm where we see a man coming out of his office and we pan around to see Raya still inside Paige surprising him)

Paige (Raya): Reese Keys?

Reese: Who are you?

Paige (Raya): Descendant of Emmanuel Tailor.

Reese: That's my ancestor; again, who are you?

Paige (Raya): Just say I like to get revenge.

Reese: What the hell!

Paige (Raya): (Rubbing the amulet which is glowing) Unos Trix Las Selento!

(Reese starts choking hardly then he falls down continuing choking)

Paige (Raya): Sorry, you have a frog in your throat. (Figuring) I need more power (Leaving)

(Pan to Reese choking profusely)

Ext. Phoebe's Condo – Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the condo where we again see Phoebe and Jason sitting on the couch)

Jason: What's wrong?

Phoebe: I think I was under a spell.

Jason: Spell…what spell?

Phoebe: A spell to show me what I thought I lost.

Jason: And for someone who cares about you as a friend, I should say what you lost.

Phoebe: Honestly I don't know.

Jason: Maybe kissing me is a big clue.

Phoebe: No that moment wasn't part of the reason what causing this. It was just a moment made by the spell. I'm getting married. 9Thinking about Coop) Oh no!

Jason: What?

Phoebe: I just now noticed Coop was here seeing me kissing you and hugging you.

Jason: Let me talk to him.

Phoebe: No, basically he doesn't know you a lot as I do, but he does know you.

Jason: He's a what: witch? Warlock? Demon?

Phoebe: He's a cupid.

Jason: Cupid?

Phoebe: I need to talk to him before the wedding is cancel. (Standing up)

Jason: I can't help you because I have to go back to the hotel.

Phoebe: You don't half to help me, yet thanks for putting me back in perspective. (Hugging him)

Jason: (About to head to the door) Thanks! I make sure Elise gets the help she needs.

Phoebe: (Smiles) Thanks again!

Jason: (Smiles too, then heads out)

(Pan back to Phoebe worrying about Coop)

Int. Paige and Henry's Apt. – Kitchen

(Cuts to the apartment where we pan to Henry still possessed by Raya's spell eating not stopping as we see Piper enters the apt. seeing Henry)

Piper: Henry! (Trying to stop him from eating more) What's the matter with you?

(Pan to Henry still possessed by the spell as Piper realize he might be under a spell, but don't know how)

Piper: (Seeing she half to break this spell casts one of her own) "Reverse this spell, that I see fit; Henry come out don't quit"

(The reversal spell seems to work as Henry is snapping out of the spell Raya cast on him)

Piper: Henry, are you okay?

Henry: Yeah, what happened?

Piper: I now think Paige is possessed by an evil witch's spirit.

Henry: How?

Piper: I think that amulet is holding her in.

Henry: Wait, you mean that witch's spirit was inside that amulet all this time.

Piper: And somehow Paige kind of unleashed it where the spirit is inside her.

Henry: By doing what?

Voice: For revenge!

Int. Living Room

(Piper and Henry turn to the source where it's Raya in Paige's body)

Piper: (Angry) Get out of my sister body now!

Paige (Raya): Or you do what, vanquish me. You can't vanquish this body if you really care for this person.

Piper: Where's my sister?

Paige (Raya): While I occupied her body, her soul is inside my amulet. And thinking to vanquishing my amulet will only cause more pain.

Piper: Shucks!

Henry: What now?

Piper: I have no time for this. Sacrifices must be made. (Moving her hands blasting)

Paige (Raya): (Getting out the way as Piper hits a old ceramic vase) That's what I call power.

Piper: Last chance bitch; get out of my sister!

Paige (Raya): (Seeing Piper's blasting power is what she needed for a boost)

Henry: Hey! That's my wife! (Running to her)

Piper: Henry, no!

Paige (Raya): (Rubbing her amulet) Selento!

(Henry is forced back knocking himself out)

Piper: Henry! (Checking on him) Witch! (About to blast her)

Paige (Raya): I don't think so! (Spin kicks her)

Piper: (Falls back hard being knocked out herself)

(Raya using Paige's body takes off her amulet and puts it around Piper as she says a few magical words)

Paige (Raya): Noxtix Un Falos Don Calexico!

(Suddenly the amulet releases a energy wave hitting Paige back where we pan to her as Raya's spirit exits out Paige's body as Paige's soul exiting out the amulet back to her own body; Piper's spirit exits out her body then into the amulet as Raya's sprit enters Piper's body)

(Raya inside Piper's body gets up as she realizes it's a success)

Piper (Raya): I get use to this! (Seeing the paper with the descendant information picks it up and sees the name Nina, Paige's charge, is the descendant of the Commodore) What a surprise!

Paige: (Getting up as she sees Raya inside her sister's body) Hey!

Piper (Raya): Thanks for the lift, but I have somewhere to go. (Heading out)

(Paige wakes up Henry as she is realizing what is going on)

Henry: Paige is that really you!

Paige: (Kissing) What you think.

Henry: It's you!

(Both standing up)

Henry: Where's Piper?

Paige: Raya is in her.

Henry: That means you remember everything.

Paige: I do; I guess that she know everything that happened inside that amulet of…

Henry: What?

Paige: I think I know how Raya is getting her powers from and plus I know how to find Piper.

(Henry confused as Paige thinks about a plan as the camera blacks out)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Ext. Golden Gate Bridge

(Cuts to the Golden Gate Bridge where we see Coop thinking about what happened today)

Coop: (Concentrating)

(Pan to him and then behind him is Phoebe)

Coop: (Seeing Phoebe) Phoebe! How you…

Phoebe: I'm a witch.

Coop: In fact, I thought you would stay home because of your little get-together with Jason.

Phoebe: I'm sorry; it wasn't what you saw.

Coop: I saw you kiss him in front of my face and then hug him like I wasn't even here.

Phoebe: I was under a spell.

Coop: A spell that makes you go-go-crazy with your ex and plus you didn't even thought we were getting married.

Phoebe: Coop can you listen to me for a second; I was having cold feet and I summon my Grams to help me, so she cast a spell on me; it was supposed to reveal what I lost in my heart and it backfired causing me to show the lost feelings I had with Jason.

Coop: And…

Phoebe: And it wasn't what I lost; it was a long time since me and Jason was together. You are the one I only care about and I wouldn't trade you with the world. I love you.

Coop: If you love me, why don't you…

(Phoebe runs to Coop kissing him)

Phoebe: I'm still your girl and no one's taking me from you.

Coop: (Smiling) It was only the spell that made you kissed him.

Phoebe: Yes!

Coop: Well, apology accepted. (Picking her up)

Phoebe: (Laughing)

Coop: I still love you, Phoebe, nothing's taking me away either.

(Phoebe smiles and suddenly remembers the premonition of him dying then begins to smile again)

Ext. Manor – Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the manor then to the living room as we see Nina; Grams comes back from the kitchen with tea)

Grams: Here you go some nice tea.

Nina: (Accepting the tea) Thanks! (Thinking about Piper) Um, where's Piper?

Grams: She had to face some demons along with Paige.

Nina: I hope Paige's okay; she helped me a lot these couple of days.

Grams: Don't worry about her she and her sisters can handle any challenge you can imagine.

Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the foyer where one of the front doors is blasted down as we pan to see its Raya controlling Piper)

Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the foyer hallway)

(Grams and Nina sees the damage and its Piper not being herself)

Nina: Piper?

Grams: (Knowing something's wrong) That's not Piper!

Piper (Raya): Thanks for notice! (Using Piper's blasting power she tries to attack them)

(Grams pushes Nina away along as herself as the blasting power misses them and hits the centerpiece)

Piper (Raya): Darn!

(Grams holds Nina's hand and escapes upstairs as Raya still inside Piper follows them)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic as Grams and Nina has no place to go; Raya still inside Piper sees them)

Piper (Raya): I got you now.

Grams: You're not Piper; where's my granddaughter?

Piper (Raya): She's inside this amulet safely in harm's way, but I'm not after you. (Looks to Nina) I'm after her.

Nina: Me? (Seeing the amulet) Raya?

Grams: I should have figured a witch and an amulet don't mix.

Piper (Raya): Nina, you're the descendant of the Commodore, the one who actually put me to death.

Nina: I didn't know I was related to the one who put you on the stake.

Piper (Raya): At least you know now before you suffer your ancestor's fate.

Grams: No! I tell you once and only once, get out of my granddaughter's body or I will do it myself.

Piper (Raya): Fine! Here's a constellation prize! (Rubbing her amulet) Selinceo El Luz!

(A wave of dark magic flies to Grams)

Grams: "Hold I should feel, I summon this shield!" (Forwarding her arm as she casts a shield protecting her and Nina from Raya's attacks)

Nina: What are we going do?

(Raya still attacking while Grams still have the shield protecting them)

Grams: Oh, my magic is not what is used to be.

Piper (Raya): Bye, bye!

(Pan to Paige materiazling from her orbing)

Piper (Raya): (Seeing Paige) You!

Paige: Time for some revenge of my own. (Pulls out her hand) Amulet!

(The amulet orbs form Piper's neck to Paige's hands)

Piper (Raya): No!

Paige: See without your amulet, you can't use your power.

Piper (Raya): Give that back!

Paige: Grams, you know a spell that can undo this.

Grams: I do. (Removing the shield as she holds the amulet)

(Nina stands back while Paige stands near Grams)

Piper (Raya): I will have my revenge!

Grams: Keep dreaming, honey! (Holding the amulet) "I call upon this hour, undo this magic; reverse this power"

Piper (Raya): Nooo!

(Pan to the amulet glowing as Piper's spirit exits it as we see Raya's spirit exiting Piper's body; Piper's spirit returns to her body as Raya's spirit returns to the amulet)

Paige: Piper, it's that you!

(Piper knowing what happened moves her hands as she blasts the amulet which itself breaks apart)

Grams: (Seeing the amulet destroyed alongside Raya's spirit) That's the Piper we all know and love.

Piper: Thanks Grams!

Paige: Seems that witch had so may years of vengeance.

Nina: Now she's going to suffer some more

Grams: Like I said I…

Piper: You miss the good old days.

Grams: (Sarcastically) Don't make me sorry that I saved you.

(Piper smirks as Paige smiles along as Nina then back to Grams; the camera blacks out)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Int. Manor - Attic

(Cuts back to the attic as Phoebe enters seeing Grams near the book)

Phoebe: Grams, what you doing?

Grams: Oh, I'm just seeing how the book gets older, wiser, and… (Flipping pages) longer every day.

Phoebe: (Laughing)

Grams: (Smiles) Where's the others? 

Phoebe: Piper is taking a nap; Paige, Henry, and her friend, Nina, went out for dinner.

Grams: How's Coop?

Phoebe: You see that's the point. The spell you cast on me kind of backfire.

Grams: Now what did one of my great spells done this time?

Phoebe: It was supposed to show me what I lost in my heart, but it actually showed me the lost feelings I had with an ex of mines.

Grams: Oh! How did you break the spell?

Phoebe: I think when Coop saw me with Jason; he was hurt…

Grams: And that moment broke it. I'm sorry sweetie; I was just trying to help.

Phoebe: I know and I love you for doing that, but I now know what caused my cold feet.

Grams: You know what you lost.

Phoebe: I had a premonition about Coop dying in my arms and I tried everything to see if it was meant to happen. And unfortunately it does.

Grams: I'm so sorry; I know there will be a way to stop that premonition form happening.

Phoebe: I tried everything.

Grams: And I think everything won't be enough. Phoebe, you and Coop are supposed to be together and nothing not even a premonition could stop it.

Phoebe: Thanks Grams!

Grams: Oh, sweetie!

(Both of them begins to hug; Pan to Grams gracing the hug as we then see Phoebe smiling)

Int. Other Underworld – Harping Demon's Lair

(Flashes to the harping demon's lair in the other underworld where the leader is angry on what happened)

Harping demon leader: I can't believe this! (Pacing around the cave) Where are you? You set me up!

Voice: I didn't have any part of this.

(The leader turns to the source as its Holden uncloaks himself)

Harping demon leader: I should have never trusted an exile like you and in fact what was your part behind all of this.

Holden: Don't worry about the details; I'm still a demon like you even though I had been exiled since my mentor betrayed me.

Harping demon leader: You had a mentor? Let me guess: the Triad, the Source, Barbas; I know Zankou?

Holden: (Getting irritated) You're right for once, you can't trust me. (Thrusting a powerful fireball at the demon leader)

(The demon leader explodes as we pan back to Holden)

Holden: Oh and for your information, my mentor was Cole.

(The camera blacks out)

**Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	15. Episode 15

**9x15 "The Marriage of the Cursed"**

Previously on Charmed, Phoebe tells Coop about the return of her empathy, later they finally made love; Coop receives some bad news from a fellow cupid as Phoebe has a premonition of Coop dying while both keep it a secret until he leaves her not without a confession; Phoebe receives two dreams about him; He returns but sees she and her sisters are in trouble, later he tries to have a conversation, but she decided to have some time. On Christmas Eve, Coop proposes to Phoebe, yet declined until she's ready; she finally accepts his proposal; they had their own engagement dinner.

**Teaser**

Int. Magic School- Great Hall

(Cuts to the Great Hall where we see the wedding background as white flower bouquets and candles surrounds the room; we pan to the center as we see the Angel of Destiny; to the right is Piper, Leo, and the boys; to the left is Coop, Paige, and Henry)

Leo: (Quietly) Where's Phoebe?

Piper: (Faking smiling as she sees Coop worrying and Destiny waiting) I see about that. (To Angel of Destiny) Excuse me! (Walking very fast in the hallway)

(Coop looks at Paige as she is wondering what is going on)

(A few minutes later we pan to the patient Angel of Destiny, a worrying Coop, Paige still wondering as the others still waiting)

(Pan to the Great Hall's doors as we see Piper in a stunned mood she calls on Paige)

Piper: (Quietly) Paige!

Paige: (Still wonders as Henry tells her Piper needs her) What?

Piper: Just come on! (Waling back in the hallway)

Paige: (Confused looks at the Angel of Destiny and Coop) I have to see what is this all about; excuse me! (Walks fast in the hallway)

(The guys are stunned as Destiny is still being patient)

Coop: (Cheering) They'll be back with Phoebe; I hope!

Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the hallway near the Great Hall as we see Piper and Paige)

Paige: What! (Seeing Phoebe) Where's Phoebe?

Piper: That's the point something's wrong.

Paige: What you mean Phoebe pulled a runaway bride on Coop?

Piper: Not a runaway bride…

Paige: Piper!

Piper: Listen Phoebe is gone!

Paige: What!

Piper: I mean she's missing.

(Pan to Paige shocked as we see Piper worried)

**Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREEDITS**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act I**

Ext. Manor – Int. 2nd Hallway (First Day)

(Cuts to the view of the manor as we see "48 hours before Wedding Day" on the screen; we go upstairs on the second floor as we hear screaming and Piper comes out in her robes)

Piper: (Wondering) What happened?

(Pans to Paige in her robes shocked)

Paige: Demons?

Piper: No just an annoyed sister that's about to be married to a cupid in a couple of days.

Paige: Where is she?

(Phoebe comes out of the bathroom as she spots her sisters as she is wearing her wedding gown)

Phoebe: So?

(Piper and Paige look on)

Piper: Phoebe was that dress supposed to be tailored two days ago.

Phoebe: The way I'm in this dress I see is that is already tailored and ready to go.

Piper: Well why don't you get out of the dress and put it up while we get some sleep and you don't scream unless there's a demon in the house.

Phoebe: All right; don't forget that my bridal shower is later today at P3.

Piper: I know, I know; whom you think put your shower at P3. (Heading back to her room)

Paige: I think that she was talking about herself.

Phoebe: Okay, well I let both of you guys get to sleep…

Paige: And what are you going to do since the boys are at your place?

Phoebe: I might get to see what are they up to, as I head to the church.

Paige: (Not surprised) Phoebe.

Phoebe: You sleep! I'll do what is necessary since a couple of days I'm getting married! (Clapping for joy as she heads back to the bathroom)

Paige: Thank goodness I'm not an empath or my head will explode. (Heading back to sleep)

Int. Other Underworld – Hidden Cavern

(Flashes to the other underworld to a cavern pan to a table filled with potions and other magical items)

(Pan around to a dirty-like figure looked like a demonic healer, but is actually a dark priest then to another demon who seems to be a tracker)

Tracker: Veldin!

Veldin: What?

Tracker: You asked for me so, what do you want?

Veldin: Ha! (Walking around his chem.-set) I need you to do one simple task.

Tracker: And that will be…

Veldin: Follow the Charmed Ones very closely.

Tracker: Are you blind? Death? I can't take on those witches; they will vanquish me once I set foot in their house.

Veldin: I never said for you to attack them; I just want you to follow them; follow they every move.

Tracker: While you do what exactly? 

Veldin: I have that covered; yet you can help me with something else.

Tracker: Now what follow their love ones?

Veldin: (Smiling) No, I need you to bring me something; something I need to get rid of them once and for all.

Tracker: You…

Veldin: You just do what you are told and let me do what I need to do.

(Pan to the tracker demon confused then to Veldin believing his plan could work)

Ext. Phoebe's Condo – Living Room

(Cuts to the condo where inside we see the men hanging out: Leo playing with the boys, Henry taking a nap, and Coop thinking)

Leo: (Seeing Coop) You know you don't half to be nervous.

Coop: Nervous? Who said I am nervous.

Leo: Maybe your conscience

Coop: (Smiling) I'm just thinking that if I get married to Phoebe, I gonna to be a different person.

Leo: Let me guess, you gone to be a husband and half to honor your wife no matter what.

Coop: I know, but I'm a cupid; I'm supposed to know these things since I'm love.

Leo: Sometimes love have its good days and bad days; right now, you just half to know what kind of love you're in.

Coop: I'm sure the kind of love I have is good enough to married Phoebe. Thanks!

Leo: No mention it; Piper and I had our good and bad days.

Coop: A little confession I had to make.

Leo: What's that?

Coop: I had to see everything you and Piper did the past eight years in order to learn more about her I half to learn about her family's relationships.

Leo: You mean all the things we been through.

Coop: I'm a cupid, I half to learn this stuff.

(Knocking on door)

Coop: I'll get that! (Heading to the door where he opens it and its Phoebe)

(He looks at the guys and slightly open door)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the hallway)

Coop: Phoebe, what are you doing here?

Phoebe: I was just checking to see how things are doing.

Coop: (Laying one arm by the door being cool) I'm doing just fine.

Phoebe: (Smiling) I'm just curious…why is the door ajar?

Coop: Didn't want Leo nor Henry seeing you, so I was just…

Phoebe: That's okay; I half to go to the church anyway, so I let you guys do your (squiring her hands) "guy" stuff.

Coop: See you tomorrow.

Phoebe: Don't forget that I'm having my bridal shower tonight, so I hope you boys have something plan for tonight.

Coop: If I know, I would have told you.

Phoebe: I know! (Kissing him on the lips) We're getting married soon.

Coop: I know!

(Phoebe smiles then heads out)

(Pan to Coop closing the door)

Leo: Who was that?

Coop: That was the…newspaper boy!

Leo: (Confused)

(Coop heads to the bedroom as we zoom to a corner and noticing glowing eyes where everyone don't see it; the eyes disappear)

Int. Bathroom

(Cuts to the bathroom as we see the glowing eyes again and materializing into the tracker demon)

(The tracker searches the counter for something he needs and then he sees what he wants; pan to Phoebe's brush where we see hair on it; he grabs the brush, take some few strands, and put the brush back)

Tracker: (Seeing Phoebe's hair strands) Got you! Paige is next! (Disappears as we see his eyes glowing and disappears again)

Int. Manor – Master Bedroom

(Cuts to the manor then to Piper's room as we see Piper getting dressed)

(Pan to Paige entering while surprising her)

Paige: Hey! (Yelling)

Piper: (Screaming in fright as she notice it was just Paige) Come on, Paige, a little dignity here.

Paige: Sorry, but why you're dress. It's like four in the evening.

Piper: I know; I'm just trying to get ready for the shower, plus I need your help anyway. (Heading to put her shoes on) You know while Phoebe is doing her part before the wedding, I need you to help me with the shower.

Paige: Sure, but one question. Why is the wedding in a church?

Piper: Phoebe said that she wanted her friends to see her married, so that's why we are having the shower at P3 instead of here, which I don't know why, but it's her shower.

Paige: Only one more day before the big one.

Piper: I know, so if you want to help your sister, I suggest that you put some clothes on and get ready.

Paige: I'm going! (Heading out) I'm going!

Piper: I'll be waiting.

Ext. Paige and Henry's Apt. – Int. Bedroom

(Cuts to the apartment as we see the tracker demon materializing in the bedroom)

(Pan to him checking for some hair belonging to Paige and sees her comb filled with strains)

Tracker: Can't this be so easy. (Grabbing some hair and suddenly we see him transported downward forcibly)

Ext. Downtown Church – Int. Cathedral

(Cuts to the view of the exterior of the church then to the cathedral as we see the wedding planner, Victor, and we now see Phoebe entering)

Victor: There's my sweetheart.

Phoebe: Sorry I'm late daddy! (Kissing him on the cheeks) There was traffic.

Victor: (Ignoring the reason she's late) This is Ms. Susie…(pointing to the planner) she's the wedding planner that you and Coop been talking to the past few weeks.

Phoebe: Oh, I'm so sorry, it has been a hectic week especially in the next three hours; I have a shower to go to.

Susie: It's okay I notice how you are. It's always the time the bride gets the more pressure than the groom.

Phoebe: So, how is the actual look?

Susie: It's being done as we speak; if you and your groom come back tomorrow, I'll be happy to show you the finished look.

Phoebe: (Smiling) Thank you! Thank you so much! (Seeing her watch and backing up) Look at time I have to go! (Leaving) Thank you!

(Pan to Victor and Susie kind of stunned)

Victor: This is just her third wedding.

Susie: So she has a lot of experience.

Victor: Trust me, you have no idea what kind of experience.

(Pan to a confused planner)

Victor: (seeing her) Maybe is not the time.

(Pan back to Susie leaving as we see Victor knowing it's just a normal day in his daughter's life)

Int. Other Underworld – Hidden Cavern

(Flashes back to the other underworld and to the same cavern where we see Veldin working on a potion and then to the tracker demon being forced back here)

Tracker: What the hell was that doctor?

Veldin: What you mean.

Tracker: I mean I was about to finish getting the items you need and then I was sucked back here.

Veldin: Just at least you got what I told you.

Tracker: I did! (Bringing both Phoebe's and Paige's hair to him)

Veldin: I only notice two different hair stands. Where's the third?

Tracker: Like I said, I was about to finish the job.

Veldin: Its okay, I can start from here; just make sure you get that third sister's for me.

Tracker: If I don't mind what are you doing with the witches' hair.

Veldin: I'm using it to cast a curse on them.

Tracker: You're putting a curse on the Charmed Ones.

Veldin: In the past, they had to deal with bad luck, so I'm just pushing it a little bit more.

Tracker: By pushing it, what are you exactly saying?

Veldin: I'm using the powers of Voodoo; the witches never encounter this kind of magic and once the curse begins, they will feel all their pain and sorrows. Their anguish will grow and grow resulting in devastating results.

Tracker: The wedding.

Veldin: Of course with this distracting them, Phoebe won't have a choice but to cancel the wedding. So, I need that third strain now!

Tracker: If this doesn't work…

Veldin: Don't estimate the powers of Voodoo; it's gone to be a success. This is one thing the Charmed Ones can't escape.

(Pan to the tracker demon feeling confident and disappears; we see Veldin smiling sinisterly as the camera blacks out)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Ext. P3 – Int. Lounge (First Day—Night)

(Cuts to the view of P3 then we head inside at the lounge as we see some of the sisters' friends and as well the sisters having a good time with the song "First Time" by Lifehouse playing in the background)

Female: Congratulations, Phoebe!

Phoebe: (Smiling) Thanks!

(Everyone smiling then pan to Piper)

Piper: (Standing toasting with glass of champagne) Everyone! I wanted to say that I have a wonderful sister; she means more to me than of you realize and that when I see my baby sister is getting married to a handsome young man; I'm happy and I'm proud to be her sister. So for Paige and me, (Pan to Paige smiling) we loved you and we are proud to be your maids of honor.

(Everyone starting to clap, toast, and screaming hooray all over again; we see Phoebe smiling and about to cried once she heard that wonderful toast from her sister)

Paige: All right, now it's time to celebrate. Come on out!

(Pan to three dancer males coming from the back)

Phoebe: Oh my! Oh my!

Paige: Surprise! This is my gift!

Piper: (Smirking) Thanks goodness my gift was the party.

Phoebe: I'm not going forget this!

Piper: I wonder how the guys doing.

(Pan to the dancer males dancing as everyone enjoys it then to Paige)

Paige: Just know the guys are not having this fun as we're doing.

(Pan back to the dancer males continuing dancing as the song "Fist Time" continues)

Int. Street Bar

(Cuts to the bar as we see Leo, Coop, and Henry are having drinks)

Henry: Where are the boys?

Leo: I drop them off to Victor before I came here. (Seeing Coop) Still nervous?

Coop: A little bit, but I still don't know what is going on with me.

Henry: Trust me, you are experiencing the effects of pre-marriage.

Coop: What?

Leo: Just another meaning when grooms-to-be is nervous finally accepting the sacrament of marriage, a holy bond that will never break.

Coop: In a strange sense, I understand.

Henry: How are the girls doing?

Coop: Well, I know from an anonymous source that they are having a blast.

Leo: So should we! (Toasting a beer bottle) For Coop, hope you will have many and many more with Phoebe.

Henry: (Happy) Ere, ere!

Coop: (Smile) Yes!

(All of them cheer and celebrate in groom fashion)

Ext. Manor – Int. Master Bedroom

(Cuts to the manor then to the bedroom where the tracker demon materializes and searches for some pieces of Piper's hair)

(Pan to the mirror looking down we sees her brush and the tracker finds it; he takes some and smiles)

Tracker: Mission accomplished!

(Suddenly he hears a noise and disappears; pan to another area as we see the Guardians materializing)

Female Guardian: That was a demon; what…

Male Guardian: I feel that won't be the last time.

Female Guardian: We need to tell the sisters about this.

Male Guardian: Not now, they weren't attack, so it's best not to tell until there is more to explore.

Female Guardian: (Doubting) Agree.

(They both disappear)

Ext. Manor

(Cuts to a view of the manor then to the city)

Ext. San Francisco-City view

(Cuts to the view of the city while we see time moving on from night to day)

Int. Manor – Living Room (Second Day)

(Cuts back to the manor where we see "24 hours before Wedding Day" on screen)

(Pan to the couch as we see Piper, Phoebe, and Paige came home late and in the result still sleeping; Phoebe wakes up immeadelty and looks at the grandfather clock wondering what's the time)

Phoebe: Oh no! (Seeing her sisters still knock out) Wake up! Wake up! (Vigorously waking them up)

Piper: All right, All right, I'm up! (Getting up) What time is it?

Phoebe: It's about 11:40...

Piper: Yikes! (Getting up from the couch) I have to get back to the club and clean up because there's a band coming tonight.

Phoebe: And I have to get to the church and see Coop and Susie.

(Piper and Phoebe wondering)

Piper and Phoebe: Paige!

Paige: (immediately gets up) What! What!

Piper: Is about to be noon (Seeing her watch) in about eighteen minutes.

Phoebe: We have stuff to do! Come on, I have a wedding in twenty-four hours!

Piper: With no demon interruptions! (Heading upstairs)

Paige: Just give about one more minute.

(Paige about to sleep again until we Phoebe from off-screen)

Phoebe: Let's go! (Yanking her out from the couch)

Int. Phoebe's Condo – Living Room

(Cuts to the condo as we see Coop running out of the bedroom and heading out the door while seeing Henry still sleeping)

Leo: (Fixing breakfast) Where are you going?

Coop: Phoebe called and told me I half to get to the church because the planner is about to show us the decorations and the arch.

Leo: Piper called by any chance?

Coop: Well, I did hear Piper from the other line yelling she's going to be late.

Leo: (Smiling) That's Piper.

Coop: Okay, I got to go…don't forget tomorrow that we need to get dressed early.

Leo: I know; you just go before you have an angry fiancée.

Coop: I know! (Grabbing a finished toast, putting the toast in his mouth, and heads out)

(Pan to Leo still fixing breakfast as Henry shrivels and still is sleeping)

Int. Other Underworld – Hidden Cavern

(Flashes back to the other underworld and to the same cavern where we see the tracker demon waiting impatiently as Veldin is finishing his little project)

Tracker: What is going on? I'm tired of waiting for this stuff…what are you doing there?

Veldin: If you were patient, I might give you a doggie treat.

Tracker: (Angry) You're don't want to mess with me.

Veldin: Or what, you vanquished me; (laughing) I like to see you try.

Tracker: Oh a presentation is what you want! (Conjuring a fireball)

Veldin: (Grabbing three dolls that each has a pieces of each sister's hair) Now!

Tracker: (Confused) You're really serious when you say you're going use Voodoo.

Veldin: I'm a master in Voodoo making; it's time for the curse to begin.

(Pan to the tracker demon interested as Veldin smiles as we then see the Voodoo dolls)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Ext. Downtown Church – Int. Cathedral

(Cuts to the church then to the cathedral as we see floral arrangements and a beautiful wedding arch)

(Pans to the planner, Susie, then seeing Phoebe and Coop entering)

Susie: There is the lovely couple.

Coop: Sorry!

Phoebe: Sorry we're late.

Susie: It's okay; I can sense enough tensions between you two because tomorrow is the big day.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Coop: So what about those special decorations.

Susie: (Glad) Ah! I was wondering when you get to that so let me show you.

(Pan to Coop and Phoebe smiling at each other then follow Susie)

(Pan to a far corner as we see the same beading eyes disappear)

Int. Other Underworld – Hidden Cavern

(Flashes back to the other underworld and to the same cavern where we see Veldin then to the eyes materializes into the tracker demon)

Tracker: Phoebe is there along with that cupid.

Veldin: (Figuring) If I cursed her enough, the witch might persuade her partner to cancel the wedding.

Tracker: Well, what are you waiting for…do it!

(Pan to Veldin holding Phoebe's voodoo doll and sits it near a miniature arch)

Veldin: Let's see how this witch feels about her "perfect" day ruined. (He suddenly waves his hand as the flowers next to the doll and the arch is fading)

Int. Downtown Church - Cathedral

(Cuts back to the church where Susie, Coop, and Phoebe is seeing the wonderful arch filled with lilies, daises, and roses)

Phoebe: It's beautiful!

Coop: I like it!

Susie: I know you would if you follow me, you can see the beautiful dove setting we put near the front of the cathedral back here.

Coop: Phoebe, come see this.

Phoebe: I'll stay and see the arch.

Coop: Alright! (Following Susie)

(Pan to Phoebe seeing the arch then suddenly she sees the flowers withering)

Phoebe: Oh my god! Coop! Susie! Anybody!

(Coop and Susie both see Phoebe calling for help, so they run to her aid; Coop sees Phoebe still shocked)

Coop: Phoebe?

Phoebe: You see it!

Coop: See what?

(Pan to Phoebe still stunned as the flowers on the arch is withering and sees Coop and Susie not seeing it)

Phoebe: You half to believe me! The arch, the flowers are withering look!

Susie: The flowers are still in their shape. Is she all right?

Coop: Phoebe this is not you; what is going on?

Phoebe: Don't you see it! Look!

Coop: I don't see anything.

(Suddenly the arch with the withering flowers that Phoebe sees is gone and she sees the flowers perfectly in good condition)

Phoebe: (Shocked)

Coop: Phoebe?

Phoebe: (Finally deciding) I'm not doing this again; the wedding is over. (Running)

(Pan to Susie horribly stunned)

Coop: (Surprised) I'm going fix this; I'm so sorry! (Running after Phoebe)

Ext. P3 – Int. Lounge

(Cuts to P3 then to the lounge where we see trash after the shower everywhere on the floor)

Piper: I got a lot of work to do if this band is coming. (Beginning to clean up)

(Pan to her throwing stuff away and rearranging the items that was misplaced)

Int. Other Underworld – Hidden Cavern

(Cuts back to the other underworld to the cavern)

Veldin: Now that Phoebe is taken care of, Piper is next.

(Pan to the tracker demon)

Tracker: Phoebe just canceled the wedding.

Veldin: Perfect! (Holding Piper's voodoo doll) What Piper fears the most…her club destroyed before a band arrives. Excellent! (Placing the doll near broken pieces of wood)

Veldin: And so it begins!

Int. P3 - Lounge

(Cuts back to the club)

(Pans to Piper cleaning up until she sees the barstools fall to pieces)

Piper: Oh no! (Reaching to the pieces)

(Suddenly few tables fall to pieces)

Piper: What the hell is going on?

(She then sees the holding place that holds all glasses in the center of the bar falls crashes into big pieces then the p3 sign near the stage crashes to the ground)

Piper: No!!

(Suddenly before she even get to the bigger pieces, everything is already back in its esteemed condition)

Piper: (Shocked and notices that something is not right)

(She heads upstairs trying to head back home as the other side we see the same beading eyes disappearing)

Int. Manor – Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the manor then to the hallway as we see Paige fancying up some places)

Paige: (Brings out her cell and calling Henry where he is on the other line) Henry!

Henry (Phone): Hey sweetheart!

Paige: I miss you.

Henry (Phone): I miss you too.

Paige: What are you doing?

Henry (Phone): I'm getting fit for my tuxedo for tomorrow.

Paige: Believe me, I wish I was with you, but there are things we do for love!

Henry (Phone): Oh sweetie, the fitter needs me so I have to call you back, See ya, kisses.

Paige: I love you too. Kisses! (Hangs up) Today might be my luck day.

Int. Other Underworld – Hidden Cavern

(Cuts to the other underworld then to the cavern)

Veldin: Now what to do with Paige, I know…(Holding Paige's voodoo doll and places it near the end of the table ledge)

Int. Manor – Foyer Hallway

(Cuts back to the manor)

(Pan to Paige finishing what she had to do and goes upstairs, but forgot something and tries to go back down until she sees the stairs moving far away)

Paige: (Scared) What is this. (Trying to go down until the stairs continue moving far and far where she gets a little bit lustrated)

(Pan to Paige almost falling down the stairs until someone catches her and its Phoebe)

Phoebe: Paige, snap out of it!

Paige: (Realizing the stairs is still lying there, she gets confused) What just happened?

Piper: I want to know the same thing.

(Pan to Piper trying to figure things out as Phoebe and Paige do too when two figures materializes and it reveal to be the Guardians)

Paige: If you guys are here, that means something is not good.

Male Guardian: Unfortunately, Paige you're right.

Female Guardian: We might know why you three are experiencing these anguishes.

Piper: You know what is going on between us.

Female Guardian: Yes.

Phoebe: I need to know because I am getting married tomorrow.

Male Guardian: You three have never faced this kind of magic before.

Paige: Magic?

Piper: What kind of magic?

Female Guardian: The powers of Voodoo.

(The sisters are stunned as they find out its Voodoo that has been spreading these anguishes from them pan to the Guardians; the camera blacks out)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Ext. Manor – Int. Attic

(Cuts to a view of the manor then to the attic where we see the sisters walking inside the room where on the other side are the Guardians)

Piper: I can't believe that we never saw this coming.

Paige: Well facing black magic is a typical thing, but facing Voodoo is another.

Phoebe: You mean all this time we were cursed.

Female Guardian: Yes.

Paige: What I still don't get is how the demon cursed us?

Phoebe: He would need pieces of our hair…

Piper: A hairbrush. All of us have it, so it has to be.

Phoebe: We need to stop them.

Male Guardian: You all are still cursed.

Paige: So how are we going to break it?

Piper: There must be something in the Book of Shadows. (Heading to the book; flipping pages)

Female Guardian: The book has nothing to undo Voodoo.

Phoebe: If you know a way, what is it?

(Pan to the Guardians looking at each other)

Male Guardian: We can break the curse, but it won't be enough…

Female Guardian: You need to stop the demonic priest who is doing the craft.

Piper: Don't worry we will. (Searching the book for demonic priests)

Paige: Soon the curse will be gone and Phoebe and Coop can finally have their wedding.

Phoebe: Speaking about that, the wedding is canceled.

Paige: What!

Piper: (Listens to Phoebe) Phoebe, I hope this has nothing to do with the demon and this curse.

Phoebe: It just that I can't handle facing demons, saving the world while I'm getting married to a cupid. I can't do something that is normal while I'm still doing my witch duties.

Paige: Phoebe, I know there are things that we need to do, but you half to sacrifice one thing for another.

Phoebe: Even not getting married.

Paige: I…

Piper: What she is trying to say is that you can do the things you really want to do, yet there are obstacles that stand in your way; prime example is this curse.

Phoebe: Thanks you guys, but along as there's a demon after us, the church is not a good place for the wedding.

Paige: The church might not but Magic School might be.

Piper: But demons can still enter.

Paige: All we need to do is to cloak the school with a protection…

Piper: Remember the time you cast a protection spell, we was trapped inside.

Paige: At least, no demons came in.

Piper: But, the backfire was that we couldn't go anywhere.

Paige: That's okay because I can ask the Elders to do it.

Piper: (Thinking) You don't have to, because I might know one being who can.

Paige: Who?

Phoebe: So Magic School is the place.

Paige: Yes, but who is going to be the priestess.

Piper: Don't worry about that I have that covered. (Heading to the Book of Shadows)

Phoebe: We won't go anywhere unless this curse is broken.

Male Guardian: Don't worry; we can handle that.

(Pan to the Guardians closing their eyes as they always do and suddenly the sisters feel weird a little bit)

Int. Other Underworld – Hidden Cavern

(Cuts to the other underworld then to the cavern as we see the Charmed Ones' voodoo dolls are withered away)

Int. Manor- Attic

(Cuts back to the attic where the Guardians open their eyes)

Paige: And?

Female Guardian: The curse is broken.

Phoebe: But there's a catch.

Male Guardian: We may have broken the curse, but the demonic priest is still alive.

Female Guardian: Soon he will cast another curse.

Phoebe: We half to stop him.

Piper: No! Now that the curse is gone, you need some sleep because the wedding is a go and the Magic School is the place for it.

Paige: I call the guys so they know.

Phoebe: While you doing it, can you call Susie the planner and everybody else that the wedding won't be at the church, yet tell them that we are going to get married.

Paige: Sure. (Heading out)

Phoebe: (Almost heading out)

Piper: Remember tomorrow is going to be a day to remember.

Phoebe: Along as theirs no demons, I'm all proud. (Leaving)

(Pan to the Guardians)

Piper: Thank you!

Male Guardian: It's not over.

Piper: What you mean…

(Pan to the Guardians disappearing)

Piper: Okay. (Then she looks at the book flipping the pages to find the person she needs)

(Pan to the Book of Shadows where it stops at the page showing a picture of the Angel of Destiny)

Int. Other Underworld – Hidden Cavern

(Flashes to the other underworld then to the cavern as we see Veldin discovering the remains of the voodoo dolls)

Veldin: (Angry) No! I can't believe those cannily witches have broken my curse. I'm the master of Voodoo.

Tracker: Outsmarted by a couple of witches, maybe you're not this so-called master.

Veldin: Why you…

Tracker: Sorry, I don't listen to losers any more. (Disappearing)

Veldin: (Angry) I won't let this be denied…those witches are going to pay! (His eyes furious)

Ext. San Francisco – City view

(Flashes to the view of the city again while we see time moving on from night to day)

Int. Magic School – Great Hall (Wedding Day)

(Cuts to Magic School then to Great Hall as we see "Wedding Day" on screen while we see beautiful decorations)

(Pan to Piper and Paige in their evening dresses focusing on the day)

Paige: Where's Paige?

Piper: Well, I talk to her ten minutes ago and she is still getting ready.

(Coop, wearing his white suit, and Henry, wearing his black suit, talking as well)

Henry: I'm happy for you.

Coop: Thanks! I just can't believe this is the day.

Henry: And thank goodness there's no trouble brewing.

Coop: I can't wait longer.

(Pan to Leo having fun with the boys then a ball of light appears as we see it's the Angel of Destiny from last year)

Piper: I'm glad you're here.

Angel of Destiny: I'm just honor that you asked to me be the priestess.

Paige: (Saying to Piper's ear) You did.

Piper: (Answering back) Yes.

Angel of Destiny: Where is Phoebe?

Paige: She's getting ready.

(Coop coming)

Coop: I hope the ceremony begins.

Piper: Don't worry it will be. I am going to see our lovely bride. (Heading to the hallway)

Paige: Well I think we need to start the ceremony now.

Coop: Just what I thought.

Int. Headmaster's Office

(Cuts to the office where see a mirror and then Phoebe in her wedding dress)

(Pan to her fixing her hair as we see Piper)

Piper: Hey, the ceremony is about to begin so are you…

Phoebe: You and Paige go in your positions, I'm coming out.

Piper: Just remember that you have a cupid waiting.

Phoebe: (Smiling) Thanks Piper!

Piper: See you out there. (Heading back to thee Great Hall)

(Pan to Phoebe finishing her looks and is about to leave until we see a figure that is Veldin)

Phoebe: Who are you?

Veldin: You broke my curse, so I will crash your wedding.

Phoebe: You're the one who cursed us. (Going to kick him)

Veldin: (Grabs her leg and smacks her)

(Pan to Phoebe flying across the room hitting her head back on the bookcase and falls down unconscious; Veldin stands by her)

Veldin: If I can't win this war, I can surely win this battle. (Hold her body and shimmers away along with an unconscious Phoebe)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Int. Magic School - Hallway

(Cuts back to the hallway as we see Piper running to the office where Phoebe isn't there leaving her in shock and heads to get Paige)

(Minutes later we see Piper and Paige trying to figure out what's going on)

Piper: Listen Phoebe is gone!

Paige: What!

Piper: I mean she's missing.

Paige: What are we going to do?

Piper: We need to find her, yet I wonder where is she.

Paige: You know I been concentrating on a spell to find one of you guys.

Piper: What you mean.

Paige: I can say a spell that let see to the future, you know like Phoebe's premonitions, but a little bit different.

Piper: Well we don't have time; do it!

(Pan to Paige grabbing a spell out her dress pocket)

Paige: "I call on thee, to find a sister; let me see."

(Pan to Paige then she receives a premonition of Phoebe getting hurt by Veldin and see that she is in a cage and in the underworld; she suddenly snaps out of it)

Piper: What?

Paige: I know where she is, but I need to get something.

Piper: And what is that?

Paige: Explain on the way.

(Piper and Paige orb out not informing the rest what is going on)

Int. Other Underworld – Hidden Cavern

(Flashes to the cavern where Veldin is working on a potion as we see on the other side Phoebe confused and is trapped inside a magical cage)

Phoebe: Why are you doing this?

Veldin: I'm doing this because I want to face you and your sisters. (Turning around) Like which demon won't have their opportunity to face the mighty Charmed Ones. Luckily for me I will finally have this chance.

Phoebe: I can't believe you and the other demons who we faced before always say the same thing.

Veldin: Now to see what I'm truly talking about. (About to use his potion on her and then he sees orbs coming down)

(Pan to Piper and Paige)

Phoebe: Just in the nick of time.

Piper: Glad you're okay.

Phoebe: Get me out of here!

(Piper kicks a crystal and the cage is broken)

Phoebe: Thanks!

Veldin: Don't think this is over.

Paige: Actually it is! (Holding something)

Veldin: What is that?

Paige: Something to stop you.

Veldin: (Ignoring) Please.

Piper: Uh, I think she's telling the truth. (Bringing out a potion)

(Veldin confuse)

Piper: (Throws her potion at him)

Veldin: (Feeling the effects) What was that?

Piper: Your own medicine!

Phoebe: Time to feel your own curse.

Paige: (Flickering a lighter where the camera sees the flick)

(Suddenly Veldin is on fire)

Veldin: No!! I'm the master of Voodoo.

Piper: Well not today.

(We see Veldin in torture fill with flames then he suddenly explodes)

Phoebe: Not to worry, but how did know I was here.

Piper: Paige use a spell that helped us knows where you were and who kidnapped you, so I whipped up a potion that can simulate voodoo powers.

Paige: And I asked a good friend of mines to let me borrow his lighter.

Phoebe: All I have to say is thank you so much!

Piper: Well thank us later, but now there is a wedding with a man waiting for you.

Phoebe: I know! Let's go!

(Pan to the sisters orb out then we see a cloaked figure from far away who we see its Holden as he smiles and flames away)

Int. Magic School -Great Hall

(Cuts back to the Magic School where we see the same Wedding background; we then see the Angel of Destiny, Coop, Leo with the boys, and Henry)

(Pan to Piper and Paige coming from the hallway and back to their positions as the guys wonder what took so long; pan to Phoebe beautiful as she is walking along with the bouquet from the hallway and stands near Coop letting Piper holding the bouquet)

Leo: (Saying quietly) Piper, what took so long?

Piper: (Looking at Phoebe and Coop; respond quietly) We had a little demon problem, but knowing us we took care of it.

(Pan to Leo smirking then we head back to Coop and Phoebe as Destiny is reciting all the sacred marriage sayings then the camera cuts to Phoebe saying her vow then we see Coop saying his vow; cut to the ring exchanging)

Phoebe: I do.

(A little minutes later)

Coop: I do.

(Pan back to Destiny announcing the last sayings)

Angel of Destiny: And now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride. (Coop kisses Phoebe; we see everyone applauding in praise)

(Pan in the hallway the Guardians seeing the ceremony and looking at each other knowing their main reason for being here is about to begin soon)

(Pan back to everyone still applauding as we see the now newlyweds, Coop and Phoebe)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	16. Episode 16

**9x16 "Phoebe Halliwell, This is Your Life"**

Previously on Charmed, On Christmas Eve, Coop proposes to Phoebe, yet declined until she's ready; she finally accepts his proposal; they had their own engagement dinner; Coop and Phoebe got married; Piper and Leo squabble a little; Paige finds her enlightenment.

**[Teaser**

Ext. Manor

(A view of the manor as we hear a explosion and smoke coming out of the attic window)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic as we see the smoke clearing revealing it's Phoebe making a potion and pan to the doorway as we see Piper and Leo running toward the almost smoke-cleared attic)

Leo: What happened?

Piper: Yeah Phoebe, what happened?

Phoebe: I think I put a little bit of extra burns' root.

Piper: Making what a firebomb.

Phoebe: No a truth potion.

Piper: Why do you need a truth potion? 

Phoebe: I need it because I want to find out what Coop been hiding from me.

Leo: Don't you mean you hiding something from him.

Phoebe: I know that, but ever sine after the wedding he been acting strange lately.

Piper: Like what?

Phoebe: When I tell him what's going on, he just ignored me; when I try to help him out, he keeps on dodging me.

Piper: How dare he!

(Leo looks at Piper)

Phoebe: I know and that's why I'm relying on my witchcraft to help solve this problem.

Leo: Don't you think you breaking the rules considering personal gain.

Piper: It's not personal game if you know what the situation is.

Leo: Yeah, but seeing how you guys dealt with a truth spell last time there are many chances to take.

Piper: First off, she's making a potion, not casting a spell and second we take so many chances with fate its about time we deserve this.

Leo: Like the time you guys fake your death.

Phoebe: Hey that was a totally different story.

Leo: And that also explain how you take fate in your hands.

Piper: What is your deal with this?

Leo: I'm just trying to help you guys figure out that...

Phoebe: Destiny can rewrite your future.

Leo: You can't give me a chance.

Piper: Well honey with this, I half to agree with Phoebe; men can be selfish and can keep dark secrets from those you consider spending the rest of your life with.

Leo: (Looking at Phoebe then to Piper) Fine, you won! (Leaving)

Phoebe: What's with him?

Piper: (Confuse seeing Leo leaving then look back at Phoebe) I wish I knew.

(Pan back to Phoebe grabbing her truth potion and put in her pocket)

Phoebe: I'm heading back to the condo...

Piper: With that potion.

Phoebe: I half to if I half to find out what Coop is hiding from me. (Heading out passing Piper along the way)

Piper: (Seeing her leave and wonder what's else is going to happen, she heads out as well)

(Unbeknownst to them we see the Guardians appearing looking at each other with that familiar stare and looking back at where the girls and Leo left; they soon disappear mysteriously)

**[Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**[Act I**

Ext. San Francisco - City view

(Pan to a view around the city landscapes, landmarks, and the two bridges as the song "Nothing Left to Lose" by Matt Kearney is playing on the background and then we head to the condo)

Ext. Condo - Int. Bedroom

(Cuts to the exterior view of the condo as the song ends we head inside in the bedroom as Coop is looking through stuff trying to find something he seemed he lost)

Coop: (Looking through the drawers and the bottom of the be he tries to find whatever he lost) Now where is that...(Stumbles on a fallen bed chair hurting his foot in the process) Owww!

(We can suddenly hear Phoebe from the other side)

Phoebe (voice): Coop!

Coop: (Hearing Phoebe coming, he tries to fix the fallen stuff and gets into the bed playing sleeping)

(Phoebe opens the door and sees her man faking to wake up)

Phoebe: Coop, how's my husband doing.

Coop: Hey! (Playing along) I doing fine, where you been this morning.

Phoebe: I had to do an early errand. You had been sleeping all this time.

Coop: Yeah, I was sleeping all the time.

Phoebe: (Holding the truth potion in her pocket and comes across to his side of the bed kissing him) Thanks for being honest with me.

Coop: Anything for my wife!

Phoebe: It's been a week since we didn't have our honeymoon and.

Coop: (Seeing his wrist) Look at the time, I have to go! (Getting up) You know there charges I need to help find love...(Disappearing)

Phoebe: Coop. (Too late then he disappears; she soon talks to herself) He's hiding something and with this potion, I'm attending to find out.

Int. Manor - Kitchen

(Cuts to the manor kitchen as Piper is putting away breakfast and preparing for lunch as Paige orbs in)

Piper: (Looking at Paige) Don't you knock?

Paige: I'm sorry seeing that your sons and I can orb now, I think you need to get use to it.

Piper: If that was supposed to be puns to Leo, nice try because he's not here.

Paige: Where is he?

Piper: He is heading to pick up the boys from dad's and with his sudden burst of weird attitude; Phoebe's attempt to find what's going on with Coop; and you can't knock once for a while, there is never a nice, peaceful, and normal day.

Paige: Sorry to disappoint...(Suddenly she hears a jingle)

Piper: (Fixing lunch as she sees Paige hearing something) That's a jingle?

Paige: Yeah and I have to go because it's one of my charges.

Piper: Always be careful.

Paige: If I heard that twice. (Orbs out)

(Pan back to Piper fixing lunch)

Ext. SFPD Headquarters - Int. Main Office

(Cuts to the view of the police station as Darryl is working at his desk seemingly doing desk duty until Henry walks toward him)

Darryl: Hey Henry, glad you here because I have some more files about our favorite general' son.

Henry: I half to hurry, so what's up!

Darryl: His name is Mason and he was a marine station at Iraq just like his brother, but somehow early 2006, he was forced out by his father and the station he works for never again heard anything about him.

Henry: So you're trying to say that the reason Mason was in the asylum was that because of his father.

Darryl: Strange, huh. I knew McGeyger holds some dark secrets within, but this one is totally darken.

Henry: Alright, (Seeing the clock) I have to go.

Darryl: Where?

Henry: Your captain wants me for something undisclosed, so I need to do this; we're talk later about Mason. (Heading to the captain's office)

Darryl: (Trying to realize what his captain need Henry for)

Ext. Unknown house - Int. Boy's bedroom

(Cuts to an unknown house as we see the exterior of a blue and white house then inside a bedroom we see a teenage boy reading some books on his bed)

Boy: (Reading a Harry Potter book, he then hears a disturbing sound) Who's there? (Sitting up after hearing again) Mom? Dad? (Hearing it again one more time, he gets up from his bed) I'm not asking again, who's there?

(Pan to a shadowy figure revealing to be a man in a light gray overcoat sees the boy)

Man: Kendrick.

Kendrick: How you know my name?

Man: I know a lot.

Kendrick: No, no get away from me.

Man: I wonder are your parents home.

Kendrick: Actually, they both at work, so I stayed home...(looking around the room to see a escape route)

Man: You can't escape my friend; I need your help.

Kendrick: I don't think so! (Grabbing one of his books and throws it at the mysterious man's face distracting him)

(Kendrick escapes as we pan back to the mysterious man angered one minute and calm the next; he soon shimmers away)

Ext. City Park

(Cuts to a secure location of the park as we see orbs materializing into Paige near a middle-aged woman)

Paige: Caroline, what's the matter?

Caroline: I need help.

Paige: Help?

Caroline: Yeah, there are...

(Pan to two dark arrows flying toward Caroline as Paige moves her away; the arrow misses its target and hits a tree nearby)

Paige: Don't tell me.

Caroline: Darklighters!

(Two darklighters, first is a tall average man and the second is a shorter average man, materialize behind them)

Darklighter #1: Whitelighter.

Darklighter #2: Two of them.

(Paige protecting Caroline, as the darklighters gets close)

Darklighter #1: Even greater, getting rid of the whitelighter and her charge is good enough! (Summoning his bow he fires a shot)

Paige: (Shouts) Arrow! (The arrow orbs back where Paige moves her arm toward the second darklighter as he blows up)

Darklighter #2: (Screaming) No!! (Gets hit by the arrow and instantly blows up in front of the other darklighter)

Darklighter #1: You witch!

Paige: Thanks for the compliment. (Holding Caroline's hand and orbs out)

Darklighter #1: (Angry at the explosion of his fallen comrade and their escape) This is not over whitelighter!

Int. Condo - Living Room

(Cuts to the condo as we see Phoebe talking with her secretary, Kerry about work)

Phoebe: You're sure the deadline is at seven.

Kerry (phone): Yeah! Elise says that she asked two important reviewers to read this paper since Ricks's business is trying to do a promo with the mayor)

Phoebe: What!

Kerry (phone): She means it Phoebe as in her words the only chance to beat Spencer Ricks at his own game.

Phoebe: I'll see! (Hangs up)

(Pan to Coop returned from his little trip)

Coop: Hey!

Phoebe: Don't you hey me mister where have you been?

Coop: Like I say, I was helping one of my charges.

Phoebe: As wish (grabbing the potion out of her pocket, she throws it near the floor where a light glow covers Coop and disappears)

Coop: What just happened?

Phoebe: Time for the truth and nothing but the truth; I want to know what are you keeping away from me?

Coop: (Taking out two one-way tickets to Venice) These were supposed to be surprise for our honeymoon; since you never have one yet.

Phoebe: (Realizing it's been all about their honeymoon plans) I'm so sorry! (Knowing if the truth potion was useful, she got out a different potion as it breaks the truth potion)

(The potion hits on queue as Coop has another light glow and disappear)

Coop: What is going on?

Phoebe: (Running to hug him) I wish I never used that truth potion on you.

Coop: Truth potion?

Phoebe: Can't wait for the trip to Venice.

Coop: (Shocked realizing that she knows about their honeymoon plan)

Ext. Alleyway

(Cuts to a alleyway near 44th street as Kendrick is running away from that man he barely got rid of; about to move on, the mysterious man appears behind him)

Man: You can't escape Kendrick.

Kendrick: Why are you doing this? Who are you?

Man: I can't say why I'm doing this, but my name is Dawes.

Kendrick: Listen Dawes, if you can't prove why are you here, I don't need any help.

Dawes: For your future, I think it will worth the wait.

Kendrick: Please tell me why are you doing this!

Dawes: Because to explain more about this, I half to explain myself more; I'm a demon.

Kendrick: (Stunned)

Dawes: And so are you.

Kendrick: (Shocked) What!

(Pan to Kendrick's shocked look to Dawes smiling as the camera blacks out)

**[Act I ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act II**

Ext. Alleyway

(Cuts back to the alleyway as we Kendrick not believing he's a demon like Dawes)

Kendrick: I'm not a demon.

Dawes: You may feel that you're not, but accept it; you're a demon.

Kendrick: No!

Dawes: (Sensing his frustration) I can sense your anger.

Kendrick: Please tell me what is going on here? I...I don't know what is going on?

Dawes: I know your father.

Kendrick: My father...

Dawes: Is a demon; that makes you a demon more like a half-demon.

Kendrick: (Confused) How you know my father.

Dawes: I was a good friend to your father; we helped one another when a demon named Zankou tried to kill us, but your father saved me and that's why we are friends today.

Kendrick: I don't believe anything that you're saying Dawes. I'm not a demon. (Walking away)

Dawes: (Yelling) Wait! I can help you.

Kendrick: (Turn around) I don't need any help.

Dawes: You have a power and I can help you achieve that power.

Kendrick: (Confused)

Dawes: Don't worry; I have an idea to help you in this time of need. (Shimmers away)

Kendrick: (Still confused, he sits not knowing if running away is still a good idea)

Ext. Manor - Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the view of the manor then inside to the foyer hallway where we see Piper coming downstairs as we see orbs coming down where its Paige and her charge, Caroline)

Piper: Paige, I need...

Paige: Sorry sis, but I have a charge to save. (To Caroline) Follow me.

(Paige and Caroline both go upstairs; as Piper is so confused she continues going downstairs as she sees Leo and the boys coming from the kitchen instead of the front)

Piper: Leo? Why did you guys come form the back instead of the front?

Leo: I just like going from a different way.

Piper: Different, huh, (getting her coat)

Leo: Where are you going?

Piper: I'm taking the boys for a normal day-off since there's neither witch cases nor demons to worry about.

Leo: I thought I just heard Paige saying...

Piper: You heard her said that she is all right and that means that's her whitelighter problems not witch.

Leo: But if a demon does...

Piper: Do you think I need to finish this statement after all this time?

Leo: Forget it; I was just trying to help. (Turning around and leaving)

Piper: Leo!

Leo: Not now!

Piper: Leo!

(Leo gone as we pan to Piper getting them ready then walking the boys out as we see her close the front door)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic as Paige is working on a potion as we see Caroline checking on other stuff and surprised she's a Charmed One)

Caroline: I still can't believe you're a Charmed One; you guys are my icons.

Paige: Thanks, I think.

Caroline: No I have read all your files where you guys have faced many threats even darklighters themselves.

Paige: I can just say that our reputation speaks for itself.

Caroline: Thanks again, for helping me.

Paige: Like I said, I'm your whitelighter; it's my job to protect my charges like yourself. (Seeing the potion is finished) Good! Now if that darklighter ever come back, we'll be prepared.

(Pan to Paige putting the potion in the bottle)

Ext. Alleyway

(Cuts to the same alleyway as Kendrick is struggling from this shocking statement; Dawes materializes as we also see a man with him)

Man: Let me go!

Dawes: (Smiling)

Kendrick: (Gets up) What's going on?

Dawes: This is just a test and this man, Harold, is a test jumper.

Harold: Let me go!

Dawes: Put your hand out now!

(Kendrick afraid little, raises his arm as his hand glows and a light beam hits Harold's head as Dawes moves out the wary; Harold falls down hard as Dawes tries to bring him around)

Dawes: Harold?

Harold: Who is this Harold? (Wondering profusely)

Kendrick: What have I done?

Dawes: You realize your true potential.

Kendrick: What potential; I have no potential as a demon because that's hardly a demonic power.

Dawes: But, if it's evil when you use it in for bad reasons.

Harold: Who are you?

Dawes: (Summoning a fireball)

Kendrick: What are you doing; I thought he was a test.

Dawes: Well, I guess you pass the test considerably. (Holding the fireball aiming at the amnesic Harold)

(The fireball is about to move as we see a woman near the end of the alleyway)

Woman: Hey!

(Dawes sees her as Harold not knowing what to do runs away)

Kendrick: Wait! (Before he moved on, Dawes stops him as the woman continues coming this way)

Woman: Like I say before, who are you?

Dawes: (Getting mad)

Ext. Street

(Cuts to the sidewalk as Phoebe with two bags of clothes is walking and she gets a ring where it's Coop on the other line)

Phoebe: Hey babe!

Coop (phone): Why you ditch me letting me stand all this time.

Phoebe: Sorry honey, but when you said honeymoon in Venice I had to plan something to wear. I decided to go shopping just for an hour and coming back, I promise.

Coop (phone): All right, but don't spend too much.

Phoebe: Do you think I have too much with me?

Coop (phone): I know you.

(Phoebe smiles yet she hears a loud noise sensing that someone is screaming for help)

Int. Condo - Living Room

(Cuts to the condo's living room as Coop realizes Phoebe isn't responding)

Coop: (Worrying) Phoebe, what's going on?

Ext. Street

(Cuts back to the street sidewalk)

Phoebe: (Half to find out what was that noise) I got to go honey; see you tonight! (Hangs up while running to find that noise)

Int. Condo - Living Room

(Cuts back to the condo's living room)

Coop: (Knowing the line is cut short) Phoebe? (Still confused)

Ext. Alleyway

(Cuts to the same alleyway as we see it was the Samaritan woman who was screaming because she's in trouble; Dawes is about to fire the fireball on her until we pan to see Phoebe air kicks him where Dawes falls down hard)

Kendrick: Dawes is you okay?

Dawes: Don't worry about me get the girl!

(Kendrick anxious like last time raises his arm forward)

Dawes: This is not a test; you can do it!

(Pan to his arm as his hand glows like last time and a light beam can be seen heading straight to the Samaritan woman, but we see Phoebe protecting her in the nick of time until the light beam hits on Phoebe's head instead)

(The camera suddenly zooms to Phoebe's eyes and we suddenly see a rapid past of her nine-year history of being a Charmed One and being a whitelighter suddenly erased and then the camera zoom back to normal as Phoebe drops on the ground)

(Dawes realizes that she's not an ordinary woman saving another, but instead she is a witch more precisely a Charmed One)

Dawes: Oh no.

Kendrick: Oh no? Why you said that?

Dawes: You missed your mark, but this isn't over. (Grabs Kendrick's shoulder and shimmers away)

(Pan to the Samaritan woman from earlier as we also see a not-so-good Phoebe)

Woman: Thanks!

Phoebe: I think? Who are you?

Woman: My name is Molly.

Phoebe: Hello, Molly.

Molly: What's your name?

Phoebe: (Trying to think) I don't know who I am.

Molly: Sure?

Phoebe: Just like I say before, I don't know what is my name nor I can't remember anything that just happens.

Molly: (Thinking) Okay, so let me take you with me as we get out this creepy alleyway.

(Pan to them getting up and heading out as we see Molly carrying a heavy-amnesic Phoebe out of the alleyway as the camera blacks out)

**[Act II ends**

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**[Act III**

Ext. San Francisco - Old Bay Apartments

(Cuts to a short view of the city then to blue apartments)

Int. Living Area

(Cuts inside as we see Molly turning on the lights and relaxing as Phoebe still amnesic walks around to see what is this stuff)

Molly: (Putting her jacket in the coat closet) Be careful when touching those glasses, some of them are precious.

Phoebe: Sure. (Trying to remember) Do you know who I am?

Molly: I wish I knew, so I could find any family member, but I don't know who you are besides a guardian angel.

Phoebe: You mean me protecting you.

Molly: Not only protecting me, you saved me from ending like…(seeing Phoebe took her bullet) you.

Phoebe: Molly, right?

Molly: Right! (Walking to the back) You can relax now, I'll be back and we're seeing about finding your home.

(Pan to Phoebe sitting on Molly's couch as we hear Molly in the background)

Molly (voice): Are you hungry?

Phoebe: No. I'm fine; I just look around.

(Phoebe sees some magazines Molly collected including a 415 magazine; she reads on until she sees an advertisement saying "Don't just see the news, feel it too! authorized by Spencer Ricks" she suddenly have a flashback probably in the past as we see her having issues with Ricks; turning him into a turkey; and taking a photo shoot at 415—then comes back to the present as Phoebe froze)

(Molly returns as she sees Phoebe stunned)

Molly: Hey, are you all right?

Phoebe: I think I remembered this. (Giving her the 415 magazine)

Molly: Let me guess: you're a supermodel?

Phoebe: I don't think so.

Molly: An editor?

Phoebe: I don't remember.

Molly: Have you photographed anything famous?

Phoebe: I think I was photographed.

Molly: That's a good sign. Maybe this magazine help started bringing memories into your head. Remember anything else bout this magazine?

Phoebe: (Thinking) I heard about a Spencer Ricks and something about Bay Mirror.

Molly: (Thinking) Oh, the Bay Mirror, the local newspaper; at least it's a start.

Phoebe: I hope so.

(Suddenly we hear a mysterious voice that sounds like Dawes)

Dawes (voice): I hope not.

Int. Unknown Caves

(Flashes to a unknown sector of a hidden cave where we see Dawes and Kendrick)

Dawes: Luckily we escaped just in time.

Kendrick: In this weird cave. (Seeing Dawes not responding) What are you not telling me Dawes?

Dawes: The woman you accidentally hit was a witch more descriptive, a Charmed One.

Kendrick: A Charmed One?

Dawes: The Charmed Ones are three powerful witches that always feared us many years; some of my allies were gone because of them.

Kendrick: You only fled because of one.

Dawes: Just one of them can vanquish me, yet it won't matter because her memory of ever being a witch is gone.

Kendrick: What happened to the one I was supposed to get.

Dawes: She's gone, but there is a way.

Kendrick: (Stumped)

Dawes: There is a way.

Ext. Manor – Int. Attic

(Cuts to the view of the manor then to the attic as we see Paige placing the magic crystals around the room; Caroline is sitting on the couch)

Caroline: You're sure these crystals will work?

Paige: I used them a lot and it worked perfectly before.

Caroline: Maybe something might happen to it.

Paige: I know you might get use to this, but this is ridiculous; I will know if one of these fail because I'm holding the main crystal in my hand, once it's held it will energize a electric barrier.

Caroline: All that from those crystals.

Paige: Yeah!

Caroline: And demons and darklighters can't come in.

Paige: Only if one of these crystals are knocked out of balance.

Caroline: Hope so.

(Pan to the earlier darklighter materializing seeing the witches)

Darklighter# 1: Miss me witch!

(Caroline gets up from the couch as Paige comforts her)

Paige: Stay calm!

Caroline: I'm trying to.

Darklighter# 1: What's the matter? Afraid…(Trying to reach them until the barrier shocks him back)

Paige: Afraid of you not.

Darklighter# 1: Funny, but I'm not smiling. (Summoning his bow) You're going down.

Paige: You're first. (Seeing the bow) Bow! (Yelling)

(Pan to the darklighter's bow orbing in Paige's hands)

Darklighter# 1: (Smiling) You're serious? You actually think that you can shoot from there.

Paige: I know, but the advantage is you can trust someone t o understand the cage.

Darklighter# 1: (Confused)

(Pan to Caroline knocking one of the crystals of balance breaking the cage as it helps Paige in the process)

Paige: (Shoots the bow as the arrow heads to the darklighter's way)

Darklighter# 1: (Gets hit by the arrow, but laughs) You can't stop me. (Taking his own arrow and almost throws to Caroline's direction.

Paige: There's always a plan B. (Throwing the potion at him)

Darklighter# 1: (Gets hit) No! (Then he explodes)

Caroline: Wow! (Picking up one of the crystals) Now I see why these crystals never failed.

Paige: That's why they called it magic!

(Pan to Caroline smiling then back to Paige)

Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the foyer as we see Paige and Caroline coming downstairs and we see Leo enters from the kitchen way)

Leo: I heard an explosion.

Paige: It was nothing more than a darklighter.

Caroline: Thanks again!

Paige: No mention it. If you need any help, your trusty whitelighter/witch friend will be there.

Caroline: I promise. (Heading out to the front)

Leo: You're really doing great as a whitelighter.

Paige: Thanks; you miss being a whitelighter.

Leo: Everyday. I just had to choose my family.

Paige: I understand.

(Pan to Piper entering with Wyatt and Chris; she tells them to wash up for lunch)

Leo: Hey guys!

(The boys head upstairs as Piper comes closer to Paige's and Leo's conversation)

Piper: What happened?

Paige: Nothing happened.

Piper: I knew just two minutes away from this house, evil comes knocking down.

Leo: Nothing that bad happened…

Paige: Only a darklighter, my charge and I handle him.

Piper: Oh, so that was the woman that left here. Since that, nothing happened?

Leo: Nothing to be worried about.

Piper: So you and I are clear about things.

(Leo almost about to respond and then Coop materializes seemingly concern about something)

Paige: Coop?

Coop: Hey! (Looking upset and a little bit mad)

Piper: What's wrong?

Coop: It's Phoebe.

Leo: Something happened to her.

Coop: That's the problem, I don't know because she haven't came back home since we talked on the phone a while back.

Piper: Explain before you guys talked on the phone.

Coop: Well, I was planning our honeymoon to go to Venice and once she found out; she said going to the store to buy new clothes.

Paige: Well of course, who couldn't leave to a beautiful place without clothes.

Piper: (Looking at Leo) That's the reason Phoebe made the truth potion.

Paige: What truth potion?

Coop: I knew something weird happened to me; I never knew she would result to witchcraft to find out. All she had to do was to talk to me.

Piper: Well, Phoebe likes being technical to finding the truth.

Leo: And you don't know where she is?

Coop: No, the last thing she told me was that she heard a scream and trying to find out what was that.

(Pan to Piper looking Paige as she is looking at Piper with that weird look)

Ext. Bay Mirror – Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the Bay Mirror then near the entrance of the two sliding doors; we see Phoebe and Molly walking and talking to see if some other stuff jogs her memory)

Molly: So this is the Bay Mirror.

Phoebe: I think I knew this place before, but I don't know a lot.

Molly: Well, I'll be with you once you go inside the lobby.

Phoebe: I…I…(Looking at something shocking)

Molly: What is it?

(Pan to Phoebe looking at the poster in front of them showing a picture of herself and the headline, "Ask Phoebe".

Phoebe: That's me.

Molly: Well I guess your name is Phoebe from their famous column.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Molly: Lets go.

(Both heading out to the doors)

Int. Main Lobby

(Cuts to the main lobby as Phoebe pushes the doors as everyone working welcome Phoebe back including her secretary/friend, Kerry)

Kerry: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Um who are you?

Kerry: Funny. I been trying to reach you, luckily I contacted your husband.

Phoebe: I have a husband?

Kerry: What's the matter with you.

(Pan to Elise coming heading straight to Phoebe)

Kerry: Here comes Elise! I heading to my desk, nice to have you back! (Leaving as Elise enters)

Elise: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Who are you?

Elise: Enough with the kidding; you were supposed to be here a hour and a half ago; now I have these reviewers hounding on my back because our star advice columnist is still not here with a breakthrough performance.

Phoebe: Sorry to annoy you again, but I don't remember.

Elise: What's wrong with you.

Molly: (Helping Phoebe) She been having a bad day.

Elise: (Seeing Molly) Who are you?

Phoebe; She's a friend. (Seeing a room near Kerry's desk, she heads there)

Elise: Thanks for supporting Phoebe, but she need to do this headline.

Phoebe: This is my office?

Kerry: Yeah!

(Pans to Phoebe opening her office)

Int. Phoebe's Office

(Cuts to the Phoebe's office as Phoebe enters trying to remember anything that reminds who she really is)

Phoebe: (Walking everywhere trying to see something until she suddenly have a flashback in the past showing times she spent in the office and especially a moment she had with Lesley St. Claire; nevertheless she gets a glimpse of the condo then we head back to the present)

Int. Main Lobby

(Cuts back to the main lobby)

(Pan to Phoebe leaving straight out the double doors shocking everyone including Molly)

Molly: Phoebe wait! (Heading out)

(Pan back to a shocked crew and a stunned Elsie as the camera blacks out)

**[Act III ends**

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**[Act IV**

Int. Manor – Conservatory

(Cuts to the manor then to the conservatory as Piper, Paige, Leo and Coop are walking in the room while discussing about Phoebe's disappearance)

Paige: Are you sure she haven't call you since you guys last talked?

Piper: Easy there sis.

Coop: I'm positive that she never call since we last talk on the phone.

Piper: If we can't find her normally, we need to find her magically.

Leo: Maybe if something happen to her, she might head back home.

Paige: To the condo.

Coop: I half to go there. (Disappears in a red glowing)

Piper: While he's waiting, Paige and I are going upstairs to find her.

Leo: Be careful.

Paige: Don't we always.

Leo: Never cease to amaze me.

(As the sisters left; Leo is waiting and we notice orbs coming down revealing to be an Elder appearing to be Odin)

Leo: Odin, what?

Odin: I know we promised to give you your life and we have honored that…

Leo: So why are you here.

Odin: I wouldn't be here if it has troubling concerns about the girls.

Leo: You think the girls are hiding something.

Odin: No. Not them, I mean the Guardians.

Leo: Why would the Guardians have anything to hide?

Odin: Because they just appeared out of nowhere and in a mere few weeks, the girls seem to trust them.

Leo: The Guardians are close to them and their family coven so I think they trust them more than they you and the other Elders.

Odin: But they get use of us for years besides them for a few weeks.

Leo: I think you're jealous that they have more protection to the girls then you guys do.

Odin: I don't care what you think about our resentment, Leo; I still think they are hiding something from us and especially the girls.

Leo: Sorry, but I still can't trust you guys even after all the things we did years ago.

Odin: Leo, the girls might be in trouble, so think about it. (Orbs out)

(Pan to Leo thinking about what Elder Odin said)

Int. Unknown Caves

(Flashes to the unknown sector of a hidden cave as we see Kendrick struggling with what happened today; Dawes pacing around planning to rid of the loose ends)

Kendrick: I still think something's wrong.

Dawes: Listen, Kendrick, I don't care about your squabble. I need to find out what are going to do,

Kendrick: I don't want to use my power for evil.

Dawes: Sorry, you don't have a choice.

Kendrick: I do.

(Dawes angry pins Kendrick to the cave wall)

Dawes: (Screaming) If it wasn't for you hitting that witch, I wouldn't worry about this stuff too much, but now we have to finish loose ends.

Kendrick: (A little scared) Loose ends?

Dawes: The loose ends you cause. (Letting go of him and shimmers out)

(Pan to Kendrick wondering if he did made a mistake and doubts Dawes' story about him being a demon)

Ext. Condo – Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the condo as Phoebe and Molly enters)

Molly: So this is your place!

Phoebe: Yeah, I guess I have more sense of the arts.

Molly: (Checking at the balcony then back to the spot she just left from) Is this place bridging that gap in your mind.

Phoebe: A little bit, but something else more like a big chunk is still missing.

Molly: I hope you find soon.

(Coop materializes and is shocked to see Phoebe there untouched)

Coop: Phoebe! (Running to hug her)

Phoebe: (Shocked as well) Who are you?

Coop: (Dazed) Stop joking, I'm your husband, Coop.

Phoebe: Coop!

Molly: (Proud) You're married and you have a hot husband!

Coop: (Still looking at Phoebe) Okay, you're scaring me! What's going on?

Molly: I like to say that your wife has a case of amnesia. She doesn't remember you.

Coop: No! I don't believe that; (Holding both of Phoebe's shoulders) Remember! It's me honey, your husband, the love of your life! Please remember!

Phoebe: (Seeing how sad he is, we suddenly sees a flashback of the past showing Phoebe and Coop and their relationship from the first time they met to the time they almost split up to the time they got engaged to the time they got married and finally ended as we see a glimpse of her three future daughters and flash back to the present)

(Coop and Molly are still stunned to see Phoebe wondering and then we see Phoebe back to her normal self looking at Coop)

Phoebe: Coop! (Hugging him)

Coop: You remember me?

Phoebe: Yeah, but I'm still missing something…

Coop: I think I know; your…

(Suddenly a fireball can be seen passing Coop and Phoebe scrapping Coop's arm as he falls down)

Phoebe: Coop!

Molly: (Shocked)

Voice: Sorry for the inconvenience.

(They all turn around as we see Dawes smirking and mad at the same time)

Dawes: You really put me in a dangerous situation now I have to finish what I started.

Phoebe: You don't think that I will leave.

Dawes: If you don't (Summoning a fireball) this fireball is going straight to your husband's heart.

(Phoebe worrying as Coop is still treating his injured arm)

Dawes: Now what's it going to be.

(Pan to Molly then to Coop then to Phoebe as we…)

Int. Manor - Attic

(Cuts to the manor's attic as Piper and Paige are looking through the book vigorously while saying locator spells as they search)

Piper: How about the to call a lost witch spell.

Paige: We tried it almost five times even revamping the lost and found spell doesn't work.

Piper: This is ridiculous; I mean how magic can't find one of own.

Paige: I think many ways how we can't find a witch, but we should do something more.

Piper: Like what?

Paige: Like more information about anything.

(Leo enters)

Piper: What's wrong?

Leo: Coop just called and said that Phoebe came back, but she has amnesia.

Paige: What!

Piper: Great!

Leo: What's worst; a demon have her another female.

Piper: Just great.

Paige: Now what?

Leo: I have an idea; this might work so touch each other hands.

Paige: Sure this going work?

Leo: I once read in back in Magic School about instant transportation where you think about something in this case someone and it will instantly transport you to where they at.

Piper: Maybe this might work in the year run.

(Piper and Paige begins to think about Phoebe and out of nowhere they both disappear like lighting)

Leo: I sure hope this works.

Int. Unknown Caves

(Cuts to the hidden sector of the caves again as Phoebe and Molly are brought near a weird cave wall fill with unknown symbols)

Molly: Where are we?

Phoebe: I surely don't know.

Dawes: I do, yet I have a feeling you two won't remember anything ever again.

Kendrick: Please don't do this, Dawes.

Dawes: I'm a demon!

Phoebe: I think I remember something about demons.

Kendrick: I'm telling you, I'm not a demon.

(Dawes pushes him)

Phoebe: Hey!

Dawes: (Smiles then shimmers away)

Molly: Where did he go?

Phoebe: I don't know?

(Suddenly Dawes shimmers back behind the girls)

Kendrick: Look out!

(Phoebe and Molly hurry up to turn around, but Dawes holds Molly captive, as Phoebe is shocked and Kendrick wondering what he done)

Phoebe: Let her go!

Kendrick: Please let her go!

Dawes: (Summoning a fireball and holding well to close to Molly's head) I guess you have another choice Phoebe.

(Pan to Phoebe afraid that her newfound friend is about to be kill and she still don't remember most of her life and what to do next as the camera blacks out)

**[Act IV ends**

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**[Act V**

Int. Unknown Caves

(Cuts to back to the hidden sector of the caves as we last see Dawes holding Molly and the fireball close to her head; Phoebe not knowing what to do as Kendrick does the same)

Kendrick: Let her go Dawes!

Dawes: I need to finish this need, besides this is the one you supposed to hit, so do it or I do it myself. (Putting the fireball close to Molly's neck)

Phoebe: Please, let her go now! 

Dawes: I don't think so. Do it Kendrick!

Kendrick: (Feeling weird) No!

Dawes: You have to!

Phoebe: Kendrick, please don't; you were meant to do good things not bad like Dawes over there. (Seeing Molly in pain) Let her go!

Dawes: (Putting the fireball close to Molly about to shoot)

Phoebe: (To Kendrick) You're not evil; you're good. Please!

Kendrick: (Thinking)

Phoebe: Remember, like I did!

Kendrick: I…

Molly: Phoebe… (About to say more until Kendrick about to shoot the fireball)

Phoebe: (Seeing Molly) No!

Kendrick: I remember!

Dawes: No! You snotty little witch! (Aims the fireball from Molly to Phoebe then shoots it)

(Kendrick and Phoebe see in horror as Kendrick just protects her as Phoebe yells…)

(Somewhere part of the cave we see Piper and Paige instantly warped straight here)

Paige: I want to that again!

Piper: Easy there Kojo.

(Suddenly a scream can be heard)

Voice: No

Piper: Phoebe!

Paige: Phoebe!

(They both run to find out if that was Phoebe)

(Back to the area where the others we see it was Phoebe yelling as we see Kendrick hurt really badly because of the fireball hitting him instead of Phoebe)

Phoebe: You shouldn't have to do that.

Kendrick: I need to; sorry that I cause you to loose your memory and I…

Phoebe: Don't say. Thank you.

Kendrick: No I should say thank you, because I want to do at least one good thing.

Dawes: No! (Throwing Molly on the ground falling unconsciousness) I'm not handling that! (Summoning a fireball and begins to throw the fireball at Phoebe)

(Pan to the fireball as it's heading to Phoebe until we it orbs to the cave wall missing the target, as Dawes is furious)

Dawes: What!

Voice: I know!

(Dawes turns to the voice as Phoebe does to)

Paige: Though for a demon huh!

(Pan to Dawes who seem imitating)

Phoebe: (Blasts him)

(Pan back to Dawes exploding)

Paige: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Do I know you?

Piper: Remember she doesn't remember.

Paige: Well it's time to make her remember.

Piper: Phoebe, it's us your sisters.

Paige: The Charmed Ones!

Phoebe: (Thinking profusely as suddenly we see several flashbacks of the past showing her and her sisters saving innocents throughout the years and seeing more of her family from Prue to her grams, Penny, to her dad, Victor, to her mom, Patty then we return back to the present) I remember…I remember everything! (Seeing her sisters she runs to them hugging them)

Piper: Don't do that again, we almost lost you.

Phoebe: Trust me I will remember that.

(As the three hug we see two materializes who thought to be the Guardians are really the Cleaners)

Paige: (Seeing them) What are you guys doing here; the last time we met you put Darryl on trial.

Cleaner #1: It wasn't us who put him to trial.

Piper: Yeah with the help of Barbas, you guys did.

Cleaner #2: Like we said, it wasn't us who trailed neither him nor you.

Piper: Again with the help of Barbas.

Phoebe: Why are you guys here?

Cleaner #1: It deals with the concern of Kendrick.

Phoebe: Why?

Cleaner #2: Because he's one of us.

Piper: He's only a kid.

Paige: Plus, why now?

Cleaner #1: Once of us are deceased, it will weaken the collective, so we replace them with the young ones.

(Kendrick tries to rises up to see the Cleaners)

Paige: Don't go with them.

Kendrick: I half to since I know my powers are meant to do good things.

Phoebe: But….

Kendrick: Remember what you said about doing what's for good…it's about time to do it.

Piper: You're sure?

Kendrick: Positive! (Looking to Phoebe) Trust me!

Phoebe: (Realizing his true potential) Paige, heal his wound.

(Paige a little bit hesitant, but heals his wound)

Kendrick: Thanks!

Piper: You're welcome.

(Kendrick gets up and hugs Phoebe while heading next to the Cleaners)

Kendrick: Thanks again Phoebe!

Phoebe: I wouldn't do it for the world…(remembering) can you do one small thing for me.

Cleaner #1: And that will be?

Phoebe: Can Molly over there forget what just happen about today and me?

Cleaner #1: Consider it…(Waving his hand) done!

(Pan to Piper and Paige smiling then to Phoebe Smiling then to Kendrick smiling)

Cleaner #1: We will see each other again.

Cleaner #2: Eventually.

Kendrick: Bye guys! (Waving goodbye)

(Pan to the sisters waving bye as well; we see Kendrick and the Cleaners disappearing in a flash of light)

Piper: Why this always happen to us?

Paige: If you saying helping a good innocent to become a powerful magical being I think so.

(Pan to Molly getting up from her fall)

Phoebe: (Helping her) You're okay Molly?

Molly: Yeah, who are you? Where am I?

Piper: Good question! (Freezes her)

Paige: No what!

Phoebe: Let's go, but how?

Piper: We might know a way.

Phoebe: What way?

Paige: Tell you later.

Phoebe: Well first lets drop Molly home.

(Pan to the sisters holding hands and holding the frozen Molly and all of them instantly disappear as we suddenly head near where they left as we see someone been watching them and its nothing more than a exiled demon, it's Holden)

Holden: (Watching the Charmed Ones left) Let's get this party started. (Flames away as we…)

Ext. San Francisco – city view

(Pan to a view of the city at night around parts of the bay area and head to the police station)

Ext. SFPD Headquarters - Int. Main Office

(Cuts to the police station as we see Darryl still working on that computer all night as we then see Henry, having a long day with the captain coming to his way)

Darryl: Hey, what happened?

Henry: With me and the captain?

Darryl: Yeah!

Henry: I got some good news and some bad news.

Darryl: What's the bad news?

Henry: There is no bad news.

Darryl: Okay?

Henry: The good news is that I'm no longer a parole officer, yet I'm now officially today an inspector.

Darryl; What!

Henry: Even more, I'm your new partner, partner.

Darryl: Great! (Hugging him in congrats)

(Pan to them hugging and Darryl patting on Henry's back)

Int. Condo – Bedroom

(Cuts to the living room as we see Phoebe packing for the honeymoon and remembers everything that happened today)

Phoebe: Today was a weird day.

Coop: Is any other day you have considered weird.

Phoebe: (Smirking at Coop) You know what I'm saying is that earlier I was myself then all of the sudden I was a completely different person.

Coop: Well even though your mind was whacked, your heart was the one that helped you remembered everything you lost.

Phoebe: If it weren't for Molly, I wouldn't be with you right now.

Coop: (Holding her hands) Listen, I know that it matter to you, but you have me now and soon there will be three girls right by us.

Phoebe: The future is upon us.

Coop: Let's see if we can make that happen along as we hurry up to get to Venice on time.

Phoebe: Right! Oh, I forgot…(Kisses him) I missed you.

Coop: I missed you too.

Phoebe: (smiling)

Int. Manor - Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the manor then to the foyer hallway as Piper and Leo is trying to reconcile after their arguments they had today)

Piper: Sorry about today.

Leo: It's okay I wasn't myself.

Piper: I love you with all my heart.

Leo: I know.

Piper: it just that why would Kendrick…

Leo: Paige told me about that; he was just a younger Cleaner.

Piper: Hmm…I thought the Tribunal created the Cleaners.

Leo: They created the powers to give to special mortals and I guess Kendrick was one of them.

Piper: Just glad you didn't got turn into one after your numerous transformations; speaking about that did anything happen today besides the darklighter attack.

Leo: (Thinking about what Elder Odin told him about the Guardians) Nothing.

Piper: Good! (About to go upstairs)

Leo: Wait…

Piper: What?

Leo: (Hesitating) Good night!

Piper: Okay? (Heading upstairs)

(Pan to Leo worrying about what he is doing and doubting what the Elders are saying heads to the kitchen; the camera then focus back the foyer hallway as we see the Guardians materializing)

Female Guardian: How much longer are we going to do this?

Male Guardian: We will wait.

Female Guardian: No! We been harboring this secret for long enough.

Male Guardian: Until its time to complete our main goal, you have to wait.

Female Guardian: We need to tell the sisters the real reason of us being here.

Male Guardian: If we do, it will jeopardize our mission.

Female Guardian: What mission?

Male Guardian: Eliminating the matriarch… the one who started it all.

(Pan to the female Guardian still wondering as the male Guardian is suddenly proud as the camera blacks out)

**[Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	17. Episode 17

**9x17 "Behind Family Lines"**

**[Teaser**

Ext. San Francisco – City view

(Pan around to the city then to a street fair)

Ext. Street Fair

(Cuts to a fair as we see many people enjoying the celebration; we then see Piper's car pulling up near the street; Piper and Phoebe exits out the car)

Piper: Why are we here?

Phoebe: For the last thirteenth time, I want to see if there's a booth where they sell organic herbs and spices.

Piper: And you think that… (Being careful) getting those will help you make a powerful potion.

Phoebe: Actually, it will help me make a mean stew.

Piper: What? You came all the way here just for stew making.

Phoebe: Well…

Piper: Well what?

Phoebe: Leo asked me to distract you while Paige brings the boys to dad.

Piper: Why?

Phoebe: He just told me that he is doing something that is best for the family and besides both of us never spend a day just us.

Piper; Well, I don't know what Leo is pumping into your mind or Paige's, but I don't take likely to suckers.

Phoebe: Come on Piper, it's just for one day.

Piper: I mean this fair.

(Pan around the fair)

Phoebe: It happens only once a year, so at least we get to see one of them.

Piper: Don't tempt me.

Phoebe: (Smiling) Come on, let's find those herbs.

Piper: (Babbling) Ugggh.

(Pan back around the fair as we see different booths and then suddenly lies a psychic booth)

Phoebe: Look there…

Piper: It's a psychic booth, so what's special?

Phoebe: Maybe just maybe I might want to know who the person who's going to die is.

Piper: Phoebe, you have the power to find out, so why trust a person who can see ghosts.

Phoebe: First off it's a psychic not a ghost whisperer.

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: I know, I know, but I won't talk to her.

Piper: (Realizing its herself who is the one) No, no, no!

Phoebe: Come on! (Grabbing Piper over the booth)

(Pan to the psychic booth as we see a woman doing weird motions)

Piper: (Can't believe it) You are going to pay to for this.

Phoebe: Well hurt me later right now go! (Pushes Piper to the psychic's attention)

Psychic: Hello! My name is Della.

Piper: Well I… (Trying to head back, but Phoebe pushes her back to her normal spot) was trying to know if you could read the future; my future.

Della: Let's do it!

(Piper sits down in the chair next to the crystal ball near Della; Della looks at the crystal ball seeing something weird)

Della: I see your future…

Piper: And?

Della: I see the number four.

Piper: (Realizing it's a sham) Okay, I'm out! (Getting up)

Della: Wait! I see more something beyond three.

Phoebe: Don't you think that telling you something?

Piper: Yeah, I want to go home. (She leaves straight to the car)

Phoebe: (Confused, she follows her) Piper!

Della: Wait, I can see now…wait! (Follows them)

(Piper and Phoebe heads to the car as they enter we see Della running after them)

Della: Wait!

Phoebe: Why are you leaving?

Piper: We just need to go; I'm going to have a talk with Leo.

Phoebe: Why is number four so important to you?

Piper: Do you think I know! Let's go!

(Pan to the car taking off as we then see Della being too late to seek them)

Della: Wait! I see four… the Power of Four!

**[Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act I**

Ext. Manor – Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the manor then to the foyer hallway as we see Piper and Phoebe entering after what happen earlier)

Piper: What is it there to explain?

Phoebe: I don't know maybe the psychic saw something in your future that seemed to be danger.

Piper: Danger? (Laughing) I hardly imagine my future in danger all because of the number four…what does that mean anyway?

Phoebe: I have no clue.

Piper: You no clue and I thought you people that can see into the future can give us non-psychics a heads up.

Phoebe: Maybe she was trying to tell you more right before you sprinted away.

Piper: If you wanted to give me a clue, why didn't you just do it yourself?

Phoebe: Because…

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to the room as they sit on the couch)

Piper: What? Because of what…

Phoebe: (Hesitating) Because…

(Suddenly orbs come down as we see it's an Elder)

Piper: What now.

Elder Rayne: Piper; Phoebe; I could see that you are stunned that I'm here.

Phoebe: (Glancing at Piper then to the Elder) Maybe you could show us the light as in why are you here.

Elder Rayne: It's more of a concern then a warning.

Piper: What concern?

Elder Rayne: About the Guardians.

Piper: What!

Phoebe: Not again…didn't we have this conversation when you guys didn't trust the Avatars.

Elder Rayne: The only difference is that they merely focus on the world as the Guardians focus on you.

Piper: And why is that a concern.

Elder Rayne: I know that you guys don't have the sympathy for us as we gave you.

Piper: You damned right.

Phoebe: I just want to know why you guys are worrying about the Guardians; they protected and help us for almost these past two months now.

Elder Rayne: And we help you for almost the start of your charmed life.

Piper: Please. You cannot just orbed down here saying that the Guardians are not trustworthy as compare to you guys, so until you have any proof at all…I think it's time for you to leave.

Elder Rayne: Just remember that you can't trust everything you know or (Looking at Phoebe) everything you see. (Orbs out)

Piper: (Rolling her eyes) So about that reading.

Phoebe: You know I think I need some water. (Heading to the kitchen)

Piper: Phoebe… (Seeing her leave and then just giving up)

Ext. Henry and Paige's Apt. – Int. Dining room

(Cuts to the apt. view then to the dining room as we see Paige and Henry having a talk)

Paige: Hey!

Henry: Hey, I just want to know did I tell you about my promotion.

Paige: You got promoted to an inspector.

Henry: Yes and that my partner is going to be Darryl.

Paige: Great!

Henry: So you have anything to say or to collaborate.

Paige: Hmmmm…I notice that I have nothing to do; how about…

(Suddenly Henry's pager rings)

Henry: (Glancing) I have to take this sweetie.

Paige: Sure.

(Henry heads to the bedroom as Paige tries to cook something to eat)

Int. Bedroom

(Cuts to the bedroom as Henry call the number on his pager)

Henry: Hello?

Darryl (Phone): It's me.

Henry: Darryl, what is it?

Int. SFPD Headquarters – Secured Hallway

(Cuts to the station then to a safe hallway)

Darryl: I found Mason McGeyger.

Henry (Phone): Where is he?

Darryl: I hacked into a secured link so I found one place that keep on popping up and that's The Bay Hills Institution.

Int. Henry and Paige's Apt. - Bedroom

(Cuts back to the bedroom)

Henry: Are you positive that he's there.

Darryl (Phone): Positive.

Henry: Alright, I meet you there. (Hangs up and exit out the room)

Int. Dining Room

(Cuts back to the dining room as we see Paige eating a salad)

Paige: You're okay.

Henry: I have to go to work, so I'm heading out.

Paige: O…okay, so I'll still be here unless my sisters need me.

Henry: If I'm dealing with any demon, I call you first.

Paige: Be careful.

Henry: I know I will. (Heading out)

(Pan to Paige continuing to eat her salad as she begins to feel unsafe about her husband's new promotion)

Ext. Manor – Int. Master Bedroom

(Cuts to the manor then to the master bedroom as Leo begins to walk as we then see orbs coming down revealing to be Rayne from earlier)

Leo: What!

Elder Rayne: Leo! In desperate hours, we need your help.

Leo: What for.

Elder Rayne: You should know why I'm seeking for your assistance.

Leo: If it has to do with the Guardians…

Elder Rayne: Leo, we tried reasoning with the sisters, but it turns out nothing.

Leo: And you need me for?

Elder Rayne: We want you to be our secret emissary.

Leo: To watch over the sisters.

Elder Rayne: No, not them, but the Guardians; we suspect they are hiding something that is extremely dangerous to the sisters and at least we need to know what it is. Since you they trust you a little bit more, I need you to let them take you to their sanctuary, so in forefront you actually have an idea what is their main goal.

Leo: I can't just all of the sudden help you and you know you told me to give me my space. I made a choice either you or my family.

Elder Rayne: Well, I think it's time to trust your gut because along as you not finding what they are doing your family will be in danger.

Leo: I think about it.

Elder Rayne: If you want to help us to help the sisters, contact them and know more about them. (Orbs out)

Leo: (Thinking about what is going to happen next)

Int. Unidentified Dimension

(Flashes to an unknown plane as we see the interior looked like the sewer passageway and then we see the Guardians)

Male Guardian: Now it is time.

Female Guardian: I don't know if we still need to do this.

Male Guardian: We need to before it gets here; we need to help them.

Female Guardian: Help them for what, if eliminating their matriarch is going to be for the good, is there no other way.

Male Guardian: No, we need to do it; we have the power and it's about time we need to execute it.

Female Guardian: The sisters will definitely try to kill us if we do this.

Male Guardian: So let it be.

Female Guardian: (Worried)

Male Guardian: (Feeling determined) So let it be.

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act I ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act II**

Ext. Bay Hills Institution – Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the view of institute then inside as we see in the hallway Darryl and Henry both walk down the hallway to seek Mason's room)

Henry: Are you positive that he's here?

Darryl: Look around where else he could be and even more the general is using top security protecting this place.

Henry: I'm just wondering why his son is in this kind of place.

Darryl: You want me to answer that.

(Seconds later Dr. Crane spots them and alerts them)

Dr. Crane: Excuse me gentlemen, may do I ask why you are here?

Darryl: Um… (Seeing her name tag) Dr. Crane, we are with the police (showing the badge) and we were investigating one of the patients.

Dr. Crane: Well, officers may I ask who this patient you're investigating is?

Henry: Mason McGeyger.

Dr. Crane: (Stunned at his response) We do not have a Mason McGeyger stationed here.

Darryl: You're lying.

Henry: He is here. (Trying to find the room)

Dr. Crane: Where the hell are you going?

Henry: To find your patient.

Dr. Crane: You can't!

Henry: Watch me!

Dr. Crane: No…

(Darryl tries to restrain her while Henry continues finding Mason)

Dr. Crane: Let me go!

(Seconds later we see Henry crossing a hallway and notice the room number 519 as he remembers reading the general's files that of the same number; he enters)

Int. Mason's room

(He surveys the room as well he sees somebody on the other side of a large glass window)

Henry: (Seeing him not moving often as he then sees info on the door near the window as its read "Patient 0519" and notice it has to be) Mason!

Ext. Manor – Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to a view of the manor then to the conservatory as Piper and Phoebe relaxing)

Phoebe: I realize that your reading might coincides with a demon attack.

Piper: What you mean four demons are going to attack.

Phoebe: It could happen.

Piper: And one of our old adversaries might come back in four.

(Unbeknownst to them the Guardians are listening to every word they are saying)

Female Guardian: What now?

Male Guardian: We need a distraction so that they won't catch on.

Female Guardian: I still don't trust this.

Male Guardian: For the sake of their magic, you have to trust our decision.

Female Guardian: Ours or yours.

Male Guardian: (Looking at her with a little bit of disdain) I found a way to distract them.

Female Guardian: What?

(He walks toward them as she still uncertain of their main task she follows him)

(The girls see the Guardians approaching while seeming alert)

Piper: Something's wrong?

Male Guardian: Unfournately, it does.

Phoebe: What now?

Male Guardian: I have realized that you, Piper, had a palm reading alarming about the number four.

Piper: Yeah…

Male Guardian: And that Phoebe's suspicion that it might involve any demon attacks.

Phoebe: It does.

Piper: What demon attack?

Male Guardian: We realize that the Hemlock demons are about to attack you.

Piper: Why?

Phoebe: What else, our powers.

Piper: And it has anything to do with the number.

Male Guardian: Yes, they come in fours as a group basically to hunt down and assume power.

Phoebe: What now?

Male Guardian: You need to attack them first before any of you gets hurt.

Piper: Bringing the offensive to them instead of vive-versa.

Phoebe: Genius! Let's go… (Taking Piper's hand they head to the attack)

Piper: We might need Paige for this.

(Both heading upstairs as the camera head back to the Guardians)

Female Guardian: I still don't trust this.

Male Guardian: Give it time; all is according to plan.

(Pan to the male one then to the female one in high concern)

Int. Other Underworld - Hemlock Cavern

(Cuts to the other underworld then to the cavern as we see the girls' materializing in orbs, as then Paige is confused on what's going on here)

Paige: Okay so why did you bring me to the underworld.

Piper: To exterminate couple of demons.

Phoebe: Hemlock demons to be exact.

Paige: How many are there?

Piper: Almost four.

Phoebe: Four?

Piper: (Seeing only four hemlocks demons) That…that's not good.

Paige: Hey four of them are good.

(As the sisters about to attack more hemlock demons shimmers in just before the four sitting even move)

Phoebe: About that "looking good" part…

(Pan to the girls then a lot of Hemlock demons surrounding them)

Int. Manor – Attic

(Cuts back to the manor then to the attic as the camera pan to the Book of Shadows then pan to the Guardians standing a few feet before it)

Male Guardian: It's time.

Female Guardian: Are you sure there is no other way.

Male Guardian: Keep on hesitating and we will loose their magic forever; it's the best way.

(Pan near the book as the Guardians hold out their hands and flies to the book magically flipping pages and lands on the page reading "To Summon A Matriarch"; then, the camera views a light coming out of the book then on the floor we see a spiral of lights forming into a human being; it's revealed to be Melinda Warren)

Melinda: What is this?

Female Guardian: Welcome.

Male Guardian: Matriarch.

(Pan to Melinda shocked to be out of her time and unbeknownst to them by the attic hallway we see Leo spying on them as he is stunned to see Melinda and about to approach them, they disappear)

Int. Other Underworld - Hemlock Cavern

(Cuts back to the underworld as we see the sisters still in the center being surrounded by Hemlock demons)

Paige: Is there a way to destroy these things.

Piper: We haven't got to that part.

Paige: What!

Phoebe: How should we know how we vanquish these demons?

Piper: Watch out!

(A demon tries to come close to attack them, and then Phoebe kicks it in the gut as it falls down; the others come closer as the girls still prepare themselves to defend)

Phoebe: What now? (Seeing Piper)

Piper: Why you're looking at me?

Paige: You're the oldest.

Phoebe: And you can do what you always do.

Piper: (Understanding) Right. (Realizing it's time to move) Now!

(Paige goes one way as Phoebe goes the other way while Piper backs up and starts blasting most as she can; we then see Phoebe knocking some out while Paige lands some blows of herself)

Paige: We need to get out!

Piper: (Blasting) Let's go!

(Phoebe, Piper, and Paige holds their hands and quickly orbs out as we pan to the destruction of the Hemlock cavern)

Int. Manor – Attic

(Cuts back to the manor as we see the girls materializing)

Piper: Okay that was interesting.

Phoebe: (Checking the book) Hey did we left that book open.

Piper: No.

Phoebe: (Surveying the page) Look what I found, Hemlock demons.

Paige: They got a page.

Piper: I'm surprised they wouldn't.

Phoebe: (Reading) Hemlock demons maybe consider savage-like demons and hunt in pack of fours…

Piper: There's the number.

Phoebe: (Continuing) but they do not attack in the offensive.

Piper: Wait a minute, didn't the Guardians told us they was about attack us first.

Phoebe: According to the book, they don't attack first they defend themselves.

Paige: What have we done?

Piper: Not again.

(Leo enters)

Leo: Finally, where were you guys?

Piper: We made a big accident.

Leo: I got some news really bad news.

Phoebe: (Worrying) What!

Leo: While you were away, the Guardians summon your matriarch.

Paige: Grams.

Leo: No.

Piper: Leo who?

Leo: Melinda.

Paige: Melinda…

Phoebe: Melinda Warren, the one who started it all.

Piper: Oh no.

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act II ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act III **

Ext. Manor - Int. Family Room

(Cuts to a view of the manor then to the family room as the girls and Leo head from the stairs then to the room)

Piper: So you're telling us that Melinda, our Melinda was taken by the Guardians.

Leo: Yes.

Paige: For what?

Phoebe: Why do they need her…maybe that palm reading Piper had wasn't talking about the Hemlock demons.

Leo: What are you're saying?

Phoebe: I'm saying…

Piper: Wait, Leo, why did you snoop on the Guardians?

Leo: Piper….

Piper: Answer the question.

Voice: Because we said so.

(Pan to the girls and Leo finding the voice as they head to the conservatory)

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to the conservatory where Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo see its Elder Rayne)

Piper: What you mean you?

Elder Rayne: We asked Leo to be our somewhat as our emissary to watch over the Guardians.

Phoebe: You still think that they are keeping this secret from us.

Elder Rayne: If you probably realize is that your ancestor is your first Matriarch, the same on the Guardians been trying to get ever since meeting you.

Paige: You telling us that they been wanted to summon Melinda.

Elder Rayne: We tried to get in contact with you about it, yet the Guardians intercepted and tried…

Phoebe: And begin to use our trust in them helping us, instead they use our trust to get to Melinda.

Leo: The only way to that was to get to the book.

Piper: Since she was the one who created it, they use the book to bring her here.

Paige: Didn't I remember you guys telling me that she came back before.

Piper: Yeah, but that was a different situation unlike this one.

Phoebe: What are going to do?

(Pan around to the sisters still confused on this and wondering why the Guardians are doing this)

Int. Unidentified Dimension

(Flashes back to the unknown plane as we see the Guardians and in a center Melinda Warren)

Melinda: I ask again you demons why have you imprisoned me here.

Female Guardian: We are no demons…we are protectors to your coven magic.

Melinda: Trapping me in this world; are what you saying who you are?

Female Guardian: Yes.

Male Guardian: Melinda, we have taken from your world because we have no other choice but to eliminate.

Melinda: Why?

Female Guardian: Your coven magic will be in danger unless we act quickly.

Male Guardian: And by quickly, we mean to bind your powers eliminating the future of the Charmed Ones.

Melinda: They exist… I had been wondering why I'm feeling this power similar to mines because they are my daughters.

Male Guardian: This danger is coming soon and we need to act quickly or all your future daughters' magic will be eliminated.

(Pan to Melinda still confused on what is going on until she feels a sudden urge to call for help)

Ext. Bay Hills Institution – Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the asylum then to the hallway as Henry exist out of room 519 and sees Darryl along with Dr. Crane)

Dr. Crane: What are you doing in there; you have no right to interpret my patients.

Darryl: And you have no right to question our authority.

Henry: Darryl, I need to speak to you.

(Darryl goes near Henry as Dr. Crane enters the room to see if everything is all right)

Darryl: What's the matter?

Henry: Mason is inside that room.

Darryl: We have to break him out.

Henry: Where's the doc?

(Seeing she's gone)

Int. Mason's Room

(Cuts to the Mason's room as we see the doctor is communicating with him)

Dr. Crane: (Speaking on the mike) Mason is you alright? Did that officer do anything to you?

(Seconds later, Henry and Darryl enter the room)

Darryl: What are you doing?

Dr. Crane: My job.

(Henry then opens the door near the glass window)

Dr. Crane: What are you doing?

Henry: (Trying to open, but it is closed) Open the door!

Dr. Crane: No!

Darryl: Open it or I will arrest you.

Henry: Now!

Dr. Crane: (Not having a choice, she press a green button)

Henry: (Hearing a noise and a push-like feeling on the door handle, he opens the door)

(Inside is a white room as we see Mason feeling like a zombie as Henry approach him)

Henry: Mason, my name is Henry. (Trying to comfort him)

Mason: Le…

Henry: Mason?

Mason: Leave me alone.

Henry: I know what your dad did to you, yet I don't know why he put you, his son, in a asylum.

Mason: My dad loves me.

Henry: Not like this, Mason we need to help you to escape. Let's get out.

Mason: No.

Henry: Mason…

Mason: I said (Getting up and is choking Henry) no!

(Pan to the other side as Darryl tries to help his partner out)

Darryl: Henry! (Trying to stop Mason form choking him) Stop Mason! STOP!

Mason: (Can't think straight) Leave me alone!! (Swinging his arm out at Darryl)

(Darryl telekinetically gets thrown as he crashes out the glass window while landing on the ground hard in shock from both Henry and Dr. Crane)

Henry: Darryl!

Darryl: (Still on the ground not moving a lot and in pain)

Henry: Mason, let go! (Punches him in the face)

Mason: (Gets angry and throws Henry out the same way)

(Henry gets thrown out the broken window and hits the ground hard too)

(Mason seeing that is nothing else to do, he runs out from the white room then to the center then out the hallway)

Dr. Crane: Mason! (Following him)

Henry: (Getting up a little while still helping still-injured Darryl) Did you see that?

Darryl: (Trying to talk) I think I know why Gen. McGeyer put him here; his son is a witch.

Henry: Or turning into one.

Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the hallway as Mason is running, but being stopped by Dr. Crane)

Dr. Crane: Mason, let's talk.

Mason: (Getting angrier, he pushes her away)

(But that powerful push forces Dr. Crane off her feet and gets slammed into a wall crashing it in the process)

Mason: (Realizing while looking at his hands) What have I done? What am I?

(Pan to him running away as the camera zooms to the crashed wall and in a angle we see blood dripping on the floor and her completely unconsciousness body knowing she's dead)

Int. Manor - Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic as the girls and Leo enter)

Paige: What's going on?

Piper: What you mean?

Phoebe: You said that I found a way to save Melinda, what that does mean?

Piper: I been trying to figure out what four is doing in this equation and then I realize it's not a equation; it's a answer.

Paige: To what?

Piper: In our Charmed life, we been facing powerful beings as the Power of Three…

Leo: But the Guardians have equal amount of power to the Avatars and the Elders, but maybe more.

Piper: And that's been bonging in my mind for last five hours and I finally found a answer…the Power of Four.

Paige: What?

Phoebe: Is that possible. (Looking at Leo) Is that possible?

Leo: I'm just as stunned you are Phoebe. Piper, is this possible.

Piper: (Lilting all the sacred candles in a circle then stepping back) Only one-way to found out. (Casting the spell) "Hear these words, hear my cries

Spirit from the other side; I summon

Thee now, cross now the great divide."

(Shining orbs spiraling as we then see a woman inside the circle, it's Prue)

Phoebe: Prue!

Piper: Welcome back, Prue!

Prue: It's good to be back!

(Pan to Paige then to Leo then to Phoebe all shocked then to Piper and then Prue smiling. The camera blacks out)

**[Act III ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act IV**

Int. Manor – Attic

(Cuts back to the attic where we see Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, and Prue)

Prue: What you mean Melinda has been taken out of her time.

Phoebe: Exactly that; the Guardians used our trust to get to the book to get to Melinda.

Prue: Let me guess these Guardians aren't the ones…

Piper: We faced six years ago no, but these are our protectors of our coven.

Paige: The Elders have been trying to tell us about it, yet we never had a chance to listen to them.

Piper: Sorry Leo that we doubted your actions.

Leo: No it's my fault; I should have told you that they approach me before this happened.

Prue: Um guys, we have a matriarch to save…how are we are going to do that?

Piper: The Power of Four.

Paige: Now what, we have all of us, now what?

Phoebe: A spell. Hold each other hands, sorry Leo it's sister business.

Leo: I know.

(Pan to all of the sisters holding each other hands in a circle)

Phoebe: Paige, start it off.

Paige: Okay…(Casting the spell) "Ancient powers from the Halliwell line…

Phoebe: Enchant us with the power of unity…

Piper: Summon upon the Great Divide…

Prue: We blessed our magic to begin anew…

All: Charmed forever more, we summon the power…the Power of Four!"

(Pan to the circle-formed witches as the camera views up above we see the Chandelier litter up in a blue shining light in the center as the book hovers and glows then the lights disappear as the book is laid back to its resting place)

Leo: Are you guys all right?

Prue: We are.

Paige: We're better then ever.

Phoebe: After all we're the Charmed Ones.

Piper: All four of us.

Leo: Just how are you going to find Melinda?

Prue: With our new collective power, I think we might find her.

(Leo confused)

Int. Unidentified Dimension

(Flashes back to the unknown realm then we see the Guardians and Melinda Warren still chatting)

Melinda: My daughters will stop you.

Male Guardian: We're not harming you at all just binding your entire magic.

Female Guardian: We tried everyway, but this is the only reasonable way to do it.

(Suddenly they hear a noise mainly footsteps…the camera zoom to the direction as we see it's the Charmed Ones all four of them walking in a zooming all the way down in true Charmed-style as they approach the Guardians and Melinda)

Male Guardian: The Charmed Ones. How did they come here?

Female Guardian: There are four of them.

Melinda: (Couldn't believe that the future of the Charmed Ones is walking her way) Girls.

Piper: Melinda, did they hurt you?

Female Guardian: Of course not!

Prue: Explain why you have her before we vanquish you.

Male Guardian: The Power of Three can't defeat us.

Phoebe: Oh no, what about the Power of Four.

(The Guardians are stunned when they heard this)

Paige: One more time, why are you keeping Melinda against her time?

Female Guardian: (To the male one) It would be foolhardy to let them know after it will happen.

Prue: What are you talking about?

Male Guardian: It's complicated.

Piper: Complicated, we faced a lot of things far worst…

Female Guardian: Nothing compare to this one.

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

Male Guardian: (Looking at his female mate)

Female Guardian: We have no other choice…they can't know before it's too late.

Paige: What? 

Male Guardian: The reason we are doing this is that there is far more powerful threat on the horizon.

Piper: What you mean a powerful threat.

Female Guardian: A threat bigger than the Source, the Triad, and even Zankou.

Prue: What could be possibly be any evil than them.

Male Guardian: An ancient evil that can assume magic growing powerful the minute. This evil is the reason why we resurfaced because it is heading to you trying to assume your powers...

Female Guardian: Your coven magic, progeny, and your entire collective.

(Pan around the sisters being confused, worried, and little bit of fright)

Phoebe: But why put Melinda in all of this, as you know we can handle this.

Male Guardian: You can't because this is one threat that can actually killed you…the reason Melinda is here is because the only possible solution to save your coven was to bind her powers.

Prue: Knowing that our powers are based of hers; once you bind her magic, we be stripped of our powers.

Paige: All of the coven will be stripped.

Piper: My boys will be stripped as well.

Phoebe: And all the future generations.

Female Guardian: Sorry in the way you have to found out about this; it's our fault that we haven't told you since we met.

Piper: But why all the secrecy?

Male Guardian: The best way was to do this unnoticeable, so that you can at least do some of your charmed magic for the last time.

Phoebe: Last time?

Piper: You really have a bad definition of last time.

Paige: In fact we can do good all the time.

Prue: It don't matter, we will find a way to defeat this evil.

Female Guardian: That's the point! There is no way to defeat this evil.

Male Guardian: We found a way to suspend its magic, but something bad happened and now it has escaped its suspension.

Prue: What caused it?

Male Guardian: We don't know, but how we suspended it was one of the reasons why the Avatars, the Elders, and us pardon ways.

Paige: So all you guys were allies when this thing escaped, what else caused the split?

Female Guardian: The fact that we had to save your family, so the Avatars retreated to regenerate their powers; the Elders return to watch the world; and we had to protect your coven if ever that thing would escape.

Prue: You did the best thing you had to do.

Piper: But why binding our powers?

Male Guardian: It would be the only way to save the coven; we promised ourselves to protect you and that is what we're doing.

Phoebe: You could at least think another way instead of binding.

Female Guardian: We tried; believe me we tried, but this in our solution was the only way.

Melinda: I understand now.

Prue: (Looking at all of her sisters) I think we do too.

Phoebe: (To the other sisters) What now?

Male Guardian: For now, this is the only way to save your coven.

Piper: I get you want to save it, I do, but stripping our powers away will not fade away this so-called threat.

Prue: We will find a way.

Male Guardian: Why are you so turbulent?

Paige: We're the Charmed Ones!

Phoebe: And we're the Power of…(Seeing her sisters) Four!

Prue: One last time, let our matriarch go or the threat we are going vanquish is you.

(The Guardians look at each other and realize what they need to do)

Female Guardian: We apologized for the endearment we caused you and your family; we were just trying to help the coven…

Male Guardian: Because we were meant to protect you from this evil.

Piper: We understand, but for now let us protect ourselves like we normally do.

Paige: We'll call you when it comes.

Male Guardian: See you.

(Pan to the Guardians then views the sisters then Melinda then back to the Guardians disappearing for the last time)

Prue: I hope what they said isn't true.

Piper: I just want to know what is going on.

Paige: (Receiving a call from Henry) What the?

Phoebe: How that got good reception in this place.

Melinda: What is that contraption?

Prue: In our times, this is what we called a cell phone.

Melinda: Cellphone?

Piper: (To Paige) What's going on?

Paige: Henry just text "emergency, need p3".

Piper: Okay here is what we're going to do, Paige take Melinda back to the manor and keep her safe.

Paige: What about the emergency call?

Prue: Me, Piper, and Phoebe will handle that.

Paige: Okay, be careful. (Holding Melinda's hand) It's going to be all right.

Melinda: Yes.

(They orb out while we leave the other sisters)

Phoebe: Time to help Henry, old P3 style.

Prue: If Shax was here, I show him a thing or two.

Piper: Don't worry he's gone. Let's do this.

(The three of them hold each others hands and they soon think about where is Henry and we see them instantly disappearing)

Ext. Forest

(Cuts to the forest near the outskirts of Bay Hills as we see Mason running through the woods and trying to find a way away from the sanitarium; ten to thirty feet way from him Henry and a still painful Darryl is trying to reach him while running)

Henry: Mason!

Darryl: (Still hurt) Stop Mason, Stop!

Mason: (Still running and not listening to them, he jumps over a log and continues to run without stopping)

Ext. Bay Hills Institution

(Cuts to the institute as we see military guards surrounding Mason's room and the area Dr. Crane crashed into; We see the head military guard, Lt. Faulkner approaching the scene)

Lt. Faulkner: (Investigating how Dr. Crane died)

(Pan to Gen. McGeyger walking out of his son's room and head to the crashed wall scene)

Gen. McGeyger: Lt. Faulkner, what is the status?

Lt. Faulkner: The doctor died of heavy head wounds…

Gen. McGeyger: Maybe caused by the wall, but it was Mason who pushed her.

Lt. Faulkner: With that tremendous force, it would take a lot push.

Gen. McGeyger: Unless you have the power of a witch.

Lt. Faulkner: (Reaching an incoming call) What is it? (Listening then alerts the general) General!

Gen. McGeyger: What is it?

Lt. Faulkner: We found him.

(Pan to a determined general)

Ext. Forest

(Cuts back to the forest as we see Mason still running as Henry and Darryl continues the pursuit; minutes later, Mason reaches an opening field as the guys are closely following him)

Darryl: Mason!

Mason: (Turns around) Leave me alone!

Henry: We are trying to protect you from your father.

Mason: I don't need protection.

Darryl: I notice you killed Dr. Crane and I know you're not normal.

Mason: I was normal, but now I'm a freak.

Darryl: You been part of your father's experimentation and that's why you been feeling and acting strange.

Henry: You weren't enlisted in the asylum because you were psychotic; you were enlisted because your father needed a cover.

Darryl: You're not bad, Mason, you're…

Mason: I'm a freak now leave me alone! (Throwing his arm out)

(Darryl flies off and hits few feet where he was hard to knock him out)

Henry: Darryl! (Seeing Mason) I have friends that can help you.

Mason: (Struggling with his mind by putting his hands on his head screaming) Stop! Stop it! Stop it!

Henry: Mason…

Mason: (Screaming in agony) Agh!!!!!!

(Pan to the other side as we see Gen. McGeyger, Lt. Faulkner, and a couple of military guards seeing the interaction)

Gen. McGeyger: Mason stop it right now!

Mason: (Sees his father) Dad!

Gen. McGeyger: Let's head back to the hospital! You need help my son, and I can help because you know that I have the connections.

Mason: But the doctor…I killed the doctor.

Henry: Mason, your father is only trying to keep you from the public and enticing his own plans. Don't do it! He's trying to continue to experiment on you.

Gen. McGeyger: Don't believe him; I love you son; I will never do such a thing.

Henry: He's the one lying because he done it to other innocents besides you.

Gen. McGeyger: Don't believe him!

Mason: (Continuing to struggle his mind)

Henry: Mason!

Gen. McGeyger: Son!

Mason: (Holding his head not knowing what to do) Agh!!! (All of the sudden he speeds away)

(The general, his men, and Henry can't believe what just happened and wondering where is he)

Ext. Forest Area

(Cuts to a different part of the forest as we see the sisters wondering why are they here and suddenly a sprint just past them)

Prue: Whoa! (Wondering) What was that?

Piper: I have no clue. You Phoebe?

Phoebe: No! (Then seeing someone else) Um, I think he knows… (Pointing the others of Mason's location)

Mason: Get out of my way!

Phoebe: Excuse me.

Mason: (Getting angry, he speeds off and hits Phoebe knocking her down then sprints back to normal)

(Phoebe still hurting then getting on her feet with the aid of her sisters)

Piper: What the hell was that?

Prue: I don't know, but he is going to feel a ass kicking from the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe: What to do now?

Mason: (About to speed out and the camera is zooming on his fast movements in slow-motion heading toward the sisters for another blow)

Prue: Um… any ideas?

Phoebe: (Thinking) Piper blasts him.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Freeze him then blasting!

Piper: Uhh…okay! (Freezes him)

(Mason moving in a slow to fast to slow to fast rate with the freezing not completely warring him down)

Prue: Now Piper blast him!

Piper: (Starts blasting at Mason)

Mason: (Gets hit with blast, but no budge)

(Piper continues to blast him and he keeps on getting blast stopping for a second or so; she continues as the impact is hurting him; then Prue make no other choice and throws him where he flies high in the sky leaving the sisters stunned)

(Cuts back to the open area where the general and his men as well as Henry and a waking Darryl; the camera views something in the air heading towards them and it crashes on the ground making a big sliding crater and it reveals to be Mason unconscious)

Gen. McGeyger: (Sees his non-moving son) Mason…Mason! Mason! (Reaching to his non-responsive son)

(Pan to Mason still unconscious as the general, Lt. Faulkner, Henry, Darryl, and the rest are stunned on what just happened; the camera blacks out)

**[Act IV ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act V**

Ext. San Francisco (City view)

(Cuts to a view of the city and surrounding areas then heads to the manor)

Ext. Manor – Int. Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic as we see all the sisters, Melinda, Leo, and Henry)

Paige: So what really happened?

Prue: Piper blasted him until he was down and out.

Phoebe: More like up, up, and away.

Leo: Where is he now? 

Piper: Who knows?

Henry: I know; Darryl is speaking to the secretary of the secretary of defense about Gen. McGeyger and his son.

Piper: Mason.

Henry: Yeah.

Melinda: What about me?

Piper: Oh!

Prue: Oh my…! We need to take her home before our past more like this present won't exist.

(Prue and Melinda stand in a circle)

Piper: This potion will bring you back to your time and Prue…

Prue: You don't have to worry…I'll be back! Power of 4 lives forever.

(Pan to Prue and Melinda leaving in shining spiral of lights)

Paige: I am going to miss them.

Phoebe: You are not the only one.

Piper: (Smiling then holding the book) It's good to be charmed.

Paige: Are you sure that threat the Guardians told us was true.

Phoebe: If so, here comes another big bad of the year.

(Suddenly Darryl enters seemingly hesitating but eager to get this one out)

Darryl: Hey girls, I have something to tell you about the general.

Piper: It's okay…

Darryl: It's not okay.

(Pan to a serious Darryl then to the sisters being stunned what is going on and then we start hearing the song "Prelude 21/21" by AFI in the background)

Ext. Military Warehouse – Int. Lab

(Cuts to a mysterious warehouse then at a lab as we see the unmovable body of Mason McGeyger, the general, and a doctor whom seems to be the head of this case with the song "Prelude 21/21" by AFI is playing in the background)

Dr. Muldoon: This is what I found out; the readings of this results to…

Gen. McGeyger: No Dr. Muldoon, he didn't die not yet; I want you continue the test experiments.

Dr. Muldoon: But sir, the readings are non-impulsive.

Gen. McGeyger: Ever since taking Dr. Freedman's position as head doctor, you will have all the experiments as Lt. Faulkner will lead on the project.

Dr. Muldoon: Sir, you're making a mistake your son…

Gen. McGeyger: No doctor, he's not my son; he's the ultimate machine. (Leaving)

Dr. Muldoon: (Confused) Sir! (Follows him)

(Pan to them leaving as the camera then sees the unconscious Mason then all of the sudden his eyes open…the song ends as the camera blacks out)

**[Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	18. Episode 18

**9x18 Suddenly There's A Witch**

**[Teaser**

Ext. Street – (Near Theater entrance)

(Cuts to the sidewalk as we see Piper, Phoebe, and Paige doing a all-girls night out by catching a flick)

Phoebe: Did you know that this is the first girls-night out we had before I got married.

Piper: That's true and thanks God that I have a man like Leo to watch the boys since dad is away.

Phoebe: And I have a man that is full of love.

Piper: Maybe because he is love.

(Paige giggles)

Phoebe: (Smirking)… we are having an official husband and wife dinner; how about you Paige?

Paige: Uh?

Phoebe: About you and Henry.

Paige: Well, we don't spend time like we normally do.

Piper: Because of his work.

Paige: Yeah! Now that he's a inspector, he is going to deal with a lot of murder stuff than watching a thug off the streets, and there is me who is a whitelighter that is watching over people.

Phoebe: Maybe you two need to have a one-on-one day just for you guys; how about double dating with me and Coop?

Paige: Na, I think have to past because I have to watch Aly another witch.

Piper: You know her?

Paige: No, but I'm going to tomorrow; first, it's just me and my sisters out.

Piper: I will agree with you on that, sister!

(All of them holding each other arms and pass the street to reach to get into the theater)

Ext. Back alley- Theater

(Cuts to near the side of the movies we see a young woman walking and talking on the phone with her boyfriend)

Young Woman: Hey sweetie, sorry I have to call you in this area, but the theater manger told me to take it outside.

Boyfriend (Phone): It's okay!

Young Woman: And also sorry that I had to catch a flick with the girls instead of hanging out with you.

(Pan to her walking and near five feet away from her lies a dark object moving seeming looking like a black van)

Young Woman: Yeah, I miss you too. (Hearing something; she turns around) Hello?

Boyfriend (Phone): Hello to you too.

Young Woman: Not you…I mean I thought I heard something. (She hears it again) Who's out there?

Boyfriend (Phone): What is going on?

Young Woman: I don't mean you… (She turns to the mysterious black object's direction and the light from that object shines) What the… (Then it starts to move to her direction) Oh…no! (Dropping the phone on the ground)

(Pan to her running as the van follows then we hear her concern boyfriend's voice from the phone)

Boyfriend (Phone): Aly? Aly!

(Pan back to Aly still running as the van follows crashing into boxes along the way)

Aly: (Continuing to run she then sees a shallow area where in the last minute she jumps into it and hides; seconds later nothing went past her; she thinks the coast is clear and gets out of the area and notices the van is nowhere to be seen; afraid, she turns around to head back in the streets, yet bumps into a mysterious man) Agh!!!!

(Pan to the mysterious man who looks tall and rugged then back to Aly)

Aly: You scared me.

(Pan back to the man then to Aly)

Aly: Did you see that van chasing me?

Man: (Not saying a word)

Aly: I… (Turns around about to explain what happened…)

(The man grabs her and injects something in her neck as she is sedated; the van reappears while other men sliding the big door and help the man with Aly; the camera views to see a coven tattoo on her wrist, which is revealed that she is Paige's soon-to-be charge, as they carry her into the van; the man enters and the camera views him closing the door from the inside…)

**[Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act I**

Ext. Paige and Henry's Apt. – Int. Bedroom

(Cuts to the view of the apartment then to the bedroom as we see Henry getting up as he see that Paige is not here)

Henry: Paige?

(Paige enters)

Paige: I'm right here!

Henry: Where were you?

Paige: I had an all-nighter with the girls.

Henry: That's good. I hope you don't have anything to do today because…

Paige: I'm sorry sweetie I have a charge to watch over.

Henry: Oh…well maybe we can do something later.

Paige: I don't know how much time it will take, but you know what; (Holding his hand) we will have a day just you and me. (Kisses him on the forehead) I have to go. (Orbs out)

Henry: (Disappointed and go back to sleep)

Ext. Manor – Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to the manor then to the conservatory where we see Piper already up and Leo entering near the way of the kitchen)

Piper: Good morning!

Leo: (Confused) Good morning. Stay up late?

Piper: Yeah I did; I didn't notice how long the movie was, but once we left we went out to eat.

Leo: Are you sure you guys are not under a spell more like that awakening spell.

Piper: No! We just being like normal women do.

Leo: Because ever since what happened with the Guardians, you guys have been off somehow.

Piper: What you mean off?

Leo: I'm just saying you haven't been doing your usual witch duties and I could understand that you guys want to live your normal lives, but it seems what's been happening with the Guardians' warning, Gen. McGeyger, Project Salem, and the Exiles…that you ignoring those factors.

Piper: Listen, I get that you been giving us these helpful advices over these years, but if this is what we want…this how we are going to do it. So excuse me, I have to get the boys ready for school. (Leaving)

(Pan to a worried Leo knowing everything is not alright especially with them)

Int. Exiled Underworld – Sanctuary

(Flashes to the exiled side of the underworld as we see Holden and a one of the exiled demons)

Holden: So how are the proceedings, Lunas?

Lunas: They are going as well just like you planned, but one question Holden why are searching for this…

Holden: (Shutting him up) No…until we find it we will named it as "the artifact".

Lunas: Like I said, why do we need this "artifact"?

Holden: Unless you don't understand, we are changing the world one thing these other demons failed to do.

Lunas: And about the Charmed Ones…

Holden: Don't worry about them once they interferers, I make sure they won't interrupt our quest.

Lunas: What happen if they do since they are the Charmed Ones?

Holden: (Looking through Lunas' eyes) I see to that. (Flames away)

(Lunas is left stunned)

Ext. Condo – Balcony

(Flashes to the condo then to the balcony where we see Phoebe relaxing; we suddenly see Coop materializing in his cupid-like lights)

Coop: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Hey sweetie!

Coop: I was going to surprise you, but I guess you did the job for me.

Phoebe: Sorry, I had an all-nighter.

Coop: Facing demons…

Phoebe: No, hanging out with the girls.

Coop: Oh!

Phoebe: How was that trip in Australia? Hook up some love in the down under.

Coop: A few; how it was when I was gone.

Phoebe: Oh just saving our ancestor with Prue's help.

Coop: What? (Realizing) Oh, I missed a lot.

Phoebe: Well later tonight, I think that won't matter since we are going to have a dinner date.

Coop: Yes we are, I made sure that out of all the love I hooked up; there is one I missed definitely.

Phoebe: (Smiling) I know you would say that.

(Pan to Coop then to Phoebe)

Int. Paige and Henry's Apt. – Living Room

(Cuts to the apartment then to the living room where we see Henry and Darryl explaining a few things)

Henry: And the body just disappeared.

Darryl: I called and I recalled, but without some luck; the general did whatever he did and his son body made a Houdini act.

Henry: We don't have to worry because the sisters know all about it now; they can help.

Darryl: Count me out.

Henry: Why?

Darryl: Have you noticed what's going on Hnery, the sisters know what we been doing and they know about Mason, but now they know about the temporary alliance I made with the general; they know about the things I done to hurt them.

Henry: Darryl…

Darryl: Because I told them now they are not talking to me.

Henry: They will forget.

Darryl: You haven't know them long enough as I did because they just don't forget things; they didn't forget about those Guardian beings kidnapping their ancestor and I for sure they don't forget that I gave samples of their blood to the general.

Henry: (Realizing now) You did what!

Darryl: (Realizing he didn't tell him) Henry, I'm…

Henry: So you did put my wife and her sisters' lives in the lion's den.

Darryl: I can explain…

Henry: And the fact you didn't tell me until now; no wonder the sisters don't trust you maybe I should do the same thing.

Darryl: But we're partners…

Henry: Partners compromise and they at least be honest.

Darryl: Henry…

Henry: No! Get out, now!

Darryl: (Visibly upset about what is transpiring and he leaves knowing there is nothing he can said to help himself)

(Pan to a still-distraught Henry as he sits down on his couch realizing that his partner just gave the sisters' blood to the general)

Ext. San Francisco

(Cuts to the view of the city then zoom around the city)

Ext. Aly's House – Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to a house of Aly then to the foyer hallway as Paige materializing in orbs trying to reach her)

Paige: Aly. (Looking around the area) Aly! Aly, it's me Paige your new whitelighter!

(Pan to nothing until we see a man coming down)

Man: Who are you?

Paige: I'm Paige; I'm a friend of hers.

Man: And I'm Jack, her boyfriend.

Paige: Oh…do you know where she is?

Jack: That's the problem; she never came home last night.

(Pan to a stunned Paige as the camera blacks out)

**[Act I ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act II**

Int. Aly's House – Living Room

(Cuts back to her house as we head to the living room as the camera view a picture of herself being looked at by Paige)

Paige: When the last time you saw her?

Jack: Last night, she hanged out with her friends going to the movies.

Paige: (Remebering last night) I was at the movies last night with my sisters; I didn't see her.

Jack: She told me she had to go outside to talk, and she been fiding about something watching her.

Paige: Something like a de…I mean it was acting like a distraction.

Jack: I don't know; Aly should have come home, but the last thing she said over the phone was "Oh no."

Paige: (Confused)

Jack: I tried to call the police, but…

Paige: Don't worry, I know some friends from the police that can help even better I know other friends that can help.

Jack: Please do whatever you must; I just want my girl back.

Paige: Don't you worry, she will be back. (Leaving out of the house)

(Pan to a depressed boyfriend)

Ext. Manor – Int. Dining Room

(Cuts to the view of the manor then inside the dining room as we see Leo reading the newspaper and sees Piper opening the front doors from the other side)

Leo: Hey!

Piper: Don't hey me. (Walking snarly)

Leo: What's the matter with you?

Piper: I had a run in with one of Wyatt's friends' mom and she had the nerve to say that I'm not a good mother.

Leo: What?

Piper: It was simple, I was just dropping Wyatt off and here comes the perfect good for nothing mother dearest who wants to be spirit mom since the school is having a spirit week; she wanted us, moms, to be the lead spirit mom, but here comes Suzanna saying that she's the best; and once I was about to say that I want to be a spirit mom…Suzanna comes out blasting that you doesn't have what it takes to be a spirit mom.

Leo: Ooo...

Piper: I was about to freeze that stepford-like cat, but seeing Wyatt and knowing it will cause exposure, I just accepted it and went on my way.

Leo: You know I miss you.

Piper: Well of course you do…

Leo: No I mean I miss the old snarling Piper; ever since that incident with the Guardians, I kinda felt that she wouldn't come back.

(Pan to Phoebe and Coop materializing)

Leo: (Seeing them) Hey Coop, welcome back man!

Piper: Nice for you guys to drop in.

Phoebe: No time, we need the Power of Three.

Piper: Why…don't tell me, you had a premonition.

Phoebe: And I saw a demon, an exiled demon.

Piper: I'll call Paige. (Heading to the attic)

Phoebe: I'll get the book. (Following her)

(Leo and Coop just sit there wondering)

Leo: So how was your trip?

Coop: Long story.

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic as Paige materializing in orbs as Phoebe checking the book)

Paige: What is it?

Piper: Demon.

Phoebe: (Still checking the book) More specifically a exiled demon.

Paige: I know how much you guys want to get these exiled demons, but I have to find my charge.

Piper: What happened?

Paige: Her boyfriend said that she never came home last night and I can't get a read of her.

Piper: You're sure she is your charge.

Paige: Yes, I had a long talk with the Elders and they said that she is the one.

Phoebe: I know how much you want to find her, I do…

Piper: But first let us handle this demon then we can find your charge.

Paige: Pip…

Phoebe: Found him! (Looking at the page in the book)

(Pan to the sisters gathering around the book as the camera looms to the selected page "Holden")

Phoebe: It says that Holden is one of the rarest and most powerful demons in the underworld; his powers can be related to those of the Triad, Zankou, and even Balthazar. It would take a powerful power of three potion or spell to vanquish him.

Paige: I think he might be the threat the Guardians warned us about.

Piper: It would make perfect sense because they did say he's has powers similar to the other big bad demons we faced in the past; he loves to consume power; and that he's one threat we never faced.

Paige: My bet he might be the leader of the exiles.

Phoebe: No question there, but one thing is uncertain to me as it he may be powerful and all he wouldn't be that powerful to escaped a prison that the Guardians, the Elders, and the Avatars created; in fact, he was exiled...

Piper: What are you saying?

Phoebe: I'm saying maybe he isn't the threat the Guardians was talking about.

Paige: Right now, he needs to be vanquish for good.

Piper: You're right.

Phoebe: Let's find him.

(Pan to the sisters holding hands and closing their eyes as they think about Holden and all of the sudden, they are instantly disappearing)

Int. Exiled Underworld – Sanctuary

(Flashes to the exiled side of the underworld as we pan to the sisters being warped from the house to the exiled side of the underworld specifically in the sanctuary)

Phoebe: Where are we?

Piper: I have no clue.

Paige: Maybe…I sense demons coming.

Piper: Hope one of them is Holden.

Phoebe: Let's just wait and see.

(Pan to couple of exiled demons walking along with Lunas but not with Holden)\

Lunas: The Charmed Ones!

Piper: Who are you? Are you Holden?

Lunas: What?

Phoebe: That's not him; I seen him; that's not him.

Paige: Maybe his lackeys.

Piper: Why does it always come down to this?

Lunas: (Ordering the exiled demons) Get them!

(Two demons face off with Piper and Paige; Piper starts blasting as the one she is facing is dodging away from the blasts; the other demon fights with Paige as she orbs once and orbs again as she raised her hand)

Paige: Demon!

(The demon technically orbs down on the wall then to ground hard; Phoebe faces off against Lunas as he tries to kick her and punch her as she dodges and do the same maneuvers like him)

Phoebe: Where's Holden?

Lunas: Not here.

(Tries to do the cheat shot on her, Phoebe suddenly levitates in the air shocking the rest of the sisters)

Piper: (Looking up) Oh my, Phoebe!

Paige: (Looking as well then she hears a sudden jingle)

Phoebe: Uh, I got my levitation power back!

Piper: Whoa! (Blasts Lunas' arm as he was about to shoot a fireball at Phoebe; then sees Paige) What's the matter with you?

Paige: (Realizing it might be Aly) I have to go! (Orbs out)

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Paige!? (She soon loses her grip and falls down on the ground)

Piper: (Seeing her) Ooo… (Heading to her)

(Lunas sees that this is a major problem he shimmers away as the other ones shimmer to escape)

(Piper helping Phoebe on her feet)

Phoebe: What was that all about?

Piper: I have no idea, but I intend to find out… (Seeing the demons leaved as well) Great! Now we lost them too.

(Pan to Piper and Phoebe both being confused)

Int. Unknown Area

(Cuts to a unknown part of the underworld we see Holden and other exiled demons excavating the walls trying to find the "artifact")

Holden: (Seems determined)

(Lunas and the two demons from earlier shimmer in and they alert Holden)

Lunas: Holden!

Holden: What!

Lunas: The Charmed Ones have come into sanctuary and they are looking for you…I told you that those witches are unpredictable.

Holden: Well, Lunas if you know me; I'm unpredictable.

(Pan to a worried Lunas then to a determined Holden)

Int. Aly's House – Living Room

(Cuts to the house where we see Paige materializing in orbs where she thought she heard a jingle and then she spots Aly)

Aly: Paige, you must be my whitelighter.

Paige: Aly? I thought your boyfriend said that you were gone since last night.

Aly: I don't know what you thought, but I came home last night. Jack must have been joking.

Paige: But, I couldn't sense you before, but now I can.

Aly: Maybe your whitelighter senses is in overdrive.

(Hearing the door answer it's Jack)

Paige: Maybe it is… (Then she sees Jack) Hey.

Jack: What are you doing here…? (Seeing his girl) Aly! (Giving her a big hug)

Aly: Hey there you; Why the semimetal stuff?

Jack: You were gone and you never came back home last night.

Aly: It's weird because I was here all night.

Jack: That's impossible.

Paige: What do you remember?

Aly: All I remember was that I called Jack when I was at the movies then gone back inside to see the flick and then I head home to go to sleep. Nothing else except that you see me now.

Jack: I still don't trust that…there is no way you were here all night.

Aly: Sorry, but I have to catch something in the other room; excuse me Paige. (Leaving the next room)

Jack: Paige, I don't know about you but that wasn't Aly.

Paige: And I know something is definitely not right.

Int. Black Van

(Cuts to the similar mysterious black van then inside the camera view two men seems like waiting)

Man #1: (Getting a call) Hello?

(Pan to the second man who is the driver then back to the first one on the phone)

Man #1: Alright sir, we are on the way. (Hangs up)

Man #2: That was him again?

Man #1: Yeah; we have a new target.

Man #2: Another witch?

Man #1: Exactly!

(Pan to the second man getting ready as the camera…)

Ext. Black Van

(Cuts outside the exterior of the van as it zooms off heading to who knows where when they are searching for another witch; the camera blacks out)

**[Act II ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act III**

Ext. Manor – Int. Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic as Piper and Phoebe instantly are transported back from the underworld)

Piper: I just can't believe what just happened.

Phoebe: Yeah, we lost a exiled demon.

Piper: I don't mean that, I mean Paige orbed out leaving us there.

Phoebe: Maybe she had an charge to save.

Piper: I know that, but if that was Holden instead of those others, we would have been killed.

Phoebe: Luckily it didn't happen.

Piper: Well luck has nothing to do with it.

(Leo and Coop enters)

Leo: What Happened?

Piper: We lost our demon…

Phoebe: As Paige went off probably to save one of her charges.

Coop: She'll come back.

Piper: You're sure.

Leo: Knowing how much Paige been doing good being a whitelighter; she will come back to help you guys find this demon.

Phoebe: Well, we just have to hope because this demon is going to be the big one.

Int. Dr. Ethan Tanner's office

(Cuts inside an office as we see the door is labeled "Dr. Ethan Tanner" and Paige enters to see a man who is Dr. Tanner)

Paige: Are you Dr. Tanner?

Dr. Tanner: Yes! Ms…

Paige: It's Mrs. Paige Mitchell.

Dr. Tanner: I see that you scheduled an appointment with me two hours ago. In first off, how did you know about me?

Paige: I have a friend who might have been a patient of yours, an Aly Jonas.

Dr. Tanner: Yes…I see that I do have a patient of that name. She told you about me.

Paige: A little word-of-mouth then and there, but the news travel fast.

Dr. Tanner: (Smiling)

(Pan to a lot of books centered focally on the supernatural which appeals Paige)

Paige: A collector of you?

Dr. Tanner: Excuse me?

Paige: The books…it seems that you have weird focus on the supernatural.

Dr. Tanner: I'm sort of a fan.

Paige: Interesting, but with your interest primary on psychology, why on this.

Dr. Tanner: (Concerned and are having an weird interest of this one) like I said; I'm a huge fan.

Paige: Well… (Before she even explain to speak, she hears a jingle this time it's her sisters calling for her) I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see if that appointment is going to change…goodbye. (Leaving)

Dr. Tanner: Goodbye! (Seeing her leave, he feels a vibration and then he takes something out of his white coat pocket and it's a weird reddish crystal as it glows consistently) She's a witch! (He leaves his office)

(Pan to the corner wall as we see a hidden figure then as it uncloaked itself, its Holden)

Holden: (Smiles then flames away)

Ext. Manor – Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts back to the manor then downstairs as we see Piper coming from the kitchen with a few ingredients and Darryl is suddenly waiting for her)

Piper: Darryl…what are you doing here?

Darryl: I was just here to say that I'm sorry about everything that I done.

Piper: Darryl, you lost your chances for a revival in our relationship; for what you did to us, I can hardly trust you again.

Darryl: Give me another try, please Piper.

Piper: Leave and I don't want to see you again near my house.

Darryl: (Disappointed; he leaves)

(Pan to Piper still angry at him)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic where the camera sees Paige orbing back)

Phoebe: Where have you been?

Paige: I had to see one of my charges; remember her boyfriend saying that she was missing.

Phoebe: Yeah?

Paige: She just appeared; she claiming that she was there the whole time.

Coop: So you're saying that she was there and her friend saying that she wasn't.

Leo: What you think?

Paige: I had to investigate a little bit of her and I realize that there is one common thing; she met Dr. Tanner.

Leo: Is there a connection?

Paige: She been meeting a lot with him and I also find out that other women who just like Aly are witches and they all felt the same effects; the same women who had met Dr. Tanner.

Phoebe: So, he is the common factor.

Paige: I met him to see if he has anything common and what I notice is that he have a whole lot of books about the supernatural.

Phoebe: It really doesn't make him a threat.

Paige: I do; everything I found out about him makes him a threat.

Phoebe: Paige…

Paige: I'm sorry, but I got a charge to protect...this what I do. (Orbs away)

(Pan to the others worrying about this then shifts to Piper entering the doorway)

Piper: (Confused on what just happen) What just happened?

(The camera looks around Phoebe, Leo, and Coop knowing it's going to be a busy day then back to Piper)

Int. Exiled Underworld - Sanctuary

(Flashes to the exiled underworld as we see Lunas pacing around; pan to Holden materializing in flames as he seems calm)

Lunas: What happened?

Holden: I distracted the Charmed Ones; now we can go back to work.

Lunas: Let me guess you send a demon after them.

Holden: No I gave a part of help to a doctor and now he is pursuing Paige, which means the others will find out and handle that.

Lunas: Good.

Holden: I told you I'm unpredictable. (Walking off camera)

(Pan to Lunas)

Ext. Paige and Henry's Apt. – Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the apartment as Paige orbs in and seeing the lights is off)

Paige: Henry? (Searching and then turn on the lights as she turns around she sees a mysterious man) Hah! Who are you?

(The camera views him as the man earlier who sedated Aly and now in turn he struggles with Paige)

Paige: Let go off me!

(Pan to another man as Paige sees that one the first man who is struggling with her grabs a tranquilizer gun and injects sedation in her neck; they grab her and leave)

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act III ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act IV**

Int. Magic School – Main Room

(Cuts to the Magic School as we see books everywhere and then we see Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Coop researching anything about what is going on)

Piper: Why are we here in the first place.

Phoebe: Piper, Paige told us that something or somebody is abducting witches for unknown reasons.

Piper: So, why are we here?

Leo: Anything about abducting witches or how to find a witch.

Coop: (Still looking)

Phoebe: (Reading one of the books) Hey I found something about the Demon Exile.

Piper: What it says, maybe it has some good knowledge of bringing those demons back where they belong.

Coop: Hey I found something that might interests you guys.

Leo: What is it?

Coop: This. (Bringing the info to Phoebe)

Phoebe: It's a crystal called the Habeas Crystal.

Piper: What is says.

Phoebe: The Habeas Crystal is a rare kind of crystal where it hones the ability to search for a witch.

Leo: Any kind of witch?

Phoebe: Looking at this I could say yes.

Piper: So this Dr. Tanner somehow found this crystal and is abducting innocent witches for what exactly?

Phoebe: That's the part Paige is trying to find out.

Piper: Let's ask her. Paige! (Nothing happens) Paige! (Still nothing happened) Paige?

Phoebe: Now where is she?

Piper: (No knowing what to do)

Ext. SFPD Headquarters – Int. Main Lobby

(Cuts to the police station then back in the main lobby as Darryl walking to his desk and sees an unknown redhead female sitting by his desk)

Darryl: Excuse me…who are you?

Woman: Lieutenant Morris?

Darryl: That's me.

Woman: Good, (Showing her badge) I'm Federal Inspector Catherine Neil…

Darryl: The FBI? What's going on?

Inspector Neil: Let's just say lieutenant, that we are going have a long talk.

(Pan to Darryl already having a bad day now he half to deal with the FBI)

Ext. Manor –Int. Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic as we see Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Coop coming back from Magic School)

Piper: Okay so we need to interact with the crystal's power.

Phoebe: Yeah there is a spell to interact with the crystal, so if the doc is finding a witch we can intercept it and we can track him down.

Coop: It seems that our dinner date is cancel.

Phoebe: Not if I have anything to say about it.

Leo: How you know the spell would work?

Phoebe: We will use our scrying crystal to intercept the Habeas's calling.

Piper: (Putting the map down and swinging the scrying crystal as Phoebe grabs a paper of the spell) Let's do it.

Both: (Saying the spell) Mi Unnos Ex Turnen Dai Zuos; Le Lalos Mi Nuxen Vex Zurnen…

(All of the sudden the scrying crystal is glowing really bright as its spinning crazy)

Piper: I guess the spell is working.

(Pan to the scrying crystal landing on a section on the east side of the Bay area)

Phoebe: Guess we got innocent saving to do.

Piper: Paige! (Yelling) Paige!

Phoebe: What is going on with her?

Piper: I don't know. (Getting angry) Paige!

(Henry enters, as the rest is shock to see him)

Leo: Henry?

Henry: Paige is not answering any of my calls.

Piper: Not even with us.

Coop: Something is wrong with this picture.

Phoebe: And I have a clue it has to deal with Dr. Tanner.

(Pan to others)

Int. Unknown Lab

(Cuts to a unknown lab as we see men in white coats wearing masks and near the center of the room is a table as we see Dr. Tanner on the other side of a large window)

Dr. Tanner: I want to make sure that she is a witch.

Man #1: (Reading the blood results; seeing it has a triple-helix) Yes, doctor…she is a witch.

Dr. Tanner: (Smirks) Continue.

Man #1: (Shakes his head and continues with the experimentation)

(The camera views the victim being experimented as, it is Paige as something is holding her head, and she can't talk)

Man #1: Don't worry Mrs. Mitchell…this won't hurt a bit.

(Pan to a large syringe as the camera zooms at her eyes then to the needle compacting with her skin and then back to her eyes as we see it closing; the camera blacks out)

**[Act IV ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act V**

Int. Unknown Lab

(Cuts back to the lab as we see the men are still experimenting on Paige who is under a sedated state)

Dr. Tanner: (Talking to someone on the phone) Yes, I'll make sure with the evidence I have I will exposed these witches for who they really are.

(Pan to Piper and Phoebe using their instant transportation power as they spot him)

Piper: Hey!

Dr. Tanner: (Seeing them) Who are you? How you got…

Phoebe: Let's just say magic.

Piper: (Phoebe) Exposure, much!

Dr. Tanner: You're witches. I…

Phoebe: I don't think so. (Freezes him)

(Pan to a frozen Dr. Tanner)

Piper: Are you nuts! You can't just spill out we're witches.

Phoebe: I think the doc say that before I did.

Piper: Well…

Phoebe: Oh my god Paige! (Seeing her through the window)

Piper: Oh my god!

Phoebe: We got to do something.

Piper: Let me!

(Pan to Piper blasting the glass window as it breaks apart; on the other side, the men in the lab coats see what just happen and stops the testing as Piper again but this time freezes them; Phoebe helps Paige get out of the constraints as Piper too help)

Phoebe: Paige?

Paige: (Waking up) What happened?

Piper: Let just said that it's been a long day.

Phoebe: And it keeps on getting interesting by the minute.

(They all smile then the camera zooms back to a still-frozen Dr. Tanner)

Ext. San Francisco – (City view)

(Pan around the Bay area then the city landscapes)

Int. SFPD Headquarters – Main Lobby

(Cuts to the police station then to the main lobby as we see Inspector Neil leaving from the back all the way to the front passing a wayward Henry; then shifts to Darryl)

Darryl: Henry, I know how much you hate me…

Henry: Actually, I don't, but next time if has something to do with my wife, let me know.

Darryl: All right, but I don't think there won't be a next time.

Henry: By the way, who was that woman and what you mean.

Darryl: That was someone from the FBI and that they concluded info that I invaded high-secret files…

Henry: Gen. McGeyger must have call them; we…

Darryl: That's the problem, starting now I'm suspended.

Henry: What!

(Pan to Henry then to a now even more disappointed Darryl)

Ext. Manor – Int. Dining Room

(Cuts to the manor then to the dining room as we see Piper and Paige discussing about today)

Paige: Hey!

Piper: Hey to you, feeling any side effects from that experiment.

Paige: Very funny.

Piper: Seriously.

Paige: No! It seems I feel just like Aly was seemingly that nothing happened.

Piper: That was weird.

Paige: And what about the witch-abducting doctor?

Piper: I called an old friend, Agent Murphy…

Paige: Ooo…

Piper: Yeah; he and Homeland Security is going to investigate a lot of Dr. Tanner's previous works and might face a meeting with his board.

Paige: Good!

Piper: How about the witches that was abducted.

Paige: They all don't remember what happened to them similar to me.

Piper: Don't worry Paige, I feel for you.

Paige: Thanks.

Piper: (Smiling) I forgot, what about the crystal?

Paige: The crystal Dr. Tanner used…I put in a safe place in Magic School.

Piper: Great, Phoebe and Coop are having their night out; Leo and I are having ours, and

Paige: I'm stuck here; maybe I should have stayed being experimented on knowing that…(Hearing her phone) it's Henry! Hello?

(Pan to Piper interesting on what is going on as Paige hangs up)

Paige: That was Henry.

Piper: And?

Paige: He wants me to spend time with him tonight.

Piper: Well, why are you here go!

Paige: (About to leave) One more thing, sorry about what earlier in the underworld.

Piper: It's okay, charge comes first and soon enough we will find that bastard of a demon one way or another.

Paige: It's good to be back. (Bragging then orbs away to join Henry)

Piper: (Smiles)

Ext. Le Rouge Restaurant – Int.

(Cuts to an French restaurant then inside as we see Phoebe and Coop at a table having a peaceful time together)

Coop: See everything turns out okay; you save your sister, you helped innocents, you didn't stop a demon, but…

Phoebe: But now I have you and right now it's great being me.

Coop: (Smiles)

Phoebe: (Smiles back)

(Pan to them having a table kiss then both looking at each other as the camera blacks out)

**[Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	19. Episode 19

**9x19 Mad About Mermen**

**[Teaser**

Ext. P3 – (Outside Entrance; Friday night)

(Pan to the view outside of the club on a Friday night)

Int. Bar

(Cuts to the bar as we see Jimmy, Piper's assistant manger, glaring at a woman as the camera zoom to the beautiful brunette hanging out with her friends; zooms back to Jimmy as he one minute google at her then Piper enters brining him back to reality)

Piper: Jimmy!

Jimmy: Piper, hey I was…

Piper: That's okay before I married Leo I did the same thing you did.

Jimmy: Speaking of Leo, where is he? I didn't see him earlier.

Piper: He had to go on a business trip this weekend; I am disappointed about it, yet I have Wyatt and Chris maybe we might do something while their father is away.

Jimmy: He is still doing those temp jobs.

Piper: Yeah, I hope he chose one permanently so we don't need to worry about all the schedule conflicts.

Jimmy: That's good. (Then take a look back at the woman he saw earlier)

Piper: Really liking that customer over there?

Jimmy: Yeah, she's a recurring customer always coming in different dresses.

Piper: You noticed?

Jimmy: I begin noticing since her third dress.

Piper: Well, why don't you find a way to ask her out?

Jimmy: I can't.

Piper: Why not.

Jimmy: Because she might ignore me.

Piper: I have yet seen one guy asking her out now is your chance to do it.

Jimmy: Sorry Piper, I can't.

Piper: Don't worry there will be…(Holding her hands until she feels something is misplaced)

Jimmy: What's wrong?

Piper: My wedding ring, it suddenly disappears out of nowhere.

Jimmy: Check in the office.

Piper: Good idea, I'll be back. (Heading to the office)

(Pan around the bar as she passes a man who is tall and have a keen interest to what's going on between Jimmy and the woman; the man walks to the woman's table and talks to her)

Man: Excuse me…

Woman: (Seeing this handsome man) Well hello.

Man: You see the man at the bar.

Woman: Yeah?

Man: He says that he want to ask you out.

Woman: I'm busy.

Man: You don't understand…

(The woman tries to reason with the man until she sees his eyes as it glows then the camera views her eyes being glow and disappear)

Woman: (Confused) What happened?

Man: No go and date him.

Woman: What about you, I want to date you! 

Man: You are going, but take him out and you will have me.

Woman: (Smiles as she gets up and head to Jimmy's direction) Do you want to go out and eat?

Jimmy: (Seeing her the woman he think wouldn't ask her our, ask him out on a date) Sure. (He gets ready and exists the bar as Piper comes in a bad time)

Piper: I still couldn't find that ring maybe I left somewhere over here; Jimmy, you saw it?

Jimmy: Not now Piper, I'm out!

Piper: Jimmy!

(Pan to Jimmy leaving with the woman heading upstairs and out off screen as Piper don't know what just happened and just ignores it and tries to do Jimmy's job; the camera zoom to the man who somehow seduced the woman into dating Jimmy and then we see him eying Piper; Piper looks at him with a smile and turns around; he smiles as his eyes glows then back to normal behind her back)

**[Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act I**

Ext. San Francisco – (City view; Saturday morning)

(Cuts to a view of San Francisco then to the Golden Gate Bridge then back to the city for another go-around as we…)

Ext. Paige and Henry's Apt. – Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the apartment as we see inside the living room, Phoebe and Paige are talking girl stuff and a little about what is going on through their minds)

Phoebe: And what about this… (Reading a boutique magazine) a cute low-cut shorts, denim blue, and has a assorted amount of crew jewels crested on it.

Paige: Nice. I can see you wearing down Bay Street.

Phoebe: (Giggling) Maybe we can find something for Piper.

Paige: A new dress?

Phoebe: No a new ring.

Paige: What?

Phoebe: Whoa! What happened there?

Paige: I was about to ask you that same question.

Phoebe: I think my empathy is going through overdrive.

Paige: No, overdriving that empathy of yours vanquished a exiled demon and those beta prophets.

Phoebe: It just that it was going thoroughly and all of sudden I can instantly feel almost every human cry in the world.

Paige: Maybe that or your power is growing.

Phoebe: You mean turning my eyes white and one thing or another something is destroyed or vanquished.

Paige: All you needed was a spark.

Phoebe: And that spark was once I tap into the entire city when we faced Xyria; secondly, I use this revamped power when I tap into the power of three and vanquished all the beta prophets.

Paige: I just want to know what is going on.

Phoebe: I want to know too.

Paige: Give it time.

Phoebe: Time…I have a premonition of my husband dying in my arms not yet coming true as now I have a power that will soon be uncontrolled.

Paige: You don't know that.

Phoebe: Oh yeah! Why not! I'm not losing my power as well as losing Coop. (Leaving)

Paige: Where are you going?

Phoebe: To seek an old friend.

Paige: For help?

Phoebe: No, to stop this future from coming true. (Closing the door)

Paige: Not again. (Saying in disbelief)

Ext. P3

(Cuts to a view of p3 outside)

Int. Bar area

(Cuts inside as we see Piper cleaning after last night and we see a bouncer coming downstairs to talk to her)

DJ: Yo, Piper!

Piper: Hey!

DJ: Where's your husband, Leo?

Piper: He's away on a trip.

DJ: So why are you doing this while Jimmy is supposed to be doing this.

Piper: Because my bouncer pal, Jimmy decides to leave last night with a girl he thought, but never think to ask her out…

DJ: So why the sudden change? 

Piper: That's what I been trying to find out especially if he wants to keep his job because in the next 24 hours I've got Incubus performing here and if this don't straighten up, P3 is going to be exactly like it was earlier last year.

DJ: Don't worry Piper, knowing you…Incubus will half to perform twice.

Piper: Thanks!

DJ: No mentioning it; let me get to work. (Heading to the back)

(Pan to a slim, tall, muscular man who we saw earlier tempting that woman to date Jimmy, coming downstairs and notices Piper cleaning up)

Piper: (Seeing him) Hello, can I help you with something?

Man: My name is Neo.

Piper: (Smirking)

Neo: What's the matter?

Piper: My husband's name is Leo and I kind of laugh because your name rhymes the same.

Neo: Ha. (Smiling) I always seem to get a girl's intention one way or another.

Piper: (Feeling awkward about this situation, she feels a little bit of interested in him, but knowing she is married) I can't…

Neo: (With those enchanting eyes) What's the matter?

Piper: I'm married.

Neo: Well, if you married where is your ring?

Piper: (Looking at her hand) Ah…I can explain this.

Neo: It's okay. You know if you ever feel like you need a break from this call me and let's talk about it over lunch.

Piper: (Still feeling weird that she knows Leo is away, but can't stop this sudden attraction she has over Neo) I…I…I think that's a good idea.

Neo: Good. See you later. (Leaving)

(Piper still can't get rid of this attraction she has over him and thinking she may never will)

Ext. Golden Gate Park

(Cuts to the park as we see a young woman jogging and stops until she sees Coop)

Coop: Hello, Michelle!

Michelle: Not you again!

Coop: Look I'm sorry about the last time.

Michelle: The last time! The last time you say in your infidel wisdom that I would find something to inspire me.

Coop: It wasn't what you think.

Michelle: You made a complete fool of me and you know what I don't want to talk to you again. (Leaving)

Coop: Michelle, I know that my advice was a little askew, but now I'll make sure that you will find love.

Michelle: You know what I hate love…and I hate you! (Leaving off screen)

(Pan to Coop disappointed that he couldn't retry with her again, but he thinks there must be a way to unblock that hatred)

Int. SFPD Headquarters – Squad room

(Cuts to the station inside to a secured room we see Inspector Neil working on a few files and she hears a knock)

Inspector Neil: Who is it? 

Henry: My name is Henry…

Inspector Neil: Henry Mitchell, come in.

(Henry opens the door and closes it)

Inspector Neil: I had been seeking you for a long time.

Henry: I need to ask you something.

Inspector Neil: Sorry I'm busy; I can't help you right now. I am trying to figure out more about your partner, Darryl Morris.

Henry: Speaking of him, you can't keep on investigating.

Inspector Neil: Why not? I'm doing my job, detective so why don't you go back to your duty as well as I'm doing mines.

Henry: I won't not until you stop investigating on him and let us do our jobs.

Inspector Neil: If you don't mine your business, you will be suspended just like your partner.

(Knowing he can't overruled a decision made by a FBI operative, he leaves as the camera shifts back to her as she thinks maybe there is something he and Morris are hiding)

Ext. Manor

(Cuts to the view of the manor)

Int. Foyer

(Cuts inside as we see Phoebe entering from the front doors as she walks she hears a ringing form the phone and she answers it)

Phoebe: Hello?

Piper (Phone): Phoebe… thank god!!!

Phoebe: Piper? Why are you calling?

Piper (Phone): I knew one way or another that you can answer the phone since Leo is away and all.

Phoebe: Let me guess, you want to know that you lost the ring.

Piper (Phone): How did you know?

Phoebe: Long story.

Piper (Phone): I just don't want to know, but I can tell you this…I met someone.

Phoebe: Met someone who? 

Piper (Phone): I met…sorry Phoebe; I got to go. (Hangs up)

(Pan to a confused Phoebe)

Int. P3 – Bar area

(Cuts to P3 as we see Piper hanging up the bar phone as she sees Neo there glancing at her)

Piper: What are you doing here?

Neo: Are you hungry?

Piper: Now I'm thinking of it yes!

Neo: Well it settles it then...let's get some lunch.

Piper: Let me get my stuff from the back. (Heading to the back)

Neo: (Smiling thinking that she might be the one; he suddenly feels something has exposed and the camera views his left leg seeing a exposed skin that is actually a fish scale; the camera views him again as he is shock and then sees Piper while trying to hide it)

Piper: You're ready?

Neo: Yes!

(Piper heads out first as we then see Neo smiling one minute and concern the next as he thinks time is ticking)

Int. Manor - Attic

(Cuts back to the manor then to the attic as we see Phoebe grabbing a piece of paper and begin to cast a summoning spell)

Phoebe: "Spirits of air, sand and sea  
Converge to set the Angel free  
In the wind I send this rhyme  
Bring death before me before my time."

(All of sudden we see a erring-mist figure coming out as we see it's the Angel of Death)

Phoebe: (To herself) Thanks Prue.

Angel of Death: (Wondering) Why have you summoned me?

Phoebe: I need you.

Angel of Death: There are millions of others like you that have souls waiting for their turn.

Phoebe: No, I need you now and I not leaving until I find out the truth!

Angel of Death: (Seemingly surprised)

Phoebe: (Angry and determined to find the truth from him)

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act I ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act II**

Int. Manor – Attic

(Cuts back to the attic as we see Phoebe clashing at the Angel of Death)

Angel of Death: You are an interesting piece of work. Out of all the beings I met in my lifetime, you and your sisters have impacted me more than anyone.

Phoebe: Well thank you for the appreciation, but I need answers.

Angel of Death: If you're asking about the life force that…

Phoebe: That's exactly what I'm talking about.

Angel of Death: I have no time.

Phoebe: Is it Coop.

Angel of Death: Listen…

Phoebe: Is it Coop!

Angel of Death: (After a long tenuous stare to her statement) Yes! The life force that is soon to be taken away is Coop.

Phoebe: You're not taking him.

Angel of Death: You don't have a choice.

Phoebe: If you know me like you do, you should know that I can fight this.

Angel of Death: Phoebe.

Phoebe: (Getting close to his face) Watch me!

Angel of Death: (Knowing that she won't stop, he gives a grim-looking stare at her and disappears in a erring-mist form)

(Pan to Phoebe totally angry at the death and to her premonition of him dying)

Int. Michelle's House – Living Room (Saturday evening)

(Cuts to inside Michelle's, Coop's charge, house and the camera sees Coop just staring in space and sees her coming inside)

Michelle: (Sees him) Do you have a life of your own?

Coop: Yes I do.

Michelle: So why are you doing here messing with me. How you got to my house.

Coop: I'm here to help you to restore your love.

Michelle: The last time you helped me, I was a complete fool.

Coop: Again I'm sorry.

Michelle: Sorry don't help you; if you want to help me with finding love, show me that you know it.

Coop: Know what…

Michelle: Know that you love someone until you help me.

Coop: Don't worry. I know one person that might show you the way.

(Pan to Michelle wondering and Coop knowing one person that might help her)

Ext. Café

(Cuts to a café where we see Piper and Neo having lunch)

Piper: So where do you live?

Neo: I live near the sea.

Piper: So you are a bay boy.

Neo: A what boy?

Piper: Anyone who lives close or near to the bay.

Neo: (Wants to believe it) Oh, now I get it. So do you have any family besides your husband?

Piper: I have two sons and I have three sisters; one passed away and the other two are now with their husbands.

Neo: Nice family.

Piper: Haha…you haven't seem them when we fight…

Neo: (Confused)

Piper: Never mind; what about you? Do you have any family members?

Neo: Now to come to think of it, I have a father who's a king and I have brothers who like gods.

Piper: (Laughing)

Neo: What?

Piper: It was just the way…(Still laughing) you described your family it was like you was a prince of something. (Continuing laughing) I'm sorry.

Neo: (A little confused) It's okay. (Now thinking it's time) Piper look at me.

Piper: (Stop laughing, but starting to chuckle then she stops and looks at his eyes)

(Pan to his eyes glowing and then we see Piper's eyes glowing then his eyes stop and following Piper; he smiles as well as she does) 

Ext. Manor – Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the view of the manor then inside the foyer hallway, we see orbs coming down seeing its Paige wondering what happened earlier; she suddenly sees Phoebe pacing in the conservatory)

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to the room as Phoebe continues to pace as Paige enters wondering what is she doing)

Paige: Phoebe!

Phoebe: (Stop pacing) What?

Paige: What happened with you today?

Phoebe: What you mean?

Paige: I mean earlier today, you was like shopping for something then all of sudden your empathy goes bonkers and the next you said that you going to see an old friend…who is this old friend?

Phoebe: If you want to know…

Paige: Yeah if it is the only way to see what is going on with your head.

Phoebe: It was death.

Paige: (Giggling) I thought you said that you talked to the Angel of Death.

Phoebe: (Not laughing with the camera viewing her serious face)

Paige: Oh! Why him? You know that someone we loved is going to loose their life.

Phoebe: And don't you think that my recurring premonitions of him dying and Death's warning somehow have a similar theme to it.

Paige: All we know from him is that someone is going to die maybe it's not Coop.

Phoebe: Well until I can see any proof of that, I trust my instincts and I don't know why I'm sticking with this premonition.

Paige: Phoebe are you okay?

Phoebe: (Sitting down) No! I just need to relax.

Paige: Phoebe! (Feeling sympathetic)

Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts back to the hallway seeing a not-normal Piper coming inside)

Piper: Hello? Phoebe? Paige?

(Hearing Paige's voice)

Paige (voice): In the conservatory.

(Piper walks to the conservatory)

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts back to the room)

Piper: What's going on here?

Phoebe: Just having a sister-to-sister moment.

Paige: Yeah!

Piper: (Not knowing of Phoebe's chat with Death) Are you sure?

Phoebe: Positive.

Paige: What about you Piper? Where you been?

Piper: I had an interesting day.

Paige: (Wondering) What you mean interesting day?

Piper: Well I had a night over at P3 cleaning up the mess for Incubus' arrival tomorrow night; then I lost my wedding ring; I met a guy and we kind of hang out at lunch today.

Phoebe: You did what?

Piper: It was just lunch nothing more.

Paige: I doubt that.

Piper: Why? 

Phoebe: First off didn't you forget that you have a husband…

Piper: Who's away on a business trip; if you guys think that I don't I have the right to at least have a little bit of pleasure this weekend without Leo, you're dead wrong. (Leaving off-screen)

Phoebe: Piper.

Paige: Piper!

(Minutes later, the camera views Piper going upstairs then zoom back to Paige)

Paige: Great! Now I have two sisters who're acting really weird…where did I gone wrong.

(Phoebe looks at her with that smart look)

Ext. San Francisco – (City view; evening turning to night)

(Cuts to a view of the city then the camera zoom to the left in a fast forward motion as the camera stops…)

Ext. Rocky Cove

(Pan to a area of rocks near in the middle coast of the Pacific Ocean just ten miles away from the Bay area)

Int. Cove

(Cuts inside the rocky cove lay a hidden cave and a lagoon as we then see Neo walking near the edge of the lagoon)

Neo: (Looking at the wave of the water seeing his reflection, but knowing that his father is listening to him) Father, I will not wait no longer. The time has come to begin my future and the future of being the King of the Sea. The wait is over father, I found my queen. (Smiling)

(Pan in view from his back we can see first he's shirtless and then both of his legs are fish-scaled in a bluish color with fins replacing his feet and other fins attached to his legs. The camera shifts to his face with a smile and then he jumps into the lagoon as the camera get to see him swim fast under the lagoon)

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act II ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act III**

Ext. Bistro (Sunday morning)

(Cuts to a bistro place near Main street as we see Coop's charge, Michelle, is having a nice time waiting for some one and then across from her we see Coop and another man who seems familiar, its Damon)

Coop: Thanks for coming. 

Damon: Listen I'm only here to help out a woman find love not to marry her.

Coop: (Looking at him knowing he was talking about his relationship with Phoebe) Just do what you do best.

Damon: I see to that. (Heading to Michelle)

Coop: (Smirking)

(Pan back to Michelle as Damon walks by)

Damon: Hello, Michelle.

Michelle: (Baffled) Did Coop sent you?

Damon: Actually, I sent myself. (Sitting on the other side of the table) I'm a friend of Coop and I'm here to restore your faith in love.

Michelle: What?

Damon: That's right.

(Michelle is confused on what to do next as the camera zoom to see Coop wondering if this was a good decision)

Int. SFPD Headquarters – Henry's desk

(Cuts inside the station as the camera view Henry's desk as he is working on some files)

Henry: (Working on the files)

(Inspector Neil storms in and stands near his desk)

Inspector Neil: I can't believe you!

Henry: What have I done?

Inspector Neil: You have the nerve to scan through my private files.

Henry: You are bluffing.

Inspector Neil: (Getting close really angry) I don't take anything as a joke!

Henry: Mrs.…

Inspector Neil: First off, the name is Inspector Neil and second, if you do anything else to interrupt my investigation, I bust you like I bust Darryl and then I have both of your jobs. (Still angry while leaving)

(Pan back to Henry concerning that she is getting close to find out their dealings about the general; he gets out his cell and call someone for advice)

Henry: (Ringing then hearing a voice)

Voice: Hello?

Henry: Hey Darryl, it's me; we need to talk its bad.

Int. Manor – Master Bedroom (Sunday evening)

(Cuts to the manor then to Piper's room as she is dressing up for a formal evening; Phoebe and Paige are looking at her with concern)

Paige: Why are you doing this?

Piper: Because I want to have fun.

Phoebe: Listen sweetie, I know you want to have fun, but this is not the Piper we all know and loved.

Paige: And don't forget you have Leo and Wyatt and Chris.

Phoebe: So why are you doing this and you know Leo is your man.

Piper: Well I guess I had a change of heart.

Paige: (Confused)

Phoebe: (Looking at Paige then Piper) Now I know that's not Piper saying these things.

Paige: Was a spell backfired, demon brainwashed you, or anything we need to P3 this back to normal.

Phoebe: Anything?

Piper: No! For once can you see that I'm doing this just for myself.

Phoebe: You barely know the guy.

Piper: Neo is not a typical guy; he's kind of cool.

Paige: What about Leo? Your husband?

Piper: What about him?

(Pan to Phoebe and Paige looking at each other knowing that's not their sister; we suddenly hear the doorbell outside as Piper looks outside seeing its Neo)

Ext. Manor – patio view

(Cuts outside to see him holding flowers)

Int. Master Bedroom

(Cuts back to Piper's room)

Piper: I got to go. (Grabbing her purse and leaving)

Phoebe: (Seeing at Piper's right hand that she has no wedding ring) Oh no!

Paige: What?

Phoebe: Piper! (Leaving)

Paige: (Following her)

Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the hallway as Piper walks downstairs and walks to the doors, leaving seeing Neo on the other side)

Ext. Manor – Porch

(Cuts to the porch as Piper is greeted by Neo with flowers)

Neo: My queen.

Piper: (Smelling the flowers as she smiles)

(Pan to him holding her hand while they heading to the car)

Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts back inside as Phoebe and Paige are racing to get Piper back)

Phoebe: We got to get her before its too late.

(They exit out through the doors)

Ext. Porch

(Cuts back outside as Phoebe and Paige are too late as Piper and her suitor are gone)

Paige: (to Phoebe) What about the too late part.

(Pan to Phoebe)

Phoebe: (Now worrying that her sister might be in trouble)

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act III ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act IV**

Int. Manor – Attic (Sunday evening)

(Cuts back to the manor then to the attic as Paige and Phoebe are trying to find out what is going on with Piper)

Phoebe: Okay, Piper is acting not herself and there is her suitor who might be a demon.

Paige: So a male siren and an Incubus are out of the equation.

Phoebe: A spell from a necromancer.

Paige: It can't be.

Phoebe: All right, there is something that is controlling her.

Paige: Let start with his name, Neo.

Phoebe: So?

Paige: If memories serve me right…there is something about that name that is familiar. (Checking on something)

Phoebe: (Looking away for a minute and suddenly sees the Angel of Death) What is he doing here?

Paige: What?

Phoebe: (Seeing Paige one second and turn back to no one is there; she is baffled is what is going on)

Ext. Le Rouge Restaurant – Int.

(Cuts to the restaurant as we see Michelle and another guy while the camera sees Coop and Damon surveying them from afar)

Coop: Are you sure this is going to work?

Damon: I'm a master of connecting love.

Coop: Hey, I connect love and plus I love someone who I know I can respect.

Damon: Yeah, but this is not about you it's about Michelle.

Coop: (Thinking whatever) What's this man's name anyway?

Damon: Pete.

Coop: O, nice.

Damon: And soon you say that this is nice work.

(Shifts to the table with Michelle and Pete)

Pete: So what are your life goals?

Michelle: Um… I don't know as of now, but I think my current goal is to find a love life.

Pete: I like that.

Pete: Now…

(Pan back to Coop and Damon)

Damon: See nice work.

Coop: Damon…

(Pan to see Piper and Neo near a table close to Michelle and her date)

Damon: What?

Coop: (Seeing them and then he sees that something is wrong)

Damon: What?

Coop: (Using his ring to check around their aura and notices a sense of poisoned love) I got to go. (Leaving)

Damon: Coop! Just great at least there is something normal going on here.

(The camera views Michelle and Pete then Piper and Neo)

Int. Manor – Attic

(Cuts back to the manor then to the attic)

Phoebe: Find anything yet?

Paige: See Death lately.

Phoebe: I telling you the truth that I did see him.

Paige: Maybe that argument with him puts you as his most wanted.

Phoebe: Very funny. Found anything on Piper's mysterious suitor.

Paige: I think I did. (Grabbing a book) I found info on Triton.

Phoebe: The king of the sea. So…

Paige: They something about his son, Neodas, the prince of the sea.

Phoebe: Wait there was no history lessons about him.

Paige: Seeing his name, don't you think that something is weird in this picture.

Phoebe: His name, Neo, is actually Neodas.

Paige: Which will make him a…

Phoebe: A merman.

(Pan to Coop appearing)

Phoebe: Sweetie, why are you here?

Coop: I got some bad news, I saw Piper with…

Paige: With Neo?

Coop: Who?

Phoebe: Never mind; what about them?

Coop: I saw them and when I used my ring to check to see what was wrong with Piper, I notice she has a shield of seduction.

Paige: What is that?

Coop: A shield of seduction is a rarely performance of love where the person who is seducing the victim as well as the person being seduced is highly affected.

Paige: So you are saying that Piper is madly in love with this merman because of she is being seduced.

Phoebe: (Worried) How to bring her back?

Coop: The only way is that you have to break the hold he has on her and if you don't when he kisses her, the shield will grow eventually corrupting her heart.

Phoebe: And how do you think we need to stop it?

Coop: (Feeling a weird sensation)

Phoebe: What is it sweetie?

Coop: It's Damon; he's telling me that he sees your sister and her suitor leaving.

Phoebe: Okay, so if we was looking for a merman…

Paige: We need to think like a mermaid.

(Pan to Coop confused)

Int. Cove

(Cuts to the interior cove from before as the camera sees Paige and Phoebe instantly warped to this place)

Phoebe: See I know using this instant transportation power will help us in the long run.

Paige: Yeah, so let's stop thinking as neither witches nor sisters and start thinking as a mermaid.

Phoebe: What do you think he will do to her?

Paige: I have no idea.

Phoebe: This might be a guess, but what if he is doing this seduction because he wants her as her queen.

Paige: That's ridiculous. (Considering it) I think that might make sense.

Phoebe: What other reason he is tempting her. I think that he's lonely and decides that he wants to seduce a woman to become the love of his life.

Paige: How did you know this?

Phoebe: The first thing Piper always do when she goes anywhere is putting on her wedding ring.

Paige: And seeing that she hasn't…

Phoebe: Proves my theory that Neodas want her to be his queen, knowing that her bound for Leo's love is not with her. That gave him perfect time to seduce her. We know his lair, but the only way is how to find him.

Paige: I think I might…(Grabbing a paper with a spell) It's a revised spell, but this can help us to summon a mermaid. (Thinking) Do you think that if Neodas is a merman he might turn Piper into a mermaid forever?

Phoebe: Oh no! We need to say this spell. 

(Both saying the spell)

Both: Powers of the witches rise  
We summon a mermaid from where it lies  
Bring her to thee; Lead us through the cruel cruel sea

(Pan to the lagoon, as nothing seems to appear)

Paige: I thought this could work?

Phoebe: Maybe…(Then setting off balance she falls in the lagoon) Ah!!

Paige: Phoebe!

(The camera views where she falls too as Paige continues to worry) 

Paige: Phoebe? 

(Seconds later, Phoebe rises headfirst)

Paige: What happened?

Phoebe: I think we got a problem.

Paige: What?

Phoebe: This! (She holds on near the crest of the cliff and flashes her same gold-colored, newfound fin and scales are shown as the spell somehow turns her into a mermaid again)

Paige: Oh my! (Shaking her head)

Phoebe: Not again.

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act IV ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act V**

Ext. SFPD Headquarters – Int. Squad Room

(Cuts to the station as the camera head to the squad room as Inspector Neil is working hard researching files then Henry enters)

Inspector Neil: Yes, Detective Mitchell?

Henry: For the start, I didn't interrupt your investigation.

Inspector Neil: I…

Henry: Let me speak. I know that our work and has some interesting things, but what's your main reason for being here.

Inspector Neil: if you want to know, I was sent by an order.

Henry: Gen. McGeyger sent you.

Inspector Neil: I got to go. (Packing up all the files she had scattered on the desk and decides to head off until Henry grabs her arm)

Henry: Listen, if you want to live your life and escape the general's wrath you got to lift Morris' suspension; if not, I expect that Darryl and me are the not only ones who are going to be in his radar.

Inspector Neil: I will lift Morris' suspension unless you stop investigating the general.

Henry: Well I can't do that. Lift it up and abolish everything you had on your investigating reports.

Inspector Neil: Expect Morris to be back here tomorrow. Good-bye, detective. (Leaving)

(Pan to Henry impressed about this)

Ext. Bay Coast

(Cuts near the coast as we see Neo or Neodas and Piper walking near the shore)

Neo: This is my real world.

Piper: The sea?

Neo: I'm the prince of the sea, my father Triton…

Piper: The king of the sea.

Neo: I aiming to become the new king and the only way I could do that is becoming my queen.

Piper: Queen of the sea.

Neo: And the depth will be under your control unless you join me. (Walking in the shallow water)

Piper: Neo, you are… (Seeing him changing from his formal wear to his real form as a merman) changing into a merman.

Neo: Come Piper! (Reaching his arm out and about to kiss her) Join me and we can rule the seas.

Piper: (About to kiss him) I…

Voice: NO!

Piper: (Turns around as its Paige) Paige! 

Paige: Don't follow him; he been seducing you so you can easily join him to be under his control.

Piper: What are you talking about? Where is Phoebe?

Paige: (Pointing her hand far in the sea) Over there.

Piper: (Looks at the sea and notice a mermaid; squirting hard) Phoebe?

Neo: What!

Phoebe: (Reaching near the others) Piper, Paige is right; Neo or Neodas is using you just for his personal needs.

Neo: I love you.

Phoebe: No! You love Leo, remember him your friend, your soulmate, your scrabble buddy in the future.

Paige: Think Piper, Neo is just a fake wanting your love; you have someone who love you forever.

Phoebe: I…I…

Neo: My queen.

Piper: (Thinking very hard and suddenly closes her eyes for a minute and struggles a bit and then opens them up)

Neo: My love.

Piper: Your love…I don't think who you are talking to, but I know my love is Leo Wyatt and he's my man and I'm the queen of his world not yours.

Neo: Piper.

Piper: Leave now or I will vanquish you.

Paige: There you go Piper!

Phoebe: You tell him!

(Pan to Neo being virtually upset because of his seduction fallen apart and that his queen is out there)

Piper: Hey!

Neo: (Turns to her one last time)

Piper: I hope you find your love of your life soon.

Neo: I got a lifetime to rethink about that.

(Pan to diving in the sea as the camera gets one last looks of him swimming fast and is leaving as he's off-screen)

Paige: Ah! (Hugging her big sis) I miss the old Piper!

Piper: Don't worry; I'm still the same Piper lovely or not.

Paige: How did you break his hold on you.

Piper: My love for Leo is inseparable, there is nothing to get between it.

Phoebe: (Still a mermaid) Piper!

Piper: (Looking at Phoebe) Oh! (Giggling) Not again!!

Phoebe: You just notice.

Piper: I'm just glad that it wasn't me.

Paige: (Giggling)

Phoebe: Funny! (Dive back down in the sea as the camera sees her tail)

Piper: It's good to be back.

(Pan to Piper and Paige then to the sea; the camera shifts to the mountains near the coast)

Ext. San Francisco – (Sunday Night)

(Cuts from the mountains to the bay hills then around the city as the song "Dig" from Incubus is playing in the background)

Ext. P3 – Int. Stage

(Cuts to the view of P3 then inside as we see the band Incubus performing "Dig" and the camera views everyone is dancing and having a good time)

Int. Lounge

(Cuts to the lounge as we see Piper, Paige, and Coop having a good time relaxing on the couches as the song continues to play)

Piper: It's finally good time to see that some things are normal.

Paige: Yeah Incubus is my favorite band.

Piper: (Smiling)

(Coop enters)

Piper: Hey!

Coop: Hey, where's Phoebe? 

Piper: Probably swimming with the fishes.

Paige: Piper's joking; she is right there.

Coop: (Looking at her)

(Phoebe walks to the lounge as we see she is back to normal)

Phoebe: What?

Piper: (Smiling) Nothing. 

Paige: Nothing.

Phoebe: Yeah. (Sitting down next to Piper and Paige)

Coop: Glad you're back from the deep under.

Phoebe: Yeah, reversed a spell that turned me into a mermaid and I'm back in business.

Coop: (Seeing Michelle) Michelle.

Piper: Who's Michelle?

Coop: My charge, I got to help her.

Phoebe: I thought your cupid friend was going to take care of that.

Coop: Yeah I thought so too, but Damon left leaving Michelle dumping her date.

Paige: Not pretty.

Coop: Yeah, well you know me I'll see that Michelle is going to find love since I'm a cupid. (Leaving)

(Camera views the girls while the song still continues)

Paige: So how was becoming a queen of the sea.

Piper: I wasn't a queen; I never got turned to a mermaid like someone.

Paige: Ever found your ring.

Piper: Actually, I did. (Seeing her ring)

Phoebe: How you found it? 

Piper: A revamped lost and found spell and wah-lah! (Flashing her lost ring)

Paige: Leo will be proud.

Piper: I know.

Paige: So Phoebe, don't you think you need to tell Piper something.

Piper: What? 

Phoebe: It's nothing.

Paige: Nothing, Phoebe summoned the Angel of Death.

Phoebe: (Mad) Paige! 

Piper: Phoebe, why in the world you want to talk to him…(Knowing why) it's Coop.

Phoebe: Please not now.

Paige: Well, when Phoebe. You said yourself that you think the person Death wants is Coop.

Phoebe: (Getting angry) 

Piper: Phoebe, we are just trying to help; we will find a way.

Phoebe: No! It's not we. I'm going to find a way to save my husband. And nothing is getting the way; not death, not my premonition, and not the Power of Three!

Paige: You need to tell him, Phoebe before its too late.

Phoebe: It won't be too late for me. I'm going save him with or without the Power of Three! (Angered, she leaves)

(Piper and Paige see in horror and worrying about her)

Piper: What now?

Paige: I don't know.

(Pan to them not knowing what to do as for the first time the Charmed Ones are in a standstill and with Phoebe not being herself with the Coop's soon-to-be death and knowing the Angel of Death has a life force to get. The camera view back to Incubus about to finish "Dig" as the song ends as we pan to Piper and Paige again as the camera blacks out)

**[Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	20. Episode 20

**9x20 Gunning Scared**

Previously on Charmed, Phoebe tells Coop about the return of her empathy, later they finally made love; Coop receives some bad news from a fellow cupid as Phoebe has a premonition of Coop dying while both keep it a secret until he leaves her not without a confession; Phoebe receives two dreams about him; He returns but sees she and her sisters are in trouble, later he tries to have a conversation, but she decided to have some time. On Christmas Eve, Coop proposes to Phoebe, yet declined until she's ready; she finally accepts his proposal; they had their own engagement dinner; Coop and Phoebe got married; she then clashes with the Angel of Death and with her sisters…

**[Teaser**

Ext. Condo - Night

(Pan to view the condo)

Int. Bathroom

(Cuts to the bathroom as we see Phoebe and Coop in the bathtub having a romantic moment)

Coop: What about this. (Trying to tickle her)

Phoebe: (Laughing) Stop! Stop! (Still laughing)

Coop: Hahhh! Come on, Phoebe I thought you were suppose to be strong.

Phoebe: I see to that! (Fighting back playfully)

Coop: (Laughing) Ouch!

Phoebe: (Paranoid) What! What happened?

Coop: Nothing…it was just my back hurting me from yesterday. 

Phoebe: You have been taking care of a lot of your charges.

Coop: It was just the place I had to go to that caused this.

Phoebe: Don't worry; you're not going anywhere. (Laying her head on his chest)

Coop: Okay.

Phoebe: (Thinking it's all calm until she gets a premonition of Coop dying again and this time sees the Angel of Death taking his soul and suddenly she snaps out of it)

Coop: Honey?

Phoebe: (Still stunned about the premonition and realizing she might lose him at any minute)

Ext. Unknown Warehouse

(Cuts to a view of an unknown warehouse somewhere in the industrial business)

Int. Boiler Room

(Cuts inside the warehouse to what seems to be a boiler room as the camera views pipes hanging around everywhere and then we spot a table and a chart filled with pictures; a few moments later pan to two people standing there emptying out their guns on the table)

Man: What now?

Woman: What now, Barden.

Barden: I'm just saying that we been doing this for how long—25 years and we have eliminated all the toughest targets we could remember.

Women: I notice.

Barden: Nadina, you know like me this can't be an ordinary mission.

Nadina: Atkin only told me that whoever ordered us to take this shot have something really bad to hide.

Barden: Speaking of him.

Atkin: (A tall, slender man wearing black walks with a silencer gun in his right hand) What are you two babbling about?

Nadina: Nothing.

Barden: I want to know who are this target and the jerk that hired us to kill them.

Nadina: Look at the board.

(Pan to the board as we pictures of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) 

Atkin: This hirer who hires us will still remain anonymous, but he wants us to take care of these women for good.

Barden: So what are we going to do?

Atkin: (Smiling) Do what we do best! (Aims his silencer to the board as he shoots the gun three times as the camera view each pic of each sister has got a hole through them)

Nadina (Smiling)

Barden: (Barely smiling)

Atkin: We eliminate them.

(Pan to a sinister Atkin)

**[Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act I**

Ext. San Francisco- (city view) Day

(Cuts though the city as the song "Keep Holding On" played by Avril Lavigene from around the city enough to view the bay area and back to the city…)

Ext. Manor

(Cuts to the view of the manor as the song ends and we hear a loud noise)

Voice: Agggh!

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic as we see the noise is from a demon who is being tortured slightly by Piper and Paige)

Demon: Enough!

Piper: Listen buddy, we will tell you when it's over.

Paige: First of what is this thing you exiles are finding.

Demon: I'm not one of them.

(Piper throws another of stunning potions where the demon is hurting again)

Demon: (Screaming in pain) Aggh…not again.

Piper: Start talking and all of this will be over.

Demon: I'm telling you I don't know!

Paige: (Feeling something is not right) Piper.

Piper: What?

Paige: Maybe…

Piper: I can't believe you trusting him.

Paige: I'm not; I just think that since he's not an exiled demon maybe we can let him go.

Piper: WHAT!

Paige: Sorry, I know that you are going to be blasted once I said, but…

Piper: Don't worry; I was thinking the same thing.

Paige: Weird. I know that's not you.

Piper: Well we can't vanquish demons all the time; it's not worth it.

Demon: So you going let me go?

Piper: Maybe after this one we won't vanquish every demon.

Paige: (Wondering) Agree.

Piper: (Flashes her hands as she blasts the demon to the wasteland)

Demon: Agggh!! (Blown up)

Piper: See I could be agreeing differently and the next I'm the same person you know and loved.

Paige: And it never gets old.

(Pan to Piper with a smirk)

Int. Exiled Underworld

(Flashes to the exiled underworld as we see Holden, Lunas, and others are continuingly searching for the artifact)

Lunas: We been doing this for a while now; Holden there is no point to continue.

Holden: There is a point.

Lunas: Well if there is, I'm happily considering it right about now.

Holden: You have to understand Lunas that I can already feel its presence. We're almost there.

(Pan to Lunas then back to Holden)

Int. Manor – Foyer Hallway

(Cuts back to the manor then to the hallway near the stairs as we see Leo and Darryl talking)

Darryl: Hey Leo, you know where are the girls?

Leo: Um…they are upstairs in the attic.

Darryl: Okay. (About to leave)

Leo: Wait, Darryl! Don't you want to talk to them?

Darryl: Maybe next time.

Leo: When is going to be a next time.

Darryl: They're already having something to worry about now; I don't need to incite it even more.

Leo: Well you already have done that when you turned behind them to join the general.

Darryl: You have it all wrong.

Leo: Then what, you backstabbed the only friends that save you many times and to do this. What kind of friend turned behind them? 

Darryl: Listen Leo, I didn't want to help the general, but he had something on me. I had to join him, yet I found a way to break our partnership. I tried my best to reconcile with the sisters, but they don't my apologies. I guess I just have to give up relining on you guys.

Leo: Darryl, don't say that; the sisters still can trust you, but you have to find a way to make them gain your trust back.

Darryl: Leo…

Leo: Trust works both ways.

(Pan to Darryl knowing what Leo just said is the only reason to regain the sisters' trust)

Ext. Condo – Living Room

(Cuts to the view of the condo then inside the living room as Phoebe is sitting on her couch concentrating on writing a spell)

Phoebe: (Having a notepad in her left hand and a pen on her right, she tries to read what she had already written) "In the darkest hour

I call on thee

Masked Coop and myself

From the Angel of Death"

(Realizing nothing is working and don't feel anything, she throws the pad across the room frustrated)

Phoebe: Damnit. (Standing up mad, she tries to concentrate realizing her powers are acting weird since it tied into her emotions)

(Phoebe paces around trying to think what could be the next thing and then she remembers something; she goes inside the coat closet and gets the shillelagh that she accidentally packed from the manor a year ago; she taps it on the floor and a leprechaun materializes from a rainbow-like transportation)

Phoebe: (Looking at the shillelagh) I know this thing would be useful someday.

Shanigan: A Charmed One, what do you want?

Phoebe: I need help more like I need luck.

Shanigan: Well…

Phoebe: Not on me, but on my husband.

Shanigan: (Knowing something is not going to get good) Witches.

Ext. Manor

(Pan to the manor from the outside as we see something pulling up across the street facing the front side of the manor)

Int. Family Room

(Cuts to the family room as Leo and Darryl are still talking and then we spot Piper and Paige walking downstairs)

Piper: What is he doing here?

Darryl: I'm heading out.

Leo: Darryl, you stay.

Paige: Leo, don't you know we can't trust him.

Leo: Paige…Piper…you have to trust him.

Piper: How can we trust someone who protected our secret for years and realizing the one who know your secret is trying to help the person who is trying to eliminate witches?

Darryl: Piper, the reason why I had to join him wasn't my choice alone.

Paige: Of course it's your choice; what made you want to betray us? 

Darryl: Listen, I was tricked and manipulated by the general because he was using something from the past that could have hurt me.

Leo: The general was manipulating Darryl because he knows he was a common link to you guys.

Piper: So all this time he used you to get to us.

Darryl: Yeah, so Henry and I teamed up to bring the general down.

Paige: This led to Mason as his own father too was manipulating him.

Darryl: Now you see why I been keeping this from you guys.

Piper: All I want to know is what kind of secret from your past made you want to join him.

Darryl: I protected your secret all this time; at least can you keep this one by me. (Looking at his pager) I got to go.

Leo: Darryl, remember what I said.

Darryl: I know. (Leaving)

Piper: What did you said to Darryl? 

Leo: Oh, just make sure to watch your back from demons. (Heading upstairs)

Piper: Did he just…

Paige: (Not knowing herself) Men.

Ext. Manor

(Cuts back to the manor from the outside as we see a mysterious black van across the street and we spot on the left sideview mirror is Atkin inside the van is Atkin on the driver's side; Nadina in the passenger's side; and Barden in the back)

Atkin: (Putting on his shades) let's get to work.

(Pan to him near the sideview mirror again as he smirks sinisterly)

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act I ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act II**

Ext. Condo – Living Room

(Cuts back to the condo as we see Phoebe is working at home on her laptop with her glasses on and then we see Coop materializing surprising her)

Coop: Hey! Hey!

Phoebe: Hey! (Kisses him and then taking her reading glasses off) What are you doing here? I mean I thought you had to go to Amsterdam or something.

Coop: I got caught up because of my love for you.

Phoebe: Awe!

Coop: Since I'm here, why have you been dodging me?

Phoebe: What you mean? (Ignoring)

Coop: Like that.

Phoebe: Like what? 

Coop: Like that! All right, listen Phoebe you been doing this lately ever since you been getting a lot of your premonitions.

Phoebe: Sorry for doing that, but I have to go. (Standing up from sitting on the couch)

Coop: Phoebe…

Phoebe: (Looking at the corner) Now!

(Pan to the leprechaun, Shanigan, holding a golden nugget) 

Shanigan: Sláinte is Táinte! (Gold dust appears to flow some from the nugget to Coop)

Coop: (Feeling weird) What jsuyt happened? 

Phoebe: (Seeing the lephacauhn) Thanks!

Shanigan: No metion it. You saved our luck at least we can do the same. (Holding his Shillelagh) Go n-éirí an bóthar leat.

Coop: Was that a…

Phoebe: Um, look at the time I think its time to go see the others at the manor.

Coop: Great.

(Coop holds Phoebe hands as she thinks that he's protected with good luck at least for now)

Int. Exiled Underworld

(Cuts to the underworld near the exiled part as we see Holden and his men continue searching for the artifact)

Lunas: How much more?

Holden: It's almost…

Exiled Demon: We lost the way!

Lunas: Oh well.

Holden: (Seeing there is a way; he summons a major fireball and throws it at the wall where the ground is shaking and half of the wall crashed)

Lunas: (Confused)

Holden: I think we found a way.

Int. Manor – Attic

(Flashes to the manor as we head to the attic seeing Piper and Paige searching for Holden as we then see Phoebe and Coop materializing)

Piper: Look who wants to show up?

Coop: It's been a weird day for me.

Paige: Weird for you…it's normal for us because we vanquished a demon.

Phoebe: Well technically it considers a weird day.

Piper: For nine years, you want to say it has been weird days for us.

Phoebe: Just letting you know.

Paige: What about the other thing you been keeping uh Phoebe?

Phoebe: I have no pondered of a clue what are you talking about.

Coop: Okay I'm missing something here.

Phoebe: (Seeing the setup they laid down because she knows what it's for) I forgot helping them finding Holden.

Piper: (Knowing that's not what just happened) Phoebe.

Phoebe: Um, Coop I'm hungry you hungry good let's get something to eat. (Pulling Coop's arm while heading downstairs)

Piper: Phoebe!

(Pan to Phoebe and Coop leaving the attic to the hallway)

Piper: I cannot believe her.

Paige: Ever since Phoebe had been seeing these visions of Coop dying, she had been acting weird lately.

Piper: I know exactly what the problem is; she can't tell the truth because she might think she will lose him forever.

Paige: All I know is that that Phoebe isn't our Phoebe.

Piper: (Reluctantly agreeing with her)

Ext. Manor – Int. Black Van

(Cuts to the view of the manor as we head back to the van where the three assassins are staking out)

Atkin: Now does everyone knows what the plan is.

Nadina: Understood.

Atkin: Barden?

Barden: Yes.

Atkin: Good; now let's begin shall we. (He exits out the van in preparation for his task)

Barden: We need to stop doing this.

Nadina: What?

Barden: I mean after 25 years of this stuff, don't you think that we could at least have a break.

Nadina: Why are you feeding me into all of this garbage; the truth is Atkin is the one who's been doing this for 25 years, you been doing this for ten as for me I been doing this for seven.

Barden: I just think trusting Atkin again will get us both kill in the process.

Nadina: If you think, we sacrificed our lives for this job now if you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me.

(Pan to Barden angry and confused)

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts back inside where we see Coop sitting down on the couch and Phoebe bringing in lunch for him as we also see Piper and Paige coming downstairs)

Phoebe: Here you go?

Coop: Thanks! Why are you um being so chipper all of a sudden?

Piper: That is exactly what I want to know.

(Afraid to confess, Phoebe pushes her sisters to the other room to talk as we see Coop still wondering if a spell got to her)

Int. Dining Room

(Cuts to the dining room)

Paige: Alright lady you really have a bad sense of knowing what to do.

Phoebe: Paige.

Piper: No, she's right. You cannot keep hiding this from him. Soon enough your vision of him dying will come true and I can at least tell you; you are going to get hurt.

Phoebe: I know you guys are trying to help me, but right now I don't need any.

Piper: If you tell him now, you guys might have a bigger chance to stop it.

Phoebe: Sorry, but I can't do it. (Heading back to the conservatory)

Paige: We really need to convince her that not telling him when it happens will...

Piper: If we do that, it will all ready be too late.

Ext. Manor

(Cuts outside to the manor as we see Atkin on top of a roof across the street holding a sniper rifle; He positions it as we see the gun looming at the window near the living room seemingly knowing where each place is. He then setups the magnifier on the rifle; he peeks into it and sees the sisters and Coop in the conservatory)

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts back to the conservatory as we see Coop almost finishing his lunch, Phoebe pacing, and the others just thinking as we then see Leo coming downstairs)

Leo: Hey, am I missing something.

Piper: Not really. If there was something, don't you expect to hear a scream?

Paige: Well classifying who is screaming. It's either us or the demons screaming in pain.

Phoebe: Nice point of view, Paige.

Paige: No mentioning it.

Coop: I see you girls aren't telling us something.

Piper: What's that supposed to mean?

Coop: One of cool things us cupids like to do is sense people's emotions before interacting them.

Phoebe: And you are saying this now.

Coop: Yes.

Piper: Why you didn't you tell us?

Coop: I wanted to be surprise.

Paige: How long you had been doing this? 

Coop: Ever since I came back before the holidays.

Phoebe: (Knowing that she too is keeping something away from him and realizes that her sisters were right) You're thirsty?

Coop: Um…

Phoebe: Leo, can you and Piper get some tea please.

Leo: Phoebe….

Piper: Don't incite her more. (Heading to the kitchen as Leo follows)

Paige: You know Phoebe.

Phoebe: Not now.

Paige: When it's going to be after Coop gets…

Coop: I get what?

(Pan to Phoebe stunned and Paige thinking she can't betray her sister)

Coop: What is going on?

Ext. Manor

(Cuts back outside as Atkin seeing his moment and aiming the gun to the target; the camera sees his hand is close to the trigger then to his eye looking very hard)

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts back inside as we see Piper bringing out the pitcher of tea and Leo with cups)

Piper: Who wants tea?

Phoebe: Thank god!

(Pan to her moving two feet away from the spot that Atkin intended to lock on to, but it gave a straight clearing to Coop)

Ext. Manor – Int. Conservatory

(Cuts back to see Atkin firing the gun as the camera zooms and freeze frames to see the bullet zooming in; it crashes into the window and as he thought Phoebe was there the bullet continues the path, but instead of Phoebe being the initial threat it hits Coop's chest)

Coop: Agh!! (Collapsing in pain)

(Everybody duck down knowing it was a gunshot)

Piper: What was that?

Leo: I don't know, but…Phoebe.

Phoebe: What! (Seeing Coop injured badly) Coop!! (Runs to him)

Paige: Oh no!

Phoebe: Coop come on honey. Coop! Coop!

Coop: (Faintly smiling, he holds her hand and grasps his soon-to-be last breath as he falls into unconscious)

Phoebe: Coop! Coop! Paige come quick and heal him.

Paige: (Kneel down to heal his wound, but nothing to seems to be happening)

Phoebe: What?

Paige: I can't.

Leo: What you mean you can't.

Paige: I simply can't because it's not working.

Phoebe: We need to save him somehow.

Piper: What are we going to do?

Phoebe: We're heading to the hospital.

Piper: Are you sure?

Phoebe: Yes!

(Pan to Leo and Phoebe helping up the fallen, wounded Coop)

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act II ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act III**

Ext. San Francisco Hospital

(Cuts to that view of the city hospital)

Int. Hallway – Waiting Room  
(Cuts inside as we see Phoebe, Piper, and Paige sitting in the waiting room and still can't believe what just happened)

Paige: Okay is it me or something is wrong with this picture.

Piper: What do you mean?

Paige: I mean Coop gets shot and my healing doesn't even work.

Phoebe: It's not you Paige; it's whoever shot that gun.

Piper: Oh Phoebe, I hope Coop s all right.

Paige: Yeah, it can't be that bad.

Phoebe: It's just that maybe all of those visions I had came true in that exact moment.

Piper: Phoebe, if that premonition came true Coop would already be dead.

Phoebe: Thank goodness that it didn't, but I feel it's my fault.

Paige: Phoebe.

Piper: Look…(Seeing the others coming)

(Leo and Henry enter)

Paige: Hey honey! Giving him a kiss.

Henry: What happened a demon did this or what?

Piper: No, but (Leo) where are the boys?

Leo: I drop them off to your dad before I pickup Henry from work.

Paige: That's good, but Leo are you sure that a whitelighter's power to heal is limited.

Leo: I didn't notice, but what's going on.

Paige: Can we heal a person who gets shot?

Leo: Yeah.

Paige: I was just wondering.

Phoebe: Please, can this be over.

Leo: Phoebe, I know how much you are angry with this right now, but it won't help Coop if you stay here weeping.

Phoebe: What do you think I need to do?

Leo: You need to start knowing what you want before any trip is prepared. 

Piper: He's right; you need to get your mind straight.

Henry: Are you sure you're okay.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Paige:Are you sure?

Piper: (Agreeing with Paige) Are you sure about doing this stuff…

(Before she even has a chance to finish…the doctor who is checking on Coop enters)

Phoebe: Doctor! How is he…how is Coop?

(Everyone is timid because they want to know what is going on)

Doctor: We stabilized him and he was shot fatally.

Phoebe: You got the bullet right?

Doctor: We managed to get a piece of it away from his skin, but there are still parts of the bullet left out that might put him serious danger.

Piper: Danger what kind of danger?

Doctor: I can't fully suggest anything, but I do know is that the remaining piece punctured his lunge; the way I see it he has a very unlikely chance to survive by tonight.

Phoebe: I don't believe you.

Piper: Phoebe…

Phoebe: No! What can you do to save him?

Doctor: Well since the time is he only thing that is on his side, I have no other choice but to perform a emergency surgery to remove the bullet completely.

Paige: The bullet, can you tell us what kind of bullet hit his skin.

Doctor: We found pieces of it resembling more like a sniper bullet.

Piper: You mean more like a sniper.

Doctor: Indeed so, if you don't mind I need to take him the to emergency room for surgery prompt.

Phoebe: Coop…(Thinking about him and thinking about that a hired gun is trying to kill them)

(Pan to the nurse pulling a stretcher with Coop barley conscious to the ER; Phoebe sees him and tries to go with them, but Leo stops her)

Phoebe: Coop! (Reaching her hand out while screaming)

Leo: Phoebe!

Piper: Phoebe!

Paige: Leo, let her go!

Leo: (letting her go)

Phoebe: He is not dying; I'm not losing him without a fight. (Leaving)

Paige: Phoebe!

Piper: That does it. I'm going to help her; you guys stay here and update us when Coop gets better. (Trying to follow her)

(Pan back to Paige, Leo, and Henry staying behind)

Ext. Manor

(Cuts to the manor)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic as we see Phoebe angry as we don't know what; she brings out the book and a couple of potions; she reads the book and summons a possessor demon who has short hair and Caucasian)

Possessor Demon: What? (Seeing a Charmed One) What am I…?

Phoebe: Have you possessed anyone?

Possessor Demon: No, none.

Phoebe: Wrong. (Throws a potion at him)

Possessor Demon: Uggh… (Explodes)

Phoebe: (Reads the section about possessor demons the second time and summons another one)

(Pan to the same place where we last saw the first possessor demon and now we see another one this time has long-braided hair and has dark skin)

Phoebe: Alright, have you possessed anyone lately?

Possessor Demon# 2: No… (In a deep voice) I haven't done any possession lately, but maybe you might be an exception.

Phoebe: Maybe doesn't work for me. (Throws another vanquishing potion while we see Piper looking at what her sister is doing)

Piper: Phoebe!

Possessor Demon# 2: Uggh!! (Then he explodes)

Piper: Have you gone mad, or completely psycho.

Phoebe: Pip…

Piper: Don't Piper me; it might be okay to vanquished a demon or another, but it doesn't make it right to vanquish whoever that was just of a assumption.

Phoebe: I vanquished not only him, but four other possessor demons.

Piper: For what?

Phoebe: Piper, you nor Paige don't get it; my husband is lying in that hospital because of what I did.

Piper: Now, that's it.

Phoebe: No… I see that those demons could be the only possible way because first, they are demons and second, they possess other people to their biding.

Piper: I know demons are deceitful, but also they're humans that are evil too.

Phoebe: Yeah, but what human do you know wants to kill a cupid.

Piper: Maybe, Coop wasn't the intended target, but was an obstacle standing in the shooter's main kill.

Phoebe: Me.

Piper: I think I mean all of us.

Phoebe: Maybe I was wrong.

Piper: I know you want to save him, I do, but I think let the doctors worry about that issue while we talk to Darryl and get some info about whoever wants to kill us. Fine.

Phoebe: (Knowing that her love of her life is fighting for his life) Fine.

Piper: Alright let's go.

Phoebe: Before we do, I need to take care of something.

Piper: Alright, don't be long. (Leaving)

Phoebe: (Seeing Piper has left, she looks back at the book and read the same spell to summon a possessor demon)

Int. 2nd Hallway

(Cuts downstairs as Piper is heading on the second about to head to the first floor until she gets hit by a shotgun from an unseen force off-screen; the mysterious figure later revealed its face to be Nadina)

Int. Attic

(Cuts back to the attic as we see a third probably the sixth possessor demon summoned and vanquished by Phoebe; she soon hears a noise) 

Phoebe: Piper! (Then hears another splat-like noise coming from downstairs) Piper? (She puts some kind of potion in her back pocket and exits the attic to investigate and)

Int. 2nd Hallway

(Cuts back to the 2nd floor as we see Phoebe coming down the attic stairs and see nothing unusual going on)

Phoebe: Okay Piper, I know this is a game.

(Not seeing her popping up anywhere)

Phoebe: Seriously, where are you? (Looking constantly) Piper!

(All of sudden a man jumps up and grabs her; we see its Barden)

Phoebe: Let go of me!

Barden: (Still holding her) Enough fighting.

Phoebe; I'm sorry, but I have a natural habit of… (Seeing his gun lying on his belt, she kicks his foot hard enough to let her go)

Barden: (Realizing the pain) Uggh!

Phoebe: (Knowing this is the best opportunity to do this; she grabs the gun and hits him on his face)

(Barden falls partially while Phoebe runs straight downstairs)

Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the foyer hallway we see Phoebe coming down the stairs until she sees Piper being retained by Nadina)

Phoebe: Piper! (Running to the first step of the stairwell)

Nadina: Don't move a muscle or this one will have a bullet in her head.

Phoebe: I swear, if you hurt my sister…I will kill you.

Piper: Phoebe…

Nadina: Shut it. (Pushing the gun on Piper's head)

Piper: Okay.

Phoebe: Piper, it will be okay… (Blinking her eye at Piper)

Piper: (Knowing what she is talking about, she blinks her eye back)

Barden: (Joining the little party)

Nadina: I see you handle that one pretty well.

Barden: Quit your yapping and let's do our job. (Holding his gun behind Phoebe's back)

Phoebe: (Seeing it then she blinks twice at Piper to succeed now)

Piper: (Blinks twice again)

(Phoebe soon back kicks him on the floor as Nadina tries to help, Piper gets up and punches her out a little bit; both sisters try to run to the front doors, but Barden got up and slide kick Phoebe on the floor knocking her out)

Piper: Phoebe. (She tries to help, but Nadina knocks her out with gun again; hitting the floor hard)

(Pan to Piper and then Phoebe both unconscious as the camera then see Nadina and Barden standing by them seeing that's part two is completed. The camera blacks out)

**[Act III ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act IV**

Int. Hospital – Coop's room

(Cuts to the hospital as the camera views Coop in critical condition lying in the bed then we head outside as we see Paige and Leo on the other side worrying about him)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the hallway)

Paige: I can't believe this is happening.

Leo: Paige, you know neither you nor everyone else could stop this from happening.

Paige: But Leo, he's not a ordinary innocent; he is Phoebe's husband and part of this family.

Leo: I know.

(Pan to Coop's doctor exiting Coop's room and seeing them standing outside for any updates)

Paige: Doctor.

Leo: Is there any progress?

Doctor: The surgery was successful; we manage to retrieve the remaining pieces.

Paige: But… there is always a but.

Doctor: I can't say unless his wife is here.

Paige: I'm sorry, but she's not here.

Doctor: I…

Paige: No, please…he's family and no knowing will…

Leo: I think he knows Paige.

Doctor: Okay; Coop has a major suffrage in his aorta.

Leo: Is he going to be all right?

Doctor: Observing the much damage the bullet caused, I estimated in mere than the next 24 hours that Coop won't make it tonight. I'm sorry. (Leaving)

Paige: Leo, I can't believe it.

Leo: Don't worry everything is going to be all right; we can fix this. Piper and Phoebe…

Paige: Speaking of them where are they?

Leo: I don't know.

Paige: (Worrying to herself) Where are they?

Ext. Unknown Warehouse

(Cuts to the view of the old warehouse district)

Int. Boiler Room

(Cuts into the boiler room inside the old warehouse as we see Barden pacing, Nadina holding her gun and pan to see across form them are Piper and Phoebe tied on a pipe where both of them are facing opposite directions)

Phoebe: (Waking up) Oh my! (Feeling she's retrained by something and Piper on the other side of the pipe, she wakes her up) Piper! (Flicking and doing whatever to get Piper back in to)

Piper: (Wakes up from Phoebe) Okay…okay, I'm up! I'm up!

Phoebe: Well, do you see anything familiar?

Piper: (Seeing things) No. Where are we?

Phoebe: I don't know, but look to your right.

Piper: (Looking at her right, she sees the same two people who were at the manor) What are we going to do?

Phoebe: I don't know. (Trying to budge out of the constraints)

Piper: What are you doing?

Phoebe: Trying to get out. (Still budging)

Piper: (Looking at her right again, she sees another one) Phoebe…

Phoebe: What?

Piper: Look.

Phoebe: (Seeing at her left is another of them) Who's that?

Piper: I don't know, but I don't want to be here to find out.

Phoebe: (Thinking about Coop) Coop! I need to get out of here. Piper, can you use your explode power to free us.

Piper: My hands are tightened that I can't even freeze them over there.

Phoebe: I need to get out of here.

Piper: Phoebe, I know you love Coop so much that maybe he's…

Phoebe: Don't say it.

Piper: Well, I'm sorry Phoebe but you can't be obsessed to save him. I know…

Phoebe: You don't.

Piper: If you think, we need to get out of her; I think it's best to listen to what we already have right now.

Phoebe: We need Paige.

Piper: Doubt to risk her in any danger with them.

Phoebe: That means we are all alone.

Piper: Phoebe, if you want to see Coop, I think the best way right now is to get out of here and dodge them.

Phoebe: I don't know.

Piper: What would Prue do?

Phoebe: (Thinking about those times)

Piper: So, what we need to do…

Phoebe: Escape, that would Prue want us to do.

Piper: And Coop.

Phoebe: (Thinking)

(Pan to the area where we see Barden and Nadina are joined with Atkin)

Atkin: I see that you have completed phase two.

Barden: Yes.

Nadina: What about the third one?

Atkin: You mean Paige.

Nadina: Yeah, she was supposed to be in the house with them….

Atkin: It doesn't matter; I'll take care of her while you finish those two off.

Barden: Atkin was Phoebe's husband the one who really deserve that bullet or it was meant for her.

Atkin: (Not even thinking about it) Just do the job. (Leaves while taking a silencer from the table)

Barden: I really need…

Nadina: Let's just do what we are supposed to do and that's to eliminate our targets.

(Pan to Barden agreeing then the camera zoom to the girls still restrained against the pipe)

Int. Hospital Hallway

(Cuts back to the hospital as Paige and Leo are still outside waiting for something)

Leo: How long?

Paige: That's what I been wondering.

Leo: Piper and Phoebe should have been here hours ago.

Paige: Maybe, they found the culprit who did this.

(Darryl enters along with Henry)

Darryl: I highly doubt that.

Paige: (Seeing him) What you mean? 

Henry: He means whoever shot Coop was a professional.

Leo: So you saying we are dealing with professional assassins.

Henry: Yeah.

Darryl: I'm still finding the prints found by the bullet we discovered.

Paige: You don't have to do this Darryl.

Darryl: I need to if this is only way to believe me that you know that I have your trust. (Leaving)

Henry: How's Coop?

Leo: The doctor said that he might not make it tonight.

Henry: Oh no, where is…

Paige: Phoebe; she's gone along with Piper.

Leo: I just hope they come soon.

Paige: Or Coop is going to die.

Int. Warehouse – Boiler Room

(Cuts back into the boiler room inside the old warehouse as we see Piper and Phoebe still restrained against the pipe)

Piper: Okay, now we know who the shooter is …

Phoebe: (Suddenly gets a premonition as the camera zooms into her head—we see a vision of the nurse announcing Coop's time of death; she puts the cover over his dead as we see the Angel of Death waiting…--then, Phoebe snaps out of it)

Piper: Was that a…

Phoebe: A vision. We don't have much time; we got to get out of here.

Piper: Remember, we're in this together.

Phoebe: Right. I'll see if I get this knot loosen enough for you to blast us out of here.

Piper: See that's the sister I know.

Phoebe: Well, she won't be back at all if we stay here.

Piper: True.

Phoebe: (Trying to loosen the knot enough as the camera views her hands squirming around and rubbing against the pipe to loosen it; minutes later, she successfully loosen the knot; and observing the two shooters, so they won't notice) Now!

Piper: (Feeling the loosen; she moves her fingers enough and blasts it where the camera sees the ropes deteriorates)

Phoebe: It's about time. (Trying to get up) Wait!

Piper: What!

Phoebe: If we get up, they will notice.

Piper: So what, we're witches; we can disappear.

Phoebe: That's exposure.

Piper: All right Captain Planet, now what!

Phoebe: We can't escape with magic, so we just have to do this the normal way. At least you are getting at least a normal moment.

Piper: Don't push it.

(Pan to them escaping as the camera sees Nadina and Barden caught up to them)

Barden: Look!

Nadina: They're escaping.

Piper: They found us!

Phoebe: Run…split up!

(Piper runs forward on the floor ground as Phoebe goes upstairs; Nadina follows Phoebe and Barden follows Piper)

(Pan to Piper running as we also see Barden not far behind)

Barden: Not so fast.

Piper: (Minutes later, she stops at a dead end trying to find a way out, but sees Barden right close by)

Barden: You're mine…(Grabbing his gun)

Piper: Oh no you don't. (She round kicks him where he falls on the floor, and she then freezes him; talking to herself) That's right the witch is back.

(Pan to upstairs as we see Phoebe running and Nadina right by her; Nadina pushes Phoebe to the metal floor)

Nadina: Now you're going down.

Phoebe: I don't think so.

(Suddenly, she kicks Nadina's right knee as she falls down, and Phoebe punches her two times. She runs one more time until Nadina gets up this time with her gun. Phoebe, whom is having a strange, vibe sensation, turns around and struggles with the gun; they both continue to struggle until Nadina tries a sneak attack; Phoebe dodges the attack and retributive with one of her own. Nadina falls down hard and sees her own gun turned against; Phoebe who has the gun threatens her)

Phoebe: (Holding the gun facing to Nadina) Now, you are going to tell my sister and me the way out or we are going to do this the hard way.

(Pan to Nadina then back to Phoebe with a stern face)

Int. Hospital - Coop's Room

(Cuts to the hospital then to Coop's room as the camera sees him still unconscious and then to the ECG monitor as his goes into shock and the machine beeps…and a nurse discovers the readings)

Nurse: Doctor!

(Coop's doctor enters)

Doctor: (Seeing the viewings) Code Blue! Code Blue!

(The camera views more nurses entering and seeing the defibrillator being use while the basic life support is also being use)

Doctor: (Seeing the amount of the defibrillator being pumped) Now!

(Coop gets shocked, but unresponisve)

Doctor: Come on Coop! Again!

(The nurse colliding the pads and then pump it again and Coop gets shocked again, but still unresponsive)

Doctor: Again!

(Another try and still Coop is unresponsive as he flatlines)

(Everybody in the room is stunned and decides to clean up; the doctor is disappointed and then he records the time of death and covers him up)

Int. Unknown Place

(Cuts an unknown place as we see Coop's spirit standing in the center and then to the Angel of Death right next to him)

Coop: Whoa! Who are you?

Angel of Death: I'm the Angel of Death.

Coop: And I'm the angel of love.

Angel of Death: I notice.

Coop: So why did I died. Am I dead?

Angel of Death: Yes.

Coop: And this place, a spirit realm.

Angel of Death: It's not the spirit realm, but it has a similarity to it.

Coop: And this place is?

Angel of Death: The Otherworld.

Coop: I thought that the Otherworld is a myth where only fallen spirits come.

Angel of Death: It is, yet it continues to be mysterious.

Coop: I'm not staying here. I want to go back please can you do this.

Angel of Death: If I'm going to return you back to the real world, there will be a life spirit that is going to replace you.

Coop: I can fix this. You can't do this…

Angel of Death: I'm sorry, but it has already been done. See you...

(Pan to Coop seeing the Angel of Death one minute and disappear the next)

Int. Hospital – Hallway

(Cuts back to the hallway as we see Piper and Phoebe running to see Paige, Leo, and Henry standing in shock and the doctor arrives right close to them)

Paige: Guys, where have you been? 

Piper: We had some weird traffic back home, but we took care of it.

Phoebe: Doctor, how is Coop?

Doctor: (Hesitating to see the wife's emotions) I'm sorry, he…

Phoebe: (Shocked) No, no! (Runs inside the room)

Piper: Phoebe wait!

Leo: Piper, let her go.

Piper: (Understanding what she is going through)

Int. Coop's Room

(Cuts back to Coop's room as a mourning Phoebe views his covered body as she approaches further)

Phoebe: (Crying senselessly until she sees something moving)

(Pan to the sheets being move as we hear coughing and then Coop is resurrected)

Phoebe: (Stunned and shocked) Oh my…my…

Coop: (Seeing her) Phoebe!

Phoebe: (Crying happily as she rushes over him for a hug not knowing it was the Angel of Death who sent him back)

Coop: (Hugging Phoebe as he don't know that she already know he was going to die)

(Pan to them then the camera blacks out)

**[Act IV ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act V**

Ext. SFPD Headquarters – Int. Main Lobby

(Cuts to the headquarters as we see Phoebe walking in and Darryl waiting for her)

Phoebe: You called me Darryl.

Darryl: Yeah, I just wanted to let you know the two assassins that kidnapped you and Piper are in custody, yet the third one…

Phoebe: Just say that you caught him.

Darryl: Oh we did; he was hiding in the sewers, but we caught him. He's in the interrogation room waiting for his lawyer.

Phoebe: What?

Darryl: I didn't want to tell you, but the prints we found on the bullet matches the print on his gun.

Phoebe: If so, he was the one who shot Coop.

Darryl: Phoebe, I know…

Phoebe: Where you say he was.

(Pan to Darryl)

Int. Interrogation Room

(Cuts to the room as we see Atkin restrained in cuffs and we see Phoebe entering)

Atkin: I didn't know that my lawyer was a chic.

Phoebe: Maybe those eyes need to be check.

Atkin: I know you. You're…(Stopping before he goes on)

Phoebe: How you know me.

Atkin: I don't have to tell you nothing.

Phoebe: Well tell me who's the bastard that ordered the shooting.

Atkin: I don't remember.

Phoebe: (Slams on the desk) Who hired you?

Atkin: I'm not telling.

Phoebe: (Getting furious and standing back)

Atkin: (Stands up; laughing) Maybe you should check yourself after all I did kill your husband.

Phoebe: That was meant for my sisters and me.

Atkin: Maybe, I just slipped. (Smiled)

Phoebe: (Angry, she kicks him in the groin and pushes him where he falls across the table and hit the ground hard; she walks to him seeing him in pain and starts kicking him in his gut again and again and again) Who hired you? (Kicking him again and again until Darryl and a few officers arrive)

Darryl: (Stops Phoebe) Get off of him. (To the officers) Take him away.

(The officers take Atkin away)

Darryl: (Surprised and angry at Phoebe) What is the matter with you?

Phoebe: I wanted to find out about the truth.

Darryl: Phoebe, (Trying to help her by soothing her)

Phoebe: (Smacks his hand) Don't touch me. (She leaves)

(Pan to Darryl surprised)

Int. Exiled Underworld

(Flashes to the underworld as we see several exile demons and then Lunas and Holden as they finally found something)

Holden: At last, the long-waited quest has come to an end. (Holds up a black, rectangular object with weird glyphics)

Lunas: What now…?

Holden: The reckoning is coming!

(Pan to the black box)

Int. Condo – Living Room

(Cuts to the condo then inside the living room as Coop is sitting on the couch thinking about the moment he had with Death and he sees Phoebe entering)

Coop: Where you been?

Phoebe: I had some anger issues to dish out, but I'm okay. How about you? (Sitting right next to him on the couch) Did death teach you something?

Coop: I think he told me something, yet do you know anything about the Otherworld.

Phoebe: Otherworld? I thought that supposed to be a myth.

Coop: I thought so too, but the way he explained it feels like someone is going to stay there.

Phoebe: But why did he returned even thought that's okay, but why?

Coop: I told him too, but because of my doing someone else is taking my place.

Phoebe: (Shocked about what he said and not surprised for what happened)

Coop: What?

Phoebe: I have to tell you something.

Coop: Okay, so….

Phoebe: I know that you were going to die and I never told anything.

Coop: (Surprised) How long?

Phoebe: (Hesitating) Since last year before you we even got engaged.

Coop: You had been harboring that even when we got married.

Phoebe: (Shaking her head)

Coop: And you never told me, not giving me a warning.

Phoebe: I tried…

Coop: But what happened?

Phoebe: Your engagement happened.

Coop: (Stunned) You mean when I came back during the holidays, you were supposed to tell me.

Phoebe: (Angry at herself)

Coop: Phoebe, now you know that I didn't die…

Phoebe: You died Coop; you saw Death. Now, somebody else is going to take your place.

Coop: We need to find out who…

Phoebe: I can't.

Coop: All right, well I guess I got to leave

Phoebe: Coop …

Phoebe: I need some time to get over this.

Phoebe: I can help you.

Coop: I know, but for right now, I need to do this myself. When I'm ready, then we're talk. (Disappears in a red-like glow)

(Pan to Phoebe knowing to lie to the person you love the most has got to take some time to think this over)

Ext. San Francisco – (city view) Night

(Pan to the city as the song "You Can Be Happy" by Snow Patrol is starting to play through the background)

Ext. Manor – Int. Wyatt's Room

(Cuts to the manor then upstairs as the song continues, Piper is leaving Chris's room and then enters to Wyatt's room seeing him sleeping; the camera views Wyatt then back to Piper as she is accompanied by Leo from behind as they snuggle to each other)

Ext. City Park

(Cuts to the park as the song continues more, we see Paige and Henry walking on the pave walk as they hold each other hands and give each other a smooch on the cheeks)

Ext. Golden Gate Bridge

(Cuts to the bridge and as the song continues, we see Coop thinking about his shortly-death and is hurting about Phoebe not telling him about it before and that someone else is going to take his place, but who)

Ext. Condo – Balcony

(Cuts to the condo then to the balcony as Phoebe is looking toward the city and thinks about telling Coop everything that she needed to tell him; she later go back inside)

Int. Living Room

(Cuts inside as Phoebe enters and she stops as she picks up and holds a picture of her and Coop together in their arms; she then puts it down as she walks off camera, the camera zooms to the picture as the song ends and the camera blacks out)

**[Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	21. Episode 21

**9x21 War of the Underworlds**

Previously on Charmed, the exiles escaped their prison and seek vengeance; the friction between the two sides of demons causes a major split separating the underworld into two; Holden and his men discovers an ancient box.

**[Teaser**

Int. Exiled Underworld

(Pan to the underworld as we can hear a voice)

Voice: How much longer?

(Pan to see its Paige and the other sisters searching for something or someone)

Piper: (Responding to Paige) As soon as we find that slither of a demon known as Holden.

Phoebe: Yeah, we vanquish him and soon the other demons that served under him will go back to their prison.

Paige: I doubt that.

Piper: Why not?

Paige: I'm just saying we can either focus on either Project Salem or find Holden.

Phoebe: Well, Henry and Darryl got that cover, so I go with finding Holden.

Piper: Phoebe's right, we have more experiencing on demons than fighting with the feds.

Paige: It's just something's not right.

Phoebe: I thought that enlightenment showed you something.

Paige: what you mean?

Phoebe: I mean that leading younger whitelighters against a clan of darklighters was first a risky challenge, but you excel at it tremendously.

Piper: Yeah even though an elder was lost in the process.

Paige: Yeah but I think that loosing someone and gaining a moment of courage was my enlightenment all along.

Phoebe: (Thinking about the day Coop got shot, died, and came back)

Piper: Phoebe…you're okay?

Phoebe: (About to ask Piper's question until she hears a demon on the other side) Shh! I hear something.

(Pan to the other side a few feet away as two demons appear walking)

Exiled Demon#1: We cannot keep Holden bossing us around.

Exiled Demon#2: Look, he found the artifact and he's trying to open it right now.

Exiled Demon#1: Still, what happens if the other demons find out and what happens if even the Charmed Ones found out about the black box.

Phoebe (Voice): What black box?

(Both demons see the sisters standing right front of them a few feet away)

Piper: You didn't ask her question, what black box?

(The two demons look at each other and shimmer away)

Paige: What was that?

Phoebe: The question is what they mean about that black box.

Piper: I don't know, but we can't stay here and find out.

(The sisters orb out of the underworld)

Int. Sanctuary

(Cuts to the Exiled Sanctuary as we see the ancient black box in a zoomed-up range and then the next minute it's being impaled by fireballs; the camera zooms out as we see several demons in a line throwing fireballs at the box trying to open it)

Holden: (His arms folded as the event is going on) Enough!

(The demons stopped)

Lunas: What now Holden? We got the box and now we're opening it with fireballs.

Holden: Have a better idea.

Lunas: You're smarter than this, how can we open this.

Holden: Just…

(Pan to the two demons from earlier as they come in startling news)

Exiled Demon# 1: We have bad news.

(Pan to Lunas, then to Holden, then to the black box)

**[Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act I**

Ext. San Francisco – (City View)

(Pan around the city quickly and then we see the manor)

Ext. Manor

(Cuts to the manor as we hear noises in the attic)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic as we see the girl materializing in orbs)

Paige: Okay so the Exiles are planning something big.

Piper: Well whatever it is has got to do something with this black box.

Paige: And only the Exiles know about it.

Phoebe: I don't think so; these demons have been planning for this for a while even when they were exiled, I think they been planning this.

Piper: And I think that Holden is the one true leader that knew all along.

Paige: All we half to do is to find him.

Phoebe: You think that's easy.

Paige: No but what other reason we could think of.

Piper: She's right; Holden and his men will find a way to open whatever is inside that thing and unleash who knows what.

Paige: It might be that unknown demon the Guardians warned us about.

Phoebe: It could be, but I highly doubt that.

Paige: Why?

Phoebe: It would take almost the entire Underworld to open that box if there was an ancient demon in there.

Piper: Well whoever or whatever it is, we need to find a way to get it to it first.

(Pan to Phoebe sitting on the scrying table; then back to Paige)

Paige: Don't we half to find out what is this black box.

Piper: I know we are going to do that, but first… (Seeing Phoebe depressed a little) What's wrong?

Phoebe: Nothing.

Paige: Nothing, stopping demons is anything, but with you it's been an annual year with you.

Phoebe: Alright…I told Coop everything.

Paige: You mean the premonition.

Phoebe: Exactly.

Piper: How he took it?

Phoebe: Like someone you know you never told him until after it happen.

Paige: Wow; so what's the long face?

Phoebe: (Not saying anything)

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Look at the time I need to do the vanquishing potion. (She leaves the attic)

Paige: Wait!

Piper: Wait a minute, we finished the potion already. Phoebe!

Int. Kitchen

(Cuts downstairs to the kitchen as Phoebe is taking pots out and ingredients; minutes later, Piper and Paige show up)

Paige: Hold it there missy.

Piper: Drop the pan.

Phoebe: (Dropping the pan) You guys…

Piper: Don't guys us, why didn't you answer anything back once we notice you look like the grim reaper no pun intended.

Paige: What's the matter?

Phoebe: (Just getting it out) When Coop died in that short time, the Angel of Death brings him to the Otherworld…

Piper: (Confuse on what she just say)

Phoebe: Don't ask.

Paige: Don't tell.

Piper: Continue.

Phoebe: He returned Coop back to life knowingly, but someone else is going to take his place.

Piper: Not again.

Paige: That's what I been wondering. You think you could get a premonition to see if you can find out who this person is; at least, you know now its not Coop.

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm excited, but I can't trust my premonitions no more. (She almost pick up a pt, but put it down while she leaves)

Piper: (Confusing) Otherworld?

Paige: What about Phoebe?

Piper: Well, now is not the time, first we need to find out what's this black box is all about.

(Pan to Piper and Paige)

Ext. Military Warehouse

(Cuts to the view of a secured military warehouse)

Int. Lab

(Cuts inside the lab as we see classified files on Project Salem then we see Dr. Muldoon working on a big screen computer; Lt. Faulkner arrives seeing the doctor doing his work)

Lt. Faulkner: How's the status of Project Salem?

Dr. Muldoon: It's almost done. Just yesterday, we have donned 6 soldiers into fruition.

Lt. Faulkner: Excellent. (Looking at Subject# 0519's folder) Where's subject# 0519?

Dr. Muldoon: He's…(Logging the data on the computer) one minute…(Found the location) he's in the stationary bunker.

Lt. Faulkner: (Seeing it as well) How's his status?

Dr. Muldoon: Not well, I might add. His makeup is continually degrading as I mention to the general, but…

Lt. Faulkner: But? But what?

Dr. Muldoon: His DNA that we extracted from our "sources" are pretty shaped up.

Lt. Faulkner: What are you saying doctor?

Dr. Muldoon: (Looking at him full-on) I'm saying is that his human-half are almost 90 completely shuttered away.

Lt. Faulkner: Meaning…

Dr. Muldoon: Meaning, the "Ultimate Machine" is well almost machine more than human. The person we know him before is gone.

(Pan to Lt. Faulkner as he gives an off-tune remark about that last remark)

Lt. Faulkner: You meaning that Mason… is gone.

Dr. Muldoon: Absolutely, Mason is officially the "Ultimate Machine".

(Pan back to Lt. Faulkner as he views the computer screen and gives a sinister-like smile)

Int. Other Underworld

(Flashes to a section of the underworld as we see a bunch of demons in some sort of meeting screaming for control and the Exiles; suddenly, a demon general rises up and announces to the meeting)

Demon general: Attention! Now, we are in order.

Demon #1: (A male demon with spikes steps up) In order? The underworld is corrupted with these fallen demons and you say it's in order.

Demon #2: (Another demon steps up) He doesn't mean that…he means this meeting is in order.

Demon #3: Now that we got that taken care of, let's talk about how we regain what's rightfully ours.

Demon #4: Yeah! Enough is enough!

(All agree)

Demon #5: Hold up! We all know the Exiles won't take likely to this, so why won't we plan a way to get the underworld back instead relying on brute force.

Demon #2: He's right.

Demon #3: Please.

Demon #5: They [Exiles have been very strategically in their dealings between us and those witches.

Demon #4: And you're suggesting that we act like them?

Demon general: If you want this underworld back to our rule, I guess thinking strategically is the best thing we can do.

(All the others looking at each other and thinking maybe that is way to get back the underworld)

Int. Exiled Underworld

(Switches to the other side of the splited Underworld as we see one of the two demons from earlier are killed by Holden's hands; Lunas and the other one from before also appear)

Holden: (Looking in the other demon's eyes) Now, you see why you never double cross me.

Exiled Demon: I didn't… (Blaming on the other) He's the one who told the witches.

Lunas: Speaking of that, how are we going to distract now seeing they know about the black box.

Holden: I don't know.

Exiled Demon: They were surprised…seemingly the way the box is ancient and all, they don't know about it.

Holden: The only way I can see a possible way of distraction is that our enemies need to collide in battle, while reap the rewards.

Lunas: And how are we going to do that?

Holden: (Smiling) we're not… (Looking at the demon from earlier) You will.

(Pan to the demon worrying about something)

Int. Manor - Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic as we see Piper and Paige working on finding the box and then Phoebe enters joining them)

Paige: It's about time you showed up.

Phoebe: I was busy.

Piper: Busy doing what?

Phoebe: I had a long period of meditation…you know dealing with a lot now that my empathy is going bonkers.

Paige: Maybe it's the side-effects after dealing with Coop's short-time death.

Phoebe: Well wanting to know about little me, why don't we focus our attention on that box; for starters, any of you found info.

Piper: I haven't had squat once I look in the book.

Phoebe: What about you Paige?

Paige: I just thought of something.

Piper: What?

Paige: Tell you later. (Orbs out)

Piper: What is this?

Phoebe: I don't know, but I attend to… (Suddenly, she gets thrown and hits Piper)

(Both of them fall on the floor as we soon see the other demon from earlier)

Piper: (Trying to wake up and sees the attacker) You!

Exiled demon: (About to throw a energy ball at her and throws it)

Piper: (Quickly freezes it on route)

Phoebe: (Gets up in time and sees the energy ball frozen, and taps into her empathy and throws the thing right back to him)

(The ball misses as he disappears)

Piper: (Standing up) What was that?

Phoebe: (Standing up as well) I don't know, but I do know is that we need to find that box.

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act I ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act II**

Ext. Golden Gate Bridge

(Cuts to the bridge as we see Paige waiting and then we suddenly see an orb coming down as it's revealed to be Elder Rayne)

Elder Rayne: Paige, I wonder it seems you're not watching your charges lately, why is that?

Paige: I'm sorry that I'm not doing a lot more of my whitelighter duties, but it seems my Charmed duties are being complicated every day.

Elder Rayne: How so?

Paige: Well, we just found out that the Exiles are searching for an ancient black box.

Elder Rayne: Hmm… (Thinking)

Paige: We're about to find more info about this box, so maybe it could at least help us.

Elder Rayne: I need to coincide with the others about this matter, but all I know for now is that you and your sisters be careful. We don't know a lot about this box, but I do know is that whatever it's inside that box is power.

Paige: And power is what the Exiles are looking for.

Elder Rayne: Not just them.

Paige: What you mean?

Elder Rayne: You'll see. (Orbs out)

Paige: Again with this Elder-jumbo stuff.

Ext. Manor – Int. Attic

(Cuts back to the manor then to the attic as we see Piper and Phoebe still dealing with what just happen minutes ago)

Phoebe: Okay so they know that we're looking for the box.

Piper: How you guess?

Phoebe: I didn't. He was the one that we saw earlier and that told us about it.

Piper: Who knows; all we know is that there's a box out there somewhere while the exiled demons know that we know that they are finding the box. Am I making any connections?

Phoebe: I think I know what you meant.

Piper: You think…

(Pan to Paige appears)

Piper: Where were you?

Paige: I had to find some info up from above.

Phoebe: Was there any of it that can help us?

Paige: Just that whatever is inside the box is power.

Piper: I think we got that part.

Paige: (Seeing the broken table) What happened here?

Phoebe: Demon.

Paige: What!

Piper: Don't worry. He's gone, not vanquished, but gone.

Paige: Meaning he's escaped back to the underworld.

Phoebe: Yeah, the same place we're going.

Piper: Why?

Phoebe: He's our only connection to this box, and we need him.

Paige: Here we go again.

(Pan to all of them orbing out)

Int. Living Room

(Cuts downstairs to the living room as we see Leo as well as Henry)

Leo: Where's Darryl?

Henry: He had to go to D.C to check on our fellow general.

Leo: Good. So while he's away, what about these files you obtain about him.

Henry: See that's the problem; the files we had seems to be missing.

Leo: Wait I thought that there were files.

Henry: There was specifically info about his background and about his son.

Leo: And its not here.

Henry: I thought Darryl called you that the files were already here.

Leo: I thought you…something's wrong, and I think Darryl is not a suspect.

(Pan to Henry worrying what is going on)

Int. Military Warehouse – Lab

(Cuts to the warehouse then to the lab as we see Lt. Faulkner get off the phone)

Lt. Faulkner: (Putting his phone in his pocket)

Dr. Muldoon: Who may I say was that?

Lt. Faulkner: That was none of your business and continue with your work.

Dr. Muldoon: (Stumbled) Are you sure your only job in this project is to watch me do my work.

Lt. Faulkner: No, my works is specifically evaluating our subjects and see if there are ready for the "next level".

Dr. Muldoon; I'm not understanding this.

Lt. Faulkner: All you need to know is that you keep watching for any updates as I prepare for our soldiers.

(A anxious and confused Dr. Muldoon continue his work as Lt. Faulkner is pleasing with the latest results as well as Mason's)

Ext. Park

(Cuts to the park as we see Coop walking on the pavement and is about to sit on the couch as he sees someone he already know)

Coop: Michelle?

Michelle: Nice to you again Coop. I been wondering if I ever had a chance to see the one who hooked me up with a loser.

Coop: I didn't, my other friend did.

Michelle: Well, I thank him too.

(Pan to Coop happy one minute and then seconds later he sits on the bench next to her depressed)

Michelle: What's the matter with you?

Coop: I…I still can't figure out love. I'm the master of love, but it's ironic because…

Michelle: You can't handle your love.

Coop: Yeah, I marry her and the next she lied to me after I… (not going to mention the part he was dead)

Michelle: So I see, it happens to me once just recently more than one time.

Coop: I notice.

Michelle: The point is that even you think you can put two people together and thinking it will work just fine, it won't. Everyone will love and can't love, but if this is the girl that you said that is the one, she's meant to be loved. Well, you two are destined together no matter what happens between the first times you met to the future. You two deserve each other.

Coop: (Remembering what she said and he gets up and leaves) Thanks! I hope love will find you someday.

Michelle: Don't worry, I will one day.

Ext. Bay Mirror – Int. Lobby

(Cuts to the Bay Mirror then inside as we see Coop walking towards the elevators waiting to see if Phoebe might be in there or already at work until he sees a woman who looks like her and he thinks it might be her)

Coop: Hey!

(He turns the woman around and the camera views her face as we see it was just like Phoebe's, but it is not her)

Coop: I'm sorry.

(The woman walks away as Coop still pondering that Phoebe is somewhere because in a strange way, he can't sense her)

Int. Other Underworld

(Cuts to the other underworld as we see the sisters materializing in orbs)

Piper: Alright, where is he?

Paige: I have a bad feeling about this.

Phoebe: You always have a bad feeling.

Paige: Not like this one.

Piper: What so special about this feeling?

Paige: Well…

(The exiled demon that appeared before shows up again, but before the sisters even has a chance to spot him, he disappears again)

Phoebe: Was that…

(before they glance at, several non-exiles appear and surround the sisters in some sort of trap; pan to the demons)

Piper: Oh boy!

Paige: I told you this was bad.

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act II ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act III**

Int. Other Underworld

(Cuts back to the other underworld as we see the sisters trapped in some sort of magical cage with demons surrounding them)

Phoebe: What now?

Piper: I don't know, but I think this was a setup all along.

Paige: Wait you think them and the exiles kind of plan this.

Phoebe: No, I think Piper meant was about the exiles sending of their own to lure us to the other underworld while they get the box.

Paige: What happens if they already done that?

Piper: (Folding her arms) Then we're all doom.

(Pan to the sisters then to the Demon general from earlier approaching them)

Demon general: Now, see that we have captured the mighty Charmed Ones; I wonder why you're here?

Piper: I think it's a annually thing to do.

Demon general: (Mad) Listen! I'm not going to do this again and again; why are you here?

Demon #1: Answer the question!

Paige: (Looking at her sisters then the demons) The exiles tricked us to come here while they…

Phoebe: Don't say it.

Demon# 2: Say what?

Piper: Listen, we told you why now let us go!

Demon general: No! We're going to see if you're right.

Phoebe: And if we lied.

Demon general: Let's just say, you going to stay here instead of interruptly visiting all of the time. (He flames out as others do as well)

Phoebe: Any suggestions?

Piper: I don't know, but along as we're in here; who knows what is going to happen in here.

Paige: And like a moth to a flame, we're unluckily got caught in the middle.

(Pan to the sisters)

Int. Exile Underworld

(Cuts to the other side of the underworld as we Holden, Lunas, and their agent discussing)

Holden: Now that the witches are out of our way, it's time to begin our world.

Lunas: What about our other problem dealing with the other side of the underworld.

Holden: The quicker we open the box the quicker we don't have to worry about them.

Exiled Agent: What are we going to do?

Holden: The best thing is to open the box. (Leaving to the sanctuary)

Lunas: I have a bad feeling about this.

Exiled Agent: (He leaves)

Lunas: (Questioning Holden's plan and leaves)

(Unbeknownst to all of them we see several non-exiles appearing on Exile side)

Int. Bay Mirror – Phoebe's Office

(Cuts to the Bay Mirror as we see Coop inside Phoebe's office and notice she's not here; he checks around until Elise shows up)

Elise: (Seeing a stranger in Phoebe's office) Whose there?

Coop: (Turning around) Hey Elise, it's me!

Elise: Coop, what are you doing here?

Coop: I'm looking for Phoebe because she's usually in here by now.

Elise: Well unfortunately, she's not here, she didn't even come to work not even call in sick. Unlike her to miss work.

Coop: So she haven't made it here either.

Elise: (Shaking her head no) Is she okay?

Coop: I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Thanks! (Leaving out in the lobby hallway)

(Pan to Elise still thinking something's wrong)

Int. Other Underworld

(Flashes back to the underworld and to the non-exile side as we see the girls still trapped inside the cage)

Piper: We tried every spell we can think of and make, but its to no prevail.

Phoebe: Now I know why a demon wants to get out of this place.

Paige: Come on, we been trapped in the underworld many of times.

Piper: But now, we're in a cage.

Paige: I hope this cage wasn't made by a Seer.

Phoebe: Brilliant

Piper: Excuse me.

Phoebe: I just thought of something; why don't we get a Seer.

Paige: You're not thinking that a Seer is going to use its power to get us out of here.

Phoebe: That's the reason why.

Piper: You been trapped in so many cages, I think you lost it.

Phoebe: Listen, a Seer it's a best shot to get out of this cage and back on the hunt to find the black box.

Piper: (To Paige) You get what she's saying.

Paige: No.

Phoebe: You'll see. After all we don't need to get a Seer, if I can tap into their powers.

(Pan to Piper and Paige confused as Phoebe closes her eyes and all of a sudden the cage is destroyed as the others look in bewilderment)

Piper: I don't believe it.

Phoebe: Told you.

Paige: Let's go!

(The sisters are about to leave before several demons show up)

Paige: Not again.

Demon# 1: They're escaping.

Piper: (Blasts him and other demons)

(One demon is about to throw a fireball until Phoebe uses her empathic powers and telekinetically throws it back at the same demon; before they attack again, more demons show up)

Piper: Run!

(The sisters run as the other demons follow them)

Int. Exile Underworld

(Cuts to the other side of the underworld as we see Holden and the others walking to the place where the black box lies until several non-exiles from before show up surprising them; before they even interact between them, one of them throws a fireball straight to the exiled agent and he's vanquished; another tries to attack Lunas, but Lunas reverse the attack and throws a fireball at the same demon that tried to attack him)

(Holden angry as what decides to bring them back to where they belongs and uses one of his many powers to freeze them and in the next minute they're gone)

Lunas: Where they went?

Holden: Back to their base.

Lunas: Now what?

Holden: This means war!

Int. Other Underworld

(Cuts back to the other side as the Demon general notices the cage is destroyed, and the witches are gone)

Demon general: Where are they?

Demon# 2: They're gone.

Demon general: Find them!

9Before anything else happens the same demons that attack Holden's side appeared and is still frozen)

Demon# 2: What is this?

(The frozen demons suddenly sparks in flames and are vanquished)

Demon general: (Realizing it was Holden's way of a returning the favor) This is war!

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act III ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act IV**

Int. Underworld – Spilt Core

(Cuts back to the underworld then to the area where the whole thing started at the split; the sisters appear)

Paige: What is that?

Phoebe: I think that's the schism.

Piper: So this is why we have two separate underworlds.

Phoebe: Exactly.

Piper: So if this is the split that caused this bitter war, what happens if it comes back.

Paige: How are you going to do that?

Phoebe: Unless…

Paige: Unless what?

Phoebe: The box.

Piper: That power is what the Exiles need for control, and it may happen any minute.

Paige: What happens if they open that box?

(Both of her sisters look at her crazy)

Paige: Don't answer that.

(The sisters leave the split as we sudden hear a very loud noise and then…)

Int. Exiled Underworld – Sanctuary

(Cuts to the exiled side as we see the black box and then Holden and Lunas)

Holden: I want this box protected.

Lunas: Are you sure?

Holden: I'm positive. It might take almost all of the exiles in this battle and I need them all; I need you to protect our salvation; our future.

Lunas: (Understanding) And that is what I will do for our future kingdom to begin.

Holden: (Nodding his head as a go and then he flames off)

(Pan to Lunas then to the black box)

Int. Underworld – Spilt Core

(Cuts back to the schism as we see almost a army of non-exiles led by the Demon general on one side and then we see Holden and his army on the other)

Demon general: Your reign in this place will end.

Holden: I couldn't agree with you more.

Demon general: Ready! (The demons appear many of fireballs and energy balls)

(Pan to Holden and his men ready)

Holden: Set!

(The demons about ready to attack)

Demon general: Attack!

(The demons from both sides march in battle and then the War of the Underworlds have begun; we see several attacks from each side as we see an exile and a non-exile engages in battle; a lot of fireballs fires all over the air some hit demons and some hit some exiles. The camera view a lot of demons from both sides fall in the bottomless pit; we continue to see lighting and fireballs flying everywhere as we then see the demon general and Holden facing off. Holden runs as the general follows)

Int. Cave way

(Cuts to a cave way as we see Holden firing fireballs to the demon general; as the general continues to reverse the attacks with lightning bolts, Holden hides near a few rocks as the general gets near)

Demon general: You think your kind will win?

Holden: My kind? Me and my kind was once one of you.

Demon general: See that's the point. Once and this time just like the Charmed Ones, you're are our enemies.

Holden: We were once family.

Demon general: Don't give me this semimetal stuff now knowing your upcoming demise.

Holden: (Laughing) You really think you can stop me.

Demon general: I will try.

Holden: Try is for losers. If you and your kind want to survive, join us in conquering this world. We have the tool for our construction; all we need are minions.

Demon general: Minions. (Throwing a powerful lightning bolt at Holden, it has no flinch on him) What?

Holden: Like I said, you can't defeat me.

Demon general: I gave all that I can in that attack.

Holden: Shame.

(Pan to the worried general)

Holden: I thought that we were going end this war in peace, guess not!

(Holden throws a powerful fireball at him and it hits full contact as the demon general is vanquished for good; Holden smiles)

Exiled Underworld - Sanctuary

(Cuts back to the sanctuary as we see Lunas walking back and forth then we see the sisters in the middle)

Phoebe: What happened with a simple hello?

Lunas: (Seeing the witches) What are you doing here?

Paige: What you think!

Piper: The black box.

Lunas: Over my dead body.

Piper: Works for me.

(Lunas throws a fireball at them as the girls get away in time; Piper blasts at him where he gets hit and is thrown back)

Piper: That wasn't a good blast.

Paige: Look the box!

Phoebe: (She sees it and runs to it, but the box's shield throws her back hard)

Paige: Phoebe!

Piper: (Sees what happen as well and runs to her)

Phoebe: (Getting up) We need to get rid of that shield.

Paige: But how?

Piper: (Thinking) Power of Three spell.

Phoebe: Exactly, what I was thinking.

(Lunas tries to get up from that reversal attack, and sees them looking at the box)

Lunas: No! (Summons a fireball)

Paige: I think it's time.

(The sisters hold their hands and begin casting)

Phoebe: Follow me.

All: "Power of Three we call on thee,

we summon upon the ancient hour,

hold what is near; we use our

power, break this shield."

(Pan to the box as the shield lits up and we can see the shield turns into a huge energy wave; it not only push the sisters to the ground, yet it makes a full contact to Lunas as he is vanquished away; a little minute later, the wave disperse and the sisters awake to see if it works)

Piper: (Gets up and walks to the box as she is frightful for one second, but realize that its shield is gone; she finally holds the box not realizing what's inside)

Paige: Seems the ball falls very high to our favor.

Phoebe: For now it is.

Piper: Let's get out of here.

(Phoebe and Paige place their hands on Piper as she is holding the box; Paige soon orbs out along with the others; the camera views what is left of the sanctuary)

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act IV ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act V**

Ext. Military Warehouse – Int. Lab

(Cuts to the warehouse as we head back to the lab and see Lt. Faulkner and Dr. Muldoon; the doc soon discover a shocking discovery)

Dr. Muldoon: I think there's a problem.

Lt. Faulkner: What is it?

Dr. Muldoon: (Noticing the surveillance around different sections, he discovers the unalarmed breach) That!

Lt. Faulkner: What is that section?

Dr. Muldoon: Section M,where we put the latter stuff of the project... (hesitating) and that's where the "ultimate machine" is.

Lt. Faulkner: Meaning...

Dr. Muldoon: Meaning that he might have been reactivated.

(Pan to them noticing that Mason is back and he's coming, but unbeknownst to Gen. McGeyger, they know that Mason is not the real Mason)

Ext. San Francisco – City view

(Pan around the city showing a lot of buildings and back to the manor)

Ext. Manor – Int. Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic as the sisters are reconciling on what just happened)

Piper: (Enters from the hallway) Okay, the boys are gone at dad's and Leo is taking a nap…seems we never left at all.

Paige: I just called Henry and he's still at work.

Phoebe: (Thinking about Coop)

Piper: You're sure that you and Coop are alright?

Phoebe: Yeah, let's just say it will take a huge shocker to bring us back together in a instant.

Paige: Well, at least you have us.

Piper: And this box.

Phoebe: Speaking of, what now? I sense the two faction underworlds clashed and we at vanquished most of the main exiles except for Holden.

Paige: I think we need to prepare when he attacks.

Piper: I second that, but before we do, he is going to realize that we have the box.

Phoebe: And that's why we need to find out what's inside that box before all hell breaks loose.

Piper: You might need to hold to those words.

(Pan to the sisters looking at each other on what's in the box and then the camera shifts its view to the black box)

Int. Exile Underworld – Sanctuary

(Flashes to the exiled side of the underworld as we someone looking at the stall where the box once was held and now is gone; the camera views the person as it reveals to be no other than Holden)

Holden: (Angry one minute and then sinisterly smiling the next knowing that the Charmed Ones has the box) Let the game begin.

(The camera blacks out)

**[Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	22. Episode 22

**9x22 Last Witch Effort**

Previously on Charmed, the sisters re-banished Kalkin; the exiled demons escapes the Demon Exile; Darryl returns; Piper celebrates P3's comeback; Phoebe tells Coop her empathy power is back; The military arrives in the city, where Gen. McGeyger appears; Phoebe's empathy power helps the others vanquish Xyria; the Underworld soon splits in two parts between the exiles and the non-exiles; McGeyger tries to use Darryl in his mission, yet Darryl turns to Henry to help; Coop leaves Phoebe not without a confession; Phoebe receives two dreams about Coop; Piper realizes that she needs to be a big sister for Phoebe; Paige meets a Sibyl who gives answers to her enlightenment and finally found it, but with a cost; a mysterious thunderstorm brings glitches to the entire magical community; Gen. McGeyger sees magic in an unpredictable place; Billie dies; the Angel of Death tells the sisters that to set the balance point a loved one must sacrifice theirs; Phoebe and Coop got engaged and are married; McGeyger sends out Mason; the Guardians arrive and plan to erase Melinda Warren; Prue returns while forming the Power of Four; Holden retrieves an ancient box while battling the other demons for it, until the sisters finally got it; we see a lot of action during this season and finally see Holden saying "Let the games begin!"…

**[Teaser**

Ext. Condo

(Pan to the condo)

Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the living room as we see the Book of Shadows, the black box, and then Phoebe and Piper working on spells) 

Piper: You're sure that its safe putting the box here knowing Holden and the other demons are looking for it.

Phoebe: Like I said, there are crystals protecting the condo and as for the demons; I believe that battle they had a week ago might help us in the long run.

Piper: I'm not iffy on the demons, but I'm iffy on the box. We still can't open the box after all these spells we casted on that thing.

Phoebe: It's strange that we broken its shield, but we can't open it.

Piper: It seems there are more surprises that thing is leading us away, yet we still got to try.

Phoebe: You're right! Where's Paige?

Piper: She and some other whitelighters had to attend a meeting for the Elders.

Phoebe: You know why?

Piper: I don't know, but whatever it is I'm sure she is going to be all right.

Phoebe: Well until then, we got a box to open.

Piper: Oh goody!

(A minute later a message appears)

Piper: What's that?

Phoebe: (Seeing the message and grabbing it) I don't know some sort of message.

Piper: Secret admirer?

Phoebe: Ha…Ha… (Reading the message) It says "The end has come upon; the reckoning will begin. Find the key that holds the truth for told with the power of three."

Piper: (Confused) What was that? Is there any signature of the messenger?

Phoebe: No there's no signature and I think that message is trying to say something about that box.

Piper: Getting the box was hard enough, now we need to find the key. What is the key?

Phoebe: (Realizing something about the message) The key to the reckoning.

(The sisters still confused about this message and shifts to the black box)

Ext. Military Warehouse – Int. Lab

(Cuts to the warehouse then to the lab as we hear alarms everywhere and then to the main lab area as Dr. Muldoon are searching for the cause)

Dr. Muldoon: (Searching heavily for the cause of the breach and sees many cameras disrupted) Oh my god!

Lt. Faulkner: (Enters the lab) What the hell is going on?

Dr. Muldoon: These breaches keep on popping out and the more breaches, more disruptions.

Lt. Faulkner: I thought you said that it was supposed to be gone a week ago.

Dr. Muldoon: My calculations might have been faulty.

Lt. Faulkner: You think.

Dr. Muldoon: (Seeing more cameras disrupt) I don't believe it.

Lt. Faulkner: What?

Dr. Muldoon: The cameras protecting our security is destroyed, but by what?

Lt. Faulkner: Whatever is going on, stop it now!

Dr. Muldoon: I can't!

Lt. Faulkner: Try harder!

Dr. Muldoon: (Tapping the keyboard really fast as best as he can) I can't…we need the general.

Lt. Faulkner: No!

Dr. Muldoon: But….

(Pan to the lab doors being crack open and then busted open by non other than Mason)

Dr. Muldoon: (Stands up) Mason.

Lt. Faulkner: What have you done? What are you doing?

Mason: My job. (Speeds up and knocks Faulkner out conscious) 

Dr. Muldoon: Mason, let's talk about it.

Mason: (Grabs the doctor by the neck) Let's not.

(The camera sees the doctor scared when we see his eyes in a petrified position; shifts to Faulkner waking up as we hear a scream from the doctor; soon after that, we see Dr. Muldoon dead on the floor. Mason sees Faulkner and grabs him)

Lt. Faulkner: Your father will hear about this.

Mason: I'll make sure my father give you his condolence. (He telekinetically throws Faulkner to the left side of the multi-screen computer as he crashes into his death)

(Mason sees the destruction he caused now and before he got here and types something on the other side of the computer as we see a satellite search over San Francisco and then hits the target Mason wanted)

Mason: Got you. (Speeds away)

(The camera zooms to the target Mason has centered his attention on the search as we see the target box; and inside is "1329 Prescott Street San Francisco, California" which is non-other than the Halliwell manor's address)

**[Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act I**

Ext. San Francisco – (City view) Day

(Pan around the city seeing a lot of the landscapes, city skylines, and the two bridges; then showing people walking around the city, subway with the song _**"When Heaven's Not Far Away" by Cold**_ playing in the background)

Int. Condo – Living Room

(Cuts back to the condo then to the living room as we see Piper and Phoebe continue to open the box and now must find out how this mysterious message is connected to the box)

Piper: Okay, we got this box that holds some kind of power and now we got this cryptic message describing a upcoming reckoning.

Phoebe: I'm not surprised.

Piper: What you mean?

Phoebe: We can find the reason of the message, open this box, or find the messenger.

Piper: I rather do all three.

Phoebe: Well since there are three things to do we need the power of three.

Piper: Good idea. (Looking up) Paige! Paige, we need you!

(After a few minutes…)

Phoebe: Maybe, she's not coming.

Piper: (Seeing orbs coming down) Don't hold your breath.

Paige: (Orbs in) What's up? Open the box…(Seeing the box) I guess not.

Piper: What took you so long?

Paige: Remember that meeting I had with the elders.

Phoebe: How that went?

Paige: Let's just say that the elders won't be in instant contact for a while.

Piper: Why? 

Paige: They said that all elders are regenerating and it would take days for them to be in normal contact-range again.

Phoebe: After all these times that I worry about the elders, now's the time.

Piper: Well, I surely wasn't an understanding person between them.

Paige: All right, why the box is still close? 

Phoebe: Well, we couldn't open it for one and two… (Giving Paige the message)

Paige: What is this?

Phoebe: That's a sign. A sign that soon leads us into an upcoming reckoning.

Paige: Why?

Piper: That's just the one part; the other part also has to deal with a key.

Paige: A key? What key? 

Phoebe: That's what you are going to figure out.

Paige: Why not you.

Phoebe: I have to continue find a way to open this crazy box.

Piper: I can't either because I'm going to see who send us this cryptic message.

Paige: So the power of three is a must needed on this one.

Phoebe: Precisely.

Paige: Since I can't go to the Elders for any advice, I…that's right. (One minute having a plan then the next her face comes down)

Piper: What's wrong?

Paige: Magic School is being used as the Elder's rejuvenation center.

Phoebe: Great. How you going to find the information about the key?

Paige: (Thinking and pondering until she stumbles on to something) I know exactly the being that can help us. See ya!

Piper: Wait! Before you go, drop me off at the manor.

Phoebe: You guys be careful.

(Paige and Piper orbs out as the camera view Phoebe a little bit depressed while continuing to find a way to open the black box then all of the sudden she has a quick flashback. The camera zooms into her eye as we see a scene from "Charmed and Dangerous")

Int. Phoebe's Flashback

(Pan to scenes from "Charmed and Dangerous" as we see Piper, Phoebe, and Paige being attacked by the Source; Piper gets thrown to the wall, barely moving while the others help her out; in the attic the sisters are vulnerable and about to be destroyed by the Source until Cole the human saved them; the sisters rejoined and use the power of three and cast their spell to vanquish the Source for good)

(Pan to other scenes from "Long Live the Queen" as we see the sisters including a emotionally-damaged Phoebe about to recast the same Source spell that destroyed the original Source, but this time casting at Cole who absorbed the Source's powers; Cole the Source was vanquished as we zoom out and back to the real world)

Int. Condo – Living Room

(Zoom back to the condo as we see Phoebe shocked and surprised what just happened)

Int. SFPD Headquarters - Lobby

(Cuts to the police department as we see Darryl entering the file room)

Int. File Room

(Cuts into the file room as Darryl is continuing searching for some unidentified files until the captain shows up)

Captain: Morris!

Darryl: (Turning around) Cap...captain! What are you doing here?

Captain: I should ask you that.

Darryl: I... was… (Seeing the Halliwells' file) looking for this!

Captain: That's the Halliwell's file.

Darryl: Yeah! Since there are a lot of unsolved cases with the sisters involved one way or another; I figure that I need to recheck all the cases they been involved.

Captain: Good! Keep it up! (Turns around and leaves leaving Darryl to what he is doing)

(Pan to Darryl moving a file about Gen. McGeyger on atop of the Halliwell's file; he looks through the general's file unknown to the captain)

Ext. City Limits

(Cuts outside the city as we see a speeding blur moving inside the city seeing its Mason trying to find the girls)

Int. Exiled Underworld

(Flashes to the exiled side of the underworld surveying the aftermath of the battle between the exiles and non-exiles; we see Holden as calm as ever realizing the girls have the black box. Another demon appears to Holden)

Demon: Holden?!

Holden: What Salis!

Salis: I want to know since the Charmed Ones have the box; why haven't we retrieved the box?

Holden: You see the sisters will find a way and the only way is the key.

Salis: What key?

Holden: The key only the Power of Three can retrieve, and when they do, I will be right there making my move to give evil the upper hand.

Salis: Good.

Holden: I just need a distraction for them.

Salis: What about sending myself or the rest of the exiles to face them helping you in the process.

Holden: (Thinking and using his mental powers to discover something up above; he looks up) That's okay…I already found the distraction. (He then flames away)

(Salis confused)

Int. Unknown Cavern

(Cuts to a cavern as we see Paige walking around trying to find her friend that can help her, and she sees that person near a distance) 

Paige: There you go.

(The mysterious being turns around revealing to be the Sibyl)

The Sibyl: I should have figure that you come back at your will.

Paige: So, you know what's going on?

The Sibyl: No I do not, but I do know what are you seeking.

Paige: The key.

The Sibyl: Not just any key; this key that you will find will depend on the power of three.

Paige: Can you give more clearly to it?

The Sibyl: Close your eyes and concentrate.

(Paige closes her eyes and tries to concentrate as we suddenly see the camera zooming inside her head)

Int. Paige's Flashback

(Cuts to scenes from "Something Wicca This Way Goes?" as we see the sisters facing Zankou; the chase at Magic School; then we see a final scene as we see the shadow is being taken by Zankou and the sisters not hesitating casting the Suxen vanquishing spell to destroy the both of them. The camera zooms out of Paige's head)

Int. Unknown Cavern

(Cuts back the cavern as we see Paige opening her eyes and we see an intriguing Sibyl waiting)

The Sibyl: What have you saw?

Paige: (Not saying a word as she is confused what just happened)

Ext. Manor

(Cuts to the exterior of the manor)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic as we see Piper looking through old magical books she found trying to figure who sent that message and suddenly we zooms inside her head as we see her flashback) 

Int. Piper's Flashback

(Cuts to scenes from "Kill Billie Vol. 2" and "Forever Charmed" as we see the Triad, Billie and Christy; then we see the sisters vanquishing the Triad. After that we see them facing of the Jenkins, and then we see in other scenes Billie killing her sister in self-defense and then all way to the manor exploding waking Piper)

Int. Attic

(Cuts back to the attic as we see Piper waking up and are shocked to know what was that all about, and then we see Phoebe at the door)

Phoebe: That was the same face I had when I had a sudden flashback. Not to be all crazy to know, but what was your flashback?

Piper: It was when the Triad was using Billie and Christy. And you say that had a flashback.

Phoebe: Is was not the same flashback…

Piper: But what? 

Phoebe: It was all about the Source and then Cole.

Piper: What!

Phoebe: Precisely, I want to know why the sudden flashbacks.

Piper: I don't know, but maybe the messenger wanted to give us these images.

Phoebe: But what he get out of this?

Piper: Who knows, maybe this is a clue to finding the key.

Phoebe: And we still can't open that box until we find this key and see if this person can really tell us more about this reckoning.

Piper: Nine years of this stuff and it never gets old.

Phoebe: Wait! I felt something.

(Checking around the room)

Piper: What? 

Phoebe: (Still having this strong feeling, she heads downstairs) This way!

Piper: (No other choice, but to follow her) 

Int. Living Room

(Cuts downstairs as we see the sisters both heading down the stairs then to the living room)

Piper: All right where is it?

Phoebe: (Still feeling) I'm sensing something like human feeling.

Piper: You can do that? 

Phoebe: Maybe a boost to my empathy.

Piper: Well, I want to know where is it?

Voice: I'm right here!

(The girls look confuse as the voice came from the conservatory)

Int. Conservatory

(The girls head to the other room as they stop in complete standstill; the camera shifts to the mysterious being thought to be the messenger and all along its Cole) 

Cole: I'm back, flesh and bones! (Shrugs in happiness)

(The sisters stand there in complete shock and then back to Cole as the camera blacks out)

**[Act I ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act II**

Int. Manor – Conservatory

(Cuts back to the manor then to the conservatory as we see Piper and Phoebe both surprised that Cole is back)

Piper: I don't believe it.

Cole: Can you? (Smiling)

Phoebe: Do not smile to us mister, how in the world you came back? 

Piper: I thought you were condemned in a cosmic limbo.

Cole: I was given a second chance.

Phoebe: You are all second chances.

Cole: I have to say my repetition has a interesting twist to life.

Phoebe: (Responding Cole's statement) Mainly, my life.

Piper: Confess why are you here? Why us? 

Cole: Well, don't be flatter, but you are the only people I know that can help me.

Phoebe: Help you?

Piper: Why?

Cole: I'm your new innocent.

Phoebe: Why?

Cole: (Having no choice) I'm a mortal. I'm completely human.

(Piper and Phoebe look at each other stunned to what Cole just said. Paige orbs back to the manor seeing the others shocked)

Paige: Guess what…

(The others try to mention to Paige, but to no prevail)

Paige: I found out about how to get… (Turns around and see Cole; shockingly) the key.

Cole: Hello to you again Paige!

Paige: (Turns back to the others) What just happened? 

(Piper and Phoebe look at each other then at Paige)

Ext. Alleyway

(Cuts to an alleyway near the city as we see Mason stopping near the alleyway trying to concentrate more until Holden materializes in flames)

Mason: What the…

Holden: Don't be afraid, I'm your friend.

Mason: You my friend; only demons appear from flames and let me guess you're a demon.

Holden: Specifically a demon who had been exiled; as for you, you're Mason McGeyger, the son of five-star Gen. McGeyger. Subject of Project Salem…

Mason: (Unnoticing grabs Holden by the neck and pushes him atop of the wall) How do know all about Project Salem.

Holden: Like you said, I'm a demon. And I know there are three women those stand in your way, the Charmed Ones or to you the Halliwells.

Mason: And?

Holden: If I help you get to them, you can help me.

Mason: (Thinking)

Ext. Victor's Apartment – Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the apartment then to the living room as we see Leo and Henry are hanging out as Coop materializes)

Coop: Hey where's Victor? 

Leo: He and the boys went on a trip; they're coming back soon.

Henry: Where were you?

Coop: I still had my charges to do since I'm a cupid and the only male magical being in here. How about the girls?

Henry: I don't know.

Coop: Do you Leo?

Leo: Yeah they just said that everything is going to be all right.

Coop: Good! I'm heading out.

Henry: To where?

Coop: I still have my charges. Tell Phoebe I'll be back! (Disappears)

Henry: What are we going do now?

Leo: We just have to wait until the girls finish their task.

(Pan to Henry then to Leo)

Ext. Manor – Int. Attic

(Cuts back to the manor then to the attic as we see Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole)

Phoebe: Now, what about the key?

Paige: The Sibyl told me that the message would give us the clue.

Piper: (Reading the message) All it says "The end has come upon; the reckoning will begin. Find the key that holds the truth for told with the power of three." 

Paige: I don't see a clue in that.

Phoebe: No…wait! "Find the key that holds the truth for told with the power of three."

Cole: That's a clue to me.

Piper: Nobody ask you to but in, so but out!

Paige: I'm still stumped on how you came back here.

Cole: I told you; I have a second chance.

Phoebe: After all these years and now you want to miraculously come back.

Cole: I know our past has ended in certain tragedies.

(The sisters reflect knowing Prue's death was one of those tragedies)

Phoebe: And that do not justify the actions you caused.

Cole: Trust me! I know how you guys feel when I betrayed you.

Paige: Well Cole, it's not obvious that you also tried to kill us, made Phoebe the queen of the underworld while carrying that demon spawn, and not only that; you also turned back time to erase us and to keep Phoebe for yourself. If memory serves me right, I think you were killed in that time loop.

Piper: And you still found another loophole to get back here.

Cole: I been trying to tell you is that I'm not that person you saw four years ago.

Phoebe: Then who are you now; the man I used to fall in love, Belthalzor, have any of the Source's or Avatar's powers, or you…

Cole: I'm human and if you want to believe me. (He tries to summon any energy balls and then sticks a needle he found in his finger where blood is dripping) Want to test my blood?

Piper: Sorry, but we have more things to consider now.

Paige: And how are we going to do that?

Phoebe: Use the power of three to get there.

Piper: How? Why need it if we need to find the missing key.

Phoebe: I think I might be crazy, but I think the key is inside the box.

(Piper and Paige turn to each other confused)

Piper: You must be crazy.

Phoebe: Listen. The message says that the key that holds the truth.

Paige: And you think that the truth we need to find is the key which is somewhere inside the box.

Piper: Now I'm really confused, since the box can't open from the outside.

Phoebe: It can be open on the inside.

Paige: And using a power of three spell will send us inside the box?

Phoebe: Heavens hoping.

Piper: You sure this going to work.

Phoebe: The message says that the reckoning will soon come, but unless we find the key before that happens…

Paige: We might also find out what power this box truly has.

Phoebe: (Seeing Cole) I know this is going to be a bad decision I might make, but I think Cole should stay and watch the box.

Piper: Are you kidding me?

Phoebe: This might be our last chance to open this box, plus to stop this reckoning.

Paige: I hate to say this, but I'm with Phoebe.

Piper: (Looking at her sisters then the box then to Cole) Alright.

Cole: Let me guess, I'm back in the Mickey Mouse Club.

Piper: Don't flatter yourself.

Phoebe: We need you to keep an eye on this box while we come back.

Cole: I'll make sure nothing will happen to this box.

Paige: Promise.

Cole: (Seeing the sisters) Promise.

Piper: All right let get this over with.

Phoebe: Repeat after me.

(The sisters stand in a circle around the box while casting the spell)

All: "Upon this ancient hour, Power of Three we call on thee; Bring us inside this power; Discover the truth make it be."

(Suddenly we see the sisters transforming into bee-like particles; then the particles of the sisters fly into the box as we see Cole all in awe)

Cole: Wow! They still charmed after all these years.

Ext. Unknown World  
(Cuts into a clear-like area where all we see is mist everywhere; then all of the sudden we see the bee-like particles, whom are the sisters, appear as they then reform into their normal selves)

Paige: Where are we?

Piper: I don't know, but I don't like this.

Phoebe: Wait, you feel that.

Paige: Feel what?

Phoebe: (Closing her eyes)

Piper: Phoebe!

Paige: Here we go again!

Phoebe: I don't believe it.

Paige: Don't tell me.

Piper: Jeez, tell me!

Phoebe: Close your eyes!

(Piper and Paige look at each other and close their eyes to find out what she is seeing)

Int. Flashback

(Cuts to a flashback where we see the sisters seeing a flashback where we see glimpses of everyone they know from the past nine years; from Andy Trudeau, Danny, Jenny, Darryl, Cole, Elise, Jason, Dex, Damon, Tyler, Elder Sandra, the Avatars, Billie, the Guardians, the Sibyl, Melinda Warren, Charlotte, Victor, Grams, Patty, Leo, Henry, Coop, Wyatt, Chris, the children, and finally Prue then they all return back to the present)

Int. Unknown World

(Cuts back to the present where the sisters open their eyes to see something just happened)

Paige: What was that?

Piper: Some sort of memoir of past faces or…

Phoebe: What the key truly is…look!

(The sisters turn around to see a golden-like key shining)

Paige: That wasn't there a second ago.

Piper: Doesn't matter because we found it.

Phoebe: Let's get it.

Piper: Well, come on!

Paige: I don't think so.

Phoebe: Why not? 

Paige: Look! (Points in the air)

(The camera sees the sisters then zoom up where we see a beast-like monster)

Piper: Oh boy!

(The camera sees the beast about to attack)

Int. Manor - Attic

(Cuts back to the manor then to the attic as we see Cole waiting for at three hours)

Cole: What's taking them so long? (Sees the box and walks around it) I know that I'm not powerful anymore, but this sudden temptation about this box is alluring me; I can't budge it off.

(Shifts to Coop walking from the doorway as he sees Cole)

Coop: (Stopping in his tracks as he is surprised) Cole!

Cole: (Turns around) 

Coop: (Hesitating) I mean…you must be Cole; I know all about you.

Cole: I'm sorry, who are you?

Coop: (Hesitating again) The name's Coop.

Cole: The cupid Phoebe fell in love with…I know a little about cupids and nothing about you, but you have no knowledge about true love.

Coop: I think that its demons that know nothing about true love; Cole, I know you are a prime example.

Cole: Former demon and will never be one again. I do know about love; I loved Phoebe so much that...

Coop: You almost changed the world to get her back.

Cole: Why are you here?

Coop: (Seeing the box with a strange look)

Cole: (Knowing something is wrong with this picture)

Coop: I need you go to the condo.

Cole: No, I'm doing something for the sisters; and I want to redeem myself for my past.

Coop: The thing about the past Cole, you can't change who you were realizing that the person you were before will rise again.

Cole: Weird, I heard something like that before, but I don't know.

Coop: Please Cole Leo needs you!

Cole: Excuse me.

Coop: Here giving the directions to Cole, don't talk about it; You go find out what really happen and I will watch the box for you.

Cole: I…I…

Coop: Remember, what I said. You can't change the person you were nor can change your destiny.

Cole: All right, I'm going, but I'll be back.

Coop: Don't worry, if the sisters arrive I will tell them what happened.

Cole: (Knowing he can't trust him, he just went along seeing that he's a very good ally to the sisters, and a person that they can trust; he leaves)

(A few minutes later, we see Coop laughing sinisterly as he shiftshapes back to none other than Holden. This was part of his plan all of along, but quite surprise to see Cole; he then senses something and cloaks himself)

(Pan to the box as we see the same bee-like particles flying out of the box and we see it transform back to the sisters' normal selves along their clothes being messy with them is the key)

Phoebe: That was a nasty fight.

Paige: I know. Piper you were an animal.

Piper: Hey, at least we have the key. (Checking the attic) Where's Cole?

Paige: Maybe getting a drink.

Piper: He should be back by now.

Phoebe: Please don't tell me this was a trap.

Piper: I told you we shouldn't have trusted that man, demon, or whatever he is. (Walking out the attic)

Paige: I don't like this. (Following her)

Phoebe: Wait give him a chance. (Putting the key down on the table near the box and leaves the attic)

(Unbeknownst to the sisters, we see an invisible-like figure walking near the box; it uncloaks itself knowing its Holden as we spot a sinister smile)

Int. - Foyer Hallway

(Cuts downstairs as we see the girls coming down while still hear them arguing)

Phoebe: I really think you not giving Cole a chance here.

Piper: Phoebe, he said it himself that this was a second chance; a point to redeem himself, but all is see is Cole not here fulfilling that promise.

Paige: It'll take a long time for Cole to be the good Cole again.

Phoebe: Not to hurt his morale, but when he was ever good.

Piper: Not again…what does it have to take when Cole will never…

(All of the sudden the front two doors are pushed violently as we see its Mason)

Paige: Mason.

Piper: How he knows where we live? 

Phoebe: His father what you think.

Piper: I'm thinking the last time we saw him he was nearly dead.

Mason: (Angry while walking toward the sisters) Yeah, I thought I was dead too, but whatever powers I inhabit really brought me to the light.

Phoebe: And you believe that.

Piper: Listen your father twisted your morale; he pumped your DNA with witches DNA and some form us.

Paige: Wait, if he has our witch blood that would make him a…

Phoebe: A warlock.

Mason: No, I'm no warlock…I'm the Ultimate Machine.

Piper: Oh sure you are.

Mason: Let me prove it. (He speeds up)

(Pan to Mason speeding up while pushing Phoebe straight through the counter stone piece. Piper sees was going on and blasts him contently, but to no prevails; he sees her and telekinetically throws her through the dining table. Paige tries to orb to help her sisters out, but Mason forwards his arm out a band of telekinetic waves that hits her right into the grandfather clock)

Phoebe: (gets up and see the damage) I don't think so.

(Mason grabs Phoebe's neck and hostler her up)

Mason: What you think would happen?

Phoebe: This! (She super kicks him into his face as he let go of her neck; then she try a series of more kicks where eventually he falls down) Now what would you think would happen next?

Mason: (Seeing Piper and Paige getting up and then Phoebe) This isn't over. (He speeds away out of the manor doors forcing the front doors to close) 

Phoebe: (Helping her sisters out)

Piper: What the hell was that?

Paige: The Ultimate Machine making his mark.

Piper: And how.

Phoebe: But what other bad thing could happen.

(Pan to them still feeling the effects after that attack)

Int. Attic

(Cuts back to the attic as we see Holden sensing it was a success and now that they found it, he will use it as his advantage)

Holden: (Holds the key) After all this time…. (Putting the key inside the box's magical key hole) let the reckoning begin! (He turns it clockwise and counterclockwise)

(All of the sudden the box is open and we see this shadowy mist comes out of it; the mist circles around the attic and then it flies outside. Holden smiles and flames away)

Ext. San Francisco

(Cuts to the view of San Francisco and all of the sudden we see the dark mist flying everywhere around the city; we see mortals being affected and then attacks each other while being aggressive to everything around it. We then see the skies turning to a dark misty gray color)

Int. Manor – Family Room

(Cuts back to the manor then to the family room as we see Piper and Phoebe cleaning up the mess after the fight with Mason)

Phoebe: Why can't we have a normal life?

Piper: Believe me, I wish I could give you a straight answer, but all the things that happen to my life I think I leave that question blank.

Phoebe: I agree. We need to find Cole!

Piper: I know how much you think he changed, but he will… (before she get to finished, she sees Paige by the stairs)

Paige: (Coming downstairs in a hurry) Girls, we have a problem.

Piper: What you mean we have a problem?

Paige: Take a look outside.

(Piper and Phoebe confuse then look through outside the front window as the camera view the city in the background and the skies are darkened)

Phoebe: Oh my god!

Paige: It's only the second half of bad, really bad news.

Piper: What could have done this? 

Phoebe: Paige, what was the first half?

Paige: The black box is open.

Piper: Don't tell me the same very black box we been trying to open and had the key. I hope there's another box.

Paige: I don't know if there is a second one, but the same box we been trying to open is the one that is open and I think that power we wanted to see is finally out.

Phoebe: And much more, the reckoning has begun.

(Cuts to Phoebe then the camera blacks out)

**[Act II ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act III **

Ext. San Francisco – City View

(Pans around the city as the aftermath of opening of the box is taking into effect; we see the citizens starts to attack others and vice-versa)

(The sisters arrive on scene trying to find a way to reverse it, but to no prevail; we see people running around them)

Piper: Any spell you can think of that can reverse this?

Phoebe: I can't think of anything, but I don't know is there any spell that can reverse the effects of the box.

Paige: This city is tearing itself apart. I wish the Elders were here to give us advice.

Piper: What about your friend, the Sibyl?

Paige: (Sensing) I can't get a reading.

Phoebe: Maybe the mist up in the sky is blocking any magic communication.

Piper: So no Elders, no Sibyl, now what?

(The camera then sees a pedestrian, who is affected from the mist, knocks Phoebe down and runs out)

Piper: Hey!

Paige: Are you okay? (Getting her up)

Phoebe: Yeah.

(The sisters looking around the city as its really tearing itself apart)

Piper: (Thought of something) Leo and the boys!

Phoebe: They're okay; dad's with the boys, and they are plenty of miles away from San Francisco.

Piper: What about Leo? You forgot he's a mortal.

Paige: And Henry and Darryl.

Phoebe: We need to find them ahead of time before any get affected.

Piper: What about them?

(Shifts to pedestrians attacking each other then back to the girls)

Phoebe: We can't do anything until we find something to reverse this.

(We see the girls hold each other hands and orb out; then the camera continues to view the riot)

Ext. Dock 68

(Cuts across the cursed the city we see the docks, one specifically is "Dock 68" as we see Darryl walking, and then he someone else is coming from the other direction; the camera views the mysterious person and it reveals to be Gen. McGeyger)

Darryl: You!

Gen. McGeyger: Lieutenant.

Darryl: I'm not going to be your puppet anymore.

Gen. McGeyger: Puppet? I didn't see you as a puppet, just merely an asset.

Darryl: Asset... let me guess your son, Mason, is just merely an asset.

Gen. McGeyger: You know Morris that if you betray me; I will condemn you with treason.

Darryl: The only condemn you made is obstruction to justice.

Gen. McGeyger: You helped me long before you I ever met you.

Darryl: Excuse me?

Gen. McGeyger: Ever since your staying in San Francisco, I have been watching you're ever move for nine years tracking your connections to the Halliwells.

Darryl: All this time.

Gen. McGeyger: I didn't have concrete evidence until Homeland Security popped over this city a year ago; thus, my old friend, Agent Keyes, reported a sudden magical disturbance.

Darryl: But you use your connections to them to fund Project Salem in a sick attempt to do what make warriors under your control.

Gen. McGeyger: Actually, I started that project to make sure that all pureblood witches will be executed and for the ones who have been experimented, they're the ones who will do the job for us.

Darryl: So you are creating your own magical army to defeat magical beings.

Gen. McGeyger: That's why I chose my son.

Darryl: Of all your patients you chose your very own flesh and blood.

Gen. McGeyger: At least it runs in the family.

(Darryl getting angry)

Gen. McGeyger: Just ask your wife.

Darryl: (Having enough of it, he chokes the general near a wall)

Gen. McGeyger: Come on! (Still getting choked)

Darryl: (Knowing he needs to stop, suddenly he feels a urge to continue) I need to stop you now!

(Pan to the general about to pass out until Mason speeds just in the nick of time to see the fight)

Gen. McGeyger: (Seeing his son) Son!

Darryl: (Seeing him) Mason, you got to snap out of it. Your father…

Mason: (Grabs Darryl's neck) My father raise me to be who I want to be. (He then throws Darryl across the air so fast he hits a few crates of boxes and is knocked out)

Gen. McGeyger: My son…my man.

Mason: Dad, I will like to thank you… (All of a sudden, he grabs his father's neck and is squeezing his neck so hard)

Gen. McGeyger: (Can't breathe while his own son is choking him) Son…son.

Mason: (Still squeezing) I'm not your son no more!

(The camera sees the general can't breathe while Mason is squeezing so hard that his father's trachea is crushed not enabling him to breathe; then Mason throws him into the ocean; then he looks over where Darryl lays unconscious and speeds off)

Int. Condo – Living Room

(Cuts to the condo then to the living room as we see Cole entering the apartment as he sees nobody)

Cole: Hello? Leo!

(Seconds later, a pink glow appearing to be Coop materializes and sees Cole)

Coop: Cole?

Cole: (Turns around and see him; he runs up and tries to choke him) What do you think you want to play with my mind like that.

Coop: (Feeling the chokehold) What are you talking about?

Cole: How could you use Phoebe's love against me to listen to you!

Coop: I love Phoebe! Why are you here in the first place? What you mean?

Cole: You told me that Leo wanted my help, so I came here.

Coop: Who ever it was it wasn't me. I was helping my charges, but all of sudden a flash of light brought me back here.

Cole: Wait…if it wasn't you, then… (Suddenly, he flames away)

Coop: What the? (Confused on what just happen and wondering what is going on)

Int. Exiled Underworld

(Flashes to the exiled underworld as we see Cole materializes from flames and is confuse to why he's back here)

Cole: How can I flame?

Voice: I brought you here.

Cole: (Sees its Holden) You. I thought you was swimming in the bottomless pit of the Demon Exile.

Holden: And I thought you was dead.

Cole: We can dream.

Holden: Just like you Belthazor wanting destiny to change to your very eyes.

Cole: I never wanted to be a demon.

Holden: Yet your mother was a demon and your father was a human, which make you a rare being; the Source and the Triad use you as an assassin and Phoebe used as a lover.

Cole: Shut up!

Holden: How can I shut up? I was your apprentice, your friend, even like a brother to you.

Cole: And your point.

Holden: My point is you betrayed me; after I thought it were those powerful demons that sent me to exile, I never knew it was going to be you.

Cole: It was a point of survival.

Holden: Survival? Well after all the lessons you taught me I guess… (Running and starting the fight)

(Shifts to Cole getting hit and then is thrown across the ground hard; he tries to get up, but Holden appears and sneaks attack before he get a chance. Holden grabs Cole, yet Cole head butts Holden where he falls straight to the ground. Cole stands up proud of himself, yet Holden is doing something sneaky before he gets up)

Cole: Too late Holden, I guess…

(Then out of the blue Holden slams an athame through Cole as he is left breathless)

Holden: I guess the student surpass its master. (He then pushes the athame, as Cole is still breathless)

(He falls to the ground as we see Holden stands up and smiles sinisterly; the camera shifts back to see Cole slipping into unconscious then the camera blacks out)

**[Act III ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act IV**

Int. Manor – Conservatory

(Cuts to the conservatory as we see the sisters materializes in orbs and still wondering what is going on and how to reverse the box's effects)

Paige: Now that we're here what now?

Piper: Call for the book.

Paige: (Calling) Book! (The Book of Shadows materializes in orbs lays on Paige's hands)

Phoebe: You think there's something in the book that can stop this?

Piper: It had a spell to destroy the Nexus.

Phoebe: Doesn't mean it has one. Why can't we go back to whatever place we got the key and find something there?

Paige: The key was gone and the box was opened.

Piper: I think that spell we casted only worked once the box was close.

Phoebe: If only we can…

Piper: We can what?

Phoebe: You heard that.

Paige: Heard what?

Phoebe: (Hearing the fading voice and recognizing that voice) Cole? (Walks to find the voice)

(The others follow her as the camera shifts to the foyer hallway)

Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the hallway as the girls see Cole mortally wounded)

Piper: Cole!

Paige: What happened?

Cole: (Barely speaking good) Holden laid a trap for me…and he stabbed me with an athame.

Phoebe: How do Holden know you even alive?

Cole: He knows a lot about me.

Piper: What do you mean by that? 

Cole: I was his master, and he was my apprentice.

Phoebe: What? Why you didn't tell us you know him.

Cole: I had my secrets.

Phoebe: Unfortunately, I couldn't deny that statement.

Paige: You need me to heal you.

Cole: No…there's nothing you can't do.

Phoebe: We can heal you.

Cole: For once, can you trust me. I know that I wasn't too great in keeping trust, but can do this for me.

Phoebe: Stunned.

Piper: Why you want to die…again?

Cole: I feel that there's nothing for me here, so its time to move on for real.

Phoebe: Just to let you know, Cole, I do trust you.

(Pan to Cole smiling a little and then slips into unconsciousness for good and then the Angel of Death appears)

Paige: Not again.

Angel of Death: To know this was a special year for me.

Piper: Seems…(Thinking of a smirk remark, but forgets it) Never mind.

Phoebe: What do you want?

Angel of Death: (Points to Cole) I want… him.

(Pan to see Cole's spirit next to Death; the sisters are not that surprised, but wondering about something)

Phoebe: Is Cole the one you wanted.

Angel of Death: I can't say…but this is his time.

Cole: Goodbye Paige… Piper… Phoebe.

Phoebe: I'm going miss you Cole.

Piper: Even I can't deny it, I'm going to miss you too.

Paige: Same here.

(Pan to the Angel of Death and Cole both disappearing)

Paige: Wait I just remembered something.

Piper: What is it?

Paige: Holden!

Phoebe: I think she is trying to say that Holden was the one who might have opened the box.

Piper: And we gave him the ammunition.

Phoebe: We got to find him…for Cole.

Piper: For Cole.

Paige: I'll get the map and the scrying crystal. (Walks off screen)

(Pan to Piper and Phoebe)

Int. Dock 70 Warehouse

(Cuts to a warehouse near the docks as we see it's titled "Dock 68 Warehouse". The sisters materializes in orbs as they are stumble on why are they here)

Phoebe: Are you sure this is the right place?

Paige: I scryed at least five times and all leads to this place.

Piper: Maybe Cole is right this is a trap.

Paige: Yeah he got into a trap and…

Piper: Mason.

Phoebe: Why you put Mason in this mix.

Piper: Because he's over there.

(Phoebe and Paige turn to see Mason, and he is walking with a mission)

Mason: This time I will complete my task.

Phoebe: What task?

Mason: Destroying the Halliwells.

Piper: You just had to ask.

(Mason speeds up and knocks Piper and Phoebe through the air as we see them hitting boxes. Paige tries to orb out, but Mason uses his fast agility to knock Paige out of the air; Piper gets up and tries to blast him, yet Mason overpowers it and hits her so powerful that she slides across the floor. Phoebe tries to use her empathy to get into Mason's head and he is feeling the effects)

Mason: (Holding his head as Phoebe is using her empathy to get to him) 

Phoebe: (Using her power to tap into his mind) Stop Mason! Stop now!

Mason: (Hurting as he speeds up to her and starts to choke her) Enough!

Phoebe: (Getting choked)

(Piper and Paige try to get up, but they can't help their sister before she ends up like his father)

Phoebe: (Still getting choked) Help!

Coop: (Materializes in his form and sees his wife in trouble, so he tackles Mason down to save her)

Phoebe: (Getting some air and realizes that it was Coop who saved her) Coop!

Coop: (Helping Phoebe) I'm not letting anybody killing you.

Phoebe: Thanks!

(Piper and Paige appear by Phoebe's side)

Mason: (Angry, he gets up and grabs Coop; he throws Coop with enough power to crash the window from the top and off screen; he then speeds off) 

Phoebe: Coop! (She runs off)

(Piper and Paige follow as well)

Ext. Dock 70

(Cuts outside as we see Coop gotten hit hard from that throw)

Coop: He is powerful.

(Mason speeds straight to Coop and grabs him again)

Mason: This time I will finish you!

(Pan to Coop about to be hurt as Mason is about to do something until he gets blasted off screen; Mason gets up and sees it was Piper who we see putting her hands down; Phoebe runs up to him and spin kicks him. The sisters then come to Coop's aide)

Coop: Thanks for saving my life.

Phoebe: I guess we're even.

(Mason tries to gets up)

Piper: Incoming.

Phoebe: (Thinking something fast) Paige, can you summon the power crystals from here.

Paige: Are you kidding me?

Phoebe: I'm not just do it.

Paige: (Calling) Power crystals! (Nothing) See I can't.

Piper: Well let's add some power of three to it.

(Phoebe and Piper place their hands on Paige's shoulders)

All: (Calling) Power crystals! (The crystals appear on Paige's hands)

Paige: Now what?

Phoebe: Place a circle around him.

Paige: (Calling) Crystals…circle!

(The crystals surrounds Mason)

Piper: With that much power, he can break that hold.

Phoebe: Not if we can up the anthem.

Paige: Meaning?

Phoebe: Say the spell with me.

Piper: If it helps, let's do it.

(The girls hold hands as we see Mason trying to speed)

Paige: Now!

Phoebe: Follow me!

All: "Power of Three we call on thee; We summon our power to emerge; We now increase the crystals' surge."

(Pan to the crystals as we see the spell increasing the holding, but Mason tries to move as the surge hits him very effectively; he is in the air as the surge continues through him while being electrocuted and then minutes later he falls down hard on the ground not moving a muscle)

(A few minutes later the sisters tries to investigate the damage as we see Phoebe gives Coop a task)

Phoebe: Coop, can you see if Leo and Henry are all right.

Coop: Sure and Phoebe…

Phoebe: (Turns around)

Coop: I love you. (Kisses her)

Phoebe: I love you too! (Runs to help her sisters)

Coop: (Disappears)

(Shifts to Phoebe, Paige, and Piper as the camera view a non-motionless Mason)

Paige: I guessed it work.

Piper: Feeling his pulse then to his eyes as the camera views his eyes completely white) I don't know if he's still alive, but he's not moving.

Phoebe: He got a pulse.

Piper: No.

Paige: At least one threat is over.

Piper: Yeah, but we got Holden left.

Phoebe: It's going to be a battle.

Piper: The future of the city and the world depend on us.

(Sifts to the unconscious Mason then to then to Phoebe to Piper to Paige, then the camera blacks out)

**[Act IV ends**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK**

**[Act V**

Int. Manor – Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic as we see the girls walking inside)

Piper: Okay, we need spells… lots of them.

Phoebe: We still haven't found a weakness.

Paige: After al the demons we faced we should know his weakness.

Piper: Which demon you want to choose because there were a lot of them.

Paige: I'll skip.

Phoebe: Let's just start with the Source's… (Starting to feel nauseous)

Paige: (Holds Phoebe before almost falling)

Piper: (Worrying) You're okay?

Phoebe: Just…(Starting to be okay) I'm fine. What were we saying?

(Piper about to speak until a voice comes out of nowhere)

Voice: You were about to find a vanquishing spell against me.

(Piper turns around as Phoebe and Paige see the voice came from Holden)

Holden: This is a moment in time; all this time and we're finally face to face.

Piper: I've been wondering when we gone to meet.

Holden: Well not to disappoint your sympathy, but I guess you need some resting after facing off with Mason.

Paige: How you know about him?

Holden: If you been wondering, let me clarify for you; we made a pact as he was battling you…

Phoebe: You took the advantage and open the box.

Holden: Not without help from my former mentor.

Phoebe: You kill Cole after all…

Holden: Don't give me the speech witch. Belthazor teached me everything until he betrayed me and sent me to the Demon Exile.

Piper: And that's why you killed him.

Holden: Pretty much…now's not the time to waste this glorious opportunity. (Summons fireballs and throws it at them)

(The girls dodge as the fireballs miss them and hit other targets; the girls get up and Piper blasts him; He flies and hits the bookshelf)

Piper: What now?

Paige: Look, I see potions.

(The camera views three vials each filled with a strange blue potion)

Phoebe: How…?

Piper: Doesn't matter if it's the only way to vanquish this guy, so be it.

(The girls grab the vials as Holden gets up at the same time)

Holden: (Seeing them with the potions) Come on! Come on!

Phoebe: (Seeing something weird) I don't know about this.

Paige: What are you saying?

Phoebe: I'm saying that it's strange these potions were made just in time.

Holden: Come on!

(The girls look at him)

Holden: Are you the Charmed Ones or maybe the prophecy lied about that too.

Piper: (Getting mad) I don't care how strange these potions are…now!!

(The girls throw the potions at Holden as the camera views a sinister smile of his face seeing something is wrong; the potions hit Holden dead on, and he blows up)

(The camera views the explosion, but strangely the explosion quickly turns into a very bright glow where the sisters are confuse and the next minute the glow quickly covers everything)

Int. Victor's Apartment – Living Room

(Flashes to Victor's apartment as we see Henry are acting a little strange)

Henry: I can't…I can't stop this. 

Leo: What is going on with you?

Henry: I don't know, but I can't…(Starts to choke Leo)

Leo: Henry! Henry!

Coop: (Materializes and see Henry choking Leo) Henry, get a hold of yourself! (Stopping the choking) What's the matter with you?

Henry: I can't… (Starts to attack again, but this time Leo sucker punch him until he falls unconscious)

Leo: Man…

Coop: What now?

Leo: Bring him to the car.

Coop: All right.

(Leo and Coop carries Henry on their shoulders and exits)

Ext. Victor's Apartment

(Cuts outside of the apartment as Leo and Coop with Henry on their shoulders walk out to Leo's truck)

Leo: (Turning his head back and thinking he's forgetting something) Wait!

Coop: What? 

Leo: I forgot something! (Running back inside the building)

Coop: (Confused as he lays Henry into the truck and as he finishes, he turns around to see if Leo is back)

(Coop turns around and the next minute Victor's apartment explodes as Coop falls back and see this tragedy)

Coop: (Shocked and figuring Leo is out there) Leo! (Still surprised and stunned as he yells again) Leo!

(The camera shifts from Coop's shocking, concerned face to Victor's apartment as we see Leo is in there as flames continues to erupt)

Ext. Road

(Cuts to a road as we see Victor's car)

Int. Car

(Inside we see Victor driving, Wyatt is sitting in the passenger seat as Chris is in the back each with seatbelts)

Victor: (Seeing Chris in the back mirror then to Wyatt and all of a sudden he stops the car abruptly as he sees three older teens in hoodies blocking them in the middle of the road) What the? (Seeing the children alarmed) Wyatt, if something happens orb you and your brother to my apartment.

Wyatt: (Nods)

Victor: (Exits the car)

(The camera sees Wyatt worried, but seeing Chris not concern)

Ext. Road

(Cuts back to the road view as the teens approach Victor)

Victor: (Angry) Listen, you almost scared my grandkids back there.

Hoodie#1: Listen, old man…we don't have to listen to you.

Victor: I'm telling you…(Walks up until he's attack from behind by another hoodie teen; he falls to the ground)

Hoodie#2: Now, I'm telling you! (He kicks Victor in the face as he again falls to the ground)

(Then like a pack of animals they keep punching and fighting a helpless Victor)

Int. Car

(Cuts back to the inside of the car as we see Wyatt is too afraid to leave as he sees his grandfather being attack and scared not to do anything as Chris seeing it starting to cry)

Ext. Road

(Cuts back to the road as we continue to see the three hoodies attacking Victor all seems hopeless until a second car looking like a sports car appears on the opposite side; it stops as the bright headlights hit the hoodies and they start to bail out. They selfishly run away while we see a person coming out of the second car. Victor so beaten up he could barely see what just happen, but his assumed-to-be-savior walks up into Victor's face. The camera views the savior's shoes right in front of Victor's face as Victor tries to look up, sees who it is)

Int. Manor – Attic

(Cuts back to the manor then to the attic as we see an empty attic; the sisters and apparently Holden are nowhere to be seen, but out of nowhere these bee-like particles appear in the air and zooms around as we see its forming a humanoid shape. It reveals to be Holden as the girls are still nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a familiar demon appears)

Salis: Sir, did it work?

Holden: (Smiling then turns around and see his lackey) Yes Salis, it worked! It worked exactly how I planned.

Salis: So letting the sisters getting the box just for you to wait until they get the key, and you wait until it's a perfect time to attack.

Holden: Precisely!

Salis: Those potions, did they made them or…

Holden: No, I made them and see that the potions along with some additional powers the box gave me, it seems the Charmed Ones are gone.

Salis: Dead gone or missing gone?

Holden: I can't tell you, but to let you know they're in a world they will never escape. (He walks out)

Salis: (Follows)

(The camera then sees the Book of Shadows as we see the Triquetra is glowing strangely and then disappears)

Ext. Manor - Porch

(Cuts outside as we see Holden outside seeing the damage the box is tearing apart the city; Salis soon falls behind)

Holden: (Viewing the damage) Look at this Salis, the city is tearing itself apart while their last hope of saving is gone along with that glimmer of good.

Ext. San Francisco – (City View)

(Cuts to see the same thing again as people is destroying stuff as we hear Holden's voice in the background)

Holden: The Grand Design has dramatically fallen to our side and evil will finally have a foothold to this world.

Ext. Manor - Porch

(Cuts back to the manor outside as Holden is continuing to smile)

Salis: What now?

Holden: Summon all the demon leaders; we're taking this city in our control.

Salis: As you wish. (He heads back inside)

Holden: (Taking one last look glimpse as the camera look I his p.o.v seeing close by people around this neighborhood is attacking each other and destroying some houses; back to Holden as we see him smiling) This is going to be fun.

(Holden walks back inside as we see him waving his hand telekinetically closing the door)

(The camera views back seeing the manor then the blacks out as)

**To Be Continued…**

**[Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


End file.
